Life is just smoke
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Akashi avait résumé les choses ainsi : j'ai fait une bêtise et maintenant, quelqu'un est dans le coma. Nash n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, il voulait seulement l'aider à ne pas tomber, à ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette vie qu'il menait. Au milieu de la fumée, il lui montrât une autre façon de vivre et d'aimer.
1. chapter 1 The day I fall

**Hello !**

 **Vous me l'aviez réclamer, ce Nash x Akashi ! Il était, avec Disparu, en tête du sondage que j'avais fais il y a quelques mois. Bref, il était temps que je le publie.**

 **Je vous préviens et c'est IMPORTANT : Cette histoire parle de sujet très durs. Je vais parler de suicide, de drogue, de sexe et pleins d'autres thèmes pas jolis jolis. C'est une fiction plutôt ambitieuse de ce point de vu là, raison pour laquelle je stresse un peu en la publiant (vous verrez, le premier chapitre va vous mettre dans le bain).**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : The day I fall**

Il marchait. Sans savoir où. Sans savoir vers où. Sans savoir avec quelle volonté ses jambes parvenaient à bouger. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était ce qu'il allait faire une fois l'endroit parfait trouvé.

On poussait son corps, au milieu des gens qui rentraient chez eux. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leur monde, écouteurs sur les oreilles, portables en main. Personne ne faisait attention à lui le seul à être un minimum plongé dans le réel, ce réel qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Il marchait, le pas assuré malgré le désarroi de son esprit. Il s'étonnait à montrer une telle détermination. Son corps restait droit alors qu'il aimerait plus que tout se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne pas réapparaître. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, disparaître lui semblait être une solution agréable.

Quelqu'un le poussa et il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa au mur d'un bâtiment. Personne ne s'excusa. Le bousculeur avait déjà disparu dans la masse. Il reprit alors sa marche dans la ville, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il arriva dans les rues moins fréquentées et les quartiers résidentiels. Le canal ne passait pas loi d'ici. Les petites maisons à côté de lui se trouvaient juste au bord. Il y avait un petit sentier qui passait en contre-bas. Il dévala la pente pour atteindre le sentier et le suivit jusqu'au pont.

Le pont traversait tout le canal. Il n'avait pas de pilier et c'était sa forme qui lui donnait sa solidité. Il y avait un rebord et des piliers qui maintenaient une arche arrondie.

Il faisait nuit et le coin n'était éclairé que par de faiblards lampadaires. Leurs lumières jaunâtres se reflétaient dans l'eau. Avec le manque de luminosité, il ne pouvait se rendre compte de la profondeur du canal. En ces temps relativement secs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'eau, jamais le niveau n'avait été si bas.

Il n'y avait personne, désormais loin des quartiers vivants. Ici, tout semblait mort. Seule ombre à ce tableau : lui. Et le chat. Il y avait un chat qui se léchait tranquillement une patte avant sur le bord du sentier. Il ne fuyait pas en voyant le garçon arriver. Au contraire, il se rapprochât et se frotta contre ses jambes. Il se penchât alors et caressa le derrière de ses oreilles, ce qui suffit à déclencher le ronronnement du chat.

Il le caressât jusqu'à ce que l'animal se désintéresse et s'en aille. Et voilà, la fin de son dernier contact avec un être vivant.

Il soupira et cela formât un petit nuage dans l'air froid du soir. D'un pas lourd, il rejoignit le pont. Il frôlait de ses doigt la pierre du rebord et celle d'un pilonne.

Il mit ses deux mains sur le bord et poussât pour passer par dessus. Il l'enjambât et s'assit, les pieds au dessus de l'eau. Et voilà, il y était. Au bord du vide. Près à tomber.

Pourquoi était-il si calme ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? Le monde était étrange vu depuis le bord du précipice. Désormais, il lui suffisait de se laisser glisser et il allait tomber. Il laissât ses yeux se perdre dans le ciel et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'eau sur ses joues ne venait pas de la pluie. Il ne pleuvait pas. C'était seulement ses larmes.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Les yeux vides, il regardât l'écran et ne fut pas surpris de voir qui lui avait envoyé. Son père se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré. Comment lui dire qu'il ne comptait plus jamais rentrer ? Bah, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son père allait le pleurer. Il n'en avait rien à faire de le savoir à la maison ou dans un cercueil.

Mais regarder son portable ne fit que lui rappeler cette vidéo qu'il avait reçu dans la journée, celle qui avait tout déclenché et l'avait poussé à venir ici, sur ce pont, pour en finir.

Il alla par réflexe dans ses messages et vit l'image sous le bouton _play_ de la vidéo. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer dessus pour renforcer sa détermination. Mais rien que l'image lui suffisait. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça, il ne voulait pas vivre les conséquences de cette vidéo.

Il rangea son portable.

Ses fesses commencèrent à glisser sur le bord, il sentait la mort l'appeler.

Soudain, une main se posât sur son bras et il sursautât, soudainement sortit de son entrevue avec l'autre monde. Il regarda derrière lui, les joues parcourues de larmes. Un garçon blond le regardait de ses yeux perdus aux pupilles relativement dilatées.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demandât-il avec un accent américain.

Un mec probablement drogué était en train de lui demander s'il allait bien. Le monde partait en vrille, il fallait qu'il le quitte au plus vite.

-Lâches-moi, dit-il faiblement.

Mais la poigne sur son bras se raffermit. Il commençât à se demander si, s'il se laissait tomber, cette main continuera à le retenir avec cette même force ou si le choc la ferai lâcher.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le garçon se mit à sourire. Un sourire étrange, presque béat et amusé. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question drôle.

-Moi, je me balade... Je vis ma vie, quoi.

-Alors laisses-moi finir la mienne.

Il eut de nouveau ce sourire avant de le lâcher. Au lieu de s'en aller, il montât lui aussi sur le rebord.

-C'est haut !

Puis, il fronçât les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement le canal.

-Tu vas pas mourir en te jetant ici. Le canal n'est pas assez profond, tu vas juste te faire super mal. Mais tu ne te noiera pas. Et puis, c'est pas assez haut comme pont. Renonce.

-Comment tu sais que c'est pas assez profond ?

-C'est évident. Tous les canaux et les fleuves sont hyper bas. Et celui-ci n'a jamais été très profond.

Était-il sincère où cherchait-il à le dissuader de sauter ? Dans tous les cas, il se voyait mal sauter avec un témoin. Surtout qu'il serai capable de sauter pour aller le récupérer ensuite.

Le garçon blond sortit son portable pour prendre une photo de la vue depuis le pont puis soupira d'aise, comme s'il était en présence d'un ami et qu'ils parlaient de choses sans importances. Le garçon était hors du monde, hors de la souffrance, alors que l'autre était constamment rattrapé par le monde réel chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'en échapper. La mort était le seul moyen de ne jamais y retourner.

-Alors, tu vas le faire ? Demandât le garçon blond.

L'autre sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Il voulait le faire, il n'avait plus le choix... Pourtant, si la simple présence de ce garçon l'empêchait de sauter, alors c'est que sa détermination ne devait pas être si inébranlable que cela.

Le garçon blond ne devait pas voir ses larmes, il se mit à chercher dans sa poche et en sortit un joint qu'il tendit à l'autre.

-Tiens, si jamais tu veux vraiment sauter, autant prendre ça avant.

-Je préfère mourir clean.

-OK, comme tu veux.

Mais cela lui confirmait que le garçon à côté de lui était bel et bien drogué. Peut-être ne se souviendra-t-il même pas avoir assisté à un suicide ?

-Tu veux bien me laisser seul ?

-Non, j'ai pas envie. Où alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux mourir.

-Hors de question.

-Alors je reste.

Il avait de nouveau son sourire amusé de drogué.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? Demandât le blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce serai pas mal qu'une dernière personne se souvienne de toi, non ?

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on se souvienne de moi. Justement, j'aimerai être oublié.

-Dommage. Même si tu ne me donnes pas ton nom, je ne t'oublierai pas.

-Tu es défoncé. D'ici trois heures, tu ne te souviendra de rien.

-Je ne suis pas si défoncé que ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Décidément, il avait gâché son suicide. Il soupira.

Le garçon blond descendit alors du rebord et épousseta ses fesses. Il regarda l'autre et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Nash Gold.

Il sourit, mais un sourire différent, plus sincère. L'autre regarda une dernière fois en bas, vit son reflet dans l'eau trouble. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux rouges, son visage pâle. Il avait faillit noyer tout ça dans l'eau. Il aurait mieux fait. Mais ce sera pour un autre jour. Le monde semblait avoir envoyé ce mec louche pour lui donner une seconde chance. Il se tourna alors et prit sa main.

-Akashi Seijuro.

-C'est joli.

Il l'aidât à descendre du rebord. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, leurs mains encore liées.

Nash s'assit, le dos reposé contre le rebord du pont et fit signe à Akashi se s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser seul ni repartir. Alors il céda, il s'assit à son tour et repliât ses jambes contre lui.

-Je veux bien de ton joint.

-Pour fêter ton retour à la vie ?

-Pas vraiment.

Nash acquiesça sans poser d'autres questions et sortit le joint et un briquet. Il allumât le bout et le tendit à Akashi. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il avait l'occasion de fumer. Malgré sa réputation de petit premier de la classe au lycée, Akashi Seijuro avait déjà expérimenté pas mal de choses, au point de faire pâlir ceux qui jouaient les durs dans son lycée.

Nash le regardât avaler la fumée, la retenir sans ses poumons avant de la recracher.

-Pourquoi tu voulais mourir, Seijuro ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-J'estime que si.

Seijuro baissât les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans le récit de sa vie misérable.

-Que fait un immigré américain drogué sur un pont à onze heure du soir ? Fit Akashi en tirant sur le joint.

-C'est une devinette ?

-Qui sait...

-Alors je vais essayer de répondre : j'ai fuis l'Amérique parce que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mes amis dealers. Je me suis réfugié ici. C'est tout. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis ici, sur ce pont, bah... j'étais défoncé...

-Ce n'est pas censé tout justifier.

Nash eu de nouveau ce haussement d'épaule. Seijuro commençait à sentir ses muscles se relaxer. Il laissât le joint se consumer, ne souhaitant pas être complètement défoncé ce soir. Autant rester un minimum lucide.

-J'ai fait une connerie, soufflât Seijuro. Une très grosse connerie. Je n'ai pas voulu l'assumer et par ma faute, l'un de mes ami est dans le coma. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu mourir ce soir.

Nash se contentât d'acquiescer en silence. Il ne pouvait pas consoler Akashi de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien.

-Tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir ?

Seijuro allait répondre que oui, il avait toujours un toit chez son père, avant de se raviser. Après avoir tenté de mourir, il n'avait pas très envie de se coltiner les remarques de son paternel sur l'heure à laquelle il comptait rentrer chez lui.

-Non.

-Tu peux venir chez moi, alors ? C'est pas très loin.

Nash était un inconnu drogué. Seijuro aurai dû dire non et rentrer chez papa, bien au chaud. Ce n'était pas le joint qui l'avait poussé à dire oui, mais seulement son aptitude génétique à trouver les ennuis.

Nash se levât et Seijuro fit de même. Ils marchèrent un moment dans la ville qui commençait seulement à s'endormir alors que le soleil s'était caché depuis longtemps. Kyoto était bien moins vive que Tokyo de nuit, elle était aussi plus belle. Mais même cette beauté était imperméable aux les yeux de Seijuro. Il avait traîné dans les lieux cachés de cette ville, il connaissait ce côté sombre qu'elle cachait au yeux des visiteurs.

Le garçon blond habitait dans un quartier très éloigné de ceux où Seijuro avait l'habitude de traîner de jours. C'était plutôt le genre d'endroit où l'amenait son cousin. C'était là qu'on trouvait toutes les boîtes de nuit et les ruelles où se retrouvaient les dealers.

Il vivait dans un petit appartement, dans une bâtisse à deux étages. Son appartement se trouvait en haut d'un petit escalier étroit. Il y avait un matelas double à même le sol, une table avec deux chaises de camping, une guitare dans une house dormant près du placard, une toute petite cuisine et une salle de bains. L'endroit sentait l'herbe mais était étonnement propre. Sauf la cuisine.

Seijuro déposât sa veste sur une chaise et retira ses chaussures. Il se sentait léthargique... Nash sortit d'un placard un deuxième oreiller qu'il donnât à Seijuro. Nash se rendit dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un bas de pyjama et revint torse nu dans la pièce principale. Seijuro retirât son jean, ses chaussettes et ne garda finalement que son boxer. Il hésitât quelque peu avant de se glisser sur le matelas aux côtés de Nash. Mais le blond avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait donc aucune arrière pensé en l'amenant ici.

Pourtant, deux minutes après qu'il eu éteint la lumière, Akashi sentit les bras de Nash le presser contre son torse chaud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te retiens, répondit Nash d'une voix fatiguée. Ce serai con que tu me fausse compagnie pour aller sauter pendant la nuit.

Akashi soupira et le laissât faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour qu'il le lâche. De toute façon, pour ce soir, c'était cuit. L'envie de mourir n'était pas passée, ce n'était tout simplement plus le bon soir pour cela.

Malgré les pensées et le visage qui avait hanté sa journée, il trouva étonnement vite le sommeil.

* * *

 **Bon, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais fumé de cigarette ou de drogue donc je ne sais pas si un seul joint suffit à faire planer. Je n'ai pas voulu chercher la réponse.**

 **C'était un chapitre très déprimant, je vous l'accorde. La suite de la fic ne sera pas forcément aussi sombre.**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu. Cette histoire comportera une quarantaine de chapitres je pense (j'avais dis la même chose de mon précédant NashAka, mais il va faire 66 chapitres finalement...).**

 **PS : pour ceux qui me suive, je publie aujourd'hui la suite de Disparu et TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. chapter 2 I know

**Hello !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de cette très sombre histoire ! Je pense que c'est le genre d'histoire qui va vous forcer à voir Akashi sous un angle bien différent. Le prochain chapitre surtout... Mais bon, on y est pas encore ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! I hope you will like the littles answers of this chapter.**

 **xShizukaa : C'est quelque chose qui arrivera de plus en plus souvent. Ouf, tant mieux ! Je suis d'accord qu'il y a beaucoup de questions sans réponses et que c'est un peu dur à suivre. Mais je te rassure, on aura déjà pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais il va rester un mystère qui va mettre se faire attendre très longtemps. Bref... j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Normalement ce sera bien le cas : 45 chapitres. Bon, c'est un peu normal que tu l'ais trouvé drôle, tu l'avais déjà lu. Et même la première fois, tu avais dit que c'était une parodie de suicide XD**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ! Concernant la personne dans le coma, je vais pas faire traîner le suspense éternellement : la réponse dans quelques lignes ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : I know**

Il se réveillât avec cette odeur de fumée et d'herbe, la même avec laquelle il s'était endormit. Sa première pensée alla vers son ami dans le coma, avant de se rappeler avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il se retourna sur le matelas et regarda le visage endormit de celui qui l'avait recueillit. La veille, il n'avait pas pu bien le regarder à cause de la luminosité aux alentours du pont. Et puis, il était triste et avait fumé un joint la veille.

Nash était beau. Il avait un visage mature au nez fin, des yeux relativement hauts sur son visage, des lèvres fines et surtout, ce tatouage sur son bras qui remontait sur son épaule et son cou. C'était craquant. Akashi aimerait l'embrasser. Il en avait embrassé beaucoup à cet endroit, mais jamais avec désir. Il soupirât. Quel genre de personne embrassait un inconnu juste parce qu'il en a un peu envie ?

Il se leva, remit ses vêtements de la veille, puis ses chaussures. Il fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller Nash. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui maintenant. Le mieux, il le savait, c'était de partir avant le réveil de Nash.

Seijuro fouillât dans la cuisine, trouva deux ou trois sachets d'herbe au milieu de ceux du thé. Il trouvât également ce qu'il cherchait, c'est à dire des biscuits et de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner correct. Contrairement à ce que Seijuro pensait, il trouvât beaucoup de légumes dans le petit frigo de Nash. Bien que certains soient dans un états déplorables.

Il mangeât une pomme et un paquet de biscuit avant de s'en aller. Cependant, il n'avait pas son sac de cours et avant de retourner au lycée, pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas monté sur un pont, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de sauter, et qu'il n'avait pas passé sa nuit sur le matelas d'un inconnu, il devait aller récupérer ses affaires.

Il hésitât sur le pas de la porte. Devait-il laisser un mot à son sauveur ? Rien qu'un remerciement ? Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Il valait mieux l'oublier.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver son chemin dans la ville. Il passât devant le pont, des enfants y jouaient et le chat se léchait encore la patte. Depuis cet endroit, il lui fallait environ un quart d'heure pour aller au lycée, et donc plus d'une demie-heure pour retourner au manoir des Akashi.

Une passa par le portillon qui se trouvait au fond de l'immense jardin. Le soleil était encore timide et personne ne semblait encore réveillé dans la maison. Seijuro grimpât à l'arbre qui se trouvait près de la maison. Nombre de fois il avait fait le mur en passant par là. Il s'avançât sur la plus grosse branche et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il entrât sans faire de bruit et prit juste son sac de cours avant de repartir. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller passer de l'eau sur son visage ou se brosser les dents. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre au lycée, il prit un chewing-gum à la menthe. Il en avait toujours un ou deux paquets dans son sac.

Il y avait quelques élèves devant le lycée qui attendaient l'ouverture. Seijuro restât en retrait. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec les autres, il voulait rester dans son monde. Même si ce dernier était plutôt sombre.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Seijuro disparu dans le foule d'élèves. Il marchât comme un zombi jusqu'à sa salle de cours et s'assit à sa table avant de sortir son stylo. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel.

Il avait l'impression, maintenant qu'il était revenu dans sa vie presque normale, que rien ne s'était passé. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être allé sur ce pont, qu'il n'avait pas rencontré Nash Gold. Pourtant, il s'était bien réveillé avec lui. Mais même cela, il en doutait. Peut-être qu'il pourra demander à son père s'il était bien rentré cette nuit.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. S'il en était arrivé là, c'était en parti de sa faute. De toute façon Seijuro était près à accuser n'importe qui, sauf lui, pour justifier ce qui s'était passé.

Il eut du mal, durant toute la matinée, à cacher sa fatigue et le fait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Heureusement, ses notes irréprochables et son sérieux habituel faisait de lui le chouchou des profs et personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas concentré.

À midi, il rejoignit les rois sans couronnes de Rakuzan, les trois titulaires du club de basket avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Il leur sourit en arrivant, fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils parlaient tous de l'épreuve blanche des deuxième année qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Au moins, cette conversation sans intérêt pour Seijuro lui permit de ses perdre dans ses pensées sans remords, il se disait qu'il ne ratait rien.

Reo semblait cependant avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas tout à fait présent et lui tapotât doucement l'épaule. Seijuro releva la tête et cessa de jouer avec son riz.

-Tout va bien, Sei-chan ?

-Oui. T'en fais pas.

Peu convainquant à priori. Seijuro fit l'effort de sourire.

-T'en as vraiment pas l'air... C'est à cause de Mayuzumi-san ? Demandât Kotaro.

Il soupira. Évoquer le coma de leur ami était un bon moyen de justifier ses états d'âmes, alors Seijuro acquiesça.

-J'en étais sûr ! En même temps, je comprend, moi aussi, j'en ais pas dormi.

-Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on sait même pas qui a fait ça et pourquoi, ajoutât Nebuya après avoir avalé un bol complet de riz.

-C'est sûr. La police dit que c'est un accident. Et il est vrai que je ne vois pas qui aurait pu en vouloir à Mayuzumi-san...

Ils continuèrent à parler encore un long moment de Mayuzumi et de son agression. Seijuro finit par comprendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas changer de sujet de si tôt et préféra s'en aller. Tout ceci ne faisait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Il s'isolât dans les toilettes du deuxième étage durant tout le reste de la pause de midi.

Le soir venu, Reo l'attendait à la sortie de sa salle de cours. Il lui proposât de rentrer avec lui. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le bus qui faisait le tour du centre ville et s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, dans les dernières places. Il y avait beaucoup de lycéens et les deux garçons n'échangèrent pas un mot avant que les trois rangs devant eux ne soient vides.

-Sei-chan... commençât Reo. Je me demandais quel genre de relation tu avais avec Mayuzumi ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il y a des rumeurs dans l'enceinte du club. Cela fait un moment que je m'interrogeai sur leur véracité, et ta réaction face à son accident m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

Seijuro fronçât les sourcils et fit semblant de ne pas voir de quoi il parlait.

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Mayuzumi est un titulaire de Rakuzan et un ami, au même titre que toi, Kotaro ou Eikichi. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un de vous trois, je me ferai tout autant de souci.

Reo acquiesça. Cela dit, il n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincu par le discours de Seijuro. Ce dernier était bien tenté de demander à Reo ce que disaient vraiment les rumeurs. Pensaient-on que lui et Mayuzumi Chihiro entretenait une relation amoureuse ? Ou bien qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble ? Peut-être même que l'on s'imaginait que Mayuzumi n'avait pu devenir titulaire que parce qu'il était passé sous le bureau.

-Tu n'as donc aucune idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir à Mayuzumi ?

-Nous étions seulement amis, c'est ce que je t'ai dit. Sa vie privée, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Si d'aventure il avait des ennuis, je n'étais pas au courant.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à chercher des noises aux autres.

-Oh, il a du caractère... renchérit Akashi avec une petite moue.

Personne n'avait vraiment de détail sur l'accident de Mayuzumi. Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé dans un parc, près du centre ville, il avait été tabassé. Cela avait eu lieux dimanche soir. Apparemment, le coup avait été minutieuse préparé, autrement dit, cette attaque n'avait pas eu lieux au hasard. Mayuzumi avait été ciblé. Et Seijuro savait pourquoi et par qui, mais cela lui faisait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Cela dit, aller voir la police pour expliquer ce qu'il savait viendrai à révéler tous ses secrets, et c'était hors de question. Au moins, se disait-il, Mayuzumi était bien plus en sécurité à l'hôpital.

Mayuzumi avait été retrouvé avec cinq côtes cassées, le nez en sang, la mâchoire cassée, un poumon perforé par une côte et un important traumatisme crânien. La personne qui lui avait fait cela s'était acharnée. L'agresseur semblait avoir l'habitude.

Par réflexe, Seijuro massât ses poignets. Parfois, des flashs de cette nuit-là lui revenait.

-Je descends là, Sei-chan.

-D'accord, à demain.

Reo lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de descendre du bus. Deux arrêts plus loin, Seijuro se leva et descendit à son tour. Il traversa deux rues avant d'arriver devant le grand hôpital de la ville, là où était Mayuzumi.

Les infirmières lui indiquèrent sa chambre et lui rappelèrent que l'heure des visites prenaient fin dans peu de temps.

Seijuro se rendit au deuxième étage, dans l'aile de tous les blessés grave. Mayuzumi n'était plus en soin intensif depuis quelques heures seulement. Son état avait mit beaucoup de temps à se stabiliser.

Seijuro entra dans la petite chambre sans faire de bruits. Il y avait de nombreux bouquets de fleurs, laissés par sa famille et des amis. Il vit celui que Reo lui avait laissé et celui du coach. Seijuro n'avait rien amené alors que Mayuzumi et lui étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'avait laissé croire à Reo. Et puis, même sans ça, il était son capitaine.

Le visage de Mayuzumi était bandé. On ne voyait que ses narines, ses lèvres que Seijuro avait toujours beaucoup aimé embrasser, et ses yeux clos, maintenus ainsi par un morceau de scotch.

Il n'était pas sous respirateur, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Son coma ne faisait que commencer... les médecins n'étaient apparemment pas optimistes sur son état.

Seijuro s'assit sur une chaise, près du lit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimerait dire à Mayuzumi, lui présenter ses excuses serait déjà un bon début.

-Certains pensent que même dans le coma, on a conscience de tout... commençât-il. Peux-tu sentir ma main, alors ?

Il la posât doucement sur celle de Mayuzumi. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eu aucune réaction.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état. Tu n'as même pas dû comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, je ne sais même pas s'il t'as dit pourquoi il t'avais prit pour cible. Il a dû comprendre que toi et moi, on était proche. Enfin... proche, façon de parler. Nous n'étions proche que physiquement.

Seijuro soupira. Toutes les excuses du monde ne réparerons jamais le mal causé. Mayuzumi allait peut-être garder des séquelles de cet accident. Il n'allait peut-être jamais s'en remettre.

Seijuro commençât à se lever avant de voir une petit carte, ressemblant plus à une carte de visite qu'à un mot de rétablissement. C'était surtout les sortes de tâches d'huile, ou de liquide quelconque qui l'intriguèrent. Il prit la carte, parfaitement blanche et la tourna.

 _Je savais que tu viendrai._

L'encre était rouge. L'écriture, peu soignée. Seijuro savait qui avait laissé ce mot. Alors il était encore en ville ? Il n'avait pas renoncé ?

Les mains tremblantes, il amena la carte à son visage et reniflât l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il la reconnu immédiatement et cela lui donna la chair de poule. Il ne sera jamais débarrassé de cette soirée, elle était gravée en lui. Jamais il ne le laissera tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut. Lui, il le veut, lui. Simplement parce que ça l'amuse. Le sadisme à son paroxysme.

Seijuro quittât précipitamment l'hôpital et jeta dans la première poubelle la carte qu'il avait prit soin de déchirer en petits morceaux.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... l'intrigue se met en place. Je vous laisse spéculer sur qui a fait du mal à Mayuzumi.**

 **PS : Je publie aujourd'hui la suite de TMHB et Disparu.**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. chapter 3 Call me shrimp

**Hello !**

 **Chapitre 3 ! Croyez-moi, à partir de maintenant, vous ne verrez plus jamais Akashi de la même façon. Je vais vous montrer une face sombre et brisée. Je tiens également à vous prévenir qu'il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre (quoi ? Mais entre qui et qui ? justement...).**

 **kama-chan59 : Salut ^^ héhé. Avec Chihiro, j'ai toujours vu Akashi uke, donc il serai uke... voilà voilà.**

 **xShizukaa : Je sais ! Alors... Masaomi ne sait pas grand chose de la vie amoureuse de son fils, il sait juste deux ou trois trucs... mais tu vas déjà en savoir un peu plus dans ce début de chapitre, rassures-toi. Donc non, la carte, ce n'est pas Masaomi. Et puis, tabasser Chihiro, c'est un peu radical comme méthode, non ? Même pour lui. Merci pour ce reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **SesilliaS : Nasty people. Yes, actually, it's because of Akashi (but, why ?). I hope you like this dark chapter ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : Call me shrimp**

Seijuro rentrât chez lui et fut accueillit par le regard glacial de son père. Ses yeux dorés le dévisageaient avec mépris. Il devait se dire que son fils était une honte. Seijuro le lisait dans ces yeux et ce visage sévère, il faisait honte à son père, sa seule existence était devenue nuisible. C'était ce qu'il recherchait. Masaomi Akashi lui avait empêché d'être heureux, il ne faisait que se venger à sa manière en devenant exactement ce qu'il détestait.

-Où as-tu passé ta nuit ?

Il hésitât à lui dire la vérité : j'ai dormi chez un inconnu complètement drogué. Même si cela serai jouissif de voir Masaomi se mettre en colère, Seijuro n'en avait pas envie. Pas de dispute ce soir.

-Un ami m'a invité au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Évasif mais efficace.

-Quel ami ?

Il y a quelque jours, il aurait dit que c'était Mayuzumi, car ce dernier était toujours près à le couvrir, étant donné qu'il était à peu près au courant des envies de rebellions de Seijuro, mais désormais, ce n'était plus possible. Bon... qui serait prêt à le couvrir s'il lui demandait ? Malheureusement, il n'avait plus beaucoup de possibilité...

-Vous ne le connaissez pas.

-Ça, je m'en fiche. Je veux un nom, Seijuro.

-C'est ma vie privée.

Sur ce, et sachant bien que Masaomi n'allait sûrement pas chercher plus loin ce soir, Seijuro commençât à monter les grands escaliers.

-Ne m'oblige pas à engager quelqu'un pour te suivre dans tes petites escapades nocturnes. J'espère que tu me préviendra la prochaine fois.

Le fils eu un petit rire amère.

-Allons, père, ce n'est pas comme si cela vous intéresse vraiment de savoir où je me trouve. Vous voulez seulement vous assurez que je n'entache pas votre si parfaite réputation.

-Si ce n'était que ma réputation qui m'importait, je t'aurai déjà fait enfermer dans la cave après t'avoir découvert ivre dans le salon pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduise pas. Moi, contrairement à toi, je pense à ton avenir. Si tu continue ainsi, tu n'en aura aucun.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Seijuro disparu à l'étage.

Il n'avait pas tord, le fils ne pensait plus à l'avenir. Seul l'immédiat l'intéressait. De toute façon, en se rendant sur ce pont, il avait renoncé à toute forme de futur, ce n'était pas parce que Nash l'avait dissuadé de le faire qu'il avait retrouvé espoir en la vie.

* * *

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et cela se voyait sur son visage. Il avait des cernes et les lèvres blanches. Et sa démarche était loin d'être aussi assurée que d'habitude.

En deuxième heure, Seijuro avait un contrôle de math. Il regardait sa feuille et était incapable de lire les questions. Les mots ne s'imprimaient nul part dans son cerveau, il ne parvenait pas à enregistrer l'information. Désespérant...

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, il rendit copie blanche.

À midi, il envoyât un message à Reo pour lui dire qu'il était malade et ne viendra pas manger. Il se réfugiât dans les toilettes et attendit que le temps passe. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et demandât à entrer. Seijuro soupira et alla ouvrir avant de se poster près des lavabo pour faire semblant de se mettre de l'eau sur le visage.

Celui qui entrât était un pivot du club de basket. Il dévisageât Seijuro, sûrement en se demandant pourquoi le capitaine s'était enfermé ici. À moins qu'il ne préfère la compagnie des trois cabines de toilette aux êtres humains.

Seijuro attendit qu'il sorte des toilettes, pour de nouveau s'enfermer. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser de son comportement bizarre.

Le garçon se lava les mains, toujours en dévisageant son capitaine qui se tenait juste à côté de la porte, les bras croisés.

Mais le pivot ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il sortit de son sac une cigarette et l'alluma.

-On a pas le droit de fumer ici, répliquât Akashi d'une voix polaire.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te dérange.

Seijuro fronçât les sourcils bien qu'il sache déjà à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben... T'es comme un iceberg. Il y a la face visible, celle du délégué de classe, président du conseil, capitaine, le gars parfait quoi, et la face immergée. C'est un troisième année avec qui tu as couché qui m'a parlé de cette fameuse face immergée quand je lui ais dit que j'allais m'inscrire au club de basket. Donc, je sais que tu as couché avec la moitié des garçons de ton club et que tu fréquentes souvent les boîtes de nuit du quartier Est. Avec ton cousin, bien évidement. Sachant cela, je ne suis pas sûre que briser les règles et respirer un peu de fumée de cigarette te fasse peur.

Son corps se tendit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait ainsi du chantage et qu'on déballait ainsi sa vie pour le faire flancher. Mais Seijuro détestait ça. Il savait à quoi s'attendre en commençant à s'envoyer en l'air avec des mecs du lycée. Il s'était laissé aller une fois, il en avait juste eu envie une fois, et depuis, ça avait prit une ampleur trop grande. Il avait choisit Mayuzumi pour éviter de coucher avec n'importe qui dès qu'il en avait envie. Avec Mayuzumi, s'il avait envie, il n'avait qu'à aller le voir, lui, et non un inconnu.

Seijuro regarda discrètement sa montre. Il restait vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu te dis que si tu me déballes gentiment ma face cachée, je vais faire ce que tu désire en échange de ton silence ?

-Pourquoi pas. En fait, si j'ai dit ça, c'était surtout pour voir si ton masque parfait pouvait être fendillé avec de simple mots. Mais à priori, il en faut plus.

-Effectivement. C'est un masque très solide, forgé par le temps.

Le pivot sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette, désormais parfaitement sûr que le capitaine n'allait rien dire. Aucun des deux ne faisant de geste pour s'en aller. Seijuro savait pourtant que ce serai mieux pour lui.

Puis, le pivot s'avançât vers la porte des toilettes et la fermât à clé. Seijuro, toujours les bras croisés et le dos contre le mur, regarda la main du pivot se placer sur sa hanche. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui et ses yeux le dévoraient complètement.

-Vas-tu dire non ? Demandât-il en commençant à pencher sa tête pour embrasser le cou de Seijuro.

C'était trop tard maintenant. Le pivot avait éveillé les zones sensible de Seijuro. Et puis, ce sera un test. Un test très important. Depuis cette nuit-là, Seijuro n'avait laissé personne le toucher.

-Vas-y...

 _Utilises-moi. Puis, jettes-moi._ Le pivot ne perdit pas de temps, sa cigarette entre ses doigts, il baissât le pantalon d'uniforme de Seijuro et passa ses mains dans son dos avant de les faire descendre vers ses fesses pour faire entrer doucement ses doigts.

Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de plaisir, rien que parce que c'était un inconnu contre lui. Dans ce genre de situation, Seijuro avait tendance à simuler. Mayuzumi était l'un des rares avec qui il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire, parce que le plaisir était au rendez-vous avec lui.

Il prit la cigarette des doigts du pivot et la coinçât entre ses lèvres pour tirer doucement dessus pendant qu'il finissait de le préparer. Impoli ? Non, pas vraiment.

Le pivot retourna Seijuro pour le mettre face au mur. Il baissât à son tour son pantalon et entra en lui. Seijuro laissât malgré lui un gémissement sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Le pivot lui reprit la cigarette et la mit entre ses lèvres. Il entrait et sortait du corps de son capitaine et ses gémissements et grognements rauques envahirent les toilettes.

Seijuro se souvint alors pourquoi il avait voulu se rendre sur le pont. C'était pour ne plus jamais revivre ça, cette sensation insupportable d'avoir un parfait inconnu en soit. La veille, il avait tellement pensé à Mayuzumi qu'il en avait oublié _ça_. Il était parvenu à oublier qu'il était pire que toutes ces filles sur les trottoirs près des boîtes de nuits où le traînait son cousin.

À son plus grand étonnement, les mains du pivot, son souffle qu'il sentait derrière lui, ses coups à l'intérieur de son corps, ne réveillèrent pas les mauvais souvenirs de cette nuit là. Du moins, pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Certains flashs lui revenait, mais rien d'insupportable. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Seijuro aurait bien aimé que cette nuit ait suffit à le dégoûter à jamais de coucher avec quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se retira de lui et Seijuro l'entendit remettre son pantalon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas sentit jouir. Il remit lui aussi son pantalon sans un mot. Le pivot lui tendit le reste de sa cigarette. Les cours allaient reprendre dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

Seijuro passa le mégot sous l'eau avant de le mettre dans la poubelle, prit son sac, et s'en alla.

Dans les couloirs, encore vides à cette heure-ci, Seijuro croisât son prof de math (et accessoirement, prof principal). Celui-ci lui sourit avant de demander à lui parler. Il menât Seijuro dans sa salle de classe et posât sa besace sur le bureau, commençant à sortir ses craies et feuilles pour le cours qu'il avait à treize heure.

-Je pense que tu te doutes de ce dont je vais te parler.

-Oui. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai rendu copie blanche ce matin.

Seijuro s'assit sur le bureau du premier rang pendant que son prof continuait à préparer ses affaires.

-Effectivement.

Il sortit la copie de Seijuro. Il n'y avait que le nom et prénom en haut de la copie et un trait au crayon à papier sur la case de réponse de la première question, comme si Seijuro avait commencé à répondre mais avait renoncé.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Rien.

Le prof haussât un sourcil.

-Rien ? Vraiment ? Tu as donc décidé d'arrêter de travailler ? Je sais bien qu'avec le travail de ton père, tu n'as même pas besoin d'aller à l'université pour avoir un poste, mais tu n'avais pas ce comportement en début d'année. Est-ce que tout ceci à un rapport avec l'accident du titulaire du club de basket ?

Encore une fois, Seijuro hésitât à se servir de l'accident de Mayuzumi pour couvrir ses états d'âmes.

-Très certainement, répondit-il.

-Je vois...

Il regardât la copie, puis le garçon devant lui, puis de nouveau la copie avant de soupirer.

-Bon, honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre zéro. Je sais bien que tu te rattrapera, que ce n'est que temporaire. Cependant, ce sera injuste envers tes camarades que je ne te note pas. Alors, je te propose de refaire l'interro de ce matin. Tu as une heure d'étude aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, de quinze à seize heure.

-D'accord. Tu viendra me voir dans cette salle et tu refera le contrôle.

Seijuro acquiesça. Le prof le laissa ensuite filer pour aller devant sa salle de classe.

À quinze heure, Seijuro se présentât devant la salle du prof. Il s'installât tout au fond de la salle pendant que le prof faisait cours à ses élèves de terminale. Travailler avec un tel bruit ambiant n'était pas facile, surtout quand quelques anciens partenaires se trouvaient dans la salle et ne se gênaient pas pour le dévisager, mais Seijuro parvint tout de même à un résultat satisfaisant.

À seize heure, il remit sa copie au prof avant de s'éclipser. Il devait se rendre au gymnase pour les deux heures d'entraînement du club de basket. Dans les vestiaires des titulaires, l'ambiance était morose. Le casier de Mayuzumi attirait tous les regards et on ne parlait que de lui. Même le coach leur fit un discours, leur donnant en même temps les dernières nouvelles qu'il était parvenu à avoir. C'était le premier entraînement sans lui.

Pendant tout l'entraînement, Seijuro restât en retrait. Il organisât et participa à deux matchs d'entraînement, mais on voyait bien que la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous. Seijuro pensait au pont, à Nash, à Mayuzumi, à ce qu'il avait fait avec le pivot qui ne cessait de le regarder, et tout ceci polluait son jeu.

Il sortit penaud de l'entraînement et refusât la compagnie de Reo. Seijuro sortit ses écouteurs et se plongeât dans la musique. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, il reconnu la silhouette au bout de la rue. Son cœur ratât un battement et un léger sourire étirât ses lèvres. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était heureux de le voir alors qu'il ne lui rappelait que cette soirée étrange. Mais il lui avait donné de la chaleur humaine, il l'avait regardé comme on regarderait un ami.

Il accéléra le pas et la personne se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Son regard vert se parât d'étonnement avant de devenir joyeux.

-Salut, Seijuro.

-Salut, Nash. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nash eu un sourire narquois avant de tapoter sa poche.

-Figures-toi que ce n'est pas dans les quartiers où je vis qu'on trouve les meilleurs dealers.

Ah, c'était donc ça, Seijuro aurait dû s'en douter. Cela dit, Nash avait l'air parfaitement lucide, il n'avait encore rien prit aujourd'hui.

-Je suis content de te savoir encore en vie.

Seijuro lui rendit un sourire ambiguë.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureux de ne pas avoir sauté ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu es tellement pessimiste ! Ajoutât Nash sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il passât une main dans la chevelure rouge de Seijuro.

-Je me demandais... c'est naturel cette couleur ?

-Oui.

-La classe. On dirait presque la couleur des homards californiens. Cela dit... te comparer à un homard, c'est pas très flatteur.

-En règle général, comparer quelqu'un à un fruit de mer*, c'est pas terrible.

Nash se mit à rire et retira sa main après avoir ébouriffé la chevelure sanguine de Seijuro.

-Une écrevisse alors ? Tu sais te défendre après tout.

-Non plus.

-Une crevette ?

Seijuro ne répondit même pas car il vit le regard de Nash s'illuminer. Il venait, sans même demander l'avis du garçon, d'adopter ce surnom.

-Crevette ! Ça, ça te va super bien !

-Si tu veux.

Nash était bien le premier à lui chercher un surnom mignon et à le regarder autrement que comme un bout de viande. Peut-être que ce serait différent s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au bord du vide.

Nash voulu inviter Seijuro chez lui mais il déclinât l'invitation, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et il n'avait pas très envie de respirer l'odeur d'herbe du studio de Nash. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

* _Le homard n'est pas un fruit de mer, je le sais. C'est juste pour la blague._

* * *

 **Bon, voilà. Je vous avait dit que c'était une histoire particulière ! Je comprend que ce genre de vision d'Akashi avec un inconnu dans des toilettes est un peu bizarre mais bon... Vous comprendrez comment il en est arrivé là. C'est en partie cela qui l'a guidé sur le pont. Il déteste ce qu'il a fait, il en a marre, il est lassé.**

 **Que de bonne humeur !**

 **PS : Hier, j'ai publié la suite de TMHB et Disparu.**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Hello !**

 **C'est un chapitre très... compact on va dire. Disons qu'il y a assez peu de dialogue. Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **kama-chan5 9 : Oui, malheureux... c'est le therme. Mais Nash va jouer son rôle de doudou, je te rassure. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, merci du review ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Hihi ^^ It's Knb's character. It will be no OC in this story. They are friends (it's a little complicated. Nash is the savior of Akashi and Akashi does'nt know who is Nash for him) for the moment. Thanks for riview !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : Nightmare**

Seijuro était allongé sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond, pensif. La question de Nash l'avait intrigué : était-il heureux d'être en vie ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. Était-il heureux d'avoir couché avec ce mec du club, d'avoir été obligé de refaire le contrôle, de s'être disputé avec son père, d'être allé voir Mayuzumi et d'avoir trouvé ce mot ? Non. Non, il n'aimait pas cette vie et il détestait la vivre.

Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas retourné sur le pont alors ? Peut-être attendait-il d'être encore plus brisé, d'avoir une raison supplémentaire de le faire.

Alors même qu'il pensait cela, il entendit son téléphone vibrer à l'arrivé d'un message. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers son portable et tendit faiblement le bras pour l'attraper. Ses rideaux étaient fermés et aucune lumière n'était allumée dans sa chambre si bien que la lumière bleue de l'écran de son portable lui fit mal aux yeux.

Le message venait de son cousin, Nagasuke. Il lui proposait de l'accompagner à l'une de ses fêtes. Il était vingt et une heure, à cette heure-ci, son père n'allait certainement l'autoriser à sortir, surtout qu'il allait se douter de la raison pour laquelle il s'en allait. Masaomi ne savait pas tout, mais il avait trop de soupçons.

À la fin de sa troisième année de collège, Seijuro avait accompagné son cousin pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette soirée ressemblerait à cela. Il s'était retrouvé dans une boîte de nuit, il y faisait chaud, il y avait beaucoup de monde et de lumières, il avait mal aux yeux. Nagasuke l'avait invité à boire, mais il avait longuement refusé, préférant rester en retrait, assit sur une banquette à fuir les regards. Finalement, il avait accepté de boire un verre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool, il avait eu l'occasion de goûter du champagne et du vin lors des repas de fêtes de son père. Seijuro ne se souvenait pas vraiment du reste de cette soirée. Il se souvenait seulement de son réveil, horrible.

Après cette soirée, il suivit son cousin à une seconde. Ce n'était pas du masochisme, il voulait seulement comprendre pourquoi la première fois s'était passée ainsi. Cependant, il ne découvrit rien. Rien qu'il ne savait déjà du moins. Il lui manquait ce qui s'était passé lors de ce trou noir.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas. Du moins, aucun souvenir de lui était revenu mais il lui restait seulement une certitude de cette soirée. Il n'accompagnait son cousin que pour s'amuser, pour oublier, parce qu'il était comme ça maintenant.

Il envoyât un message à son cousin pour lui dire qu'il allait venir puis se leva. Il retira son uniforme et enfila un jean noir qui moulait ses fesses et mit un t-shirt blanc. Par dessus, il enfila une veste en jean et mit ses converses rouges. C'était la tenue qu'il mettait le plus souvent pour ces soirées. De toutes façon, il fallait des vêtements facile et rapide à retirer car il les gardait rarement toute la soirée.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et grimpât sur l'arbre. Il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruits et à ne surtout pas tomber. Enfin arrivé en bas, il sprinta jusqu'au portillon au fond du jardin et attendit son cousin qui devait venir le chercher.

Nagasuke arriva sur sa moto. Il tendit un casque à Seijuro et l'invitât à monter. Dès qu'il fut installer, Nagasuke accéléra et s'en alla. Il se rendait, comme toujours, dans le quartier Est, Seijuro se demandât s'il aller croiser Nash. Ce serai gênant mais drôle.

Seijuro était déjà venu dans cette boîte de nuit, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de sa soirée. Il entrât et ses oreilles furent assaillies par le bruit de la musique. Il y avait de nombreux amis de son cousin qui occupaient déjà une table. Seijuro les connaissait de vue mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de leur parler. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon.

Nagasuke payât la première tournée et Seijuro commençât par un verre de vodka qu'il avalât cul sec. Il n'avait pas envie de traîner ce soir. Son cousin non plus d'ailleurs, dès que son verre fut vide, il prit celui de Seijuro et se rendit au bar pour les remplir tous les deux.

Il trinquât avec son cousin, sourire sur le visage et ils burent en même temps leurs verres, Seijuro grimaçât sous la piqûre de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Son cousin l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et Seijuro perdit vite sa trace au milieux de tous les corps en mouvements. Il cessât ses recherches et vu le bruit ambiant, il ne servait à rien de hurler.

Seijuro tentât d'atteindre un endroit où il y avait moins de monde et se retrouvât devant la porte des toilettes. Il y avait plusieurs couples qui s'embrassaient. Il poussât la porte. Il y avait un couloir, on entendait moins la musique. Au fond du couloir en carrelage où certaines personnes chancelaient, se trouvait deux portes, l'une menait aux toilettes des filles et l'autre à celles des garçons. Seijuro poussât la seconde porte et fut assaillit par l'odeur d'urine.

Il voulut sortir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et sentit alors des lèvres se coller contre les siennes et un corps massif se presser encore lui. Une main se posât sur son entrejambe et commençât à le caresser. Contre son gré, il gémit. L'homme était défoncé, cela se sentait dans sa façon d'embrasser et dans son haleine.

Seijuro le repoussât et s'enfuit en courant. Il retourna au milieu des corps suant et constatât que l'inconnu défoncé ne le suivait pas. Au milieu des corps, Seijuro se sentit mal. Il n'aimait pas être compressé ainsi. Il ne sentait plus l'air dans ses poumons, il ne sentait plus son propre corps et ses extrémités. Tout se déformait. Les sons étaient étranges. Plus rien ne semblait réel.

Il se mit à hurler, perdu au milieu d'ombres terrifiantes. Il ne voyait plus les contours des gens, il voyait les sons se déformer dans l'air et des vagues l'assaillir.

Une main prit la sienne alors qu'il se sentait fondre.

-Ça va, Seijuro ?

La voix qu'il entendait, il ne la connaissait pas. Par contre, il reconnu vaguement le visage de son cousin.

-N-non.

Son cousin passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le guidât vers la table où se trouvaient ses amis.

-Ah, tu l'as retrouvé !

-Oui, il s'était perdu au milieu de tout ce monde.

Nagasuke assit son cousin sur une banquette. Seijuro sentait ses mains moites. On lui proposât un verre qu'il prit sans faire attention. Cela ne fit qu'empirer son état.

-Houlà, tu es tout pâle, Seijuro.

Nagasuke lui prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur, par la sortie de secours de la boîte de nuit. L'air frais ne fit pas énormément de bien à Seijuro. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement bien tenu l'alcool, malgré le fait qu'il en buvait à chaque soirée de son cousin. Mais là, ce soir, ça ne passait pas. C'était la première soirée à laquelle Seijuro assistait depuis cette nuit là. Son corps ne voulait tout simplement plus revivre ça et le lui faisait savoir.

Seijuro se penchât et vomit dans une poubelle. Son cousin massât son dos. Seijuro se sentait un peu mieux. Il retourna dans la boîte de nuit et alla chercher ses affaires. Nagasuke tentât de le retenir, lui disant qu'il n'était pas en état de rentrer seul, mais Seijuro s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas rester ici.

Dans la rue il n'y avait presque personne. Seijuro ne savait pas trop comment il allait rentrer, il hésitât à prendre le bus ou bien à faire du stop.

Au bout de la rue se trouvait une ombre. Il vit la main de l'ombre remonter jusqu'à sa bouche puis un petit point lumineux apparaître en bas de son visage. Il fumait.

Seijuro sentit sa respiration accélérer et se retourna pour aller dans la direction opposée à celle de l'ombre. Il sentait presque le regard brûlant de celle-ci sur sa nuque. Il pressât le pas. Le monde chancelait toujours un peu et les sons étaient toujours déformés.

Puis, il les entendit.

Ces mots. Les mots qui avaient accompagnés cette nuit là.

Il se mit à courir. Il devait s'enfuir, que l'ombre ne le rattrape pas. Il tournât à la première sur sa droite et bifurquât encore dans une autre rue. Il voulait semer l'ombre, laisser ces mots derrière lui.

Seijuro se demandât s'il ne retournait pas sur ses pas au bout d'un moment à force de courir partout et de tourner à chaque rue qu'il voyait. Mais s'il avait l'impression de reconnaître les lieux, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il se trouvait désormais dans la rue où était l'immeuble de Nash Gold.

L'ombre ne suivait pas Seijuro, mais pour autant, il avait peur de retomber sur elle. Alors, il entrât dans l'immeuble qui ne disposait pas de digicode et montât jusqu'à l'étage de Nash. Il frappa à sa porte et attendit, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regardait derrière lui toutes les cinq secondes et essayait d'écouter pour savoir si la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrait, s'il était suivit.

Nash finit par ouvrir. Il avait un joint coincé entre les dents et dévisageait Seijuro, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Son regard s'illuminât faiblement avant qu'il ne sourit.

-Ma crevette ! Tu es de retour. Entre.

Il hésitât. Nash semblait complètement défoncé. Seijuro savait bien de quoi était capable une personne défoncée, il en avait encore eu un aperçu dans la boîte de nuit. Il fit un pas dans l'appartement et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il tressaillit, le son qu'avait fait la porte était décuplé.

-Seijuro...

La main de Nash se posât sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Nash se plaçât devant lui et sa main prit son menton avant de le lever vers son visage.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

-J'ai un peu trop bu.

Nash sourit et se rendit dans le coin cuisine pour servir un verre d'eau à Seijuro que ce dernier prit avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

Nash finit son joint et s'allongeât sur le matelas avant de faire signe à Seijuro de le rejoindre. Il était perplexe. La drogue avait certes tendance à rendre les gens plus tactiles, mais Nash allait-il le toucher ? Seijuro avait déjà assez donné aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Pas après avoir vu l'ombre.

Il ne s'allongeât pas sur le matelas et restât assit, près à bondir si les choses dégénéraient.

-Tu veux me parler ?

-Pourquoi ?

Nash eu un petit rire.

-C'est une habitude pour toi de répondre à une question par une autre question ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fait le coup.

Seijuro sourit.

-Je ne fais pas attention.

De nouveau le sourire étrange, le sourire du mec défoncé, se peignit sur le visage de Nash.

-Alors, tu veux parler ? Parce que sinon, on dors.

-On dors.

-Okay, crevette.

Nash se levât et alla se mettre en pyjama, il proposât à Seijuro un bas de sport si jamais il voulait. Mais il déclinât la proposition et comme la dernière fois, restât en boxer. Les deux garçons se couchèrent sans un mot.

Dans la nuit, Nash fût réveillé par les hurlement de Seijuro. Il criait à quelqu'un de ne pas le toucher, il lui demandait de s'éloigner, de couper quelque chose, il se débattait comme une véritable furie. Nash emprisonna ses mains et le serra contre lui pour le calmer. Il sentit Seijuro résister, puis se détendre et finir par se réveiller.

-C'était un cauchemar ? Demandât Nash en chuchotant.

-Oui.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Nash se levât sans sentir la main de Seijuro qui voulait le garder auprès de lui et alla remplir un verre d'eau.

-Tu veux un joint ?

Mais Seijuro refusât l'offre et se recouchât. Nash ne tardât pas à le rejoindre après avoir éteint la lumière.

-Tu veux un doudou ?

-Un doudou ? Mais t'en as pas.

-Je fais un très bon doudou.

-Ah, oui ?

Dans le noir du studio, Nash ne vit pas le sourire de Seijuro. Il sentit seulement ses bras l'étreindre un peu maladroitement et ses cheveux caresser son torse.

* * *

 **L'intrigue avance doucement ^^ Je pense que vous vous souvenez de Nagasuke ? Il était déjà apparu dans Help. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Akashi est bien plus proche de lui et le suis dans ses activités. Mais la conclusion est mignonne, non ?**

 **PS : hier, publicaion de TMHB et Disparu.**

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost cat

**Hello !**

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre assez court. Mais je vais me rattraper la semaine prochaine, je vous rassure ^^ Et il ne se passe pas grand chose.. Mais là encore, la semaine prochaine sera plus agitée.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Avec moi, les happy-end ne sont jamais garantie ^^ surtout sur une fic qui commence aussi mal ! Mais quand bien même elle se finirait mal, je peux te garantir que Nash et Akashi vont vivre de belle chose. Moi non plus j'aime pas le voir triste. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ^^ No answers for the moment ! But, yes, Nagasuke is the only... Ah, no. In the next chapter, little OC(s) will appear. Thanks !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : Lost cat**

Les rideaux beiges laissèrent passer la lumière du soleil. Nash ouvrit les yeux en premier. Seijuro dormait contre lui, leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs jambes entremêlées. Ses petites mains étaient posées sur le torse de Nash. C'était adorable car Seijuro ressemblait vraiment à un enfant.

Nash ne voulait pas le réveiller, il restât donc ainsi sur le matelas sans bouger et se contentât de le regarder, caressant tendrement les cheveux roux de Seijuro. Ce dernier remuât contre lui et se tourna sur le matelas avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux. Nash sourit et se leva, ne laissant pas le temps à Seijuro de se rendre compte qu'il avait dormit tout contre Nash.

- _Hello, my Shrimp_. Bien dormit ?

Seijuro étirât son corps, sans vraiment faire attention au surnom de Nash et surtout à l'adjectif possessif. Il passât une main sur son visage fatigué et regardât le blond qui était en train de faire bouillir de l'eau.

-Plutôt, oui, et toi ?

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises non, étant donné le cauchemar que tu as fait cette nuit.

-Oui, mais je me suis réveillé entre temps, donc j'ai eu le temps d'oublier.

-Ce que tu essais de me dire, c'est que tu as bien dormit pendant ta deuxième partie de la nuit, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Nash sourit. Il sortit des biscuits de son placard et les passât à Seijuro tandis qu'il se rhabillait.

-Tu sais quoi... commençât Nash.

Seijuro le regardât longuement, attendant la fin de sa phrase en avalant un biscuit au chocolat en une bouchée.

-Hier soir, tu m'as fait penser à un chaton qu'on aurait abandonné dans la rue et qui serai venu gratter et miauler à ma porte.

-Un chaton abandonné ?

-Exact.

-Mais j'en suis pas un.

-Tu as ronronné cette nuit.

Nash se mit à rire et vit Seijuro sourire alors qu'il avalait un autre biscuit.

-Tu vas manger toute la boîte ?

-Non, je vais en garder pour la prochaine fois.

-La prochaine fois que tu viens chez moi... c'est mignon ça...

Seijuro eu un petit sourire avant de se lever. Il regardât l'heure et constatât qu'il allait être en retard en cours.

-Je vais devoir y aller.

-OK. Passes une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi.

Il fermât la porte et s'en allât tout simplement. Mais il y avait une sorte de vide en lui. Un vide que Nash remplissait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Nash était le seul qui s'inquiétait pour lui en ce moment. Enfin, il y avait aussi le prof de math, qui était également le prof principal de Seijuro, et les rois sans couronnes, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec eux.

Il couru pour prendre le bus le plus proche, puis dû faire un changement à dix minutes du lycée. Il pressât le pas en passant le grand portail. En première heure, il avait justement cours avec M. Nishina Akira, le professeur de mathématique.

Le prof lançât à son retardataire un regard étrange, mélange de reproche et de curiosité. Akashi Seijuro n'avait jamais été en retard depuis le début de l'année, il était même tout le temps en avance, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Seijuro s'excusât pour son retard et reprit sa place tout devant, le bureau juste en face de celui du prof. Durant tous le cours, il ne cessât de le regarder.

* * *

Nash était allongé en étoile sur son lit. Un joint était coincé entre ses lèvres et il avalait de temps en temps la fumée. Il avait apprit avec le temps à souffler sans faire tomber le joint. C'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Une tonne de papier traînaient sur son lit. Il savait qu'il devait travailler, qu'il devait aller chercher sa guitare et jouer, qu'il devait faire travailler un peu sa voix. Mais là, franchement, il avait la flegme. La crevette l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit avec son cauchemar et Nash ne supportait pas cela. Après, il était claqué pour toute la journée à suivre.

Il somnolait sur son matelas. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour réentendre les cris de Seijuro cette nuit. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il avait bu qui l'avait fait ainsi cauchemarder. Après tout, la première nuit, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar alors qu'il venait de tenter de se suicider.

Mouais... bizarre... Il avait peut-être eu peur dans la rue en venant le voir. D'ailleurs, Nash se rappelait assez bien son visage terrifié quand il avait frappé à sa porte. Oui, il y avait quelque chose dans la rue, hier, qui avait terrorisé Seijuro.

Mais Nash commençait à connaître la crevette. Elle n'allait pas lui parler facilement de ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'elle l'enverra balader et se refermera comme un huître.

Une image assez comique d'une crevette coincée dans une huître fit sourire Nash. Il finit par se relever sur son matelas et regarda les feuilles étalées sur son lit.

Bon, il était temps de bosser...

* * *

Le championnat d'automne avait lieu fin octobre mais les qualifications pour le championnat commençait bientôt. En raison de l'absence de Mayuzumi Chihiro, l'ancien capitaine Higuchi reprenait sa place. L'équipe dût beaucoup s'entraîner pour se réhabituer à jouer avec lui.

Seijuro était relativement peu motivé par ce championnat. Pas mal de membre de la génération des miracles ne comptaient pas participer, dons Kuroko Tetsuya, le fameux fantôme et Midorima Shintarô, le tireur d'élite. Finalement, il n'allait sûrement affronter que Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsuchi et Aomine Daiki. Parmi ces deux là, Seijuro ne voulait surtout pas affronter Daiki, pas depuis ce qui c'était passé entre eux à l'Inter High.

Il savait que le hasard sera le seul à décider. Et même s'il savait faire beaucoup de choses, Seijuro n'était pas encore capable d'influencer le destin.

Pour Seijuro, il était perturbant de jouer avec Higuchi. Les deux garçons ne s'aiment pas énormément. En début d'année, Higuchi avait tenté de mettre le grappin sur la jeune recrue. Il espérait sans doute l'amener dans son lit pour ensuite le persuader de ne pas chercher à lui piquer sa place de capitaine. Mais finalement, c'était l'inverse qui s'était passé. Seijuro avait couché une ou deux fois avec le garçon puis avait été promus titulaire et capitaine de Rakuzan.

Higuchi l'avait mal prit. Mais il respecta cette décision et s'éclipsa, jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie le temps où il était capitaine. Le coma de Mayuzumi lui permettait de prendre sa revanche. L'avantage quand plus personne ne vous prête attention, c'est qu'on peut tout observer. Et Higuchi avait bien vu le rapprochement physique entre Mayuzumi et Seijuro. Il savait que les deux étaient bien plus qu'amis.

Mais pour autant, il gardât cette information pour lui.

Il ne racontât pas non plus qu'il avait couché avec Seijuro, même si cette infos ne ferai de tord qu'au jeune capitaine. Tout le monde penserai alors qu'il avait eu son poste en passant sous le bureau. Sa réputation parfaite en prendrait un sacré coup.

Higuchi n'avait qu'un seul objectif : briller. Il voulait participer au championnat d'automne pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Seijuro ne cachera pas son secret éternellement.

Un jour, quelqu'un parlera. Un jour, il s'écroulera.

Il fallait juste attendre et voir qui osera sortir du silence en premier.

* * *

 **Bon, au début, ce chapitre devait être encore plus court (parfois, on a vraiment pas d'inspiration...). J'ai rajouté la partie avec Nash et toute la fin du chapitre où je raconte la vie de Higuchi, c'était pas prévu au départ et ça aura aucun impact finalement... Bref, un chapitre pas terrible je trouve. Désolée...**

 **Mais la semaine prochaine, vous allez adorer ^^**

 **PS : hier, j'ai publié la suite de Disparu et de TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6 On life

**Hello !**

 **Un chapitre plus long aujourd'hui et qui, je le pense, va vous plaire ^^ On en découvre un peu plus sur la vie de Nash.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ^^ J'espère en effet que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : On life**

Seijuro retourna voir Nash dès qu'il le pût. Même si cet appartement sentait constamment la fumée et l'herbe, le garçon sentait ses poumons gorgés d'un air nouveau et qui lui faisait du bien. Il aimait venir chez Nash car il était toujours souriant, malgré le fait que son sourire était bizarre quand il était défoncé.

Ce soir-là, Nash avait fumé et était très détendu pour ainsi dire. Il souriait beaucoup et riait.

-Tu aimerai qu'on sorte ce soir ?

-Comment ça ? Tous les deux ?

-Yep...

Seijuro ne voyait pas vraiment où Nash voulait en venir.

-Ce serai quoi comme genre de sortie ? Cinéma, resto, balade... Il faut que tu précises.

-Tu vois cette guitare, crevette ?

Il la désignât du bout du doigt, son bras tremblait légèrement.

-Oui, je la vois, je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Je veux t'inviter à un concert. Un concert de mon groupe.

-Tu es guitariste dans un groupe ?

-Oui. On fait pas mal de concerts le soir dans de petites salles, voir même des boîtes de nuits ou des bars.

-Et c'est cool ?

-Ouais, c'est génial. J'adore jouer de la guitare et en plus, avec l'adrénaline et parfois quand je fume un peu avant, les sensations sont décuplées. J'entends mieux la musique et je me donne à fond pendant une heure et demie. C'est avec l'argent qu'on récolte pendant ces concerts que j'arrive à vivre.

Seijuro ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il imaginait assez bien Nash jouer comme un dingue sur scène, le visage légèrement en sueur, les mains grattant sa guitare électrique et les gens devant la scène, à danser, danser et danser, un verre de bière dans les mains.

-Je veux voir ça.

-Alors je t'emmène. Le concert est dans une heure.

Nash se levât du matelas où ils étaient tous les deux précédemment assit et prit sa guitare. Il fit signe à Seijuro de le suivre et les deux quittèrent le studio.

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes dans la rue, Nash avec sa guitare sur le dos et Seijuro le trouvait relativement sexy comme ça. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les musiciens de toute manière.

Le groupe s'appelait On life. Nash expliquait que c'était en partie parce que ça ressemblait à _on live_ ou _alive_. Mais c'était surtout en rapport à cette sensation qu'ils avaient tous quand ils jouaient, l'impression d'être au dessus du monde, de toute ressentir avec plus d'intensité, d'être dans un état de surconscience, comme s'ils vivaient avec plus d'intensité. Nash lui expliquât que les conditions de vie dans ces quartiers n'étaient pas faciles et que les gens devaient plus survivre que vivre. Avec On life, ils sur vivaient. C'était plus encore que de la vie.

Il y avait un vigil devant le bâtiment où avait lieux le concert. Il fouillait les sacs mais laissât passer Nash et Seijuro sans poser de question, on ne refuse rien au guitariste du groupe et son ami. Nash entraîna Seijuro vers les coulisses où les autres membres du groupe attendaient.

Il y avait Io, la batteuse, petite aux cheveux décolorés, presque blancs, avec le bout vert, des yeux noirs et grands qui lui donnait un regard de biche assez fascinant et des oreilles avec des écarteurs de cinq centimètres. Elle portait un piercing qui perçait sa lèvres inférieur, cela faisait un petite perle qui ressortait sur son menton. Mao, le bassiste, avait une mèche de cheveux teinte en gris, il passait son temps à bien la remettre devant ses yeux marrons. Il avait, tout comme Nash, des boucles d'oreilles qui remontaient jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles et un piercing au nez, comme ceux des taureaux. Le dernier était Tai, un deuxième guitariste. Celui-ci avait les bras couverts de tatouages mais un sourire vraiment très chaleureux. En fait, malgré leurs look particuliers et leurs injectés de sang (manque de sommeil ou drogue?), ils avaient l'air vraiment sympas et amicals.

Nash fit une accolade chaleureuse à chaque musicien et présentât Seijuro.

-Voici Seijuro Akashi, un mec que j'ai récupéré il y a quelques jours.

Mao fronçât les sourcils tandis que Io prenait Seijuro dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Comment ça, tu l'as « récupéré » ?

-Ben, il était un peu perdu et mal en point, alors je l'ai aidé.

C'était une description tout à fait particulière de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là mais Seijuro s'en contenta. Il n'allait certainement pas s'amuser à rentrer dans les détails. Seijuro comprit très vite que Mao, Tai et Io n'étaient que des diminutifs et des noms de scènes. Nash se faisait d'ailleurs appeler de temps en temps Na par ses amis.

Dans les coulisses se trouvait un canapé en mauvais état et deux chaises. Tai sortit d'une glacière des bières et en distribuât une à chaque musicien et à Seijuro.

-Vous buvez toujours avant les concerts ?

-Oui, une bière minimum. D'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse, ils vendent de l'alcool à l'étage.

Comment ça, si ça l'intéressait ? Était-ce noté sur son visage qu'il avait l'habitude de boire durant les soirées ?

Vingt minutes avant le concert, Nash invitât Seijuro à rejoindre la salle. Celui-ci profitât du fait que le concert n'avait pas encore commencé pour aller boire à l'étage. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être ivre durant le concert, c'était seulement que ce sera son seul moyen de vraiment se défouler. Il ne voulait pas que Nash pense qu'il s'ennuie et s'il ne buvait pas, son air sérieux et ses bras croisés risquait de lui faire penser cela. Il n'y avait que l'alcool et le plaisir qui pouvaient rendre Akashi Seijuro expressif.

Il but donc deux bières supplémentaires et un alcool plus fort avant de descendre. La salle de concert était petite. Il y avait quelques marches sur lesquelles les gens étaient assit et qui entourait une fosse. La scène était petite et la batterie prenait beaucoup de place. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux pour la cacher, on voyait donc tous les techniciens accorder les guitares et la basse, régler, les micros et brancher tout le bazars.

Il y avait une centaine de personnes dans la salle quand la lumière de la scène se teintât de rouge et que le groupe fit son apparition. Les groupies, juste devant la scène se mirent à crier et une pleurât même. Seijuro pensait pourtant que c'était le genre de chose qui n'arrivait que lors des concerts de vrais célébrités. Nash s'installât au micro et chauffât un peu la salle tandis que les autres faisaient leurs derniers réglages. Seijuro remarqua que Nash semblait le chercher dans la foule. Dès qu'il le vit, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis gratta les premiers accords. Le concert commençât.

Nash était le chanteur et le guitariste du groupe. Io et Mao faisaient les chœurs. L'ambiance était super. Les gens dansaient dans la fosse et tout le monde était à fond. Ce que Seijuro aimait bien dans ce genre de petits concerts, c'était qu'il n'y avait que les fans et donc une communauté très soudée et qui aimaient les même choses.

La musique du groupe était très rock, il n'y avait pas de chansons plus calmes. Seijuro ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en rock et compara le groupe au seul qu'il connaissait vraiment : ACDC. Et d'ailleurs, cela ressemblait pas mal au style d'ACDC, mais peut-être un peu, beaucoup moins hard rock. Mais avec un look plus _dark_. D'ailleurs, Seijuro remarqua qu'ils portaient tous du maquillage noir autour des yeux et du vernis noir. Nash avait même un faux piercing à son arcade sourcilière.

Vers le milieu du concert, un homme aborda Seijuro et lui proposât une bière qu'il accepta. L'homme l'entraîna ensuite dans la fosse et Seijuro se permit de danser, et sauter et de se donner à fond sur les accords de guitare et la voix de Nash.

À la fin du concert, l'homme l'embrassa. Complètement détendu par l'alcool, Seijuro se laissât faire et répondit même à ce baiser. Il sentit des mains descendre sur ses fesses et les pétrir comme on le ferait avec de la pâte à pains. Seijuro se dégageât des bras de l'homme quand il entendit Nash saluer le public et annoncer la fin du concert. Mais l'homme le retint et l'embrassa de nouveau. Seijuro sentit parfaitement bien son haleine alcoolisé.

Une main agrippa son bras et il reconnu Nash qui le dégageât de l'homme pour l'entraîner dans les coulisses. Un peu à l'écart des autres qui parlaient du concert avec enthousiasme, Nash lâchât Seijuro.

-Tu laisses des inconnus t'embrasser aussi facilement ?

-Ce sont pas tes affaires.

-Je me demandais seulement si c'était parce que tu étais ivre ou parce que c'était normal.

Seijuro ne répondit rien. Malheureusement, c'était un comportement devenu normal. Il titubait et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, sa voix était traînante. S'il était plus lucide, il aurait sûrement honte de lui.

-Quittes à ce que tu embrasse quelqu'un, autant que ce soit moi, fit Nash.

Seijuro pouffât de rire, une main sur la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nash ? Rit-il, complètement à l'ouest.

-Ne va pas croire que je suis gay, crevette. C'est seulement que je trouve dérangeant de te voir dans les bras de n'importe qui.

-Tu me juge ? Questionnât Seijuro avec une mine plus sérieuse.

-Non, pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Ben tu saura que ce que je veux, c'est me bourrer la gueule et baiser avec des inconnus, voilà.

Là, c'était complétement le Seijuro ivre qui parlait. Nash le comprenait bien et décidât d'oublier cette conversation. Le garçon n'était pas dans son état normal.

Sur ce, Seijuro s'éloignât et rejoignit en chancelant Io, Mao et Tai dans les coulisses. Il les félicitât pour le concert. Il leur demandât de quel groupe ils tiraient leur inspiration, vu que Seijuro les comparait peut-être à tord à ACDC.

-Moi, fit Io, j'aurai plutôt dit une sorte de Placebo plus rock encore.

-Idem, répondit Mao. Mais bon, on déteste être comparé à qui que ce soit. Et on se considère pas comme un groupe de rock non plus. On est juste nous, tu vois.

-Oui, je vois.

Cela dit, il ne connaissait pas Placebo, peut-être qu'une recherche internet allait devoir s'imposer en rentrant. Seijuro soupirât. Où allait-il dormir cette nuit ? Nash avait certainement mal prit ses paroles et rentrer _chez papa_ , il ne voulait pas ce soir.

-Au fait, Akashi, ça me dit quelque chose comme nom de famille... commençât Tai avant de dévisager Seijuro, attendant sa réaction.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi, ajoutât Io.

Nash revint de la zone de quarantaine. Même si ce nom lui disait lui aussi quelque chose, il n'en rajoutât pas.

-Possible. C'est un nom qui n'est pas rare.

Io pianotât sur son portable et sourit que bout de quelques secondes.

-Ah, c'est bien ce qui me semblait... C'est une immense multinationale de Kyoto. Le PDG actuellement, c'est Akashi Masaomi. T'es son fils ? Parce que tu lui ressemble pas mal.

-Une multinationale ? T'es sûr Io ? moi il me semblait que c'était un réseau.

-Attends, Akashi Masaomi, il est de la famille de Nagasuke Akashi, le mec dont on entends parler toute les deux semaines dans les rues de la ville ?

-Ouais.

-Bah putain.

Seijuro se sentait relativement mal à l'aise. Il était vrai qu'on entendait parler de son cousin très souvent. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de se faire remarquer. Soit parce qu'il avait piquer une crise en public, soit parce qu'il avait été retrouvé en état d'ébriété sur la voie public une énième fois. Seijuro se demandât alors si on jour, on entendrai parler de lui avec le même mépris que pour son cousin s'il continuait ainsi à l'accompagner. Mais finalement, cette mauvaise pub qu'il fera à son père lui faisait plaisir. Il ne voulait vivre que pour l'embêter.

-Alors, fit Io. T'es son fils ?

Nash posât sa main sur l'épaule de Seijuro.

-On s'en fou, Io, OK.

Seijuro le remerciât silencieusement pour son sauvetage. Nash prit sa guitare qu'il rangeât dans sa house.

-Je peux vous laisser vous charger du reste ce soir ? Je vais raccompagner Seijuro.

-Ouais, OK. À plus, mec !

-à plus !

Nash prit le bras de Seijuro et l'entraînât dans un mot à l'extérieur. Il faisait bien plus froid dehors qu'il y a deux heures et Seijuro referma sa veste avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu sais, chez moi c'est un peu loin, mais je peux rentrer seul.

-Ou alors tu restes dormir chez moi.

-Oui, c'est une possibilité.

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent au studio de Nash. Sur le chemin, il ne lui reparlât pas du baiser avec l'inconnu. Il avait compris que ce sujet était délicat. Mais Nash s'interrogeait. Depuis combien de temps Seijuro était-il comme ça ? Et est-ce que ce libertinage auquel il participait l'avait poussé à se rendre sur le pont ? Nash ne pouvait pas vraiment le juger puisqu'il avait ses propres problèmes de dépendance (sauf qu'en bon toxico, Nash ne peut avouer qu'il est dépendant et qu'il a un problème).

En arrivant à l'appartement, Seijuro s'allongeât sur le matelas tout habillé et s'endormit sans attendre.

* * *

 **Je dois vous avouer que concernant les groupes de musique, je parle en profane. Au début, je voulais que le groupe de Nash soit un mix encore ACDC et BVB (parce que j'ai vu un concert de ACDC). Puis, j'ai écouté Placebo et j'ai adoré. Et je me suis dit que ce serai sympa aussi. Et au niveau parole, c'est plus proche de Placebo.**

 **Je vais faire une petite étude musicale des différents groupe et je vais clarifier les choses (en fait, j'ai vraiment écouté Placebo qu'il y a quelques jours...).**

 **PS : hier, j'ai publié la suite de Disparu et TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7 The violin guy

**Hello !**

 **Nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de Akashi. J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vous laisse apprécier ^^ Ah, si, le titre du chapitre vient de ThePianoGuys, un groupe de musique composé d'un violoncelliste (qu'on surnomme the cello guy) et d'un pianistre (the piano guy).**

 **SesilliaS : I always imagine Nash with a guitar ^^ Thanks !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Désolée de t'avoir déçue ^^ mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 : The violon guy**

Seijuro commençait à se dire avec humour que le studio de Nash allait devenir sa seconde maison, ou plutôt son repère. Quand il était petit, quand son père le contrariait, il se réfugiait dans l'immense grenier, ou dans la cabane au fond du jardin qu'il avait construit avec sa mère. Cette cabane ayant disparue et le grenier étant désormais cadenassé, Seijuro n'avait plus de coin de paix. Nash était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie.

D'ailleurs, Nash dormait encore quand Seijuro s'éclipsa au petit matin. Il avait presque l'impression de quitter son amant. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas le cas, leur amitié était seulement secrète et Masaomi Akashi verrait d'un mauvais œil l'attachement de son fils pour un camé.

Dans la rue, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il monta dans le bus et s'assit à l'une des premières places du premier rang avant de sortir son portable. Sa respiration accéléra en voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu qui avait envoyé le message.

SALE PUTE

Il faillit lâcher son téléphone tellement ces mots le surprirent. Évidement, il savait qui avait envoyé cela, et ce comportement ne l'étonnait pas mais... merde, ce que c'était douloureux de se rappeler tout cela. Il repensait à cette foutue vidéo qui avait tout brisé.

Seijuro soupira et rangea son téléphone. Comment se sortir de cette galère ? Sa tête lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Il reposa sa tête sur la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Il était rentré dans un cercle vicieux, il ne savait pas, et en même temps, ne faisait rien pour en sortir. S'il voulait vraiment changer les choses, il aurait pu ne plus jamais revoir Nash, qui, il le savait pouvait à tout moment l'entraîner sur la mauvais pente, et les soirées de son cousin. Après tout, jamais rien de bien ne lui était arrivé dans ces soirées. La seule chose que cela lui apportait, c'était une dispute avec son père.

Il arriva au lycée et sortit du bus en dernier. Les rois sans couronne l'attendaient comme souvent devant le portail. Reo semblait surpris en le voyant, il lui demandât aussitôt si quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans le club, c'était de Reo dont il était le plus proche désormais. Auparavant, c'était surtout Mayuzumi, mais personne ne le savais vraiment. Si Akashi le voulait, il pourrait décider de tout lui raconter, cela le soulagerai peut-être d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses problèmes. Mais Reo était tout gentil et innocent, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas l'ampleur de la galère dans laquelle Seijuro s'était plongé.

Alors il se contenta de sourire et de lui répondre que tout allait bien. Reo semblait rassuré. Il lui sourit en retour et passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à nous le dire.

-Bien sûr.

Son sourire forcé ne lui avait donc pas échappé. Mais Reo ne ré-aborda pas le sujet. Apparemment, il voulait laisser à Seijuro le temps de trouver le moment pour parler de ses problèmes (si problèmes il y avaient, Reo n'était pas sûr).

Seijuro avait un contrôle d'histoire. Il resta une demie-heure devant sa feuille à chercher quoi écrire, à tenter de trouver des arguments pour son texte, à tenter de se souvenir de la leçon, à tenter de chasser de son cerveau en recherche de souvenir, de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'aux cours d'histoire. Il parvint à écrire son texte, expliquant la bataille d'Iwo Jima, du point de vue des deux camps en présence mais... Il était bien loin de son niveau et de sa concentration habituelle. Il savait que le travail qu'il allait rendre allait être médiocre. Le prof avait remarqué son manque de concentration et lui fit remarquer en fin de cours, alors que tout le monde rendait sa feuille. Ce malin l'avait dit devant toute la classe et Seijuro lui offrit son regard lui plus noir en lui assurant que tout allait bien.

Cela dit, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Son prof principal et prof de math lui rendit le contrôle de la dernière fois, celui qu'il avait du refaire car il avait rendu copie blanche la première fois. Le prof avait souligné quelques erreurs, principalement de calcul et non de raisonnement et accorda tout de même à Seijuro la note maximale. Le rouge se demandât si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela fasse tâche dans son dossier, ou bien qu'il considérait que le bruit qu'il y avait dans la classe lors de son rattrapage avait pu le perturber. Quoi qu'il en soit, Seijuro le remerciât discrètement pour ce geste. Peut-être que ce prof sera en mesure de le sauver si ses notes venaient à descendre. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que Masaomi Akashi ait vent de tout ceci.

Seijuro rentrât chez lui avec le moral dans un état déplorable. Ce message le perturbait et il avait passer sa journée à le ruminer. Malgré les tentatives d'humour de Kotaro et les paroles rassurantes de Reo, Seijuro n'avait pas réussi à oublier et à enfouir tout ce que ce message avait fait ressurgir. Étonnement, des souvenirs de cette soirée lui revenait par bribes. Il pensait avoir tout oublié. Bien évidement, cette vidéo de la honte sera éternellement là pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était différent de le voir que de s'en souvenir. Une vidéo, ça pouvait se trafiquer peut-être plus simplement que le genre de souvenir qui lui revenait.

Seijuro prit son violon et quittât le grand manoir des Akashi. Il se rendit à pied dans le centre ville. Il y avait une grande place avec une jolie fontaine très moderne et de grands escaliers, mais aussi ce bâtiment assez ancien, toujours avec une ou deux affiches sur le devant : le conservatoire de Kyoto.

Seijuro n'y allait pas souvent. Une fois, il y était allé avec Mayuzumi et il se souvenait que cette soirée c'était conclue sur une partie de jambes en l'air dans les toilettes. Comme presque chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls de toute manière.

Le garçon entra par la grande porte, il connaissait le chemin pour se rendre à la grande salle où se déroulait le cours de violoncelle. Nagasuke Akashi, en bon gosse de riche, avait appris la musique jeune. Il savait très bien jouer du violoncelle et à ses heures perdues, et pour garder un minimum de réputation, donnait des cours assez régulièrement.

Il se trouvait sur la scène, entouré d'une dizaine d'enfant, allant de six à dix ans. Ils jouaient presque en rythme, certains peinaient plus que d'autres. Mais le résultat était agréable à écouter. Seijuro pu même reconnaître qu'ils jouaient l'Etude de Breval. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les fauteuils rouges des gradins. Seulement quelques parents venus admirer leur progéniture.

Seijuro s'assit sur les hauteurs et restât ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, puis, il descendit vers la scène pendant que son cousin saluait les enfants. Nagasuke sourit dès qu'il vit son cousin.

-Yo !

-Salut.

-Tu viens pour quoi ?

-J'avais besoin de me détendre un moment.

Il ne demandât même pas à son cousin s'il était d'accord pour jouer en sa compagnie. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi refuserait-il ?

-C'était bien le lycée aujourd'hui ? Demandât Nagasuke en raccordant son instrument.

-Bah... c'était le lycée.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi détaillée de ta pars ! Je suis époustouflé !

Il s'esclaffât et laissât Seijuro tranquille.

Il sortit son précieux violon de son étuis, puis son archet. Il mit le colophane, accorda l'instrument, laissât son archet glisser sur les cordes, fit quelques notes. Il jouât un petit morceau pour détendre ses doigts.

-Je fais une fête dans une semaine, tu voudrai venir ?

-Je verrai.

Seijuro préférai passer son temps chez Nash plutôt que d'aller à une fête avec son cousin. Nash était de bien meilleur compagnie et lui au moins, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard.

-Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-OK.

Seijuro imaginait mal son cousin se douter qu'il s'était fait un ami improbable. Aux yeux de Nagasuke, Seijuro n'était qu'un adolescent dans sa phase de rébellion incapable du moindre contact social. D'un certains point de vue, il avait raison. Mais si Seijuro était si peu enclin à aller voir les autres, à lier des amitiés et des relations de confiance, c'était tout simplement à cause de son cousin. S'il ne l'avait pas suivis à cette première soirée, s'il ne l'avait pas tenté par ce cercle vicieux, Seijuro savait qu'il n'en serai pas là.

-Bon, tu veux jouer quoi ?

Seijuro réfléchit. Il connaissait énormément de morceaux et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son cousin.

-Tu saura jouer le Te Deum ?

-Ouais...

-OK. Commençons avec ça.

Nagasuke fit quelques essais et réécouta le morceaux pour être sûr de lui, puis, il fit signe à Seijuro et ils commencèrent. Deux élèves rangeaient encore leurs instruments et restèrent en bas de la scène pour regarder avec admiration les deux garçons jouer.

Au bout d'un moment, Nagasuke sentit que son cousin n'était plus avec lui. Il ne l'écoutait plus jouer et était partit dans son monde. Dans ce genre de cas, il était assez dur le faire revenir dans le monde réel. Le violon avait cet effet avec Seijuro, bien différent du piano.

Le violon devenait un troisième bras, l'archet n'était que l'expansion de ses doigts. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son violon. Les notes, les partitions étaient gravés dans son esprit. Il passait d'un morceau à l'autre avec fluidité. Nagasuke cessât de jouer pour le regarder avec jalousie. Même dans la musique, son cousin était meilleur que lui. N'y avait-il aucun domaine où il pouvait le surpasser ? Nagasuke n'était pas bon en sport, pas bon dans ses études. Toutes les portes que la vie avait bien voulue lui offrir s'étaient fermées juste sous ses yeux pour s'ouvrir devant ceux de Seijuro.

Contrarié par ce constat, Nagasuke rangeât son violoncelle dans sa boîte, il desserra le crin de son archet et le rangeât sur le devant de la boîte. Seijuro ne remarquât que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il n'entendait plus les tonalités plus graves du violoncelle. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et laissât son archet glisser une dernière fois sur les cordes en un do final.

Nagasuke le regardait avec un faux sourire.

-Je n'arrivai pas à te suivre. Tu jouais trop vite.

-Désolé.

-Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

Seijuro rangeât son violon. Il était plus détendu. Durant cette séance de violon, il avait pendant un temps cessé de penser à ce message et cette nuit qui continuait à le hanter. Il se sentait un peu plus léger.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc ?

-Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Genre, tu ne viens que pour jouer dix minutes avec moi. Ne suis-je qu'une distraction à tes yeux ? Plaisantât Nagasuke.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est simplement moi qui suis fatigué.

-Bon, comme tu veux.

Ils se dirent au revoir devant le conservatoire. Avant d'être trop loin, Nagasuke ne retournât et héla son cousin.

-N'oublie pas de me dire pour la fête ! Criât-il.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la place et personne ne fit attention à lui. Dans le pire des cas, on pensera que Nagasuke est encore bourré et on oubliera très vite cet incident, comme toujours.

-Oui, répondit Seijuro sans joie.

* * *

 **Alors... qui est le mystérieux auteur du message ?**

 **J'attends vos impressions !**

 **PS : hier, j'ai publié la suite de Disparu et TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	8. Chapter 8 Draw

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Kama-chan59 : Alors, non : Akashi ne sait pas que Nagasuke ne l'aime pas. Pas vraiment du moins. Au contraire même, Akashi a confiance en Nagasuke. Désolé, ce chapitre ne répondra pas à tes questions. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu plus. Merci pour ce review.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Ahahah ^^ Oui, ils sont mignons. Malheureusement, tu vas devoir attendre, il ne va pas se montrer en personne avant un moment. Et bien, certes, il n'aime pas cela. Mais avant de rencontrer Nash, c'était son seul moyen d'évasion. Si, c'est son cas. Merci !**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! The reason : ****to hurt Akashi through Mayuzumi. Because the one who do this thinks that Akashi loves Mayuzumi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Draw**

C'était le deuxième match des qualifications pour le championnat d'automne. La préfecture de Kyoto n'était pas celle qui comportait le plus de club de basket. Alors on avait ajouté quelques clubs du district d'à côté pour que le championnat laisse la même chance à chaque club que pour les autres district.

Pour être qualifié pour le championnat, il fallait bien évidement remporter la finale. Cependant, le classement des équipes lors de qualifications pouvait avoir un impact sur les qualifications de la winter cup qui avait lieux trois mois après la fin du championnat d'automne.

Rakuzan arriva de bonne heure au gymnase où avait lieu le match. Trois autres étaient prévus dans la journée, mais Rakuzan avait la chance de jouer en premier. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas réputés pour être des plus forts. Ils venaient d'un lycée de l'Est de Kyoto, en occurrence, le genre de quartiers que les deux cousins Akashi fréquentaient. Seijuro reconnût deux garçons qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans des boîtes de nuit. Heureusement, ils ne faisaient pas partis de ceux avec qui il avait partagé une nuit. Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles. Seijuro ne se souvenait pas de toutes les conquêtes de ces soirées-là.

En tout cas, eux, ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir un jour vu Seijuro et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Le match se déroula sans accros. Sans Mayuzumi, l'équipe avait besoin de retrouver ses anciennes marques, mais cela revenait petit à petit. C'était Seijuro, qui n'avait pas joué très longtemps en présence de l'ancien capitaine, qui avait le plus besoin d'adaptation.

Après le match, ils allèrent manger un petit quelque chose dans une galerie marchande non loin de là. Le coach proposât de payer. Heureusement pour lui, seuls les titulaires et quelques remplaçants avaient fait le déplacement pour ce match, il n'avait donc pas à nourrir la centaine de membres que comportait Rakuzan.

-Vous ne dîtes rien aux autres.

-Pas de problème, coach ! Répondit Kotaro avec enthousiasme.

Reo prit la pâtisserie qui était la plus jolie tandis que Seijuro préférai une friandise chocolatée. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim malgré le match qu'il venait de jouer, il se contentât donc d'un petit cookie.

En face du magasin où ils étaient se trouvait un fleuriste. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tous à une table, Seijuro regarda les fleurs. Il y en avait des blanches, très belles, exposées devant.

Tout le monde parlait avec enthousiasme. Il n'y avait que le capitaine qui ne partageait pas cette joie.

-On pourrait aller voir Mayuzumi après.

-Et voilà, toujours un pour plomber l'ambiance ! Plaisantât Eikichi.

Seijuro sourit, comprenant bien que Eikichi n'était pas sérieux.

-Il en faut bien un, répondit-il avec humour.

-En tout cas, moi je veux bien y aller, Sei-chan.

-Moi aussi !

Ils décidèrent de tous y aller après avoir finis de manger. Avant de retourner au bus qui les avait attendu, Seijuro passât acheter un bouquet de fleurs. Il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé la dernière fois.

Le bus se garât sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le petit groupe ne passait pas inaperçu dans ces couloirs blancs. Ils étaient tous en sur vêtements de Basket et club ainsi que le lycée de Rakuzan étaient connus dans toute la ville. Certains enfants les regardaient avec des regards emplis d'admiration. Seijuro se demandât de quoi il avait l'air à travers les yeux d'un enfant. En tout cas, il ne devait pas avoir l'air repoussant. Peut-être avait-il l'air plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité ?

Mayuzumi n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il était toujours allongé dans ce lit, dans cette même chambre. Le seul changement notable, c'était les fleurs. Il y en avait plus que la dernière fois. Beaucoup avaient déjà fanées. Au bout de son lit se trouvaient plusieurs peluches.

Seijuro retirât les fleurs complètement fanées d'un vase et les jeta avant d'y mettre les siennes. Il conserva par contre le petit mot laissé apparemment par le père de Mayuzumi qu'il déposât sur la table de nuit.

Les membres du club ne dirent pas grand chose. Il apportèrent seulement leur présence. Kotaro fût finalement le seul à parler. Il fit comme si Mayuzumi pouvait lui répondre et lui raconta le match qui avait eu lieu i peine une heure.

-Et bien évidement, on a gagné, conclût-il. Mais si tu veux ton moment de gloire au championnat, t'a plutôt intérêt à te grouiller de te réveiller !

Cela fit légèrement sourire le coach.

Mais les joueurs, malgré cette petite touche d'humour que Kotaro a tenté d'amener, restaient tous mornes. Pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'il venait et ce devait d'ailleurs être la première fois de leurs vie qu'ils étaient face à une personne dans le coma. Seijuro avait déjà vu sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital, voir ainsi un corps immobile ne l'a pas choqué tant que cela.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus de dix minutes dans la pièce. En sortant, l'un des remplaçants demanda où en était la police.

-Apparemment, répondit le coach, ils n'ont rien de nouveau. Ils sont presque sûr que c'était prémédité, mais Mayuzumi n'avait aucun ennemi connût. Peut-être était-ce un accident, dans le sens où l'agresseur avait préparé son coup mais s'est trompé de victime au dernier moment.

Seijuro se pinçât les lèvres pour ne pas y mêler son grain de sel. Heureusement, personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder éternellement son secret. Mais en même temps, s'il racontait tout à la police, alors il allait avoir droit à des représailles et sûrement une humiliation après laquelle il ne pourra pas se relever.

Pour le moment, Seijuro préférait ne pas agir.

L'après-midi, il retourna en cours. Son professeur principal, monsieur Nishina le fit venir trois fois au tableau pour résoudre les équations les plus difficiles. Il avait bien remarqué le manque d'attention du garçon et tentait de le garder un peu concentré sur les exercices. Seijuro forçait son cerveau à fonctionner et à ne pas penser à Mayuzumi, ou à Nash qui venait lentement s'incruster dans son esprit, pour ne pas se ridiculiser au tableau. Il avait une réputation à garder, même si le masque qu'il se forçait à porter de fissurai de jour en jour.

En fin de cours, Seijuro remarquât que le prof ne le lâchait pas du regard, à tel point que cela devint gênant et qu'il détournât le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Il se sentait bizarre. En sortant des cours, il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi paumé. Pourtant, que c'était-il vraiment passé aujourd'hui ? Rien. Il était allé voir Mayuzumi, il était allé en cours. Monsieur Nishina était un peu insistant avec ses regards, mais ce n'était pas comme si Seijuro n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de regard.

Il était peut-être seulement fatigué. Il était vrai qu'il passait beaucoup de temps chez Nash et que de manière générale, il ne dormait pas très bien.

Rassuré de pouvoir mettre son mal être sur le compte de la fatigue, il rentrât chez lui.

Masaomi Akashi venait lui aussi de rentrer de sa journée de travail. Il sortait de sa voiture de fonction sur le parking en gravier devant la maison.

-Bonjour, père.

Pas d'hostilité aujourd'hui, Seijuro n'a pas envie d'encore se prendre la tête avec l'adulte. Maintenant, il fallait voir si les efforts allaient se faire des deux côtés ou si Masaomi refusait cette trêve.

-Je suis étonné que tu rentres si tôt.

Et ben voilà. Seijuro aurai dû s'y attendre. Il levât les yeux au ciel, un geste volontairement provoquant que son père détestait.

-J'estime que tant que j'ai de bons résultats, je peux rentrer à l'heure que je veux.

-Il y a une différence entre avoir de bon résultats et un bon comportement. Quand tu sera dans le monde du travail, notamment à ma place, tu comprendra cette différence. Il est hors de question que tu ruines mes efforts.

C'était encore et toujours la même rengaine.

-Vous pourriez varier le discours. On dirait un disque rayé.

Masaomi fronçât les sourcils. Il regardât le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il était vraiment différent. En un peine un an, il s'était métamorphosé. Mais ce n'était pas une belle métamorphose. C'était comme passer de chenille à papillon, mais sans se cacher dans un cocon. Or, sans cocon, c'était répugnant.

-Tu es insolent. Je ne tolérerai pas ce comportement encore longtemps, Seijuro. Tu es prévenu.

-Pourtant, vous n'êtes pas complètement innocent dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je fais, surtout quand on sait ce que vous faîtes dans l'ombre. Je consomme les produits de la maison, vous devriez être heureux.

Mais ce genre de remarque ne faisait pas rire Masaomi. Au contraire même.

-Hors de question que tu devienne comme ton cousin.

-Ou comme vous.

-Je ne suis certainement pas un drogué ou un libertin. Il y a une différence entre contrôler un réseau et prendre de la drogue. Maintenant la discussion est close, va dans ta chambre.

Seijuro n'insista pas.

Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs, il pensa qu'il n'avait même pas de moyen de contacter Nash. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il faisait tout ce trajet pour aller le voir. Il pourrai peut-être seulement lui parler au téléphone. Comme ça, il se fera moins disputer par son père, sera moins tenté par la drogue et sera peut-être un peu moins fatigué.

Oui, il fallait que Nash lui passe son numéro. Ce sera un peu mieux comme ça.

Ses devoirs finis, il sortit de sous son matelas un carnet de croquis qu'il avait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il ne dessinait pas souvent. La plupart du temps, c'était pour ne pas oublier certaine chose qu'il les représentait. Il y avait pas exemple un dessin de la tombe de sa mère, quelques heures après son enterrement, encore couverte de fleurs toutes plus belles les une que les autres.

Il y avait un dessin de la génération des miracles. C'était un dessin que Seijuro aimait bien. Il s'était inspiré d'une photo. Ce dessin n'était pas une scène qu'ils avaient vraiment vécu, c'était plus quelque chose d'idyllique. Aomine et Kise souriaient, ils étaient en train de se taquiner. Murasakibara mangeait une glace d'une main et en tendait une autre à Midorima qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, tenant dans ses main un cerf-volant, l'objet chanceux. Seijuro était en arrière plan, sourire aux lèvres, il les regardait comme un grand-frère regarderait ses petit-frères jouer dans la neige depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Tetsuya riait et souriait. Une expression qu'on ne voyait pas souvent sur son visage.

Les derniers dessins du carnet représentaient Mayuzumi et lui. Nus. Lors de leur première fois. Seijuro s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Cela faisait environ deux semaines que Mayuzumi avait compris que son capitaine aimait s'envoyer en l'air avec des troisième année. Même si cela relevait plus d'un comportement compulsif et maladif que d'un véritable désir. Ça aussi il l'avait compris.

Alors, un soir, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Seijuro dans les douches des garçons, dans le gymnase, il vint le voir. Il entra et Seijuro su tout de suite que c'était lui. Il l'avait laissé le toucher, l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Lui avait demandé Mayuzumi.

-Comment ça ?

Ils avaient cessé de s'embrasser et de se caresser quelques secondes.

-Tu ne me connais pas vraiment. Tu es juste venu me chercher sur un toit pour que je revienne dans l'équipe. Après ça, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Pourtant, tu accepte que je te touche.

-Peut-être que j'aime ça.

Mayuzumi s'était reculé.

-Faire l'amour avec des inconnus, tu aimes ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Moi je crois que non. Mais tu le fais quand même. Je ne te comprend pas.

-Pas la peine d'essayer du sais. J'en ais pas besoin. Maintenant finis ce que tu as commencé. Sinon, je me servirai moi-même.

Mayuzumi n'avait pas cherché plus loin ce jour-là. Mais les fois suivantes, il tentât de comprendre ce que cachait Seijuro sous ses désirs étranges et sous ses envies. Seijuro avait fini par se confier à lui. Il lui avait raconté cette première soirée, puis les suivantes, puis ce qui s'était passé à l'inter high qui l'avait fait se sentir si mal. Cet événement avait changé sa vision de la génération des miracles, ce qui était dommage étant donné que durant le collège, elle était sa deuxième famille. Même si seulement un membre de la génération des miracles avait été concerné par cet incident, il n'en restait pas moins que Seijuro avait revu sa relation avec tout les autres pour éviter un autre dérapage semblable.

Il prit une nouvelle feuille et sortit son critérium pour commencer la base de son dessin. Il traçât les contours du visage qu'il allait dessiné. Petit à petit, le corps prenait forme, pour le moment, ce n'était qu'un ensemble de formes géométriques. Il prit une pointe plus foncée et commençât à donner une forme plus fluide, il dessina les cheveux, la guitare, les yeux, la bouche, les piercings aux oreilles, le noir autour des yeux, le motif du t-shirt, le joint dans une main, un médiator coincé entre les lèvres.

Sur son dessin, Nash avait une posture nonchalante. Il était sur son matelas. Autour de lui, des partitions, son cendrier, sur les murs, d'autres partitions, mais celles-ci étaient pour violon. Seijuro dessina les boîtes en plastiques qui traînaient à côté du matelas et dans lesquels Nash rangeait son bazars. Seijuro avait déjà fouillé dans l'une d'entre elles une fois et y avait trouvé des briquets, de quoi faire des joints, des piles, deux ou trois morceaux de papiers et des stylos.

Il aimait bien son dessin. Nash y était très beau et bien représenté. Seijuro s'était surtout appliqué sur ses lèvres et ses yeux.

Il prit un stylo noir et repassât sur les contours, ensuite, il fit les ombres. Le dessin lui semblait parfait après trois heures de travail. Il remit son cahier de croquis sous son lit. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait le montrer à Nash. Prendrait-il mal le fait qu'il le dessine, lui qui s'évertue à dire qu'il n'est pas gay ?

* * *

 **Petite précision (la dernière phrase n'est pas claire, je suis d'accord) : C'est Nash qui proclame qu'il n'est pas gay.**

 **PS : J'ai publié la suite de Disparu et TMHB hier.**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9 Pain

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Kama-chan59 : Je sais bien qu'ils dorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'Akashi sait qui il est mais Nash non. Pour Nash, Akashi est son petit protégé. Et, certes, il a proposé de l'embrasser mais c'était juste... pas une blague mais presque. C'était pour faire réagir Akashi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans deux petits chapitres, je verra une nette amélioration de leurs rapports. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Votre vision d'Akashi va changer après ce chapitre. Désolé.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 : Pain**

Contrôle surprise de math. Exactement ce qu'Akashi détestait ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré. Cela dit, il parvint à répondre aux questions. Mais, en rendant sa feuille, pour la première fois, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui. Il pensait même avoir faire quelques erreurs. Monsieur Nishina ne sera pas indulgent à chaque fois, Seijuro le savait.

Le cours suivant était histoire. Le professeur lui rendit son contrôle de la dernière fois et la claque fut totale : dix sur vingt. La pire note qu'il ait jamais eu. Ça, ça n'allait pas passer auprès de son père. Merde, comment allait-il expliquer ça ?

Il se sentait nul et honteux. Il aurai mieux fait de sauter de ce maudit pont ! Tout ceci ne serai pas arrivé, il ne serai pas en difficulté. Non, tout se serai simplement terminé et adieu douleur, adieu médiocrité. Oui, à ce moment, il se dit que ça aurai été mieux ainsi.

Dans le couloir, à la pause, monsieur Nishina vint le voir et demanda à lui parler. Il avait presque l'air en colère contre l'adolescent. Seijuro le suivit sans poser de questions.

Le professeur l'emmena dans une salle de réunion. Sans un mot, il sortit de sa besace une feuille qu'il tendit à Seijuro.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une première impression de ton bulletin de ce trimestre.

Ouh... ça, ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Les appréciations n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que d'habitude. En temps normal, du moins, i peine six mois, il aurai été écrit qu'il était un élève sérieux, avec des résultats parfaits et constants. Maintenant, il était écrit qu'il manquait d'assiduité, de sérieux, qu'il n'était pas concentré et que ses résultats n'allaient pas tarder à en pâtir. Évidement, le contrôle d'histoire n'avait pas encore été compté. Mais ce dernier concrétisait les dires des profs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C'est mauvais.

De toute façon, c'était que ce Seijuro pensait et ce que le professeur voulait entendre.

-Je pense que ton père ne va pas vraiment apprécier ce genre de remarque.

Ça, c'était sûr.

-Oui, sûrement.

Seijuro redonna au prof la feuille.

-Akashi, j'aurai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.

-Rien du tout.

-Un génie ne devient pas médiocre du jour au lendemain. Je veux bien croire que c'est le coma de ton ami qui te perturbe. Mais il va quand même falloir que tu te reprennes. On ne gâche pas un avenir aussi prometteur que le tiens.

 _Qui vous dit que je veux de cet avenir_ , pensait cyniquement l'adolescent.

-Tu devrai peut-être parler à un psy.

Seijuro faillit se mettre à rire. Lui, voir un psy ? Jamais de la vie.

-Non, merci, monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Le problème, c'est que sans que tu t'en rende compte, ça peut prendre des proportions dantesques et te submerger. J'ai moi aussi été adolescent, je sais ce que cela fait, je sais que c'est une période perturbante.

Seijuro gardait le silence. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, surtout pas à un professeur. Le lycée cachait déjà bien assez de ses secrets. Il n'en voulait pas un de plus.

-Il paraît que tu fais pas mal de soirées avec ton cousin. Je connais la réputation de Nagasuke Akashi. Est-ce que c'est ça qui te distrait tant ?

L'adolescent se murât dans le silence.

-Tu te drogues ?

-Non.

-Tu fumes ?

-Non.

-Tu bois ?

-Non plus.

-Vraiment ? Pas même un peu ?

-Comme n'importe quel ados, monsieur, concéda Seijuro.

Nishina sourit. Il prit le bulletin qu'il regarda longuement. Seijuro était tenté de lui demander de changer ce bulletin, ou bien « l'égarer ». Ce serai si bien, plus simple. En plus, Masaomi avait tellement de travail qu'il oublierai peut-être que le semestre était bientôt fini.

Mais Seijuro savait que ce genre de choses étaient rarement gratuite. Le prof pouvait le forcer à aller voir un psy en échange de son silence.

-J'aimerai bien t'aider, Akashi. Tu es un élève que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Ça, Seijuro s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Il savait que l'adulte le regardait tout le temps. Il lui plaisait tout simplement. Nishina voulait quelque chose de Seijuro. Le mettait dos au mur en espérant sûrement qu'il allait lui offrir ce qu'il réclamait tout bas.

-Vous pourriez modifier le bulletin ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Retarder son envois alors. Juste le temps que je me reprenne. Je suis sûr que ce n'est que temporaire.

Nishina fronça les sourcils.

-Temporaire ? Pourquoi ? Quelle en est la raison ?

Bon, Seijuro sentait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec de simples mots. Il avait bien en tête une autre option mais cela le dégoûtait rien que d'y penser. Pourtant, il fit un pas vers le professeur. Même si cela le repoussait de faire ça, de se réduire à ça, son père ne devait en aucun cas voir ce bulletin. Sinon, il allait l'empêcher à jamais de sortir, il allait le faire suivre par un garde du corps pour être sûr qu'il ne fait pas bêtise, il allait l'empêcher de revoir Nash. Et ça, se serai vraiment difficile à vivre, surtout qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'appeler.

Seijuro fût étonné de trouver si peu de résistance quand il embrassa Nishina. L'adulte ne semblait protester que pour la forme, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il était proscrit d'embrasser un élève. Même si pour le moment, c'était l'élève qui était en tord.

-Akashi... c'est mal...

Le rouge ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait bien perçut les regards du prof. En l'amenant dans cette salle, il avait prévu que cela risquait d'arriver. Il désirait même que cela arrive. Seijuro avait appris à lire sur le visage des hommes.

Seijuro ne voulait pas s'attarder, il déboucla la ceinture du prof qui tentait de le retenir, il le repoussait mollement. L'adolescent toucha son sexe à travers son boxer pour l'exciter, puis baissa ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Prenant une grande inspiration, Seijuro se mit à genoux et commença à lécher le membre du prof. Il l'entendit gémir. Des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux rouges et l'invitaient à avancer sur le membre, à le prendre en bouche, ce que Seijuro fit sans résistance.

Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de mourir. C'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Nash que cette envie revenait avec tant de force. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir Nash pour essayer de retrouver une envie de vivre, ou bien directement retourner sur le pont une fois les cours finis ? Il ne savait pas, hésitait, marchait sur une corde raide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à Nash ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réfléchissait en fonction de lui ? Depuis quand était-il une variable dans l'équation de sa vie ?

Dès qu'il eu finis, Seijuro se releva en vitesse et s'essuya la bouche. Monsieur Nishina avait les yeux encore brillants.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion, monsieur, fit simplement Seijuro avant de prendre son sac et le bulletin qu'il déchira en petits morceaux.

* * *

Nash était complètement défoncé ce soir-là. Seijuro le regardait, il était allongé à même le sol, ne se rendant même pas compte que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de son studio, ni même qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte à clef. À ce moment, il devait ne penser à rien. Il devait être dans ses rêveries. Hors du monde. Loin de Seijuro.

Ses yeux étaient vides. Il ne regardait rien. Seijuro s'avança dans le studio le regarda pour la première fois avec dégoût. Nash ressemblait plus à une loque qu'à un être humain. Devant son manque total de réaction, Seijuro posa son pied sur son ventre et le secoua légèrement. Mais Nash restait dans son monde.

Il le secoua plus fort. Encore plus fort. Il le gifla. Il y mettait toute sa rage et se mit même à crier alors qu'il frappait son ventre. Mais reviens à toi !

Nash finit par réagir. Ses yeux bougèrent enfin et il regarda Seijuro, incrédule. Mais au milieu de sa vision floutée, pouvait-il seulement voir qui lui parlait ?

-Cre... crevette ?

-Tu es dans un état lamentable.

Nash semblait noter la pointe de dégoût dans la voix de Seijuro car il se releva et se frotta les yeux pour voir plus clairement le garçon. Seijuro s'assit sur le sol, dos contre le mur et jambes en tailleurs. Il regardait Nash toujours avec cette pointe de dégoût, la tête contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais seulement venu te voir.

-Ah...

-Oui. Mais je crois que je vais repartir.

Nash fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire. Il retomba sur le sol, mort de rire.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Son rire sonore couvrait les paroles de Seijuro à ses oreilles.

-Tu veux un joint, crevette ?

-Non !

-Oh, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Ça te détendrai au contraire. Tu devrais pas refuser, crevette.

-Tu ne comprend donc pas...

Ses yeux verts se relevèrent vers Seijuro et le dévisagèrent, interrogateurs.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu es ? Tu es un camé. Tu passes ton temps à te défoncer. Tu n'as aucun avenir.

-C'est le suicidaire qui me parle d'avenir ? Si t'es pas content tu retourne sur ton pont et tu sautes.

Seijuro se leva brusquement. Sa gorge s'était nouée. Comment Nash pouvait-il lui dire un truc pareil ? C'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'inciter à y retourner. À ce moment là, et malgré ce qui c'était passé avec son prof de match, Seijuro se disait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite. Quelque chose le retenait ici.

-Si je n'ai pas sauté ce jour-là, c'est parce que je pensais qu'en devenant ton ami, j'allais peut-être retrouver une envie de vivre. Tu semblais... tu souris tout le temps, tu ne prend pas les choses au sérieux. Je pensais que j'allais aller mieux en ta présence. Mais finalement, tu n'es qu'un camé comme un autre.

La voix de Seijuro se brisa. Il ne faisait que repenser à ces messages qu'il recevait, à Mayuzumi qui était dans le coma par sa faute. Seijuro s'était dit qu'il pouvait peut-être tout raconter à Nash, lui parler des vrais raisons de sa tentative de suicide. Ce soir, il s'était même promis de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec monsieur Nishina. Il s'était dit que Nash pouvait encore le sauver.

-J'avais besoin d'un ami, et là, dans ton état, tu ne me sers à rien.

-Crevette... T'es méchant.

Seijuro eu un rire amer.

-C'est pas moi qui suis méchant, moi j'ai jamais fait de mal. C'est tout le monde qui est méchant avec moi.

-Crevette...

Nash, allongée sur le dos, commença à se retourner pour ensuite se lever mais c'était comme si ses bras ne voulaient pas le soutenir et étaient en train de l'abandonner. Son corps, engourdi par ce qu'il avait fumé, ne voulaient faire aucun effort et le lui faisait bien sentir. Nash jura, il avait envie de vomir.

Seijuro le regarda, ramper et tenter de se lever. Il se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait si seul. Nash était le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il avait tellement besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder sur terre. Mais là, Nash ne faisait que lui donner plus envie de retourner sur ce pont. Il lui donnait envie de mourir.

-Crevette... tu veux pas m'aider ?

Le visage de Seijuro devint colère. Il utilisa son pied pour pousser Nash et le mettre sur le dos, comme quand il était arrivé. Il agrippa violemment le haut de son t-shirt le souleva légèrement. Il était au dessus de lui, le visage brisé, colérique avec des yeux qui ne savaient pas quoi faire, qui appelaient à l'aide.

Il commença à le frapper. Ce n'était pas Nash qui avait besoin d'aide. Les rôles ne devaient pas s'inverser maintenant.

Il le frappa en hurlant de rage, en pleurant de désespoir. Nash revenait sur Terre, comprenait ce qui se passait, percutait qu'il s'était comporté comme un con.

Seijuro criait qu'il le détestait. Il finit par lâcher Nash, il se laissât tomber sur lui, ses mains agrippaient son t-shirt, il tremblait et pleurait toujours, la tête sur son torse.

-Ils vont me broyer, disait-il en sanglotant.

Sans un mot, Nash l'entoura de ses bras. L'une de ses mains remonta jusque dans ses cheveux. Il le tenait comme on tiendrai un bébé ou un enfant qu'on voudrai réconforter.

-Je suis là, lui chuchotait Nash.

* * *

 **Ne m'en voulez pas trop. S'il vous plaît.**

 **reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10 Phone number

**Hello ! Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre. Je le ferai au plus vite. Je publie un peu en coup de vent.**

 **K ama-chan59 : Il va aller mieux, il faut seulement du temps. Nash sera là pour lui. Et oui, le prof est un pervers. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **SesilliaS : yes, Nash help because of his addiction. No, Nash haven't a hurt past like Akashi. Thanks !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Phone number**

Seijuro s'était endormit sur lui après sa crise de pleurs. Nash était resté sur le sol, à caresser ses cheveux roux, à se demander pourquoi il avait si soudainement craqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trop mal au dos. Il parvint à bouger l'adolescent sans le réveiller puis le portât jusqu'au matelas. Il s'allongeât avec Seijuro et le laissât caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou, du côté droit, puis poser sa main sur son épaule gauche. L'une de ses jambes passait au dessus de la sienne. Nash ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Ce fût une nuit agitée. Seijuro dormait profondément, certes, mais ne semblait faire que des cauchemars. Nash avait veillé sur lui, avait caressé ses cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il était là et que ça allait aller.

Quand il fût un peu plus calme, Nash pu souffler. Il commençât à réfléchir. Seijuro ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il faisait sur ce pont, cette nuit-là. Il n'était pas clair dans ses explications. Nash ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car lui non plus ne lui avait quasiment rien dit.

Il y avait le sac de cours de Seijuro près de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'en fouillant dans ses affaires, il pourra comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Finalement, il renonçât à cette idée. Seijuro avait droit au respect de sa vie privée. Il se confiera en temps et en heure.

Le lendemain, samedi, Seijuro se réveillât très tard. Nash était debout depuis presque deux heures. Il avait profité de la léthargie de l'adolescent pour s'éclipser et aller acheter des biscuits au chocolat puisque Seijuro semblait beaucoup aimer cela.

Seijuro se retournât plusieurs fois dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Nash. Il étirât un peu son corps avant de se relever. Il regardât avec des yeux fatigué le studio de Nash.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

-Ça peu aller. Et toi ?

-Oui. J'ai eu une bouillotte toute la nuit.

L'adolescent rougi.

-D-désolé.

-T'inquiète, c'est rien.

Nash sortit du placard la boîte de biscuit et la lançât à Seijuro. Il les déballât avec précaution et mangeât au moins la moitié de la boîte à lui tout seul pendant que Nash sirotait un café en le regardant se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait.

-Pourquoi un tel appétit ?

-J'ai pas mangé hier soir.

Nash ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Seijuro était venu le voir (il était bien trop défoncé pour s'accrocher à ce genre de détails), mais le fait qu'il portait encore son uniforme et son sac de cours indiquait qu'il avait dû venir tout juste après la fin de ses cours.

Le plus jeune se levât, rangeât la boîte dans le placard qui en contenant trois autres puis prit son sac de cours. Il regardât son portable et constatât qu'il avait trois appels manqués de son père. Il éteignit son portable.

-Tu dois rentrer ? Demandât Nash.

-J'ai pas d'horaire.

-Tant mieux.

Ils passèrent leur matinée, les rideaux fermés, assis sur le matelas, à regarder des films sur le petit ordinateur de Nash. Ils grignotaient un sachet de salade, la fin de la boîte de biscuit et Seijuro entama même une nouvelle boîte de cookies.

-Comment tu fais pour manger autant et rester tout fin ? Lui demandât Nash pendant qu'il avalait son troisième cookie.

-Je fais beaucoup de sport.

Mais il ne précisât pas lesquels et Nash ne lui demandât même pas. Pourtant, il ne connaissait même pas les hobbies de Seijuro. Il ne savait quasiment rien de lui. Il avait des problèmes, il venait beaucoup le voir, plus pour avoir de la compagnie que pour parler, mais Nash ne savait rien de sa vie.

Il avait envie de lui demander de lui parler de lui. De lui expliquer pourquoi il aimait tant le chocolat, pourquoi il avait besoin de se défouler dans des soirées, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose de monstrueux, pourquoi son ami était dans le coma. Tout ça et bien plus encore, Nash voulait tout savoir de Seijuro.

Mais pour le moment, il savait juste qu'il aimait bien les films d'action, les gâteaux au chocolat et l'alcool. C'était assez maigre comme information.

Une fois le film fini, Nash rangeât le sachet de salade quasiment vide, les biscuits et prépara le repas.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille manger dehors ? Proposât Seijuro. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

-Ouais, si tu veux.

Ils se rendirent en centre ville, parcoururent un peu la ville avant de trouver un petit restaurant dans une ruelle, près d'un parc. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de passage et beaucoup de chats. Apparemment, c'était parce qu'une des habitante de la rue en avait une trentaine qu'elle avait secouru et qui étaient en attente d'adoption.

-Et si tu adoptais un chaton ? Remarquât Seijuro quand ils passèrent devant la maison en question.

-Hors de question. Mon studio est déjà trop petit. Et puis, le pauvre, il s'ennuierait.

-Hum...

Ils mangèrent des yakitori et des boulettes de poulpes au milieu des plantes vertes qui décorait le restaurant. À part la leur, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre table d'occupée. Les deux garçons étaient assez silencieux au début du repas, puis Nash commençât la conversation sur le tons le plus naturel possible.

-Tu m'as dit que tu faisait du sport.

-Oui.

-Quel sport ?

-Du basket. Je suis capitaine du club de mon lycée.

Nash sourit.

-C'est marrant, moi aussi je faisais du basket.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! J'étais capitaine d'une équipe de Los Angeles. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai plus touché à un ballon depuis une éternité. Et puis, de ce que j'ai vu, le niveau est déplorable au Japon, ça ne me donne pas envie de jouer.

Seijuro haussât un sourcil en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

-Notre niveau est loin d'être déplorable.

-Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir des singes tenir un ballon.

L'adolescent se penchât alors sur le table avec un visage très sérieux.

-Je te montrerai comment moi je joue et je pense que tu ne dira plus la même chose ensuite.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, se moquât gentiment le blond.

Seijuro ignorât cette pointe d'humour et mangeât une boulette de poulpe.

-Et sinon, hormis le basket, le chocolat et les films d'action. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

-Dessiner, lire, la musique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de passe temps parce que je travaille énormément. Je joue très souvent au shogi. De temps en temps aux échecs, au mah-jong.

-Au mah-jong ? Perso, j'ai jamais rien compris à ce jeu.

-C'est vraiment pas compliqué pourtant. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Mais sinon, je te retourne la question : hormis la salade en sachet, la guitare et les joints, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Nash le regardât tout de même un bon moment avant de répondre.

-J'aime bien les chats.

Le rire de Seijuro surpris même la table d'à côté. Nash ne l'avait jamais entendu ni vu rire ainsi, c'était si naturel, si mélodieux. Nash se mit à rire aussi.

-Et niveau film, c'est quoi ton film préféré ? Demandât Seijuro pour continuer sur sa série de question.

Nash fit la moue.

-Tu vas te moquer...

-Pas du tout. Je suis quelqu'un de très tolérant.

Le blond soupirât et piquât avec sa fourchette le contenu de son assiette.

-C'est... Titanic.

Seijuro haussât les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nash levât les yeux vers lui et sourit.

-Un film d'amour donc.

-Je l'ai vu avec ma sœur quand j'étais petit et j'ai adoré. Je trouvais que... en fait, je trouve que c'est un film qui donne envie d'être amoureux.

Seijuro se plongeât dans le regard vert de Nash. Il n'avait jamais vu ce film et entendait seulement que c'était un film qui faisait pleurer les filles. Mais quoi qu'on en dise, cela restait le deuxième film qui avait fait le plus d'entrée au cinéma au monde. Peut-être que le voir ne serai pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils sortirent du restaurant vers deux heures de l'après-midi et allèrent chercher un terrain de sreetbasket. Heureusement, le basket étant un sport populaire au Japon, cela se trouvait vite. Mais le samedi, le problème était plus le nombre d'occupant du terrain.

Attendant que le terrain se libère, les deux garçons ne firent que discuter au pied d'un arbre. Seijuro se confiât un peu, parlant de sa relation assez tendue avec son père. Il reconnaissait volontiers que c'était de sa faute d''ailleurs. Mais Masaomi Akashi n'avait qu'à plus s'occuper de lui et il n'y aurai peut-être pas eu tous ces problèmes. S'il avait su être un père, Seijuro aurai bien voulu se comporter comme un fils. Mais à ses yeux, ils étaient des inconnus. Tout simplement.

-Et toi alors, comment ça se passait avec tes parents ?

-Euh... Ben, disons que c'était pas rose non plus. Ils ont découvert assez tôt que j'avais plongé dans la drogue et ont essayé de me faire sortir du cercle vicieux, mais je n'ai jamais voulu. C'est mon comportement qui a gâché notre relation. Parce que quand j'étais plus jeune, j'adorais mes parents.

-Tu es des frères et sœurs ?

-Une grande sœur. Elle a fugué de la maison à seize ans. Ça a été assez difficile à vivre. C'est aussi à cause de son départ que mes parents sont devenu plus protecteurs envers moi. Au point de même être étouffants parfois.

Seijuro acquiesça.

Le terrain se libéra peu de temps après. Ils empruntèrent le ballon de basket de ceux qui jouaient avant, leur promettant qu'ils en avaient pour trois secondes. Ils comptaient faire un match en cinq points.

-Par contre, crevette, je suis un peu rouillé, alors ne me juge pas.

-Pas de problème.

Effectivement, Nash ne réagissait pas très vite et Seijuro pût marqué le premier point sans problème. Mais Nash se réveillât vite, un peu trop vite même. Il avait un très bon niveau, très proche de celui de la génération des miracles. Seijuro devait bien le reconnaître. Cela dit, il se défendait très bien pour sa part et finalement, Seijuro marquât le premier les cinq point grâce à la lenteur de Nash du début de partie. Sans cela, il aurai très certainement perdu.

-OK, fit Nash tandis que Seijuro allait rendre le ballon aux garçons ébahis qui les avaient regardé, je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles bien.

-Bien ? C'est tout ?

-D'accord tu te débrouilles très bien pour un singe.

Ils rentrèrent au studio peu de temps après. Seijuro rallumât son téléphone. Le nombre d'appel manqué avait triplé depuis le matin. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Il saluât Nash, lui promis de revenir vite.

Au dernier moment, il se souvint qu'il devait lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11 Touch me baby

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire ^^ Akashi et Nash avancent l'un vers l'autre !**

 **Sinon, je serai en vacance dès la semaine prochaine donc je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier pendant mes vacances, cela va dépendre de ma motivation.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Nash est un peu fleur bleue dans cette histoire (je m'amuse à l'imaginer ainsi XD). Oui, ils se rapprochent lentement, mais je pense que tu vas aimer la fin de ce chapitre car ils vont avancer un peu plus vite (à quand le premier baiser cependant ?). Nan, ça va pas trop tarder non plus. Bisou et merci !**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! Yes, it's because of drog (but not because of On Life, he meet On Life after he arrive in Japan). But he will explain this in 5 chapter (just wait ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Touch me baby**

La sonnerie retentissait dans le couloir du lycée. Seijuro était adossé au mur. Un de ses camarades de classe lui parlait, il n'écoutait pas un mot, il regardait le ciel, il se demandait pourquoi il avait rêvé de Nash, pourquoi il s'était imaginé nu contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait ainsi de quelqu'un. Même Mayuzumi, il n'avait jamais pensé à son corps la nuit. Nash par contre l'obsédait complètement depuis ce samedi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Il lui envoyait des messages tout le temps, parfois -souvent même- pour ne rien dire. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage, son moyen de rester encore un peu sur cette terre qu'il avait encore envie d'abandonner. Sa journée avec Nash avait un peu dissipé son mal être suite à ce qui s'était passé avec le prof de math, mais au moindre moment d'ennuis, il se remettait à y penser et s'en était alors fini, il replongeait dans le genre de pensés qui l'avaient mené sur ce pont la première fois.

On tapota son épaule et il revint soudainement à la réalité. Le garçon qui lui parlait lui montra le couloir quasiment vide.

-Il faut aller en cours, dit-il.

Les autres étaient en train de finir de rentrer dans la salle. Seijuro n'avait même pas remarqué ce mouvement. Il remercia d'un signe de tête son camarade et entra en dernier dans la salle de classe. Il prit place au premier rang, sur sa chaise habituelle. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas math et c'était une très bonne chose. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait devoir réagir en présence de monsieur Nishina.

À la pause de midi, alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, un garçon de première année vint le voir. Il posa sa mains sur la porte du casier de Seijuro qui ne accorda pas même un regard.

-Salut.

Il l'ignora. Il savait que c'était mieux pour lui. Rien qu'à l'aura qu'il dégageait, il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander. Seijuro ne voulait pas. Il avait l'impression que la partie immergé de son iceberg était en train de remonter à la surface, il devait stopper ce phénomène avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Hey, je te parle. Tu pourrai faire l'effort de me répondre, dit-il avec le sourire.

Seijuro referma son casier d'un geste sec et faillit coincer les doigts du garçon en même temps.

-Désolé, répondit-il sans même le penser.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la cafétéria, le garçon lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre la rangée de casier.

Là, ça devenait vraiment gênant. Ce mec avait le même âge que Seijuro et faisait presque la même taille.

-Tu vas pas t'enfuir quand même ?

-J'ai faim. Et des amis m'attendent.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Il posa un regard lubrique sur le corps de Seijuro. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait... Seijuro pouvait supporter quand c'était des troisièmes années qui l'abordaient car ils avaient souvent cette prestance de dominant, ils étaient plus mûres, il savaient toujours tenir leurs langues parce qu'eux aussi avait une image à protéger. Mais là, c'était un gamin de son âge qui lui faisait du rentre dedans. Il y avait des limites, et là, Seijuro n'avait pas envie de franchir celle-là.

Le garçon prit son menton entre ses doigts. Seijuro le repoussa.

-Non. Tu ne me touches pas.

Sur ce, il courût pour quitter le bâtiment. Une fois protégé par la lumière du soleil, il pu respirer. Reo, depuis la cafétéria, lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

* * *

Seijuro était rentré chez lui à tâtons. Il avait refermé la porte d'entré en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur son père et se prendre encore une remarque (surtout que pour une fois, il rentrait tôt). En fait, il n'avait l'intention que de passer en coup de vent pour poser son sac de cours et prendre des vêtements de rechange. Ce soir, Nash avait un concert avec On life et il était hors de question de le manquer. Évidement, comme il avait certainement se finir tard, Seijuro prévoyait de passer sa nuit dans le studio du guitariste.

Le démon ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était rentré. Il filât tel un rominet dans sa chambre et posa son sac de cours. Il sortit quelques cahiers sur son bureau pour faire croire qu'il avait travaillé puis vida l'un de ses sac à dos dans lequel il glissa un pyjama, une paire de chaussette, un t-shirt propre, un boxer et enfin une brosse à dent.

Il retira son uniforme et mit à la place un jean noir qui moulait particulièrement ses jambes, une chemise bleu foncée qu'il laissa ouverte avec un t-shirt blanc en dessous. Il enfila ses fidèles converses et quitta sa chambre.

Nash venait de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait arriver. Seijuro lui répondit qu'il partait de chez lui.

Ce fût ce moment que le démon choisit pour sortir de son trou. Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier du deuxième étage, Seijuro entendit la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrir. Il le vit du coin de l'œil sortir. Il lui restait deux options : soit remonter dans sa chambre et attendre que le démon se calme pour s'évader par la fenêtre ou bien piquer un sprint pour quitter cette foutue maison au plus vite. Malgré la dangerosité de cette deuxième option, Seijuro l'affectionnait un peu plus.

-Tu es rentré, Seijuro ? Demandât d'adulte qui avait dû l'entendre descendre l'escalier.

Ou alors, option trois, il affrontait son père et l'envoyait balader comme il avait tendance à le faire.

Il se montra alors. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans cette maison bien longtemps. Se tenue décontractée et son sac qui pendait sur son épaule ne laissait pas place au doute.

-Où comptais-tu encore aller ? Demandât Masaomi avec une voix fatiguée.

-Chez un ami.

-Le même que la dernière fois ?

-Peut-être.

Étonnement, Masaomi ne semblait pas vouloir se battre avec son fils ce soir-là.

-Demain soir, il faudra que tu sois là. Des collaborateurs viendront ici.

Un peu surpris qu'il ne cherche pas à le retenir de force dans cette maison étouffante, Seijuro mit un moment à acquiescer.

-J'essaierai.

Parce qu'il était hors de question de lui promettre qu'il sera là. Ce serai comme une défaite.

-Essais de ne pas te ridiculiser ce soir, tu as un rôle à tenir.

Évidement, Masaomi restait Masaomi. Seijuro ne répondit même pas et se détourna pour finir de descendre.

Il partit en courant de la maison.

* * *

Nash était... plus ou moins clean. Il promit à Seijuro qu'il n'avait prit qu'un seul joint durant la journée mais l'adolescent savait qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à un toxicomane, même s'il devait avouer que Nash était un peu plus honnête que tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque là.

Il l'attendait de pieds ferme dans son studio, guitare déjà sur le dos.

-Ah, enfin, crevette !

-Tu sais, je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard.

Comprenant que le blond était pressé, Seijuro déposa seulement son sac près du matelas.

Le concert avait lieux dans une salle un peu plus petite que la fois précédente. Les membres du groupe accueillirent Seijuro avec la même chaleur que la dernière fois. Io était très heureuse de savoir qu'il n'avait pas fuit Nash, d'après elle, rare étaient les gens capable de le supporter plus de quelques jours.

Ils burent une bière chacun avant de commencer et Tai se prépara un joint qu'il partagea avec Io dès qu'elle lui demanda. Nash regarda son portable.

-Bon, crevette, il va être temps que tu rejoigne la salle. Et cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu n'ira pas picoler.

Seijuro lui jeta un regard noir, mais, à la fois amusé et s'en alla. Non, ce soir, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de boire. Pas même une goûte.

Il resta un retrait tout le long du concert, ce qui ne semblait pas échapper à Nash qui passait son temps à regarder vers lui quand il chantait. Vers la fin du concert, il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et transpirait, son maquillage noir coulait légèrement ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte Seijuro mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il désirait Nash. Il le trouvait attirant. Avec Mayuzumi, il n'y avait jamais eu une forte attirance physique, ni rien de sentimental. Là, ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Nash était cent fois plus intense.

Dès que le concert fût fini, Seijuro rejoignit les coulisses.

-Oh, une groopies ! Se moqua gentiment Mao en le voyait arriver, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ignora cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

-C'était super votre concert.

-Merci.

Nash sourit et sortit de la glacière que Mao amenait toujours, une canette de bière qu'il tendit à Seijuro.

-Tiens, crevette, ta dose d'alcool du jour.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en s'emparant de la canette. C'est qu'il était pénible à le traiter comme un alcoolique. Seijuro étais d'accord pour dire qu'il charriait souvent Nash à propos de sa dépendance à la drogue, mais c'était justement parce que c'était une dépendance, c'était nocif pour lui et pour le moment, c'était par l'humour et les piques régulières qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre cela. Seijuro ne buvait de l'alcool (en grande quantité, certes) que occasionnellement.

Il resta en retrait tandis que les membres du groupe parlaient de leur prochaine chanson. Apparemment, ils souhaitaient changer l'ordre dans lequel les chansons étaient jouées durant le concert. À de rares occasions, ils demandèrent son avis à Seijuro. Mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les chansons du groupe et il n'était pas allé à assez de concerts pour savoir ce que les gens s'attendaient à entendre.

Au bout d'une heure, Nash remarqua que Seijuro commençait à fatiguer et ils s'en allèrent. Sur le chemin, ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais alors que Nash se décalait sur le passage piéton pour laisser passer quelqu'un, Seijuro remarqua à quel point ils étaient proches. Leurs mains se touchaient presque et d'après la tête de Nash, il l'avait remarqué lui aussi.

Sans un mot, dans le studio, ils se mirent en pyjama. Ils se tournaient le dos et l'ambiance était étonnement tendue. Tandis que le plus jeune s'infiltrait sous la couette pour se mettre au chaud Nash sortit de quoi se faire un joint de sa boîte en plastique.

-T'en veux un ?

D'emblée, Seijuro aurait répondu non. Mais ce soir là, il se laissa tenter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plané et il était vrai que cette sensation était plaisante. Et puis, contrairement à Nash, il n'en prenait pas tous les jours.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Le blond ne cacha pas sa surprise face à cette réponse. Il roula donc un second joint. Seijuro le glissa entre ses lèvres et laissa Nash s'approcher le briquet pour l'allumer. Le blond prit le cendrier et le déposa sur le matelas alors qu'il se glissait lui aussi dans le lit.

Ils se regardaient, se dévoraient presque des yeux, sans rien se dire. C'était presque frustrant. Nash avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il le fixait ainsi.

-Tu as un truc à me demander, crevette ? Dit-il pour briser la glace.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à me toucher ?

Seijuro lu dans son regard qu'il l'avait prit au dépourvu.

-Te toucher ? Tu veux dire, pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus comme le font tous les mecs relous que tu croise en soirées ?

-Oui.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas gay.

-Ils n'étaient pas tous gay, loin de là.

-Et toi alors, t'es quoi ?

Là, c'était Seijuro qui était prit au dépourvus. Comme sa première avait eu lieu avec un homme, Seijuro ne c'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il était vrai qu'il était attiré par les corps d'hommes, bien plus que par ceux des femmes, mais pour autant, il n'avait jamais mit de mots sur cela. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il était homosexuel. C'était son père qui le disait pour lui.

-Je suppose que je suis gay.

-Tu rougis. Ne me dit pas que c'est la première fois que tu fais ce constat malgré tes antécédents ?

-Non, c'est la fumée.

Le blond se mit à rire.

-C'est ça, accuse la drogue. Très mature comme comportement, je te félicite !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'a jamais cherché à me toucher juste parce que tu n'es pas gay, ou bien tu n'es carrément pas intéressé ?

-Est-ce que ça blesse ton ego que je n'ai pas cherché à te sauter dessus ?

-Au contraire.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le mur, sans plus rien dire, le temps que leur joint se consume complètement. Là, ils les laissèrent dans le cendrier et Nash reposa ce dernier sur le sol du studio.

-Tu aimerai que je te touche, Seijuro ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore...

Une main se faufila alors vers lui depuis le dessous de la couette. Elle se glissa tout doucement sous son haut de pyjama et vint pincer son ventre. Seijuro sursauta mais n'eus pas le temps de riposter que Nash attaquait de nouveau. Acculé contre le mur, le rouge se cogna la tête. Maintenant à deux mains, Nash le chatouillait.

-A-arrête !

Il le pinçait sur les cuises, chatouillait son dos, son ventre. Il l'entendait rire.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'aime pas les gilis ?

-C'est... c'est de la torture ! Arrête !

Il finit par s'arrêter. Seijuro respirait vite, il avait chaud. Nash riait encore face aux réactions qu'il considérait comme adorables de Seijuro.

-J'ai donc trouvé un autre de tes points faibles.

Seijuro ne lui demanda même pas quels étaient les autres. Nash sourit, il embrassa la joue de Seijuro puis se tourna pour éteindre la petite lampe près de son matelas.

-Allez, on dors.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je t'ai touché, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

Seijuro ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Il se colla à Nash et dormit dans ses bras. Qu'il soit gay ou non, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'il s'y sentait bien et qu'il aimait être là, tout contre lui.

* * *

 **Ah, enfin un peu de contact physique !**

 **Aujourd'hui je publie le dernier chapitre de Déchiré (mais il reste encore un petit épilogue). Et hier, j'ai publié la suite de TMHB et Disparu.**

 **Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12 The voice of the wise

**Hello !**

 ** **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : la rentré arrive. Cette année, je suis redoublante en première année médecine ce qui rime avec beaucoup de boulot et autre désagréments. Mon rythme de publication va être ralenti. Je vais poster un chapitre chaque samedi d'une de mes 4 histoires actuellement en cour. Donc normalement, une fois par mois, vous aurez un chapitre de LJS. Bon, je n'aurai pas toujours le temps de corriger, j'ai décidé de ne consacrer que 45 minutes chaque samedi pour publier. Ce sera toujours entre 16 et 17 heure ( l'heure de ma seule pause de l'après-midi).****

 ** **Kama-chan59 : Oui, je m'en doute. Tu t'attendais à un joli petit baiser ou une déclaration. Mais pour la déclaration... finalement, tu n'a plus à attendre (sauf que je suis sadique alors tu te doute qu'il va y avoir un pépin). Ah, oui, le bisou... dans pas si longtemps que ça quand même. Mais avec mon nouveau rythme, ça va revenir à dans quelques mois malheureusement. Merci de ton soutient et de continuer à lire !****

 ** **SesilliaS : What append to him ? He just broken. But why ? For the moment, it's a secret. I'm not sure i've understand but... the story take place during GoM's first year and BEFORE the WC. So it's not a canon. Thanks for review ^^****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :The voice of the wise  
**

Les invités de Masaomi arrivèrent assez tôt. Seijuro travaillait alors dans sa chambre tout en discutant avec Nash. Mais il pesait désormais chacun de ses mots pour qu'ils ne soient pas mal interprétés par Nash, ce qui donnait des tournures de phrases assez ridicules et des échanges assez étranges.

Masaomi avait dit que ses invités étaient des collaborateurs mais dès qu'il les vit, l'adolescent compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il ne faisaient pas partis de l'entreprise familiale, loin de là. Ils devaient plutôt être des connaissances du commerce de l'ombre de Masaomi Akashi.

Le garçon les salua poliment. Ils allèrent s'installer au petit salon, des domestiques vinrent leur servir du vin ainsi que quelques petits biscuits pour grignoter en attendant le repas. Seijuro savait apprécié le vin, son père lui avait appris il y a déjà plusieurs années. Il su ainsi à la première gorgée que c'était un excellent vin et donc que les invités n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Il allait devoir être exemplaire s'il ne voulait pas avoir droit à des représailles.

Bien que cela ne le passionnait pas, il écouta la conversation et força son esprit à ne pas vagabonder vers Nash. Il compris ainsi, en à peine cinq minutes, que ces trois hommes étaient en fait des chefs d'entreprise qui participaient à la même magouille que Masaomi. Eux aussi se servait de leur réputation pour faire du trafic de drogue.

Le pire était peut-être que publiquement, l'un des trois se montrait contre ce genre de pratique. Il avait même créé un centre de désintoxication après que sa fille ait été arrêtée avec sept joints dans ses poches, alors qu'elle était ivre. Il s'enrichissait avec son trafic et avec son établissement. C'était vraiment répugnant. Évidement, quand il raconts cette anecdote, Seijuro eu droit à un regard noir de la part de son père. Ce regard voulait dire que ce genre de chose n'avait pas intérêt à lui arriver car il n'allait pas en rire comme son collaborateur.

Mais Seijuro comptait bien ne pas avoir la même réputation que son cousin. Tout simplement parce que si cela venait à se savoir, il perdrait sa place de capitaine, le respect des profs et de ceux de sa classe, sa réputation d'élève exemplaire et peut-être même ses amis. Pour le moment, s'il suivait son cousin, c'était dans le seul but d'embêter son père.

Vers la fin du repas, ils retournèrent dans le petit salon. Ce fût à ce moment là que l'un des trois invités sortit des joint de sa boîte à cigarette. Il en sortit cinq. Un pour chacun. Masaomi en prit un, ce qui surpris Seijuro puisqu'il savait que son père ne fumait pas, et encore moins de la drogue. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus, c'est qu'il lui en tendit un.

Le rouge hésita. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'il ne devait pas tomber dans la dépendance, que se soit à l'alcool ou à la drogue. Alors pourquoi lui tendre un joint. Il compris alors que c'était seulement pour faire comme les autres et ne pas se ridiculiser. Alors il prit docilement le joint et alluma le bout. Lui qui pensait qu'on fumait des cigare dans ce genre de dîner...

Les joints de Nash étaient moins fort que celui-ci. Seijuro se sentit perdre ses moyens en quelques minutes. Il avait un peu de mal à tenir la tête bien droite, les sons semblaient raisonner dans sa tête.

Il fatiguait et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'endormir devant son père et et les invités alors qu'il préféra prétexter qu'il avait un contrôle le lendemain et devait aller travailler. Masaomi le laissa faire sans rien dire. Seijuro remarqua que son père laissai son joint se consumer sans y toucher, il ne l'avait pas porter à ses lèvres une seule fois contrairement aux autres.

Dans sa chambre, il se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette avant d'appeler Nash. À sa voix traînante, Seijuro comprit que lui aussi devait avoir fumé.

-T'es où ? Lui demanda Seijuro.

-Comment ça, je suis où ? Je suis chez moi.

-Ah... dommage... moi je crois que je suis en train de partir en trip au dessus des nuages. Je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le piaillements des oiseaux et parfois, les vagues.

Il y eu un petit silence du côté de Nash.

-T'as fumé quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

Seijuro se mit à glousser. Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre pied, il détestait cela d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ce phénomène.

-Tu es chez toi, crevette ?

-En théorie, je suis dans mon lit.

-Bah n'en bouge pas. Ce serai un coup à trébucher et te casser la figure. Je crois que pour une fois, t'as plus fumé que moi.

Cela fit rire le Seijuro en plein trip. Il se tourna sur son matelas et se mit sur le dos.

-Dis... crevette... comment on peut savoir qu'on aime les hommes ?

-Bah... Si t'a envie de coucher avec des hommes, c'est que tu aimes ça. Cherche pas plus loin.

-Oui, mais le truc, c'est qu'avant j'étais attiré par les filles.

-Et pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

-J'ai dû faire une rencontre...

Sur le coup, le Seijuro planeur ne comprit pas ce que voulais dire Nash par là. C'était presque une déclaration. Il laissa place à un silence.

-T'es toujours là, crevette ? Ou bien t'es partis explorer des contrées inconnues ?

Perdu dans la contemplation de son plafond qui se déformait, Seijuro mit un long moment à percuter qu'on venait de lui parler.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien.

Cela dit, Nash prenait petit à petit conscience de ce que vivait Seijuro quand il devait supporter un Nash planeur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable.

-Sinon, fit Seijuro. Tu peux faire un test simple : tu achètes des revues érotique gay et hétéro ou bien tu vas chercher sur internet, et tu regarde lequel t'excite.

-... Et si c'est aucun des deux ?

-T'es pas normal alors.

-Et toi, crevette ? Tu as fait ce test.

-Moi je me suis jamais posé la question de mon orientation sexuelle. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Si tu veux coucher avec un mec, bah fais-le.

-Sage conseil. Tu dis ça parce que t'as fumé ou tu le pense vraiment ?

-Je sais pas.

Il y eu un autre silence. Seijuro commençait à somnoler. Le téléphone lui échappait par moment des mains.

-Tu sais quoi, on en reparlera quand tu sera plus sous l'effet du joint.

-Sage décision.

Mais Nash le trouva pas vraiment le courage d'en reparler.

* * *

Reo le dévisageait alors qu'ils étaient dans le bus, en route pour le dernier match de qualification. Rakuzan était déjà sûr de le remporter, mais les titulaires allaient tout de même jouer pour assurer la victoires. Il suffirait d'une maladresse pour donner la victoire aux adversaires.

Seijuro portait sur son visage les marques de la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé. Alcool et drogue ne formaient pas le cocktail idéal pour aller dormir. Seijuro avait fait des cauchemars terribles et n'avait pas beaucoup dormit.

Reo se pencha discrètement vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde l'entende poser sa question.

-Tout va bien Sei-chan ? Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

-Tu me réponds toujours ça.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

Mais Reo était loin d'être dupe. Il avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais Seijuro savait bien cacher ses secrets.

-C'est encore Mayuzumi ?

-Non.

Heureusement pour le capitaine, ils arrivaient au gymnase, ce qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire de Reo.

L'équipe adverses avait un bon niveau. Ils présentèrent un jeu intéressant que Seijuro s'amusa à analyser. Il mit en place une stratégie très efficace qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à mettre lui-même en place. La fatigue le poussait à de nombreuses erreurs.

À la mi-temps, le coach décida de le sortir du terrain. Cela énerva évidement Seijuro. Alors que les autres se reposaient dans les vestiaires, il parla en privé à l'entraîneur. Il lui demandait de le laisser sur le terrain.

-Cela ne te ressemble pas de quémander ce genre de chose. D'ordinaire, tu obéis bien sagement, surtout quand tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Je vous demande seulement de me laisser sur le terrain. J'ai une stratégie qui fonctionne et...

-Tu peux très bien diriger l'équipe depuis le banc. C'est ce que tu as fais à la finale de l'Inter High.

Mais à l'Inter High, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

Seijuro préféra ne pas insister. Le coach avait raison : ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de supplier.

Rakuzan gagna le math, bien évidement. Seijuro, malgré sa mauvaise humeur et sa fatigue évidente, félicita chaleureusement son équipe. Son sourire un peu forcé n'échappa pas à Reo.

Mais que le capitaine soit content ou non, le fait était là : Rakuzan participait au championnat d'automne.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire commencera le marathon de cette année, je verrai bien la semaine prochaine...**

 **Nash s'est quasiment déclaré ^^ Mais bon... Akashi était pas en état XD Je vais pas non plus vous faire poireauter des années alors tenez vous prêt !**

 **PS : aujourd'hui je publie la suite de ma fic sur MHA : Deux petits pas sur le tatami. Hier, j'ai publié la suite de Disparu et TMHB.**

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13 Come to you

**Salut ! ça faisait un bail, non ? Désolé pour le délais devenu long entre les chapitres mais comme vous le savez, avec mes études, j'ai pas le choix.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre tout mignon va vous plaire !**

 **K ama-chan59 : Oui, c'est drôle. Un peu en dehors du personnage, mais drôle ^^ Cela dit, je sais pas si la prise d'un seul joint peut provoquer ce genre d'hallucination... je parle en profane, j'ai même jamais touché une cigarette. J'espère tu vas aimer cette suite où il se passe enfin un truc XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Come to you**

Nash le savait. Il le savait pourtant il faisait toujours la même erreur. Il venait à peine d'acheter son sachet d'herbe qu'il se faisait déjà un joint. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était plus prudent de s'occuper de cela chez lui. Mais il avait besoin de fumer au plus vite. Son esprit était incapable d'attendre de rentrer chez lui.

S'ils se faisait prendre, il savait qu'il risquait énormément, mais il n'y pensait pas et se disait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Il était vrai que pour le moment, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de policiers interpeller un jeune camé. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu beaucoup de récits de toxicomanes prit sur le fait.

Mais ce jour-là, le problème fût tout autre. Il prit le métro pour retourner dans son quartier. Ce moyen de transport le rendait malade en temps normal, mais là, c'était encore pire. Cela dit, il avait une sensation de vitesse fulgurante qu'il n'avait pas avant. C'était grisant comme sensation. Tellement absorbé par sa sensation de voler sur un avion, il faillit rater son arrêt.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il voulu sortir ses clés et remarqua seulement à ce moment là qu'elles n'étaient pas dans sa poche. Il chercha dans les poches de son jean, dans ses chaussures, même dans sa capuche. Ses clés n'étaient pas là.

Il y avait deux options : Soit il les avait oublié chez lui. Dans ce cas là, sa serrure se verrouillant automatiquement quand il sortait, il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur dans les clés, et il était donc coincé. Soit, il les avait perdu sur le chemin.

En tout cas, si quelqu'un les lui avait volé, à moins qu'il ne sache à qui il avait affaire, il ne pouvait pas savoir quelle porte de Kyoto ces clés ouvraient. Pas de risque de cambriolage.

Nash soupira et entra dans l'immeuble. Il regarda si ses clés n'étaient pas sous son paillasson, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En désespoir de cause, il essaya quand même d'ouvrir sa porte mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle était fermé à double tour ou si c'était le verrou automatique.

Bon, il était coincé hors de chez lui.

Il pouvait très bien appeler Io, Mao ou Tai pour passer une nuit chez eux, le temps qu'il fasse appel à un serrurier. Mais en fait, il n'en avait pas envie. Il fit défiler ses contact dans son téléphone et s'arrêta au S. Il appuya sur celui au nom affectueux de _shrimp_ et colla son téléphone à son oreille.

* * *

Seijuro sortait de sa douche quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Encore torse nu et serviette sur la tête, il décrocha non sans avoir vu que c'était Nash qui appelait.

-Salut.

-Hello, crevette. Euh... Tu pourrai me rendre un service ?

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien lui demander ? Étant donné la dépendance de Nash, Seijuro s'attendait au pire. Cela dit, c'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait de l'aide, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

-Ça dépend du service, tu t'en doutes.

-Oui. Bien sûr. En occurrence, j'ai perdu les clés de mon appartement.

Seijuro sût tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Instinctivement, il regarda vers la porte de sa chambre. Héberger Nash était dangereux. Son père ne fouillait pas sa chambre, bien évidement, mais de manière générale, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Cela dit, c'était tentant... Nash serai avec lui pour plusieurs jours sûrement. Ils pourraient faire pleins de choses comme... lire, jouer au shogi... Évidement, cloîtré dans cette chambre, les possibilités n'étaient pas énormes, mais c'était un début.

-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te loger, c'est ça?

-Ouais. Je peux venir chez toi ?

Un large sourire s'empara des lèvres de Seijuro, sans vraiment qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment de ce geste.

-Oui.

-OK. C'est où ?

Seijuro lui donna l'adresse. Cependant, comme Masaomi était actuellement à la maison, l'adolescent lui indiqua comment se rendre au portillon du jardin, situé au fond de ce dernier, légèrement caché par des arbustes.

Seijuro était impatient. Il ne tenait pas en place et regardait l'aiguille des minutes de sa montre bouger avec une lenteur insupportable. Nash lui envoya un message dès qu'il arriva devant l'immense portail de la maison.

 **Nash** _: Ta baraque est immense ! On dirai un palace !_

 **Shrimp** _: Dépêches-toi si tu veux la visiter au plus vite._

 **Nash** _: Oui, chef !_

Seijuro sortit de la maison par la porte des domestiques. Celle-ci donnait sur le jardin de derrière, non loin de l'annexe de la maison, où se trouvait le garage, la laverie et les chambres de domestiques.

Le garçon se rendit jusqu'au petit portillon, poussa quelques ronces et ouvrit la porte en fer. Nash se trouvait juste derrière, quelques feuilles parsemaient ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu as trouvé facilement à ce que je vois, commentât Seijuro en le laissant entrer.

-Ne te moques pas, crevette.

Nash resta quelques secondes admiratif devant l'immense jardin à l'herbe parfaitement verte et entretenue. Il y avait de grands arbres sur les bords, cachant le mur en pierre qui faisait le tour de la propriété. La maison se tenait au milieu du terrain, gigantesque, composée de quatre étages et d'un grenier qui se trouvait sous toute la longueur du toit.

-C'est plus un manoir qu'une maison, rectifia Seijuro, voyant les yeux ronds de Nash.

-Tu dois te sentir claustrophobe dans mon studio.

-Non. La preuve étant que je n'hésite pas à y retourner.

-Tu es peut-être masochiste.

Arrivés aux pieds de la maison, Seijuro hésita. Devait-ils prendre le risque de monter par l'intérieur de la maison, ou bien passer par l'escalade de l'arbre, comme Seijuro le faisait très souvent pour s'évader ?

Finalement, et ce malgré la réticence de Nash, ils passèrent par l'arbre. Le blond n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, Seijuro dû l'aider et le guider à de nombreux moment. Mais sans trop d'encombres, ils entrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Seijuro.

Nash eu presque la même réaction en voyant la grande chambre qu'en voyant la maison. Le lit était plus grand que son matelas deux place, il y avait un bureau dans une alcôve, face à trois grandes fenêtre dons les rebords étaient couverts de plants de menthe et de cactus, un petit meuble près de la porte du dressing, en face du lit, sur lequel reposait en temps normal le violon de Seijuro (qu'il avait exceptionnellement laissé dans la salle de musique du manoir). À côté du dressing, la porte de la salle de bains et sur le mur adjacent, une immense bibliothèque qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait une zone légèrement plus basse dans la chambre que l'on atteignait en descendant deux marches. Cette zone correspondait aux pans du mur couvert par les livres. Il y avait un canapé et une table basse en verre sur laquelle reposait un plateau de shogi. Les murs de la chambre étaient peint en rouge, assez sombre et le parquet du sol apparaissait de temps à autres sous les nombreux tapis qui habillaient le sol.

-Ta chambre est super cool.

-Je sais.

Nash s'assit sur le lit. L'ambiance se tendit petit à petit dans la pièce. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient chez lui ? Mais l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

-Tes parents sont là ?

-Mon père seulement.

-Ah, où est ta mère ?

-Morte.

Nash eu un mouvement de recul sous la surprise. Son regard se perdit dans la chambre et il vit alors la photo encadrée sur le table de nuit. C'était une photo de Seijuro et sa mère. Tout ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le mal aise qui s'était déjà installé dans la pièce.

-Je préfère te prévenir, mon père est très sévère. Si jamais il te vois ici...

Seijuro préféra laisser sa phrase en susprend. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son père serai capable de faire. Il préférai d'ailleurs ne pas y penser et laisser l'imagination de Nash faire le travail à sa place.

-T'inquiète, je me ferai discret.

Un peu plus détendu, Seijuro s'assit lui aussi sur le lit. Il joua avec un fil qui dépassait du couvre lit.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai pas grand chose à te proposer. Mais de toute façon, il se fait tard. Le repas sera sûrement bientôt près. Et après on ira dormir.

Nash acquiesça. Il se leva et alla regarder un peu les livres de la bibliothèque. Il y en avait en reliures si ancienne qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui était écrit.

-Tu as vraiment tout lu, crevette ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ces livres ne sont là que pour la déco. J'en ai acheté beaucoup à des brocantes ou des vides-greniers du quartier.

-J'image que dans ton quartier, tout se vend à mille yen minimum.

-Pas les vieux livres. Pour se débarrasser de ce qu'ils ont en trop, les riches bradent tout. Je pouvais acheter des caisses complète de livre pour une bouchée de pain. Certains ne contiennent d'ailleurs rien que des images. J'ai même un vieil herbier.

Seijuro se leva et s'approcha à son tour de la bibliothèque. Il se pencha et prit un grand livre bleu au milieu de pleins d'autres qui avait des airs de vieille encyclopédie.

-Celui-ci, c'est l'un de mes préféré. Il est remplis de reproduction de partitions.

Nash s'assit sur le canapé pour feuilleter le livre. Les pages semblaient toutes sur le point de s'arracher. Il était incapable de dire pour quel instrument ces partition avait été écrite. En fait, il semblait même y en avoir plusieurs différents dans le livre.

-J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun partition de guitare.

-En effet. Beaucoup sont pour piano.

On toqua à la porte. Nash sursauta, mais pas Seijuro. Ce n'était pas le bruit sourd que son père pouvait faire en frappant à la porte. Là, c'était plus doux, ce devait être une domestique. Seijuro ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

-Le dîner est prêt, Akashi-san.

-D'accord. J'arrive dans deux minutes.

-Très bien.

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Nash.

-Tu peux feuilleter les livres. Je serai de retour dans une demie heure, avec un peu de chance.

-J'ai le droit de fouiller dans ta chambre ?

-Est-ce que moi j'ai fouillé ton studio ?

Nash rit et laissa Seijuro s'en aller en lui promettant de ne rien toucher.

* * *

 **Bon, vous vous doutez que je vais profiter de cet événement pour faire avancer les choses entre eux ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14 Misérables

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Kama-chan59 : Le bisou ? Hum... peut-être bien. (En fait, oui, je promet le bisous, mais dans le prochain chapitre seulement). Cela dit, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi. Merci de continuer à me suivre.**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, but not in this chapter. But, next time... Akashi will speak a little ^^ Me, I konw XD thanks !**

 **Quoi ? Un chapitre avec un titre français alors que tous les titres sont en anglais depuis le début ? Non, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas traduire misérable, c'est juste que c'est le titre d'un bouquin.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Misérables**

Seijuro prétexta un contrôle à réviser pour s'éclipser plus vite de table. Il fit un détour par la cuisine pour piquer un paquet de biscuits (au chocolat), un bout de pain et une pomme. Il monta le tout dans sa chambre.

À son retour, il vit Nash, avachit dans le canapé, concentré sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Les misérables. Version française. J'y comprend rien !

-Je te rassure, j'ai rien compris non plus. Même en utilisant un dictionnaire.

Il lança la pomme à Nash qui la rattrapa sans mal.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer ?

-Non.

Nash mangea tranquillement ce que Seijuro lui avait apporté tandis que ce dernier rangeait les livres qu'il avait sortit.

-Crevette, je peux prendre une douche ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais te sortir une serviette.

-Merci.

Seijuro tenta de faire ses devoir le temps que Nash prenne sa douche. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il se sentait si gêné alors que finalement, ils avaient juste changé d'endroit pour leurs rencontres. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une intrusion dans son petit monde, dans son intimité. Il laissait à Nash la possibilité d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Oui, c'était peut-être cela qui le perturbait autant.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Seijuro entendit un rire s'élever depuis la salle de bains. Puis, Nash l'appela. Intrigué, le rouge vint le voir, il ouvrit la porte et vit alors Nash, parfaitement nu, qui ne cherchait d'ailleurs pas à se cacher avec le rideau, les cheveux pleins de mousse qui pointait du doigt le carrelage de la douche, près de la porte.

-T'es sérieux, crevette ? Tu as découpé le carrelage pour te faire un plateau d'échec ?

Seijuro regarda son mur. Effectivement, il y a quelques années, il avait découpé quelques carreaux blanc et noir de sa salle de bains et les avaient recollé de sorte à faire une sorte de plateau d'échec. Il avait ensuite acheté pleins de ventouses pour pouvoir y jouer pendant qu'il prenait sa douche ou se brossait les dents.

Le sourire amusé de Seijuro retombât assez vite quand, alors que Nash était toujours en train se de moquer de lui, il se mit à détailler son corps. Nash avait une musculature magnifique. C'était vraiment un corps de sportif, avec des abdominaux bien dessinés, des cuisses fermes, des bras robustes. Il avait une anatomie parfaite.

Nash finit par intercepter le regard de Seijuro. Ils se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que les joues en feu de Seijuro le force à fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : avoir vu le corps parfaitement nu de Nash, ou bien le fait d'être excité rien qu'à la vu de ce corps ? Il regarda la bosse qui était en train de se former plus il pensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Le plus calmement possible, il alla prendre un paquet de mouchoir dans le tiroir de son bureau et se rendit dans son dressing. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya contre, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol.

L'eau de la douche coulait encore. Normalement, Nash n'allait pas l'entendre. Lentement, il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le baissa avec son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il se racla la gorge et descendit sa main pour toucher son sexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait, mais les autres fois, il n'y avait pas la personne de ses rêves dans la pièce d'à côté. Seijuro fit des mouvements rapides pour en finir au plus vite. Il ferma les yeux, renvoyant le corps du blond pour l'aider à rejoindre la jouissance.

Sa deuxième main vint aider la première. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il cambra son dos et laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors que la jouissance approchait à grands pas.

Essoufflé, il s'essuya avec un mouchoir avant de remettre son pantalon et son boxer. Il resta un moment, assit sur le sol, à réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il essayait de se dire que c'était normal. Quel ados ne s'était jamais masturbé ? Seijuro avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il ne devait surtout pas tomber amoureux. Que c'était même dangereux. Il était en train de prendre de gros risques.

Si jamais le sentiment qu'il commençait à ressentir était réciproque, alors cela signifierai qu'il n'avait plus d'ami. Nash deviendrai alors son petit ami et cela changerai tout. Il sera obligé d'aller le voir encore plus souvent, ils se disputeront peut-être. Mais ce qui terrifiait le plus Seijuro, c'était qu'aux moindres problèmes, il pourrai perdre Nash. Quand on est ami, les disputes sont moins importantes parce qu'on peut s'en remettre. Des amis peuvent ne plus se parler puis se réconcilier. Quand on aime, il est quasiment impossible de revenir au stade d'amis. Une rupture est une rupture.

Et puis, si Masaomi venait à se rendre compte qu'il s'absentait encore plus souvent, s'il se mettait à le faire suivre, s'il découvrait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un camé, que ferai-t-il ?

Sérieusement, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

* * *

Nash regardait le bas de son corps avec une certains angoisse. Il avait déjà bandé en voyant certaines personnes. Mais jamais il n'avait bandé devant une personne encore toute habillée, et surtout pas un garçon. Il ne pensait pas que Seijuro lui faisait un tel effet et puis... Nash n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu, mais il lui semblait que Seijuro était dans un état semblable au siens avant de fermer la porte.

Est-ce que la crevette allait le tuer s'il restait dans la douche un peu plus longtemps ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Le bruit de l'eau cachait ses gémissements. Il faisait glisser ses mains sur son sexe, de plus en plus vite. Il imaginait Seijuro, il le revoyait dormant en boxer contre lui. Il y a quelques jours, cela ne lui faisait presque rien. Maintenant, ces images lui donnait chaud. Il était tombé sous le charme de Seijuro en quelques jours. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il voulait le toucher. Il n'était pas différent des autres camés qu'il avait pu rencontrer sur ce point.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il se renarda un moment dans la glace pour savoir si le fait qu'il venait de se masturber se reflétait sur son visage. Mais non. Pas de joues rouges, rien du tout.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de la salle de bains, au cas où il surprendrai Seijuro dans une position embarrassante. Mais là encore, rien à signaler, Seijuro était assit en tailleur sur son lit, un livre d'histoire à côté de lui, un stylo et un cahier devant lui.

-Tu fais tes devoirs ?

-Oui. Tu es fatigué ?

-Non, pas trop.

-D'accord.

Un silence un peu gênant.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais l'intention de travailler encore une petite heure.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

La banalité de cet échange fît sourire Nash. Cela dit, l'ambiance était si tendue dans cette chambre, elle ne prêtait vraiment pas à la normalité. D'ailleurs rien n'était vraiment normal dans leur vie.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Nash retourna lire sur le canapé tout en réfléchissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, si c'était juste une putain d'attirance physique pour la crevette ou bien un sentiment autre qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit auparavant. C'était assez flippant de ne pas pouvoir mettre de mot et de ne pas pouvoir classer quelque chose pour une fois. Il voulait mettre sa relation avec Seijuro dans une case pour se rassurer sur ce qu'elle était.

Seijuro referma son cahier et le rangea dans son sac de cours. Puis, il se rendit dans le dressing pour se mettre en pyjama.

Il sorti sa tête deux secondes de la pièce pour appeler Nash.

-Tu vas dormir comment ?

-En boxer je pense. Ça m'étonnerai que tes pyjamas soient à ma taille. Ou alors... Il fait qu'elle taille ton père ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais aller lui voler un pyjama ?

Nash rit et fit signe à Seijuro que ça allait aller. Il pouvait bien garder le même boxer pour deux jours, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il n'allait pas en mourir.

-Crevette, on regarde un film ?

Nash tripotait la couette, presque comme s'il était gêné de poser cette question.

-Si tu veux.

-T'es pas fatigué j'espère ?

-Tu as prévu un long film ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé que... Oh, et puis tu verra bien.

Nash déplaça l'ordinateur de Seijuro et le déposa au bout du lit. Les deux garçons se mirent sur le lit et calèrent leurs dos avec les oreillers. Nash avait choisit de regarder Titanic, son film préféré. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois. Il n'avait jamais pleuré à la fin, il trouvait que le moment le plus émouvant du film était quand Rose sautait du canaux de sauvetage pour rejoindre Jack.

Seijuro resta scotché à l'écran tout le film, complètement absorbé par l'histoire. Nash qui avait déjà vu mille fois le film pu se détacher des images pour contempler le profil de Seijuro. À un moment, celui-ci détourna les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Nash réalisa que c'était la scène d'amour et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Seijuro ne regardait pas.

Un courant passa entre eux. Seijuro faillit rougir, il voulait embrasser Nash, là, maintenant. Il voulait qu'il se colle à lui, qu'il l'embrasse. Il voulait être aimé comme Rose l'était. Il voulait que leur amour soit aussi puissant que dans le film, au point de ne faire qu'un, de braver tous les obstacles, même Masaomi, même le passé d'Akashi. Tout, absolument tout.

Seijuro baissa les yeux, réalisant que ce n'était qu'un rêve inatteignable. Il concentra de nouveau son attention sur le film jusqu'à sa fin.

Le rouge éteignit l'ordinateur en baillant et le remit sur le bureau. Pendant ce temps, Nash partit dans la salle de bain boire un verre d'eau. Seijuro se glissa dans le lit le premier et tourna le dos à Nash quand il vint le rejoindre. Lui qui avait prit l'habitude de dormir contre lui, allait-il le faire cette nuit ? Honnêtement, Nash se demandait s'il allait pouvoir bien dormir dans ces conditions. Il aimait beaucoup quand l'adolescent dormait dans ses bras.

Ils éteignirent la lumière. Les deux avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

N'y tenant plus au bout de cinq minutes, Seijuro se tourna vers Nash et tendit son bras pour le toucher. Il le tira vers lui et se lova dans ses bras, sans savoir si cela voulait dire quelque chose ou non.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Oui, Nash aime Titanic. Et même si on s'en moque souvent gentiment en disant que c'est un film de gonzesse, ça reste le deuxième film avec le plus d'entrées au monde (Je soutient Nash).**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15 Kiss me baby

**Salut ! J'ai pris un peu sur mon temps libre mais je vous préviens : la semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre ! Je suis en révision intensive. Je publierai de nouveau la semaine du 11 décembre.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Je pense que le titre de ce chapitre est assez évocateur. Merci ^^ (évidement qu'il y aura plus si affinité !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Kiss me baby**

Seijuro se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata que c'était tout simplement Nash qui dormait sur lui. Sa tête se trouvait en plein milieu de son torse et ses bras l'entourait. Pour une fois, il semblerait qu'ils aient inversés les rôles.

Seijuro pu tendre le bras vers sa table de nuit et constata qu'il s'était réveillé avant son réveil, ce qui était une bonne chose car il allait pouvoir l'éteindre et éviter de réveiller Nash. Cela dit, il allait bien devoir le déranger pour aller en cours. Son père ne supporterai pas qu'il ait ainsi une absence. Il n'y avait que s'il était vraiment malade avec quarante de fièvre qu'il était autorisé à rester à la maison. Ou s'il était contagieux.

L'adolescent se permit de rester au lit dix minutes de plus avant de se lever. Il parvint à se dégager sans réveiller Nash. Il s'habilla dans son dressing puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme il s'était levé un peu plus tard, il n'eut pas à partager ce moment avec son père. Seijuro vola deux tranches de pain et les monta dans sa chambre pour Nash.

Quand il partit pour le lycée, Nash dormait encore profondément. Seijuro lui laissa un mot sur sa table de nuit avec noté ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire. Parmi toutes ces consignes, il était noté qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit, qu'il pouvait visiter l'étage à condition qu'il soit prudent, que si son père venait dans la chambre, il devait alors se planquer dans la douche et tirer le rideau. Il pouvait utiliser son plateau de shogi, le "plateau d'échec" de la salle de bain, il pouvait jouer sur son ordinateur (Seijuro lui laissait le mot de passe), mais s'il allait sur un site louche, Seijuro le prévint qu'il le saurai tôt ou tard.

La journée de cours paru très longue, ce fût en grande partie parce que Seijuro était impatient que le soir arrive pour rejoindre Nash. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de contrôler ce sentiment. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Surtout pas de Nash.

La journée se compliqua un peu plus quand vint le cours de math. Monsieur Nishina avait été absent quelques temps pour raison familiale, on racontait qu'il avait perdu son frère. Étant donné que cela était arrivé quelques jours après ce moment dans la salle de réunion, Seijuro n'était pas en mesure de dire si c'était vrai ou bien un mensonge qu'il aurait inventé pour l'éviter. En tout cas, le bulletin de note n'avait toujours pas été envoyé. Seijuro vérifiait tous les jours la boîte aux lettres.

Ce jour là était donc la première fois qu'il revoyait son prof principal depuis la discussion du bulletin. D'ailleurs, dans sa tête, Seijuro préférai se souvenir de la discussion sur le bulletin plutôt que ce qu'il avait fait ensuite pour convaincre son prof de ne pas l'envoyer à son père. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était vraiment heureux ou non d'avoir réussi.

Et si Nash venait à l'apprendre ? S'ils n'étaient qu'amis, cela ne poserai pas de problème, mais s'ils devaient devenir plus que ça, Nash sera-t-il jaloux ou bien en mesure de comprendre ? L'amitié était-elle plus solide que l'Amour ? Et puis, Seijuro n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, à quoi s'attendre. Quelles difficultés supplémentaires allait-il rencontrer ? Nash pourra-t-il redevenir, ou plutôt, rester, son pilier ? Ou bien l'emprise que la drogue a sur lui deviendra-t-elle le glaive qui achèvera leur relation ?

Ce tourbillon de questions était insupportable. Et futile, inutile, Seijuro s'en rendait bien compte. Après tout, tant qu'il n'aura pas essayé, il ne pourra pas répondre à ces interrogations. Parfois, il faut savoir se jeter à l'eau. Piètre jeu de mot, se dit-il, repensant à cette soirée sur le pont.

Le soir, il rentra chez lui à pieds, ce qui lui prit une demie heure de plus qu'en bus. Son père n'était pas là. Bonne nouvelle en soi. Il monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte. Nash était assit sur le canapé, il lisait un livre. Sa tête se releva quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Crevette !

Seijuro ne lui répondit pas. Mais Nash ne semblait pas mal le prendre, il retourna à sa lecture. L'adolescent déposa son sac, ferma la porte de la chambre. Nash dû sentir que quelque chose était étrange quand Seijuro s'avança vers lui car il cessa de lire.

Seijuro lui prit le livre des mains et le balança sur le sol tout en mettant ses genoux sur le canapé, de chaque côté des cuisses de Nash.

-Crevette... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de penser, Seijuro avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. De chaque côté de la tête de Nash, les mains de Seijuro s'agrippaient avec force au canapé. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Nash de respirer, ni même de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il voulait agir, il était avide. Il entrouvrit alors ses lèvres pour laisser sa langue se glisser dans la bouche de Nash.

Après un moment d'inactivité, les mains de Nash décidèrent de répondre, elles vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Seijuro et les caresser. La surprise passée, Nash pu savourer ce baiser qu'il lui semblait avoir attendu toute sa vie. C'était tellement agréable, encore mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Quand Seijuro l'embrassait, il en oubliait que c'était un garçon, que normalement, ce genre de relation était mal vue. Il oubliait que jusqu'alors, il n'avait aimé que des filles, que sa vie n'était qu'un amas de fumée dans lequel il baignait nuit et jour. Avec Seijuro, contre ses lèvres, il se sentait sortir de ce monde vaporeux dans lequel la drogue l'avait plongé.

Seijuro ne pensait pas les choses tout à fait de la même façon. Il aimait ce baiser, il aimait le corps de Nash qui l'appelait, sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, le fait qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait peur ! Jamais ses mains n'avaient autant tremblé avant d'embrasser quelqu'un. Même encore maintenant, il sentait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, qui cachait tous les sons de la pièce. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Pourquoi cette peur ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver ? Nash ne le repoussait pas, il l'aimait donc, ou du moins, le désirait. Leur relation n'était pas brisée. C'était déjà une première crainte d'envolée. Mais...

 _Tu aimes quand je te fais ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette question, comme chuchotée à son oreille, cette question à laquelle il n'avait pas pu répondre non, lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il se recula soudainement. Merde, pourquoi ces paroles revenaient-elles à un moment pareil ?

Nash avait les yeux brillants. Seijuro, à genoux sur le canapé, le surplombait toujours. Il avait l'air si troublé que Nash ne sût pas quoi faire. Il voulu caresser sa joue, calmer ce garçon qui semblait paniqué, les yeux angoissés et la respiration si rapide.

Mais Seijuro commença à se lever. Nash le retint en le tenant par le haut du pantalon. Il tira sur la ceinture jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Ne t'enfuis pas, quand même, chuchotât Nash.

-Qui... qui te dit que j'allais fuir ?

-Tu as l'air perturbé.

Nash n'avait pas idée des souvenirs qui étaient en train de remonter dans le cerveau de Seijuro. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il arrête ça.

-Tu as appelé le serrurier ? demanda Seijuro d'une petite voix.

Il s'en voulait de gâcher de la sorte ce si beau moment, mais il valait mieux pour lui.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu viens de m'embrasser avec la fougue d'un lion et maintenant tu redeviens un petit chaton ? Sans transition ?

Seijuro continua à le regarder, les yeux voilés par de la tristesse. Nash ne savait pas d'où elle venait et n'aimait pas ça. Ces souvenirs qui remontaient étaient tout simplement en train de rappeler Seijuro à l'ordre. Il n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. Il mettait Nash en danger.

-Nash, il vaudrai mieux que tu oublies ce qui viens de se passer.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et en plus, c'est toi qui a commencé !

-Mais je n'aurai pas dû.

-Pourquoi ? Crevette... Expliques-moi. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça, puis me dire que je dois faire comme si de rien n'était.

Seijuro voulu se lever de nouveau, mais Nash le rassit sur ses genoux. Alors, l'adolescent décida de détourner le regard. Il le fuyait et fuyait une pars de la réalité. Nash prit alors son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

-Expliques-moi.

Seijuro finit par soupirer.

-J'ai fais une bêtise, je n'ai pas voulu l'assumer et maintenant quelqu'un est dans le coma.

-Tu me l'a déjà dit.

-Le prochain, ça pourrai être toi. Et puis, même sans cela, mon père...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-A la moindre erreur, s'il venait à découvrir que je te fréquente, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il fera pour nous séparer. Et puis, se lancer dans une relation amoureuse, je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai peur de te perdre plus facilement ainsi que si on reste juste amis.

-Tu m'as fait goûter tes lèvres. Je suis déjà accro, Seijuro. Même si c'est dangereux, je pense que je ne te laisserai jamais t'éloigner de moi maintenant.

-Tu disais que tu n'étais pas gay.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir toute la journée dans le calme. Je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais réagit ainsi hier, dans la douche, pourquoi j'ai voulu te toucher. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je m'en fou si tu n'as pas de vagin. J'aime une personne, pas un sexe.

Seijuro se mit à sourire. Un sourire plus nerveux qu'autres choses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est romantique ! Plaisantât-il.

Mais cela l'avait détendu. Nash le sentit et sourit à son tour. Il savait bien que se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec Seijuro n'allait pas être de tout repos, que compte tenu de son rang social, de son passé, c'était compliqué d'emblée, que son penchant pour la drogue allait sûrement envenimer leur relation certains jours. Peut-être jusqu'à l'usure totale. Mais il voulait prendre ce risque. Sinon, ce n'était pas vivre.

-Il faudra quand même que tu me parles un jour de cette fameuse bêtise.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux oublier.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'assumer ?

-C'est pas que j'ai pas envie... C'est que j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Je sais que si cela venais à se reproduire... je ne me relèverai pas.

-Cela te guiderai irrémédiablement sur le pont...

-Sûrement.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était que perdre Nash lui ferai désormais le même effet. Pensif, Nash laissa ses mains caresser les hanches de Seijuro, jusqu'à lentement remonter sous sa chemise. Il sentit Seijuro se tendre à ce contact. Avait-il peur que Nash décide de le chatouiller ?

L'une de ses mains sortit de sa cachette et remonta vers son visage. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Ce geste lui paraissait tout de même bizarre. Il savait que d'un certains point de vue, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins avoués qu'ils étaient attirés par l'autre, il avait le droit de le toucher ainsi.

Seijuro laissa son visage se reposer sur la main de Nash.

-Tu me demandais tout à l'heure... à propos du serrurier. Je l'ai effectivement appelé et il a dit qu'il pouvait passer demain.

-OK. C'est donc déjà la fin de notre cohabitation sous mon toit.

-Oh, elle n'est pas finie, il nous reste encore une nuit...

* * *

 **Le bisou !**

 **Reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16 A piece of Nash's story

**Hello ! Je profite des derniers jours de liberté que j'ai... je vous avais dit que je faisais une pause pour mes révisions. J'ai passé mon concours il y a quelques jours mais il a été annulé et je dois le repasser dans un mois. Donc pas de vacances cette années ! waouh, super, je suis trop contente ! J'avais prévu de beaucoup publier pendant les trois semaines à venir mais ce ne sera du coup pas le cas.**

 **Kama-chan59 : De rien ^^ J'ai adoré écrire ce baiser (sûrement le mon baiser préféré). Merci, bisou à toi aussi !**

 **SesilliaS : No problem ^^ For the moment, it's Nash who oppen him to Akashi. But don't worry about Akashi. yes, me too I love problematic relationship ^^ Thanks you very much !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : A piece of Nash's story**

Le bras de Nash lui servait d'oreiller tandis que son autre main avait passée sa nuit posée sur sa hanche. En soit, cela ne changeait pas vraiment des positions dans lesquelles ils dormaient les autres nuits. Nash avait l'habitude de serrer Seijuro dans ses bras durant leur sommeil.

Seijuro se leva de bonne heure. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours et hésita à sécher les cours... après tout, juste une fois, ce n'était pas la mort. Il était encore tôt, il pouvait appeler le lycée et dire qu'il était malade. Son père n'en saura rien, Seijuro savait signer ses justificatifs d'absence depuis le début de l'année. C'était Nagasuke qui lui avait appris comment bien imiter la signature des adultes.

Tandis que Nash roupillait toujours, Seijuro prit son portable et se rendit dans le dressing, il appela le secrétariat du lycée et inventa des symptômes bidons. On ne disait rien à un élève en apparence aussi sérieux.

Nash se réveilla quand Seijuro vint se recoucher à ses côtés. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et soupira d'aise.

-T'es pas censé te préparer ? Chuchotât-il dans un demi-sommeil.

-J'ai dit que j'étais malade. Comment ça on passera la dernière journée ensemble.

-Ouais, enfin le rendez-vous est à dix heure...

Seijuro soupira longuement, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait accompagner Nash puis peut-être passer la journée avec lui.

-Tu devrais aller en cours. Moi qui ait arrêté les études, je peux te dire que c'est vraiment important d'en faire.

-Alors laisses-moi rester avec toi rien que ce matin.

Nash céda. Sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Seijuro se permit de se rendormir.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux vers neuf heure. Après s'être habillé, Seijuro descendit prendre du pain dans la cuisine et le monta à Nash. Ils mangèrent en silence et décidèrent de partir. À cette heure-ci, Masaomi devait déjà être parti travailler mais l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de prendre de risques et décida de passer par l'arbre.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Nash quelques minutes seulement avant le serrurier. L'opération pour remplacer la serrure fût plus longue que Seijuro l'aurai pensé. Il attendirent dans les escaliers du petit immeuble et attendirent patiemment de pouvoir retourner dans l'appartement.

Nash y découvrit son trousseau de clé qui était tout simplement posé sur son matelas. Il était rassuré de l'avoir oublié plutôt que de l'avoir perdu. Le serrurier le remit un nouveau jeu de clés puis s'en alla après avoir été payé.

Nash redécouvrit son appartement et vérifia que tout était bien à sa place. Une fois son état des lieux fait, il ouvrit sa boîte en plastic et en sortit de quoi faire un joint. Bien évidement, on ne pers pas si facilement ses vieilles habitudes. Aussi mauvaises soient-elles.

Seijuro s'assit sur le matelas à côté de Nash. Leurs dos étaient appuyés contre le mur.

-Au fait, crevette...

Nash tendit à Seijuro l'une des deux clés de son appartement.

-Si jamais j'oublie de nouveau mes clés, je pourrai venir les chercher chez toi.

L'adolescent sourit et prit la clé qu'il accrocha à son trousseau, avec celle du portail, de la boîte aux lettres, de la maison et de son casier.

-Merci.

Nash n'avait pas vraiment manifesté de signes de manque durant ces deux jours, même si Seijuro avait été en cours la veille et donc ne l'avait vu que quelques heures. Mais ce n'était pas deux petits jours de sevrage qui allait le pousser à aller mieux.

-T'en veux un, crevette ?

-Hum...oui.

Sans un mot, Nash sortit son herbe et ses feuilles et roula avec précaution le joint.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu étais devenu accro. Je crois n'avoir eu droit qu'à une version abrégée le premier jour.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta bêtise non plus.

-Cela m'étonnerai que ton cas soit semblable au mien.

-Raconte et on verra bien.

Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment mais Nash céda le premier. Il savait bien qu'Akashi ne lui racontera pas de si tôt ce qui s'était passé. Il allait falloir le cuisiner un moment. Peut-être que s'il lui parlait de lui, Akashi allait oser se confier à son tour. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Je faisais parti d'un réseau. On avait pour couverture un club de basket, les Jabberwock. Tous les membres du club vendaient de la drogue.

-C'était toi le boss ?

-Oui et non. J'étais le boss de l'équipe de basket parce que j'étais le meilleur joueur et qu'il fallait bien être crédible, mais je n'étais pas le boss du réseau parce que je n'ai pas voulu.

Il tira légèrement sur son joint, songeur.

-J'ai vendu de l'herbe pendant un an environ. On arnaquait nos clients en mélangeant un peu d'opium dans les préparations, ça les rendaient plus addictives. Un jour, j'ai fait la connerie d'en essayer un peu. Je voyais tout le temps ces mecs sur un petit nuage et ça avait l'air... cool. Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. J'en ais prit une fois. J'ai lutté contre l'envie de recommencer, mais j'ai pas été assez fort. J'ai plongé assez vite, je volai la drogue qu'on vendait en inventant de faux rendez-vous avec des clients. Quand mes collègues s'en sont rendu compte ils m'ont tout simplement jetés. Ils m'ont tabassé puis m'ont ordonné de partir. J'avais nul part où aller. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir mes parents après ce que j'étais devenu. Alors, comme je parlais un peu japonais, je me suis dit que ce sera un chouette lieu où me cacher.

-Ils en ont encore après toi, les mecs de ton groupe ?

-Je pense pas. Je leur casse plus les couilles après tout. Mais si on se recroise un jour, je pense que je passerai un sale quart d'heure. En fait, il m'avait demandé de leur rembourser toute la drogue que j'avais volé mais je me suis enfuis avant.

Nash fit une courte pause et tourna la tête vers Akashi. Il croisa son regard rouge intense.

-C'est pathétique comme histoire, non ?

-Pas autant que la mienne, je te rassure.

Nash eu un sourire nerveux. Il n'était justement pas sûr que cela le rassure. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui était arrivé à la crevette. Quels secrets cachait-il sous ses yeux de braises ? Qu'est-ce que son corps avait enduré avant qu'il ne le rencontre ? À quel point son esprit si jeune avait-il été malmené ?

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés un long moment. Nash avait finis son joint mais Seijuro amenait encore le sien à sa bouche de temps en temps, tout en continuant à fixer Nash. Le petit doigt de Nash vint taquiner sa cuisse. Cela fit sourire l'adolescent.

Le petit doigt de Nash semblait en avoir marre de l'attaquer seul et appela ses amis si bien que toute la main de Nash se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle le caressa, doucement, insistant un peu plus quand elle visitait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Seijuro sentit subtilement le rythme de son cœur augmenter. La main descendait de plus en plus pour atteindre son entrejambe.

Nash se pencha à l'oreille de Seijuro.

-Comment tu te sens, crevette ?

Seijuro n'eus pas le temps de répondre, la main de Nash se posa fermement sur son entrejambe. Elle commença à le malaxer. Si Seijuro avait, pour ainsi dire, l'habitude qu'on le touche à cet endroit, pour Nash en revanche, c'était tout nouveau. Il n'avait jamais touché un homme à cet endroit. Il voyait et sentait Seijuro s'exciter au fur et à mesure. Le garçon commençait à gigoter contre le mur, il cambrait par moment son dos et soupirait.

Nash sourit. Il aimait beaucoup ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne s'imaginait pas être aussi excité par le simple fait de toucher un homme, de le caresser ainsi, de l'entendre soupirer. Il ne pensait pas fantasmer sur son corps, sur sa bouche, sur ses yeux.

Seijuro ne le retint par alors qu'il commençait à déboucler sa ceinture. Il se mit même à sourire, sentant la main de Nash ouvrir son jean pour apposer sur son membre de délicieuses caresses. Il se mordit la lèvre et agrippa le haut de Nash. Il le serra de toute ses forces alors que les mouvements sur lui se faisaient plus rapides, plus adroits.

Ils s'embrassèrent, fougueusement. Nash passa sa deuxième main, celle qui n'était pas occupée, dans le dos de Seijuro et le rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Ils collèrent leurs corps. Seijuro soupirait entre deux baisers, il gémissait quand les lèvres de Nash se posaient de nouveau sur lui, il attrapa ses cheveux blonds pour rapprocher entre plus son visage du sien. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Seijuro n'avait jamais été touché de la sorte par une personne qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Cela changeait tout. Il se sentait revivre.

Il sentait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur était débordé. Il voulait se concentrer sur le plaisir, sur les lèvres de Nash, sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Cela faisait trop à gérer ou du moins, plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de gérer.

Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser. Seijuro déposa sa tête contre le cou de Nash, il s'accrocha à lui pour garder les pieds sur terre alors que son esprit partait au septième ciel.

Nash se mit à rire après que Seijuro ait jouit : il en avait partout sur la main. Cela fit rire Seijuro aussi.

Après une séance de nettoyage obligatoire, ils décidèrent de ne rien faire d'autre de leur matinée. Vers midi, Nash prépara à manger avec l'aide de Seijuro, puis, vers treize heure vint l'heure de l'au revoir.

Seijuro ne savait pas quand il aura de nouveau l'occasion de revoir Nash. Il ne savait pas si ce nouveau pas dans leur relation allait l'obliger à venir plus souvent. Une chose était certaine, il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance, que ce soit vis à vis de son père ou de l'ombre qui avait attaqué Mayuzumi.

* * *

 **Bon, après m'avoir dit qu'ils mettaient un peu de temps à se rapprocher, je paris que vous allez me dire qu'ils vont trop vite ^^ et vous n'auriez pas tord. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire les relations non charnelle. Sûrement parce que dans les livres que j'ai lu, ça allait toujours assez vite. Et puis, Akashi et Nash se désire beaucoup. Bref...**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Chapter 17 Bad day

**Hello ! Je suis en mini vacance, enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de bosser. Bref, me revoilà avec la suite de LJS. Ce chapitre est... disons qu'on y découvre encore un aspect sombre de la vie d'Akashi.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Et bien j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisou !**

 **SesilliaS : Your idea is interesting. I can't say anything about the story ^^ Thanks for review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Bad day**

Cette journée avait assez mal commencée. Seijuro aurait dû se rendre compte que le sort s'acharnait et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste couché. Mais le championnat d'automne commençait ce jour-là et Seijuro avait des obligations. Surtout que le premier match de Rakuzan était face à Tôo Gakuen, le lycée où se trouvait Aomine Daiki, l'un des membres de la génération des miracles. Et accessoirement, c'était aussi contre son lycée qu'avait eu lieu la finale de l'Inter High.

Seijuro avait passé sa nuit chez lui, pour une fois. Mais Nash avait insisté pour qu'il vienne le voir avant la cérémonie et son match. Évidement, Seijuro ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela.

Il se réveilla avec le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa pour voir que c'était un numéro inconnu. À neuf heure du matin, c'était peut-être une pub. Il se rendormit, s'accordant encore une demie heure de sommeil. La cérémonie de début de championnat, à Osaka, était à quinze heure et son match à dix-sept heure, il avait donc du temps devant lui.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Une message venait d'arriver. Soupirant, Seijuro tendit de nouveau le bras et regarda l'écran de son portable.

Le cœur battant, il se releva dans son lit.

TU ES MA PUTE

Il laissa son téléphone retomber sur le lit. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait reçut ce message aujourd'hui, il le savait. Ce championnat allait s'annoncer plus difficile que prévu.

Pendant quelques minutes, il eu l'envie de tout annuler et de se faire porter pâle. Mais cela n'aurait-il pas l'air suspect ? Pour une fois, ne pouvait-il pas affronter les conséquences de ses actes ? Rien qu'une fois ?

Seijuro se leva donc et prépara son sac de sport. Il enfila sa tenue blanche de Rakuzan, portant sur son dos sa lourde responsabilité.

Masaomi n'était heureusement pas là car Seijuro n'avait vraiment pas envie de le croiser. Il sortit de la maison et se rendit chez Nash. Désormais, il connaissait le trajet sur le bout des doigts et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés.

Nash était en train de travailler sur une nouvelle chanson. Il demanda son aide à Seijuro sur les paroles. Ils perfectionnèrent le rythme, le texte, jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque parfait.

-Tu dois partir à quelle heure, crevette ? Demandât Nash en posant sa guitare pour aller se rouler un joint.

-J'ai encore un peu de temps. Le bus pour Osaka part dans deux heures.

Nash acquiesça. Il prépara un joint pour Seijuro sans que celui-ci le lui ais demandé. Il savait qu'il valait mieux refuser, ce n'était pas bon du tout quelques heures avant un match. Mais le message qu'il avait reçu le matin le perturbait, alors il prit le joint.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé un truc ?

-Non. Je suis peut-être un peu stressé... Ce sera un match difficile aujourd'hui.

-Hum... Tu crois que ce sera filmé ?

-Oui. Très certainement.

Nash hocha la tête. Il détailla quelques peu Seijuro, tout en rangeant tous les brouillons de sa chanson. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Seijuro partir dans ces conditions. Il voulait le garder avec lui, ici, à Kyoto. Il voulait qu'il ne parte plus jamais. Pour le moment, c'était un rêve impossible. Seijuro avait des responsabilités. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une petite semaine de séparation, il n'allait pas en mourir.

-Tu m'appelleras ?

-Bien sûr.

Seijuro sourit. Nash serait-il accro à lui en plus de la drogue ? Cela risquait d'être problématique, même si c'était mignon.

-Je t'appellerai même tous les soirs.

Il vit les joues de Nash rosir légèrement.

-Ne te force pas non plus. Au moins ce soir.

-OK.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant le départ de Seijuro. Ce sera la première fois qu'ils passeront une semaine sans se voir.

Seijuro se rendit au lycée, là où le bus pour le championnat devait partir. Il se sentait encore sous l'effet du joint et parla au moins de monde possible. Sa vision ondulait pas moment et il se sentait léger... d'habitude il n'avait pas tout à fait cette sensation et c'était moins intense. Nash aurait fait un joint plus fort sans l'avertir ? Ce serai vraiment embêtant pour le coup. Il hésita à lui envoyer un message pour lui demander.

Ils arrivèrent avec un quart d'heure d'avance au gymnase où avait lieu la cérémonie d'ouverture du championnat. Dès qu'il descendit du bus, Seijuro sentit le sol onduler sous ses pieds. Le joint n'avait pas fini de faire effet, cela devenait carrément handicapant.

Alors qu'il prenait son sac et qu'il suivait de près ses joueurs, il croisa un regard bleu.

Aomine le dévisageait alors qu'ils passaient devant l'équipe de Tôo Gakuen leurs premiers adversaires. Seijuro salua d'un signe de tête l'ancien joueur de la génération des miracles. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire ironique. Évidement...

Il y a quelques mois, à L'inter high, une demi-heure avant la finale, Aomine avait entraîné Seijuro dans un local, assez loin des vestiaires. L'ancien capitaine ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il s'était seulement laissé faire, comme toujours. Aomine avait su le toucher là où il aimait. Sur le coup, Seijuro n'avait aucunement réfléchit aux conséquences. Il en avait oublié que c'était son ancien joueurs, son ami de collège.

Il se souvenait de leurs peaux qui s'étaient frottée l'une contre l'autre, de sa chaleur en lui, de ses baisers dans son cou, de ses grognements rauques quand il avait approché de la jouissance. Seijuro n'avait rien oublié de ce moment.

Ce ne fût qu'après avoir fini qu'il lui demanda la raison de cet acte.

-Désolé, j'étais énervé.

Seijuro ne montra rien. Mais ces paroles le blessèrent. Alors quoi, même pour ses amis il n'était qu'un jouet ?

-Et alors ? Tu crois que je suis un jouet sur lequel tu peux passer tes nerfs ?

-Tu n'as pas dit non à ce que je sache.

Il avait raison.

-Et pourquoi étais-tu énervé ?

-Satsu à convaincu le coach de ne pas me faire jouer ce match.

-C'est moi qui lui ais demandé de le faire. J'ai fait la même demande auprès de Murasakibara. Je trouvais dommage que tous les six ne soyons pas réunis dans cette compétition.

-'tain...

Le poing d'Aomine rencontra violemment le mur. Dans le noir du local, Seijuro ne l'avait pas vu venir et sursauta.

Ils s'étaient quittés quelques minutes plus tard, sans un mot. Durant tout le match qui suivit, Aomine n'avait cessé de le dévisager. Seijuro prit alors conscience de la portée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il n'étaient plus tout à fait amis et c'était une souffrance de penser à ces mots chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Pourtant, après la cérémonie du championnat d'automne, une heure avant son match contre Tôo, Seijuro se retrouva de nouveau caché dans un local avec lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était la drogue qui avait baissé sa vigilance ou c'était simplement lui qui était complètement détraqué. En tout cas, il devait trouvé la volonté de tout arrêter avant que cela ne soit irréparable.

Il tirait sur la chevelure d'Aomine mais compte tenu des gémissement qu'il poussait quand il le suçait, il ne devait pas être très convainquant. Aomine devait seulement penser qu'il aimait un peu trop ça.

Il voulait le hurler : ne me touche plus ! Mais cela restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il se mit à pleurer et tandis que deux doigts commençaient à s'aventurer entre ses fesses, il se fit la promesse de ne plus laisser quiconque le toucher. Personne d'autres que Nash ne pourra disposer de son corps maintenant.

Pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à stopper le mouvement en marche. Il n'avait pas peur de faire chavirer encore plus une relation amicale devenue compliquée. Mais il fallait qu'il se préserve pour son futur.

Avec le sourire, Seijuro se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il pensait au futur. Il fallait qu'il se trouve au bord du gouffre pour cela ?

Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, Seijuro osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire la prochaine fois, dit-il.

-Ne va pas croire que tu m'intéresse au point de vouloir te baiser à chaque championnat.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je t'énonçai seulement un fait. D'ailleurs ne va pas croire que j'ai aimé ça.

-Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? T'es vraiment bizarre... Il se passe un truc, Akashi ?

Dans le noir du local, il ne vit pas Seijuro se tendre et cesser de respirer quelques secondes.

-Non.

-Pourtant, au collège, j'étais persuadé que c'était pas ton genre.

-Il faut croire que tu me connais mal.

-Ouais...c'est sûr.

* * *

 **Je sais même pas pourquoi... peut-être parce que j'aime bien le AoAka, j'ai voulu en mettre dans l'histoire. Bon, je vous rassure, ça aura pas un immense impact. C'est simplement que cela montre les erreurs qu'Akashi a accumulé avant de rencontrer Nash.**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18 What will we do if I win

**Hello ! C'est rare que je poste deux chapitre en période de cours mais le chapitre de Disparu était tout petit alors vite corrigé. Et je voulais avancer LJS.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Tu n'as pas fini de le plaindre, crois-moi. Bref, Il y a des indices dans ce chapitre sur la personne qui a agressé Mayuzumi et fait tant de mal à Akashi. Mais sinon, oui, Akashi va aller un petit peu mieux en fin de chapitre ^^ Et dans le prochain... il ira super bien. Merci de continuer à me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** **What will we do if I win?**

Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Les supporters de Rakuzan étaient au taquet dans le gymnase. Seijuro n'avait pas l'intention de jouer le premier quart temps. D'ailleurs, il ne jouera que si cela est véritablement nécessaire, sinon, il s'abstiendra.

Aomine en tout cas semblait vouloir jouer toute la partie. Il avait fait l'échauffement et se tenait déjà sur le terrain. Seijuro le regardait presque avec jalousie. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne semblait pas l'impacter. Était-ce normal pour lui ? Avait-il déjà fait ce genre de choses avec un autre membre de la génération des miracles, comme Kise ou Kuroko ? Cela expliquerait pas mal de choses. Peut-être était-ce comme cela qu'il comptait déstabiliser ses adversaires avant un match. Même si Aomine était assez fort pour ne pas en avoir besoin.

Seijuro se dit alors que ce n'était pas très différent de lui quand il était parvenu à dissuader monsieur Nishina d'envoyer son bulletin scolaire. Tous les deux, ils utilisaient leurs corps de la pire manière possible.

Cela dit, Seijuro s'était promis de ne plus recommencer. Il n'ira plus en soirée avec son cousin, ne couchera plus avec les garçons du lycée. Non, il allait redevenir comme avant, quand tout allait bien.

À la mi-temps, le coach lui demanda d'aller sur le terrain prêter main forte aux joueurs. Jouer sans Mayuzumi, contre Tôo Gakuen, était vraiment handicapant. Bien que Seijuro n'aimait pas vraiment cela, il alla sur le terrain et reprit à un seconde année sa place de meneur.

Il ne jouait pas comme avant. Dès qu'il se retrouvait face à Aomine, il avait bien plus de mal à réfléchir. Cela n'empêcha pas la victoire de Rakuzan, mais c'était vraiment embêtant. D'ailleurs, le coach ne se gêna pas, à la fin du match, pour le faire remarquer au capitaine dans le couloir pendant que les autres étaient en train de finir de se changer.

Seijuro n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire remonter les bretelles. Mais il tint bond, gardant le dos droit et ses yeux ne se baissèrent pas.

-J'espère que tu vas te reprendre dans les jours à suivre. Tout le monde compte sur toi pour gagner ce championnat. Surtout depuis que Mayuzumi...

-Je sais. Monsieur, je sais que l'on compte sur moi, le coupât brusquement Seijuro, ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui rappelle une énième fois dans quel état était son ami.

Shirogane Eiji regarda longuement son joueur et fini par hocher la tête.

-Tu sera sur le banc demain.

-Si vous voulez.

Il ne retourna pas dans les vestiaires avec le coach, il préféra aller se balader un peu. Il voulait marcher et oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais la journée avait mal commencée, mal continuée et comptait apparemment mal se finir.

Seijuro arriva devant le tableau des matchs. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là aux équipes sélectionnée. Il remonta la branche de Rakuzan jusqu'à la finale, évalua vite fait leurs potentiels adversaires. Son sang se glaça. Il sentit sa respiration s'arrêter, ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Impossible. Que faisait cette équipe ici ? En huitième de finale, il allait affronter le responsable de sa tentative de suicide et du coma de Mayuzumi.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan sentit son corps prit d'une violente nausée. Il se mit à courir et quitta le gymnase par une sortie de secours. Il couru vers le parking et vomit au pied d'un arbre. Le message qu'il avait reçu le matin même lui revenait en mémoire. Ils allaient s'affronter... Il était ici. Il pouvait le croiser. Il pouvait peut-être...

Seijuro se recroquevilla, caché à la vue de tous par une voiture et l'arbre. Il fallait qu'il calme son cœur qui battait la chamade. Mais c'était trop tard, tous ses souvenirs flous de cette soirée étaient en train de revenir.

Il se souvenait de ses bras attachés dans son dos, de ses pieds, attachés eux aussi au bord du lit, de ses genoux sur les draps. Il avait les yeux bandés et un bâillon qui l'empêchait de protester. À aucun moment il ne lui avait laissé l'opportunité de refuser. Alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Cette soirée était tombée au pire moment possible, exactement au moment où Seijuro était en train de mettre au point un plan pour se reprendre et retrouver une vie normale. Mais il s'était accordé une dernière soirée avant de tout arrêter. Et on l'avait drogué, raison pour laquelle ses souvenirs étaient si vagues. Il savait bien que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. Mais jamais auparavant cela n'avait été aussi extrême. Et jamais cela n'avait été filmé non plus.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être le fait de savoir qu'il y avait une trace de cette soirée qui l'avait détruit qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner la page. Et cette vidéo, il l'avait reçue peu de temps avant l'agression de Mayuzumi. Une vidéo, et une menace. Il lui demandait de revenir pour « s'amuser » de nouveau avec lui. Seijuro avait refusé. Mayuzumi avait payé pour lui.

Et s'il lui réitérait sa demande ? Et si, cette fois-ci, c'était Nash qu'il agressait ? Seijuro savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Mais même s'il allait voir la police... il était en tord. Il n'avait qu'à pas consommer de drogue lui dirai les policiers. Rien ne prouvait qu'il l'avait ingéré à son insu hormis le témoignage de Seijuro. De plus, le montage de la vidéo ne permettait à aucun moment de voir ses larmes.

Car Seijuro se souvenait parfaitement avoir pleuré. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour montrer son désaccord étant donné que ses membres avait été attachés toute la soirée, dans différentes positions, avec différents procédés.

Seijuro se souvenait de la morsure des menottes quand il avait voulu se débattre, alors que son partenaire de cette soirée là enfonçait un vibromasseur en lui. Puis, il s'était mit face à lui qui était toujours à assis sur le lit, pieds et mains attachés au lit derrière lui. Il se souvenait que c'était la seule fois où il retira son bâillon. Une petite seconde seulement, le temps qu'il fasse entrer son sexe dans sa bouche. Il avait essuyé ses larmes, agripper sa chevelure rousse pour le forcer à appliquer des mouvements de va et viens.

Seijuro fût heureusement tiré de ses souvenirs devenus envahissants par un message de Reo lui demandant où il était. Le capitaine soupira et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il retourna dans le gymnase et regarda une dernière fois le tableau des matchs. Non pas pour se torturer, simplement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une chance que l'équipe maudite soit éliminée avant de croiser Rakuzan. Et heureusement, le deuxième match de Kaijo était contre eux.

Il sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu. Il y avait encore un espoir. Il entendit alors une voix derrière lui et se retourna.

-Akashicchi ! Je suis trop content de te voir !

Seijuro aussi sourit en le voyant. Il n'avait jamais été autant heureux de voir Kise.

-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

Kise le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Ce genre de question ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Seijuro Akashi.

-Super, et toi ? Il paraît que tu as battu Aominecchi aujourd'hui. J'aurai bien voulu voir votre match mais j'en avais un qui commençait une demie-heure après le votre.

-Et bien, oui, j'ai battu Aomine.

-La classe ! Même si du coup, je ne pourrai pas prendre ma revanche sur l'Inter High...

-Ce sera pour une autre fois. En trois ans, nous auront largement l'occasion de nous affronter de nouveau.

-J'ai hâte !

Kise jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des matchs et soupira. Le prochain match ne le réjouissait pas.

-Si tu veux que l'on s'affronte en quart de finale, tu as intérêt à gagner, Kise.

Sur ce, et laissant derrière lui cette réplique au airs de menace, il tourna les talons et retourna au le vestiaire de Rakuzan.

* * *

Le soir, dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, Seijuro appela Nash comme promis. Il ne lui raconta pas qu'il avait reçu un message bizarre, qu'il avait couché avec un de ses amis et qu'il allait peut-être affronter celui qui l'avait brisé.

Nash semblait tout de fois percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda de nombreuses fois à sa crevette si tout allait bien. Seijuro finit par s'énerver et menacer de raccrocher. Il reçut alors un message et le regarda, mettant Nash en haut parleur quelques secondes.

 _Que ferons-nous si je gagne ? J'ai hâte._

Seijuro raccrocha. Il éteignit son téléphone et le déposa sur sa table de nuit.

Il fallait à tout prix que Kise gagne. C'était une question de survie.

* * *

 _Il n'avait pas dormit. Impossible de dormir, impossible de fermer les yeux sans qu'un nouveau souvenir ne vienne le hanter, lui rappelant encore et encore qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il n'avait rien vu, il ne savait même pas dans quel verre précisément la drogue avait été mise. Le fait était qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait quitté la boîte de nuit, comment il s'était retrouvé attaché sur ce lit à subir toutes ces choses sous cette pluie de mots obscènes, sous le regard de ces caméras._

 _Cela avait eu lieu un vendredi soir, le dernier vendredi, la dernière soirée auquel Seijuro voulait participer. Il l'avait écrit noir sur blanc sur son calendrier et l'avait même fait comprendre à son cousin. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait marre._

 _Peut-être la vie voulait-elle s'amuser avec lui ? Quelle sadique !_

 _Et puis, le dimanche, il reçut cette fameuse vidéo, avec ce message, lui demandant de revenir le voir. Seijuro avait refusé._

 _Le lendemain, le lundi, il apprit que Mayuzumi avait été sauvagement agressé dimanche soir alors qu'il revenait du cinéma. Il était dans le coma, dans un état grave. Seijuro comprit sans mal qui avait fait cela. Ne voyant plus d'échappatoire à sa situation, il s'était rendu sur ce pont et Nash l'avait sauvé._

* * *

Seijuro se mit à rire juste après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Kise avait gagné.

Le rire devint pleurs de joie et de soulagement. C'était maintenant que le championnat commençait.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse à vos théories : qui est l'agresseur ?**

 **Je réserve le lemon pour le prochain chapitre (enfin !)**

 **Review ?**


	19. Chapter 19 Don't stop

**Hello ! J'attendais avec une certaine impatience de publier ce chapitre car il fait parti de mes préférés ^^ Je suis satisfaite de cette longue scène d'amour et ce fût l'une des premières scène de LJS que j'ai imaginé quand j'ai fait le scénario.**

 **SesilliaS : I think you have a good idea ^^ And your right about your big question. Thanks !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ! Haizaki, compte tenu de son caractère, fait en effet parti des possibilités. Oui, j'ai réalisé en lisant ton review qu'il y avait déjà eu des scènes hot et que ce lemon n'était en fait pas le premier... Mais là, ils vont aller jusqu'au bout et ça va durer longtemps ! Évidement que ce sera le lemon NashAka ! Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Don't stop**

Rakuzan gagna le championnat d'automne contre Yosen. Seijuro n'avait jamais autant savouré une victoire, il se sentait bien, transporté par la joie, comme s'il venait de relever un défit impossible. Reo remarqua bien cette joie pour le moins inhabituelle et sourit lui aussi. Il prit Seijuro dans ses bras et le félicita au creux de l'oreille. En effet, Seijuro avait joué parfaitement, comme il ne le faisait que rarement lors des matchs, surtout quand ceux-ci n'apportaient pas de difficulté particulière. Même si Yosen était une équipe redoutable, ils ne semblaient pas au mieux de leur forme ce jour-là.

Seijuro reçut la médaille d'or, cette couleur qui parait son cou lors des compétitions depuis tant d'années. Il se sentait fort, un sentiment qui lui avait manqué. Peut-être qu'il pouvait reprendre une vie normale, qu'il n'était pas aussi nul que son père voulait bien le croire.

Le trophée du championnat d'automne n'était pas aussi imposant que celui de l'Inter high, mais il était un peu plus beau. Seijuro avait pour la première fois un vrai sourire sur la photo souvenir.

Dans le bus qui les ramenait à Kyoto, Seijuro discuta avec presque tout le monde. Il se joignit volontiers aux conversations. Même le coach fini par trouver cela bizarre.

-Pourquoi ce regain de bonne humeur, Akashi ?

-Nous avons gagné. C'est suffisant comme motif, non ?

Et puis, surtout, il allait retrouver Nash. Seijuro lui avait promit de passer la nuit chez lui. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne sera pas défoncé lors de son arrivée. En tout cas, cette belle victoire avait complètement effacé ce début de championnat catastrophique.

Ils arrivèrent vers neuf heure du soir à Rakuzan. Reo proposa à Seijuro de le ramener comme il se faisait un peu tard, mais le garçon refusa. Il monta dans le premier bus en direction du quartier de Nash. Il avait hâte de le revoir et plus il approchait du petit immeuble, plus son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine.

Il monta jusqu'à l'appartement et frappa à la porte. Nash lui ouvrit en quelques secondes. Un immense sourire mangeait son visage.

-Crevette !

Il attira le garçon contre lui et ferma la porte. Seijuro sentit Nash embrasser ses cheveux roux et soupirer d'aise.

-Ces quelques jours m'ont paru interminables ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

-Je sais. J'ai vécu la même chose.

Nash le relâcha un peu et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-J'ai regardé ton match sur internet. C'était du super basket que tu nous as fait là ! J'étais impressionné. Ton équipe aussi était super.

-Merci.

-Vous méritez vraiment votre victoire.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Seijuro. Nash semblait hyperactif ce soir.

-Tu as fumé ? lui demandât Seijuro.

-Non. Je voulais être parfaitement clean pour ton retour.

Seijuro sourit, touché par cette attention. Il n'allait cependant pas s'amuser à s'absenter toutes les semaines juste pour voir Nash réduire les doses ainsi.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, contre la porte. Seijuro laissa son sac glisser de son épaule et tomber sur le sol. Il sentit les mains de Nash, dans son dos, devenir un peu plus entreprenantes. Nash semblait vraiment prendre goût au fait de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Il se mit à baiser son cou, à parcourir tout son torse avec ses doigts, à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le cou, sur le visage.

Seijuro se laissait faire, amusé de sentir Nash le découvrir et aimer ça. Il sentait aussi son corps s'exciter contre le sien. Seijuro posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nash, remonta dans son cou, dans ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa. Nash sourit contre ses lèvres. Il caressa sa peau avec plus de vigueur, il appuyait plus quand il passait sur une zone sensible, il pinça les tétons du garçon qui gémit alors.

Nash souleva Seijuro et le laissa enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils avaient maintenant le visage à la même hauteur. Des yeux verts plongés dans des yeux rouges.

-J'ai envie de toi, Seijuro.

-Moi aussi, soufflât en réponse le concerné.

Ils se sourirent. La distance avait fait naître un désir bien plus profond envers le corps de l'autre. Nash s'était languis comme jamais de sa crevette. Il avait rêvé de lui et comprit à quel point il était devenu important pour lui. Il n'était plus le chaton qu'il avait recueilli, il était devenu bien plus que ça. Il aimait cette évolution.

Leurs corps commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre. Seijuro se sentait électrisé. Il laissa sa langue jouer comme bon lui semblait avec celle de Nash tandis que leurs corps raisonnaient, que leurs mains exploraient l'autre, que leurs hanches se balançaient. Les vêtements devinrent des gênes. Seijuro défit avec empressement les boutons de sa veste blanche et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Nash s'éloigna quelques secondes de Seijuro pour regarder son haut de basket de Rakuzan avec le fameux quatre de capitaine.

-Ça m'excite à mort de te savoir capitaine.

-Ah oui ?

Mais Nash ne tarda pas à lui retirer ce haut qui le gênait dans l'exploration du torse de la tentation. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Seijuro torse nu mais... là, c'était différent. Il le regardait avec envie, désir. Chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait être un cadeau. Il remarqua de petits grains de beautés, la tache de naissance près de son téton droit, la forme assez renfoncée de son nombril, contrairement au sien qui ressemblait à une petite boule de chair.

Nash retira à son tour son t-shirt. Il laissa les doigts et les yeux de Seijuro le parcourir, comme il venait de le faire. Le garçon sourit. Il se sentait bien. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si bien avant de faire l'amour. Même pas avec Mayuzumi car il n'y avait que rarement des préliminaires.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. C'était de plus en plus fougueux, de plus en plus fiévreux. Seijuro n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il allait falloir passer à l'étape suivante. Nash dû sentir son soudain empressement car il le redéposa sur le sol, le temps qu'ils retirent leurs pantalons et leurs chaussures.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde du regard durant tout le procédé. Ils se souriaient. Une fois complètement nus, ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Nash guida Seijuro vers le matelas et l'allongea dessus. Il regarda son corps qu'il voyait nu en entier pour la première fois. C'était un corps d'homme sportif comme on pouvait en voir plein. Mais Seijuro avait ce truc en plus. Il avait la peau douce et laiteuse, il avait les yeux, la posture sensuelle. Et puis, Nash ne le regardait plus comme avant non plus. Maintenant, il le regardait avec amour et désir.

Nash se pencha entre les jambes de Seijuro. Il vit son ventre bouger plus vite.

-J'ai envie de te sucer, crevette.

Décidément, il se surprenait. Lui qui n'avait couché jusqu'alors qu'avec des femmes... Il avait eu droit à des fellations, mais n'en avait jamais fait. Une grande première.

Tout doucement, Seijuro vit Nash se pencher. Il embrassa le bout de son sexe et ouvrit petit à petit la bouche, la faisant descendre centimètre par centimètre.

-Ngh... N-nash... gémit Seijuro.

C'était tellement lent que s'en était frustrant et Seijuro finit par bouger son bassin pour que son sexe soit engloutit plus vite. Nash creusa ses joues et commença à appliquer des mouvements réguliers sur son membre.

Il entendait Seijuro gémir, il le voyait gesticuler sur le lit, se tordre de plaisir sous lui, agripper les oreillers ou les draps. Il respirait vite, soupirait de plaisir. C'était jouissif de le voir ainsi. Nash commençait à faire des mouvements plus rapides, un peu moins hésitants. Il commençait aussi à comprendre ce qu'aimait Seijuro et comment faire pour qu'il ressente encore plus de plaisir. Sa langue devint plus active et rien que cela suffit pour le faire gémir encore un peu plus.

Nash se sentait prit de frénésie. Il agrippa les cuisses de son amant et les mit sur ses épaules. Il pouvait ainsi caresser Seijuro tout en continuant sa fellation.

Une main passa dans ses cheveux blonds et tira dessus. Seijuro approchait de l'orgasme. C'était tellement beau de le voir se tortiller sous le plaisir, de le voir si expressif. Nash le trouvait magnifique.

Il le sentit jouir dans sa bouche et se releva vivement. Dans la frénésie de l'action, il avait oublié ce détail... Seijuro était essoufflé sur le matelas, le corps transpirant. Nash sourit en le voyant et, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, chercha dans ses boîtes en plastique de quoi passer à la suite. Il trouva un préservatif et le lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté la veille ainsi qu'un paquet de mouchoir. Il cracha dans le mouchoir plusieurs fois pour ne pas garder ce goût de sperme dans la bouche.

Le sourire de Nash se fana quelques peu en regardant le corps de Seijuro. Comment devait-il s'y prendre maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, il ne savait pas comment ça se passait.

Seijuro comprit son trouble et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, ce sont les même étapes. Simplement pas le même endroit.

Nash se racla la gorge et mit alors du lubrifiant sur sa main droite. Il se pencha sur Seijuro, une main juste à côté de sa tête et garda ses yeux bien ancrés dans les siens pendant qu'il faisait entrer un doigt en lui. Il vit alors les yeux rouges se plisser et sentit son corps à la peau laiteuse tressaillir.

-Hum...

Seijuro attira Nash contre lui et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à des préliminaires aussi longues. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Il aimait la délicatesse avec laquelle Nash faisait les choses. Le fait qu'il soit hésitant le rendait adorable. Il fit savoir à Nash qu'il était assez prêt pour un deuxième doigt. À son intrusion, Seijuro mordit dans le faire exprès la langue de Nash. C'était douloureux. La façon dont il l'avait fait était douloureuse.

-Pardon, crevette...

Nash n'avait pas fait ça depuis plusieurs mois, même avec une femme. Disons qu'il avait perdu l'habitude. Mais il se rattrapa avec le troisième doigts qu'il fit entrer avec plus de délicatesse. Seijuro poussa un long gémissement. Nash avait des doigts en or... c'était peut-être le fait qu'il soit guitariste. Seijuro ne savait pas mais il adorait ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes à bien détendre Seijuro, Nash pu retirer ses doigts, laissant en son amant une sensation de vide et de froid.

Les mains un peu tremblantes à l'idée d'enfin faire l'amour avec Seijuro, il ouvrit le paquet du préservatif et l'enfila. Bon, ce geste au moins, il ne l'avait pas perdu avec le temps. Ensuite, il mit un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main qu'il étala sur son sexe.

Il caressa doucement les hanches de Seijuro, puis les souleva à peine. Il parvint à bien se caler sur le matelas pour entrer avec le bon angle. Il guida son sexe vers l'antre de Seijuro et poussa pour entrer tout en le lâchant. Il vit le corps de son amant de cambrer et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, comme pour faire sortir un gémissement qui ne vint qu'après, quand il fût complètement en lui.

Nash resta un certain temps sans bouger, analysant un peu la sensation qu'il avait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était si agréable. C'était plus serré, moins plissé. Mais c'était bon. Il n'en revenait pas. Il pensait pourtant que cela le rebuterai de passer par là. Mais non. Le plaisir avait raison des préjugés.

Il fit un premier mouvement, un peu incertain. Mais le gémissement de Seijuro ne le trompait pas. Le garçon aimait ça.

Alors il fit un autre mouvement, puis un autre et entra dans la danse.

Seijuro replia ses jambes autour de lui et fit osciller ses reins pour accompagner le mouvement de Nash. Il se cala sur son rythme, sur son angle. C'était tellement bon ! Était-ce juste Nash qui savait bien s'y prendre ou l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui qui rendait cela plus merveilleux encore ? En tout cas, Seijuro ne s'était jamais sentit si bien.

Son corps appelait celui de Nash et il lui répondait. Nash se pencha vers lui et embrassa son torse, puis son cou, pour finir par ses lèvres.

Seijuro se mit à pleurer. Le genre de sanglot qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il était tellement heureux ! Il avait l'impression de trouver ce qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps. Il avait trouvé le bonheur. C'était Nash qui lui offrait cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir avoir droit à cela.

Nash remarqua ses pleurs. Il releva la tête et le regarda. Il cessa ses mouvements.

-Crevette ?

-Je veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Nash sourit. Il embrassa le bout de son nez et reprit des mouvements plus profonds en lui. Seijuro se cambra et gémit plus fort. Il ferma les yeux. Nash prit une main de son amant et y imbriqua la sienne. Son autre main restait au creux de la hanche de Seijuro, le caressant.

-Han... Nash... Ne t'arrête pas... Jamais...

Nash l'embrassa. Il sentait le plaisir grimper en lui, de plus en plus vite. Il se mit à gémir lui aussi, prit dans la spirale du plaisir. C'était bon ! C'était tellement bon ! Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé avant ? Il agrippa l'oreiller, juste à côté de la tête de Seijuro et serra le plus fort possible.

-Sei... Ah !

Lui non plus ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Il voulait continuer à se noyer dans ce plaisir pour l'éternité.

-Je t'aime... soufflât Seijuro contre ses lèvres.

Son cœur déborda d'amour. Nash sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Il donna encore un coup en lui et les deux garçons jouirent.

* * *

 **Je le répète mais je suis fière de ce chapitre. Le prochain s'annonce un peu plus court.**

 **Reviews ?**


	20. Chapter 20 After love

**Hello ! J'avais promis un chapitre moins agité et un peu plus court, mais pas moins intéressant ! Le voilà !**

 **On approche du milieu de l'histoire. Le titre de ce chapitre fait écho à mon recueil de drabble "Après l'amour".**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci ^^ Oui, quand j'ai publié, j'ai pas réalisé que c'était ton anniv. Contente qu'il te plaise du coup ^^ Bon, rassures-toi, je compte pas le faire morfler tout de suite. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : After love**

Nash s'effondra à côté de Seijuro, épuisé. Il avait un sourire lumineux.

-Vivement qu'on essaie sans capote, ça doit être encore mieux.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avoir mit une ?

-On sait jamais ce qu'on pourrai trimballer tout les deux. Je suis pas sûr que tu fasses des tests à chaque retour de soirées.

Seijuro fît la moue. Mais Nash n'avait pas tord. Seijuro ne s'était jamais fait dépister, cela dit, il allait devoir le faire s'il voulait y aller à fond avec Nash. Il était vrai que le port de préservatif atténuait un peu le plaisir.

-Pourquoi t'en as pas mit pour la fellation ?

Nash fit la grimace.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas agréable. Une fille m'en as déjà fait une comme ça et c'était... vraiment pas terrible. Ça me dérangeait.

-D'accord.

Le blond serra Seijuro contre lui puis roula sur le lit pour le mettre sur lui.

Seijuro reposa sa tête sur le torse de Nash, laissant ses doux cheveux roux le caresser. Nash frissonna. Il fit descendre sa main dans son dos et la posa sur ses fesses qu'il s'amusa à caresser, à titiller, à tapoter.

Il soupira, bien que son cœur palpitait à cause du manque qui se faisait très clairement sentir dans son corps. Seijuro entendait son cœur et savait bien à quoi correspondait ce battement si rapide, il tendit le bras et chercha dans la boite en plastique de Nash deux joint. Il en coinça un entre les lèvres de son amant, puis entre les siennes. Il colla le bout des deux joint et les alluma en même temps.

Nash voulait lui dire qu'il alimentait le mal, mais se retint. Depuis que Seijuro fumait plus souvent, il était bien moins derrière Nash, à lui demander de réguler sa consommation de drogue.

-Tu sais quoi, crevette, je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour en étant clean... Quoi que, rectifiât-il, j'étais clean lors de ma première fois.

Akashi tira sur son joint mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendait de savoir où Nash voulait en venir.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis clean.

Toutes ces fois où il avait couché avec des mecs du lycée, il avait toujours été clean. Par contre, lors des soirées de son cousin, il était toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. À forte dose le plus souvent.

Nash sourit et pinça la fesse d'Akashi.

-C'était comment ta première fois ?

Akashi se raidit et détourna le regard. Il se concentra sur la peinture vieillie de l'appartement.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, comment c'était... avec qui, où, quand, si c'était bien, ce genre de choses.

Nash le vit clairement s'assombrir, comme si un mauvais souvenir se faisait remuer. Il allait lui dire de renoncer à lui répondre, que ce n'était pas grave, mais Seijuro parla le premier.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ah bon ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non.

Nash fit la mou.

-Comment c'est possible ?

Seijuro lui cracha sa fumé à la figure, à priori mécontent que ce sujet soit abordé. Mais il savait que ce genre de discussion était inévitable et s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, Nash allait de toute façon lui en reparler très prochainement. Autant arracher la croûte tout de suite.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas parce que j'étais ivre.

Nash haussa un sourcil. Puis, il prit un visage plus doux et caressa tout le dos de Seijuro, ses doigts ne faisaient que frôler sa peau et laissaient de doux frissons le parcourir de haut en bas.

-Raconte, chuchotât Nash.

-C'était lors de ma première soirée avec mon cousin. J'étais en fin de collège, il me restait quelques jours de cours mais mon cousin avait déjà finit les siens. Il m'a dit que je devais me détendre maintenant que l'année était finie. Il m'a invité à cette soirée. J'étais naïf, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait lieu dans une boîte de nuit. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il y aurait tant de monde, tant d'alcool. J'ai bu un peu, pour faire comme les autres et ne pas me ridiculiser. Ce n'était pas ma première expérience avec l'alcool, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de boire du champagne ou du vin avec mon père.

Nash hocha la tête, attentif.

-J'étais assis au bar. Je discutais avec Nagasuke pendant que ses amis s'amusaient. Un mec s'est assis à côté de moi, je l'ai ignoré. Je me suis laissé allé, j'ai bu de l'alcool bien plus fort. Puis, mon cousin me proposa un autre verre et ce fût le verre de trop. J'ai complétement perdu pied. Je me souviens vaguement de la chaleur sur mon visage, d'une sensation sur mes lèvres, puis plus rien.

Les yeux de Seijuro se perdirent quelques secondes dans ce souvenir si flou, si lointain. Il tira sur le joint et soupira longuement.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais nu, dans un lit, avec un inconnu tout aussi nu sur moi. J'ai espéré pendant quelques secondes qu'on n'avait rien fait, mais les sensations dans tout mon corps me disaient le contraire et les deux capotes sur le sol ne mentaient pas. Je me suis enfuis. Je ne suis pas allé au collège de lendemain, je me suis terré dans ma chambre, tentant de digérer cette soirée. Quand j'ai raconté ça à mon cousin, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas si terrible, que de toute façon, la première fois est souvent nulle. Mais... il m'était insupportable de ne pas m'en souvenir.

-Pourquoi continuer à aller dans ces soirées si ta première expérience a été si douloureuse ? Murmurât doucement Nash.

Seijuro finit son joint et l'écrasa dans le cendrier qui dormait à côté du matelas de Nash.

-Je voulais essayer de retrouver ce mec avec qui j'avais eu cette première fois. C'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Et alors ?

-Parmi tous ces visages, je ne l'ai jamais reconnu.

Nash ne fit aucun commentaire, il sentait que Seijuro avait encore des choses à dire, des choses à lui confier. Mais le blond prenait de plus en plus conscience de ce qui l'avait brisé et fait devenir celui qu'il était maintenant. Il avait perdu sa pureté trop tôt et dans ces circonstances peu enviables.

-Un autre soir, pendant les vacances d'été, lors de ma quatrième ou cinquième soirées avec mon cousin, je me suis de nouveau laissé aller. Complètement. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à me convaincre que rien ne s'était passé ce soir-là, ou du moins, que si mon corps n'était plus vierge, alors mon esprit amnésique, lui, l'était. La soirée avait lieu pas très loin de chez moi. On était entre gosses de riche et j'étais étonné d'en voir autant sous l'emprise de la drogue.

-Les gosses de riches s'offrent tout ce qu'ils veulent.

-Oui, je l'ai compris après. Quoi qu'il ne soit, j'ai essayé la drogue ce soir-là. J'étais complètement défoncé, pourtant, je me souviens avoir embrassé un mec, avoir eu envie de coucher avec lui. Je me souviens vaguement être partis de la soirée avec lui, puis être allé chez moi. Apparemment, on a baisé sur le canapé du salon. Sauf que mon père nous a vu. En même temps, comment louper deux mecs défoncés en pleine partie de jambes en l'air... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une gueule de bois monstrueuse et j'étais dans ma chambre. Je suis descendu prendre un cachet dans la cuisine. Mon père m'a alors raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche et prendre conscience du dégoût que cela lui avait inspiré, me fit comprendre que continuer dans cette voie serai un excellent moyen de l'emmerder.

Nash fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, crevette, ne me dit pas que tu as continué à te détruire ainsi juste pour le faire chier ?

-Si. Au début. Mais j'ai compris trop tard que j'étais dans un cercle vicieux. Un peu comme toi quand tu es tombé dans la drogue. Au début, j'aimais bien la sensation quand je planais. J'avais l'illusion quand faisant ça, j'étais libre, je choisissais que je voulais être pour une fois. Puis, ce moi que j'étais en train de construire m'a dégoûté. J'ai compris qu'il était laid.

Nash se renfrogna. Il n'était pas non plus un consommateur excessif de drogue. Seijuro avait l'art d'exagérer ses moindres faits et gestes. Certes, il fumait chaque jour, mais ce n'était pas non plus super grave.

-Mais j'ai aussi continué parce que... je n'avais aucun souvenir et je me suis dit que mon père m'avait menti et inventé tout ça et donc qu'il ne s'était peut-être rien passé et que la première soirée était une exception.

-Seijuro... c'était peut-être une exception mais ça t'a complètement détruit. Et concernant la drogue, beaucoup sont pires que moi, marmonnât-il.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je me fiche de savoir combien de joints fument les autres, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est combien tu en fumes, toi.

-Je suis dans la moyenne.

-La moyenne des toxicomanes ? Je te crois sur parole, dit-il avec un air espiègle.

Nash sourit et d'un geste assez brusque, renversa Seijuro sur le matelas. Il se retrouva sur lui et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

-Si moi je suis un toxicomane, alors toi tu es un nymphomane suicidaire.

Seijuro allait lui dire qu'il exagérait le trait, qu'il était très loin d'être un nymphomane et encore moins suicidaire (il considérait que depuis sa rencontre avec Nash, il ne l'était plus), avant de se dire que c'était sûrement ce sentiment que Nash devait ressentir quand il le traitait de toxicomane. Cela dit, pour Seijuro, Nash avait vraiment un problème avec la drogue.

Nash se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, une façon comme une autre de clore le sujet. Il ne voulait plus parler de drogue et de leurs pars d'ombre respectives. Il sentit les mains de Seijuro caresser son dos. Nash préféra s'éloigner pour éviter de voir revenir la tentation. Il avait malheureusement un stock limité de préservatif dans sa boîte en plastic.

-Dormons, crevette.

Seijuro soupira mais accepta. Il éteignit la petite lumière et se colla à Nash toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà, on en apprend pas mal sur Akashi dans ce chapitre.**

 **Reviews ?**


	21. Chapter 21 Sign

**Hello ! Quoi, je publie avec deux semaines d'avance ? Bah, ouais... le chapitre 10 de Deux petits pas sur le tatami nécessite des modifications et j'ai terminé la publication de Disparu donc...**

 **SesilliaS : XD ****Yes, Akashi is bad enough. He has a painful past. But don't worry, they will train. I know it's very difficult to get rid of an addiction, especially since Akashi is following Nash. But don't worry too much for them, they are strong. Thanks !**

 **Kama-chan59 : Ahah ^^ Oui, j'aime quand Nash est un peu fluff (mais pas trop, sinon c'est plus vraiment Nash). Laisse Nash lui faire un gros câlin, il est doué pour ça ^^ Bref, merci pour ce review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Sign**

Seijuro se réveilla pour la première fois avec une sensation de bien être. Jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait été si bien. Nash dormait encore profondément. Durant la nuit, il avait eu chaud et s'était séparé de sa crevette.

Seijuro se sentait un peu comme au réveil de sa première fois. Le dégoût en moins. Il sentait que son corps n'était plus le même, que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au contraire. Il se recroquevilla, assit contre le mur et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il avait donc fait l'amour... pour la toute première fois. C'était comme si toutes les fois d'avant avait été effacées. Seul Nash comptait maintenant.

Il se leva et alla chercher dans la cuisine un paquet de biscuit. Évidement, Nash avait fait des provisions avant l'arrivée de Seijuro. Il y avait quatre paquets différents au chocolat. Seijuro s'empara d'un paquet de gaufrettes enrobées de chocolat.

Il retourna dans le lit et mangea à lui seul la moitié du paquet en regardant son amant dormir.

Quelques minutes avant de se réveiller, Nash tendit le bras vers le côté de Seijuro, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Seijuro et la palpa. L'adolescent sourit et embrassa les doigts de Nash.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Il sourit, notamment parce que la première chose qu'il vit fût Seijuro qui engloutissait une gaufrette.

-T'as pas un peu finit de bouffer, crevette ?

-J'ai dépensé beaucoup de calories hier.

Nash s'allongea sur le ventre et piqua une gaufrette.

-Je te signale que c'est moi qui paie tout ça.

-Je sais. T'inquiète, je te rembourserai tous les paquets de gâteaux quand je serai majeur et que j'aurai accès à mon compte.

Nash sourit et embrassa le bras de Seijuro, qui était la partie de son corps la plus accessible pour le moment. Il se rapprocha de sa crevette et passa un bras dans son dos. Il embrassa ses épaules, ses omoplates, sa nuque. Seijuro se laissa faire, savourant les doux baisers sur son corps. Si tous les réveils étaient comme ça, alors il signait d'office.

-Tu as cours ce matin ?

Seijuro se mit à rire.

-On est samedi, Nash !

-Ah...

-Par contre, mon père va se demander où je suis encore alors je ferai mieux de rentrer avant midi.

-OK.

Nash soupira puis se leva. Il rangea en même temps le paquet de gâteaux de Seijuro avant qu'il ne mange tout.

Seijuro quitta Nash vers onze heure du matin. Il rentra chez lui avec un sourire inhabituel sur le visage. Son père l'attendait à priori dans le petit salon. Cela suffit à effacer le sourire et la bonne humeur de l'adolescent. Il parti déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant d'aller le voir et troqua son sur-vêtement blanc pour un jean bordeaux, un t-shirt blanc et un pull noir ouvert assez long.

Masaomi était debout devant la cheminée allumée, un verre d'alcool dans la main.

-Bonjour, père.

Il se tourna vers son fils et but une gorgée de son verre.

-J'ai cru entendre que tu me ramenais encore une médaille d'or.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas eu hier soir ?

-Rakuzan organisait une petite fête pour la victoire. J'ai dormi chez un ami.

Masaomi haussa un sourcil et son sourire devint moqueur.

-C'est drôle, parce que j'ai appelé ton coach hier soir et que j'ai eu droit à une autre version. Je réitère donc ma question : où étais-tu hier soir ?

-Chez un ami.

-Je veux son nom.

-C'est ma vie privée.

L'adulte posa son verre sur une table et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il tapota quelques secondes dessus puis montra l'écran à son fils.

-C'est le numéro d'un agent de sécurité qui a une dette envers moi. Si je l'appelle, je pourrai lui demander d'enquêter sur tes petites escapades nocturnes. Je pourrai aussi lui demander de te prendre en filature, de trouver comment tu arrive à t'évader de ta chambre et le nom de celui chez qui tu semble dormir si souvent...

Le sous-entendu était évident. Masaomi pensait que Seijuro avait un copain, ce qui était vrai. Mais s'il venait à le savoir ? Que fera-t-il pour faire partir Nash ?

-Alors ? Dois-je l'appeler ? Ou bien tu vas gentiment me donner son nom.

-Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Seijuro sentait ses mains moites. Il n'était pas sûr que Masaomi suive les faits divers de Kyoto. Cela dit, si l'accident de Mayuzumi avait été remit sur le tapis lors du championnat, il était alors possible qu'il en ais entendu parlé.

En tout cas, il ne tiqua pas et rangea son téléphone.

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Cela n'offrira à Seijuro que peu de répit avant que son père ne se mette à chercher des informations sur Mayuzumi et ne découvre qu'il était dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois. La conversation finie, Seijuro s'éclipsa. Il envoya un message à Nash pour lui expliquer que son père commençait à se douter qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

* * *

Dans la semaine, Seijuro se rendit dans un centre de dépistage anonyme. Il l'avait promis à Nash pour qu'ils puisse le refaire sans utiliser de préservatif la prochaine fois. Nash s'y était déjà rendu la veille et attendait encore les résultats.

Seijuro ne vit aucune tête connue. C'était sa plus grande peur. S'il croisait un garçons avec qui il avait déjà couché, qui connaissait sa réputation de l'ombre, peut-être que cela pourrai passer. Mais dans le cas contraire...

On lui fit une prise de sang. Les résultats allaient être envoyés à une adresse. On lui précisa que cela pouvait être envoyé dans un point relais et qu'il pouvait venir les chercher ici s'il le souhaitait. Mais Seijuro donna l'adresse de Nash.

En tout, cela ne lui avait demandé pas plus d'une heure.

* * *

Au lycée, Seijuro commençait à reprendre ses études plus sérieusement. Mais même si la volonté était là, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer aussi bien qu'avant. Il n'était attentif en cours que pendant les dix premières minutes. Il remarquait aussi qu'il ne parvenait plus à apprendre ses cours récent. Il confondait aussi les événements, incapable de mettre dans un ordre chronologique les événements récents. Quel jour c'était déjà, le match contre Tôo Gakuen ?

Et puis, sa bouche lui semblait plus sèche. Il ne savait pas si tout ceci était normal, si ça allait passer ou si c'était une maladie quelconque.

Il finit par se dire qu'il devrait aller voir son médecin. Mais juste avant de prendre le rendez-vous, il se persuada que ce n'était sûrement pas ça et qu'on risquait de lui mettre la mauvaise étiquette sur le front s'il y allait. Il avait déjà pu observer ce genre de symptômes chez Nash. C'était le manque.

Pourtant, il ne fumait pas énormément et moins que Nash. Mettait-il le l'opium dans ses préparations lui aussi ? Était-ce pour cela que Seijuro commençait à descendre la même pente que lui ? En tout cas, c'était vraiment un très mauvais signe.

* * *

Son téléphone sonnait. C'était la troisième fois. Toujours le même numéro masqué. Mais Seijuro savait qui c'était. Pourquoi insistait-il comme ça ce soir ? Pourquoi ne lui fichait-il pas la paix ? Mais peut-être que si Seijuro ne répondait pas, il allait encore s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de recommencer à jouer.

Seijuro finit par décrocher. Il entendit alors ce souffle, celui qu'il avait entendu tant de fois avant qu'il ne lui dise, au creux de l'oreille, quelque chose d'obscène.

-Bonjour, commençât la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandât Seijuro d'une voix polaire.

Hors de question de montrer qu'il appréhendait la réponse à cette question, que cette conversation en elle-même lui faisait peur.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu te portais. Que pensais-tu que j'allais te demander ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Ce que je t'ai proposé la dernière fois ? Non, rassures-toi. Pour le moment, je m'amuse bien mieux ainsi. Je me délecte de te voir te débattre dans ma toile d'araignée.

Il y eu un petit silence. Seijuro ne voulais pas poser de question, ne rien dire qui pourrait donner des idées à ce monstre.

-Bon, je voix que tu te portes à merveille, ma petite proie. Alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Peut-être que je reviendrai à l'assaut un jour, tu devrais t'y préparer. Te regarder de loin ne me satisfera pas éternellement, tu m'as rendu accro, tu sais ? _Ciao !_

Voilà. Il avait craché son venin. Seijuro reposa son téléphone et soupira lourdement tout en luttant contre les larmes.

* * *

 **Hum... J'espère avait mit assez d'indices pour que vous deviniez qui est derrière tout ça. Ce chapitre était très fragmenté, c'est normal, il s'agit un peu d'une transition dans le récit.**

 **Reviews ?**


	22. Chapter 22 It was my lover

**Hello ! Nous sommes au milieu de l'histoire ! Waouh ! Enfin !**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, it's the Spiderman of KNB ! Yes ^^ I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

 **Neko-akashi : Ah, c'est pas une histoire pour les petites natures ! Et oui, Akashi est... dépressif et il a comportement autodestructeur.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je reprendrais la publication 3 semaines car mon concours du second semestre approche... Voilà. A dans trois semaines !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Nagasuke faisait délicatement glisser son archet sur les cordes du violoncelle. Il se concentrait sur le sons qu'il produisait et non sur le son parfait du violon qui semblait vouloir le cacher pour toujours. Le violon était plus aiguë et s'entendait plus facilement. Le violoncelle n'était qu'un accompagnement, un supplément. Il n'était pas indispensable. C'était les cœurs, rien d'autre.

Nagasuke regardait le sourire de son cousin. Pourquoi était-il si heureux ces derniers temps ? Nagasuke était pourtant en première ligne pour savoir que sa vie était loin d'être rose et qu'il avait sa responsabilité dans cette affaire. S'il n'avait pas donné ce dernier verre à Seijuro, le premier soir, il n'aurai jamais craqué et ne serai pas celui qu'il était.

Mais récemment, il ne venait plus à ses fêtes et semblait ne jamais être chez lui. Voyait-il quelqu'un ? Aurait-il enfin un copain ou une copine ? Peut-être que lui poser la question ne sera pas inutile.

Alors qu'ils jouaient depuis presque dix minute sans interruptions, Seijuro fit soudainement une fausse note. Son cousin faillit lâcher son archet tellement ce son l'étonna.

Seijuro retira son violon de son épaule et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Désolé, j'ai reçu un message, expliquât-il à son cousin.

-Tiens donc... c'est rare.

Seijuro ne répliqua pas. Le message venait de Nash.

 _J'ai reçu nos résultats, crevette. Tout est nickel. On va pouvoir tester sans capote. Du coup tu viens chez moi ce soir ?_

Un large sourire qui n'échappa pas à Nagasuke s'empara des lèvres de Seijuro. Le rouge répondit qu'il sera là dans une demie heure.

-C'était qui ?

-Personne. Un amis qui m'envoie une photo de chat.

-Je peux voir ?

-Je l'ai supprimé. Ce genre de truc, ça fait rire deux secondes et c'est tout.

-Hum...

Nagasuke préférerai que ce soit un mensonge. Car si Seijuro disait la vérité, alors il le prenait vraiment pour un simple supplément, considérant qu'il n'était même pas assez important pour lui montrer une photo de chat.

-C'était pas ton copain ?

Le visage de Seijuro resta de marbre. Mais ses yeux se détournèrent légèrement et il se racla la gorge sans lui répondre.

C'était donc ça... Seijuro avait un copain.

-Non, ce n'était pas mon copain, finit par répondre Seijuro en remettant son violon sur son épaule.

 _C'était mon amant._

Nagasuke hocha la tête, convaincu que son cousin lui mentait. Si Seijuro ne voulait pas lui en parler, soit. Il saura tôt au tard de qui il s'agit.

Ils jouèrent encore quelques morceaux puis Seijuro fit semblant de bailler pour justifier son départ. Il rangea son violon.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pour la fête de la dernière fois. J'y suis allé sans toi du coup.

-Je sais, j'ai oublié.

-J'en organise une autre dans le mois. Tu aimerai venir ? Ce sera un truc vraiment énorme.

-Je verrai.

-OK.

Aucun doute. Seijuro n'oubliais jamais rien. De plus, cela faisait deux fois qu'il lui répondais qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aller à une fête. Il voyait quelqu'un, c'était certain.

Nagasuke décida de laisser couler pour cette fois-ci, mais il serai dommage que son cousin qu'il a pris soin d'éduquer pour qu'il devienne un fêtard comme lui lui glisse entre les doigts.

Il regarda Seijuro quitter la salle, violon sur l'épaule.

Décidément, rien n'y faisait : il le détestait.

* * *

Seijuro arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Nash et frappa. Le blond lui ouvrit, immense sourire sur les lèvres. Comme la dernière fois finalement.

-Crevette ! Viens, entre, je t'attendais.

Seijuro ne se fit pas prier. Il sentait, alors qu'il entrait dans le petit studio, les yeux de Nash dans sa nuque qui le dévoraient. Le rouge s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus, à ce qu'il le déshabille là, tout de suite, pour le prendre sans ménagement. Mais non.

La guitare était de sortie apparemment. Y avait-il un concert ce soir ? Nash voulait-il qu'ils fassent l'amour après le concert ? Seijuro préférerai largement avant, si c'était négociable.

-C'est un violon ? Demandât Nash en caressant la boîte noire sur l'épaule de Seijuro.

-Oui.

-Hum... ça fait combien d'année que tu en joue ?

-J'ai commencé à six ans.

Le blond réfléchissait. C'était donc ça qui le coupait dans son envie de lui faire l'amour. C'était simplement qu'il s'était mit à réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogeât Seijuro, relativement désireux de la passer à l'étape suivante.

-Je me disais que ce serai cool un violon dans nos concerts...

-Un violon ? Au milieu d'un groupe de rock ?

-Oui.

Nash s'avança vers son lit et prit sa guitare. Il s'assit sur le matelas.

-J'ai bossé un nouveau morceaux cet aprem'. Écoute.

Il joua l'introduction, le premier couplet, le refrain et le pont pendant que Seijuro détaillait la partition. Il aimait bien le rythme, c'était une chanson agréable, assez différente que ce qu'il avait pu entendre aux concerts.

-C'est doux, commentât-il une fois la démonstration finie.

-Justement, tu pourrai jouer du violon par dessus ?

Le rouge sortit son instrument. Il se cala sur son épaule et fit signe à Nash qu'il était prêt. Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Dès les premières notes de Nash, Seijuro fit sonner le sol sur quatre temps. Nash connaissait assez bien sa partition pour la jouer sans regarder trop souvent ses mains. Ses yeux en profitèrent pour détailler Seijuro. La musique classique, ça lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Mais là... le violon, ce son si beau, et Seijuro en prime. C'était parfait.

Et il y avait ce sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Ils terminèrent le morceau et Nash donna ses impressions, très positives, sur le jeu de Seijuro.

-Tu joue super bien, c'est indéniable. Je suis sûr que ça apporterai un grand plus à nos concerts.

-Ça se tente.

-J'en parlerai aux autres la prochaine fois.

-Vous ne faîtes jamais de répétions.

-Si. Mais c'est souvent le matin, donc t'es pas là. La prochaine fois que je pourrai les voir, ce sera au concert de ce week-end.

-Je serai là alors.

-T'as intérêt. J'ai hâte de te voir avec le maquillage et le vernis noir.

Ah oui... ça c'était un détail que Seijuro avait oublié. Il fallait une certaine tenue vestimentaire pour fait parti de On life.

-Je vais t'envoyer tes morceaux pour que tu les travaille en attendant. Et si jamais tu ne veux pas jouer tous les morceaux, alors tu aidera pour les cœurs, histoire que tu ne serve pas à rien sur scène.

-Et s'il n'y a pas de cœurs ?

-On s'en rend rarement compte en pleins concert, mais il y a souvent le bassiste ou le batteur qui est derrière à faire les cœurs. Peut importe la chanson. C'est un tout.

Pendant que Seijuro rangeait son violon, Nash commençait à regarder sur son ordinateur quelles chansons Seijuro pourrai interpréter avec eux. Il connaissait chacune d'entre elles pour avoir participé à leurs création. Il s'occupait souvent du texte et les autres perfectionnaient la musique.

Seijuro quant à lui se demandait comment il allait s'habiller. Il avait un jean noir, c'était déjà ça. Mais pour faire parti des On life, il fallait un peu plus. Un simple t-shirt noir suffira-t-il ?

-Comment je dois m'habiller ?

-Ne brûle pas les étapes, crevette. Je vais d'abord en parler aux autres. S'ils ne veulent pas de violon, tu n'aura pas à te poser la question.

-Tu dis ça mais tu as prévu de me donner des devoirs.

-Il va falloir les convaincre. Le classique c'est pas trop le style de la maison.

Nash déposa sa guitare et son ordinateur sur le sol et craqua ses doigts.

-Bon, maintenant...

Un large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour rien... crevette.

Seijuro, encore debout, sourit à son tour. Ça y était, le moment était enfin venu. Mais il voulait faire payer à Nash de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Tel un fauve, il s'avança vers le lit, retirant sur le chemin son t-shirt. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit, puis se pencha pour attraper le col de Nash et l'amener vers lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, commença à retirer son haut, puis caressa son dos.

Leurs deux corps s'électrisèrent en quelques secondes à peine. Ils avaient peut-être un peu trop attendu, mais en même temps, c'était pour la sécurité. Maintenant, plus rien ne les retenait. Nash n'avait aucune appréhension, bien au contraire. Il attendait avec impatience la fin des préliminaires.

Alors qu'il allait faire basculer Seijuro sur le lit, il sentit le rouge le pousser en arrière et l'allonger. Il profita de la surprise pour descendre vers l'entre jambe de Nash et défaire sa ceinture. Il baissa d'un coup sec son jean.

-Wow... Crevette... ne sois pas si pressé.

Il le vit sourire même s'il ne lui répondit pas. Seijuro retira à son tour son pantalon puis se mit sur Nash. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir contre le matelas.

-Tu es dominateur, remarquât Nash avec un sourire narquois.

-Et tu aimes ça ?

-Pour le moment oui.

Seijuro garda une main sur le torse de Nash et porta l'autre à sa bouche pour lécher sensuellement ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir le torse de son amant se soulever plus vite. Ainsi, cela l'excitait. Il fallait dire que le regard de braise de Seijuro exciterai même un hétéro dans cette position.

Nash caressa les cuisses de Seijuro puisque que c'était tout ce qu'il le laissait faire apparemment. Il remonta jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il écarta légèrement, laissant le rouge y faire entrer ses doigts humides.

-Crevette... tu te fais plaisir sans moi, c'est de la triche, se mit à rire Nash.

-Il fallait être plus rapide.

Heureusement pour la patience de Nash, le rouge se prépara assez vite, juste assez pour ne pas avoir trop mal par la suite.

Il posa de nouveau ses deux mains sur le torse de Nash et se leva, recula ses fesses. Il se baissa tout doucement sur le sexe de Nash, il le sentit entrer en lui, l'étirant petit à petit. C'était une sensation qu'il adorait.

-Ah ! Nash !

Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Il avait mal et devait attendre un peu avant de bouger. Nash caressait ses bras en attendant et appréciait l'étroitesse de Seijuro. Cette sensation était décuplé sans le port de préservatif. Il n'aurai jamais pensé non plus qu'il aimerai autant cette vision de Seijuro le dominant.

Son amant contracta le bas de son dos et lentement, fit des mouvements de hauts en bas. Ils se mirent à bouger leurs reins, à gémir, à rougir tout en se souriant. Nash s'était légèrement relevé sur un coude, son autre main tenait la hanche de Seijuro. Il voyait son amant courber le dos ou bien le cambrer, changer assez régulièrement l'angle de la pénétration. C'était peut-être aussi bien parce que c'était la seconde fois ? Nash ne savait pas, mais tout comme Seijuro la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas que cela cesse.

Seijuro se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, il prit les mains de Nash pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête. Ses mouvements sur lui se faisaient plus rapides, il se sentait si proche de la jouissance. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le torse de Nash, ses cheveux roux caressaient ses clavicules.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Leurs corps épuisés et transpirant se laissèrent aller. Petits à petits, leurs muscles se détendaient.

Seijuro s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de Nash. Il sentit le blond embrasser sa nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait aimé ça, le rouge le savait parfaitement.

-Alors... chuchotât Nash au creux de l'oreille de Seijuro, ça fait quel effet le toucher rectal ?

- _Baka_ , rit Seijuro.

Un portable se mit à sonner mettant fin à ce moment privilégié. Seijuro reconnût sa sonnerie et tendit le bras vers son sac. L'avantage de vivre dans seize mètre carré, c'était que tout était à porté de main. Il prit son téléphone et vit que c'était Kise qui appelait. Il décrocha.

-Akashicchi ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien. Et toi ?

-Super aussi. Jolie victoire au championnat d'automne.

-Merci.

-Mais c'était pas pour ça que j'appelais. En fait, Aominecchi fait une fête ce week-end et ce serai cool que tu vienne. Il y aura tout le monde. Même Kurokocchi.

Seijuro savait que Nash entendait ce qui se disait et se tourna vers lui. Ce week-end, On life avait un concert. Mais son amant haussa les épaules.

-Je te retiens pas ici, va voir tes amis.

Il sourit à Nash.

-Kise... Je vais venir.

-Trop cool ! Ce sera samedi soir chez Aominecchi. Tu peux amener des chips, avec Murasakibaracchi on en aura jamais assez.

-D'accord.

Il reposa le téléphone et tendit le bras vers la boîte en plastique de Nash pour en sortir de quoi rouler deux joins. Nash le regarda faire sans un mot et se dit qu'il avait rapidement pris le coup de main pour les faire. C'était aussi lui qui prenait l'initiative de les faire. Seijuro prenait-il goût à ça ?

Il tendit un des joint qu'il alluma à Nash. Il ne fit rien remarquer à Seijuro et le regarda fumer en silence.

* * *

 **Bisous ! Reviews ?**


	23. Chapter 23 Illness

**Hello ! Je suis en vacance ! Ça y est ! Je vais reprendre mes publications activement désormais.**

 **Neko-akashi : Je comprend. Il est OOC. Désolé qu'il ne soit pas à ton goût ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Illness**

Seijuro était en train de travailler quand il reçut un appel. Il vit que c'était Nagasuke et répondit tout en mordillant la gomme de son critérium.

-Allô ?

-Salut cousin...

Nagasuke avait une petite voix. Seijuro déposa son critérium et croisa les bras tout en reposant son dos sur la chaise.

-T'as une drôle de voix.

-Je suis balade.

-Ah...

-J'aurai besoin de bedicaments.

-Quels genre ?

-Contre la grippe.

-T'es allé voir ton médecin ?

Il entendit le ricanement de son cousin à l'autre bout du fil. Au moins, ses cellules nerveuses étaient encore en bon état.

-Je sais reconnaître un état grippal. Et tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? Il be faut juste du repos.

-Comme tu veux.

Seijuro nota sur une feuille les médicaments que son cousin lui indiquait. Il raccrocha ensuite et regarda l'heure. Il avait largement le temps avant que les pharmacies ne ferment. Au cas où, il fouilla dans sa trousse à pharmacie personnelles où se battait en duel une boîte d'antalgiques, de préservatifs et autres bricoles pour récupérer des lendemains de soirées qu'il connaissait tant.

Il enfila ses chaussures et une veste avant de quitter sa chambre. Sur son trajet, il était sure de croiser son père qui semblait avoir un radar naturel pour savoir quand il essayait de sortir de la maison par la porte d'entrée (car il était bien moins doué pour deviner quand il s'évadait par l'arbre).

Masaomi sortit de son bureau. Cette fois-ci, Seijuro n'avait rien à cacher et regarda son père dans les yeux.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Nagasuke est malade. Il m'a demandé de lui apporter des médicaments.

-C'est encore un mensonge ?

-Non.

Seijuro sortit la liste de médicaments et la montra à son père.

-Il a dit avoir la grippe.

-Il ne peux pas aller voir un médecin comme tout le monde...

-Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais de toute façon, s'il est vraiment mal, il ne peux peut-être pas.

Masaomi rendit la liste à son héritier.

-Tu dois être de retour dans moins de deux heures.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez encore des invités ?

-Non. Mais sache que si tu t'absentes plus longtemps, j'engagerai quelqu'un pour te suivre. Je ne supporterai plus ton comportement libertin très longtemps.

Seijuro, provocateur, haussa seulement les épaules avec désinvolture avant de tourner les talons pour descendre l'escalier et sortir de la maison.

Il prit le métro, chose qu'il faisait rarement, se sentant un peu claustrophobe dans cet environnement. Nagasuke habitait juste au dessus d'une station de métro, ce qui était assez pratique. Son quartier était encore bien vivant, même à cette heure-ci. Seijuro se rendit dans la pharmacie la plus proche et acheta les médicaments. Évidement, sans ordonnance, il devait tout payer. Il allait falloir demander à Nagasuke de le rembourser.

Seijuro n'était venu qu'une ou deux fois dans le nouvel appartement de son cousin, celui dans lequel il habitait depuis trois ans. Nagasuke avait arrêté ses études à la fin du collège. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas pour lui. Il trouva son petit boulot au conservatoire et vivait sur l'héritage de son père décédé et de l'argent que sa mère lui versait chaque mois. Un vrai gamin pourri gâté. Cela dit, Seijuro supposait qu'il avait une autre façon d'augmenter la somme de son compte en banque. Tout comme Masaomi, il ne devait pas être tout blanc.

Nagasuke, emballé dans une couverture, lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il avait le teint blanc, voir verdâtre.

-Salut...

Seijuro lui tendit le sac de médicaments.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut. Tu me dois six cent yens.

-Ouais... Je t'apporte ça. Entre.

Il disparu vers sa chambre à une allure d'escargot.

L'appartement était plus lumineux que dans les souvenirs de Seijuro. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, il y avait peu de meubles donc beaucoup d'espace. Et puis, il y avait une plante et rien que cela rendait l'endroit plus vivant. Cette plante était grande, comme un arbuste, aux feuilles un peu arrondies, vivant dans un grand pot. Ses fleurs, blanches, tombaient comme des cornet de glace vers le sol.

Seijuro s'approcha de la plante pour sentir les fleurs quand son cousin revint de la chambre.

-Et voilà !

Il posa les billet sur la table de la cuisine.

-C'est quoi comme plante ?

-Datora. Ou trompette des anges.

-Avec sa forme, on dirait une plante carnivore.

-Pas du tout. Les plantes carnivores ont plutôt leurs fleurs tournées vers le haut pour que les insectes tombent dedans. Je rêve où c'est boi qui suis en train de te faire un cours ?

-Comme quoi tout arrive.

Seijuro alla chercher l'argent sur la table de la cuisine. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrai peut-être passer embrasser Nash avant de rentrer chez lui, mais ce serai trop juste. Il risquerait d'arriver en retard.

Nagasuke sortit les médicaments du sac et prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il regarda les conseils d'utilisation puis prit un premier médicament.

-Pourquoi tu regarde ta bontre ? T'a un rendez-vous ?

-Non. Un couvre feu.

-Oh ! Le fils à papa est sous surveillance. Moi j'ai plus ce problèbe.

Il disait cela, mais son regard se perdit quelques secondes sur la photo de son père, premier frère aîné de Masaomi, décédé quand Seijuro avait six ans. Le rouge ne se souvenait pas bien de ses deux oncles. Ils n'étaient pas venus souvent à la maison. Mais il se souvenait des obsèques. Ce furent les premiers auquel il assista. Ce fût ce jour là, le jour des obsèques de ses deux oncles, qu'il rencontra Nagasuke pour la première fois.

-Il ne te manque pas ? Demandât Seijuro.

C'était une conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eux.

-Un peu. C'est surtout que ça a été brutal. C'est pas cobbe pour ta mère qui est borte progressivement. Tu as eu le temps de te faire à l'idée qu'elle allait disparaître. Un accident de voiture, tu ne peux pas. Ça te tombe dessus et tu ne peux rien faire.

Le pire étant peut-être, mais Nagasuke ne le disait jamais, que le conducteur de la voiture qui avait pousser celle dans laquelle se trouvait son père et le deuxième garçon de la famille Akashi, n'avait jamais été identifié ni retrouvé. La voiture qu'il conduisait avait été retrouvée, brûlée, à quelques kilomètres de la ville, aucune trace du conducteur, pas même un peu d'ADN. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais été vengés et Masaomi s'était retrouvé soudainement fils unique.

-Bon... euh... tu devrais peut-être y aller avant que je te refile bes bicrobes.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ton père n'apprécierai sûrement pas que tu sois balade, continuât Nagasuke en raccompagnant son cousin vers la porte.

-Oui.

-Et que deviendrai le club de basket sans toi ? Ils seraient perdus.

-Oui...

-Et tu pourrai plus voir ton copain, finit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Ou... J'ai pas de copain.

Alors c'était pour ça toute ces questions... Nagasuke devenait de plus en plus rusé dit donc. Si Seijuro n'était pas attentif, il risquait de dire des bêtises.

Nagasuke sourit. Sûrement parce qu'il avait pressentit le trouble de son cousin et qu'il avait bien noté qu'il s'était repris à temps avant de dire une bêtise. Seijuro sortit dans le couloir et se tourna vers son cousin pour le saluer.

-Tu dira bonjour à ton père de ma part, commençât Nagasuke.

-Entendu.

-Et à ton copain.

Seijuro fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas de copain. C'est clair ?

-Oui, oui. Très clair. Tu as une copine alors ?

-Non plus. Tu veux bien lâcher l'affaire ? Ça devient pénible.

-Bien sûr. Bais du coup, comme tu es toujours célibataire, tu vas pouvoir b'accompagner à la fête que je donne dans deux semaines ?

-Je verrai, je t'ai dis.

Nagasuke acquiesça et referma pour de bon la porte de son appartement. Malgré ce que Seijuro lui répétait, il était persuadé qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Il avait l'air plus heureux. Avait-il retrouvé l'espoir que Nagasuke avait pourtant tenté de lui retirer ? Voilà qui serai embêtant.

Il s'avança vers la grande fenêtre de son salon et regarda dans la rue, la bouche de métro où Seijuro s'engageait. Comment pouvait-il le forcer à revenir avec lui ? Briser un couple n'était pas si simple que ça, surtout quand on ne connaît qu'un partenaire sur deux et qu'il est retissant à parler de sa relation.

Nagasuke éternua et remit en grelottant sa couverture sur ses épaules. Pour le moment, il avait un virus à combattre.

Il se tourna vers la photo de son père.

-T'inquiète, je vais te venger.

* * *

 **Hum... un nouveau méchant ? Évidement que Nagasuke n'était pas gentil.**

 **Reviews ?**


	24. Chapter 24 Saturday night

**Hello ! Je publie un petit peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Sans raison particulière XD Je n'ai pas publié ce chapitre la semaine dernière car je ne l'avais pas finis. Je devais faire quelques modifications. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, he's very natsy. Hum... maybe XD Thanks for reading me ^^**

 **Kama-chan59 : Je sais ^^ Mais je te rassure, Akashi ne lui fait pas pleinement confiance comme avec Nash. Merci de continuer à me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Saturday night**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le train pour Tokyo. Seijuro avait dû convaincre son père qu'il avait bien été invité, que ce n'était pas une stratégie pour s'évader en douce. À peu de choses près, Masaomi allait appeler le père d'Aomine pour lui demander si son fils organisait bien une fête. Enfin, fête, le mot était exagéré. C'était plus un regroupement de la génération des miracles. Ils allaient sûrement jouer aux jeux vidéos en mangeant des chips sur le canapé de la famille Aomine. Il leur arrivait de faire ce genre de soirées au collège.

Le rouge discuta avec Nash sur le trajet. Le blond n'avait jamais quitté Kyoto. Il était arrivé au Japon dans cette ville et n'avait donc pas cherché à s'implanter autre part. Kyoto lui convenait très bien.

Seijuro se rendit à pied chez les Aomine depuis la gare. Cela représentait une heure de marche mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il aimait marcher, surtout le soir, quand il n'y avait pas grand monde, quand le ciel était sombre.

La maison des Aomine était très moderne. Une sorte de rectangle blanc avec de grande fenêtres au milieu d'une grand jardin. C'était une maison d'architecte comme on en voyait pas mal dans ce quartier. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et attendit. Une voix, assez grave, lui répondit. Il reconnu immédiatement Aomine.

-Ouais ?

-C'est Akashi.

-Akashi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Kise m'a invité.

Seijuro fronça les sourcils. Kise ne l'avait tout de même pas invité sans prévenir Aomine ? Ce serai une situation particulièrement gênante, surtout que cela signifierai qu'Aomine n'avait pas prévu de l'inviter à la base.

Seijuro vit la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et une ombre arriver pour lui ouvrir le portail. Aomine le dévisagea.

-Je voulais pas que tu vienne.

-Pourquoi ?

Aomine paru gêné. Il s'approcha de Seijuro pour pouvoir parler moins fort.

-Parce qu'on a couché ensemble.

-Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de me sauter dessus. Il était évident que cela aurai ce genre de répercussion.

-Si tu le savais, pourquoi _toi_ tu n'a pas protesté ?

-Je pensais que tu saurai assumer.

Le basané se mordit la lèvre. Ça ne l'enchantait pas de faire entrer Seijuro. Après tout, les yeux de Kuroko pourraient remarquer qu'il se comportait différemment avec lui. Il serai capable de déduire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux joueurs.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, Aomine, bras croisés sur le torse. Il finit par soupirer.

-Bon, je vais pas te laisser dehors. Viens.

Ça annonçait une super ambiance... Seijuro suivit Aomine dans la grande maison. Kise lui sauta carrément dessus et le félicita encore une fois pour sa victoire au championnat d'automne.

Les parents d'Aomine étaient sur le point de partir. Ils allaient passer un week-end tranquilles, laissant leur fils gérer seul la maison et les invités. Seijuro remarqua le paquet de cigarette que laissa le père d'Aomine dans l'entrée. Il savait qu'il ne devrait même pas y penser mais... Il avait prit l'habitude de fumer maintenant.

Ils passèrent la soirée sur le canapé, à regarder un film tout en parlant de leurs vies de lycéens. Le film n'était qu'un bruit de fond. Seijuro ne prit pas beaucoup part aux conversations. Heureusement, c'était dans son caractère de ne pas être bavard.

Cela dit, Midorima fronçait souvent les sourcils en le regardant et Akashi finit par craindre qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose.

Ils parlaient tous joyeusement. Ils souriaient, ils transpiraient l'innocence et la joie de vivre. C'était ce qui caractérisait leur groupe depuis sa création. Seijuro avait l'impression de faire tâche dans ce décors. Lui, il était plutôt morne et renfermé ces derniers temps.

Ce soir-là, Seijuro prit conscience du gouffre qu'il y avait encore lui et ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Eux, ils n'avaient pas le poids et la pression familiale sur leurs épaules, ils n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu.

Au moins, Aomine se comportait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Par contre, Seijuro remarquait certains détails inhabituels dans sa façon de se comporter avec Kuroko et Kise. Il semblait plus proche d'eux, il touchait parfois la main de Kuroko ou glissait un regard de séducteur à Kise. Avait-il eu une aventure avec eux ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait leurs poser la question discrètement un de ces jours.

Kise voulait jouer à un jeu. Cela n'enchantait pas Midorima et Seijuro qui n'étaient pas vraiment branchés jeux vidéos. Midorima proposa plutôt un jeu de plateau, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait tout perdre sinon.

-Oh non ! Fit Aomine. Sinon, toi et Akashi, vous allez tout gagner.

-Justement, répliquât Seijuro.

-Oh ? Akashicchi ? Tu es donc sortis du coma ? Rit Kise.

Le rouge fronça les sourcils. Une vision de Mayuzumi dans son lit d'hôpital s'imprima dans son esprit. Il s'efforça de la chasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Ryota ?

-Bah, tu ne dis pas un mot depuis le début de la soirée.

-C'est mon droit.

-Oui, mais on ne se voit plus beaucoup en ce moment alors ce serai plu cool que tu participes un peu plus. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

 _Oh, Ryota, il y a une dizaine de choses qui ne vont pas..._ Seijuro n'avait pas envie d'inventer un mensonge alors il ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'il aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir finalement. Ils semblaient tous bien se porter sans lui. Il leur faisait perdre leur temps.

-Je m'inquiète pour Aka-chin.

-Tu n'as aucune raison pourtant.

-Akashi-kun à l'air triste.

-Je ne le suis pas.

Le timbre de sa voix descendait vers les grave. Normalement, la génération des miracles aurait dû comprendre qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Mais ils ne lâchèrent pas l'affaire, à priori décidé à comprendre ce qui arrivait à leur ancien capitaine. L'attention de tous s'était focalisée sur lui, même Aomine semblait vouloir le pousser à bout.

Ils lui posèrent mille questions et juste avant qu'il n'explose et ne leur crache à la figure des mots qu'il allait regretter, Aomine les poussa à changer de sujet.

Il sortit un jeu Wii et invita les quatre qui voulaient jouer en premier à prendre une manette.

L'ambiance mit un certains moment à s'alléger. Dans ce genre de moment, le dons comique d'Aomine et Kise était bien pratique. Seijuro n'accepta de jouer que contre Midorima puisqu'il était le seul contre lequel il avait une chance de gagner. Les autres avaient un peu trop l'habitude de jouer à ces trucs. Cela dit, il découvrit que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça et tenta une partie contre Murasakibara qu'il remporta.

C'était agréable, la victoire. Cela soulageait son cœur malmené.

Il était minuit passé, certains commençaient à fatiguer. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient réunis des matelas dans la chambre d'Aomine. Après une brossage des temps express, ils allèrent se coucher dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Ils discutèrent un peu.

Seijuro craignait que le sujet de tout à l'heure ne soit remis sur le tapis. Mais à la place, ils parlèrent de la winter cup qui n'allait pas trop tarder à arriver.

-Ça va, moi et Akashi on est peinard ! Pas besoin de faire les qualifications.

-Quelle chance !

-Oh ça va, Kise, c'est pas comme si tu avais de grandes menaces dans ton district. C'est plus Kuroko et Midorima qui vont en chier. Ils vont devoir se foutre sur la gueule encore une fois.

-Cette fois je gagnerai, fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé.

-Pas si sûr, Midorima-kun.

Murasakibara bailla.

-Je paris sur Kuro-chin.

-Moi aussi, plaisantât Seijuro avec un sourire moqueur adressé à Midorima.

-Sympa, merci. Au fait, Kise, il paraît que tu as affronté Kirisaki dai ichi au championnat d'automne.

-Effectivement. On a eu quand même un peu de mal à gagner, ils étaient enragés...

-Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ? Demandât Aomine.

-Non, on a rien eu. Mais ils seront aux qualifications pour la winter cup.

-Vous avez intérêt à gagner, Shintarô, Tetsuya. Ils faut qu'on soit tous ensemble à la winter cup.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Akashi-kun, c'était prévu.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Deux équipes par district pourront être sélectionnées. Même si Seirin perd face à Shûtoku -ce qui arrivera-, elle aura encore une chance de participer à la winter cup.

-Merci Mido-chin, mais on le savait déjà.

Midorima se renfrogna. Kise lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, mort de rire après l'avoir vu se faire rembarrer par le géant de l'équipe.

-Bon, soupirât Aomine, on va peut-être dormir, non ?

-Déjà ? Se plaignit Kise alors qu'ils bavardaient déjà depuis une demie-heure.

-Ouais... pourquoi, t'as un autre sujet à mettre sur le tapis ?

-Oui ! Il y a une édition spéciale de Heighteen qui va... hé ! Aominecchi !

Kise venait de se prendre l'oreille d'Aomine dans la figure, il pestait pendant que tout le monde se glissait sous sa couette. Seijuro n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Il était plutôt préoccupé par son cœur palpitant et ses doigts qu'il sentait trembler. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il soupira douloureusement.

-C'est quoi ce soupir Akashi ? Le raillât Aomine.

-Rien.

-T'es sûr, Akashicchi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se mêlent de tout ? Il n'avait fait que soupirer.

-J'ai encore le droit de respirer, non ?

-Mais t'énerve pas ! Protestât Aomine.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi était-il autant sur les nerfs ? Dans le fond, il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il avait envie de fumer. Et il se sentait trop étranger au milieu de ses anciens amis. Il n'était plus comme eux et eux ne pouvaient plus le comprendre. Ça ne servait à rien d'épiloguer avec eux.

-Akashi-kun, fit Kuroko d'une vois douce. Si quelque chose ne va pas...

-Non ! Tout vas bien, j'ai dit !

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Seijuro soupira de nouveau lourdement.

-Akashicchi...

Le rouge se leva et quitta la chambre.

-Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il simplement en fermant la porte.

Resté dans le noir, les cinq se regardèrent (du moins, supposèrent qu'ils se regardaient vu qu'il faisait complètement noir).

-Quelqu'un sait quelque chose ? Demandât Kise.

Ils répondirent tous que non, même Aomine. Cela dit, celui-ci ne savait pas grand chose non plus. Il savait seulement que Seijuro n'avait pas beaucoup de scrupule à coucher avec ses coéquipiers. Kuroko finis par bouger. Il sortit lui aussi de son lit et, aidé de son portable, se dirigea vers le sac de Seijuro.

-Tu es suicidaire, Tetsu ?

-Kurokocchi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le bleuté ouvrit le sac de Seijuro et prit son portable. Il alluma l'écran. Bien évidement, il y avait un code. Mais rien que le fait de le déverrouiller lui montrait ce qu'il voulait voir : son fond d'écran. Kuroko voulait savoir s'il y avait une photo particulière, comme celle d'une petite-amie. Mais justement, il n'y avait rien. C'était seulement du noir.

-Je voulais voir le fond d'écran d'Akashi-kun. Mais il est tout simplement noir. Il n'en a pas.

-Sérieux ? Mais c'est moche sans fond d'écran.

-Enfin, fit Midorima en posant ses lunette. Comme il n'a pas le fond d'écran de base, cela signifie qu'il est quand même aller cherché un rectangle noir sur internet pour lui servir de fond d'écran. Ça c'est bizarre. Il aurai pu mettre un plateau de shogi, un piano, un violon... un truc un peu plus cool que juste un rectangle noir.

Kuroko regarda mais ne trouva rien d'autre dans le sac. Du moins, rien de bien suspect. Il retourna dans son lit.

* * *

Seijuro descendit les escaliers et, avant de sortir de la maison, prit le paquet de cigarette que le père avait laissé dans l'entrée. Heureusement, il y avait un briquet avec. Seijuro pu s'asseoir sur les marches devant la porte, allumer la cigarette et fumer dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Définitivement, il n'aurai pas dû venir. Il était devenu incapable de se comporter normalement avec ses anciens amis.

La cigarette ne lui procurait pas autant de réconfort qu'un joint mais c'était déjà ça. Il se sentait un peu plus apaisé. Pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà ? Ah oui, Nash l'avait convaincu que ce serai sympa.

Plus jamais il ne participera à ce genre d'événements. Du moins, tant qu'il ne se sera pas pardonné d'avoir eux deux aventures avec Aomine et tout le reste.

La lumière de salon s'alluma. Seijuro éteignit la cigarette et cacha le paquet dans un pot de fleurs. Il se retourna et vis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir sur Aomine. Il le dévisagea un moment.

-T'as pas froid ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien. Ce sont les autres qui m'ont demandé de venir voir si tu allais bien.

-Tu peux remonter et leurs dire que ça va.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi distant ? Tu étais notre capitaine. Tu devrais nous parler, nous dire quand ça va pas et apprécier quand on est heureux au lieu de donner l'impression de te foutre de ce qui se passe autour de toi.

-Toi, tu ne devrais pas me donner de leçon. Le fait d'avoir couché avec moi ne te donnes pas le droit de me faire la leçon.

-Tu remet ça sur le tapis ? C'est bon, tourne un peu la page, c'était que deux fois.

-Tourner la page... c'est que Kise et Kuroko ont fait ?

Aomine resta silencieux un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Kise et Kuroko ?

-Rien. Je me demandais seulement si tu couche avec tous tes adversaires pour les déconcentrer avant un match.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire et pas besoin de ça pour gagner.

-Sauf contre moi ?

-T'es pas le centre du monde. Mais il est vrai que la première fois, j'espérai que ça allait nous laisser une opportunité de gagner. C'est ce qui a motivé mon geste. Mais il se trouve que tu dirige aussi bien ton équipe quand tu es hors que sur le terrain.

-Et la seconde fois ?

-J'en sais rien.

Seijuro eu un sourire amer. Il s'y attendait. Mais quelle enflure !

-Cela dit, tu ne m'as jamais repoussé. Toi aussi, tu devais en avoir envie, non ?

Évidement. Il n'avait pas tord. Seijuro n'avait qu'à le repousser. S'il l'avait fait, tout aurai été plus simple.

-Bon, on devrait rentrer. Il fait super froid.

Sans un mot, Seijuro se dirigea vers la porte.

-Au fait, tu sens le tabac. Fais gaffe, y'a peut-être un ou deux curieux qui vont s'en rendre compte.

Aomine n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Mais le mal était fait. Un secret en plus de dévoilé. Petit à petit, le masque parfait d'Akashi Seijuro se fissurait et de plus en plus de personnes commençaient à voir entre les failles.

Quand Akashi remonta dans la chambre d'Aomine, tout le monde semblait dormir ni remarquer l'odeur de fumée. Aomine ouvrit la fenêtre de la pièce mais ne commenta pas plus, même le lendemain.

Apparemment, aucun des membres de la génération des miracles, même Kuroko, n'avait remarqué l'odeur de cigarette la veille. Ou bien ne souhaitait pas interroger leur capitaine. Akashi quitta la maison d'Aomine après le repas du midi. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'était bien amusé, qu'il avait passé un bon moment, mais ce serait mentir. Il avait surtout ressentis un profond malaise face à ses amis.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou. Akashi OOC comme d'hab XD**

 **Reviews ?**


	25. Chapter 25 In the locker

**Hello ! Très heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Plus qu'une vingtaine avant la fin (tant que ça ? Et bien j'aime les histoires longues...).**

 **Kama-chan59 : Salut ! Contente de te retrouver ! Oui, un chapitre sans Nash, c'est étonnant XD Oui, Kuroko est d'un courage sans limite. Mais ça peu frôler la bêtise quand même. Heureusement que ce côté OOC ne te dérange pas. Merci beaucoup pour ce review et j'espère que cette lecture va te plaire.**

 **SesilliaS : Well, GOM isn't going to have much of a role. None of them actually. They are right here in this chapter and the only one who will have a role, even a tiny one, will be Aomine. Hey, it's not a bad idea (the favour) ! Maybe I should change one chapter... So, thank you ! And, the plot is unclear, i'm agree : Then Akashi spent a night that he regrets and that resulted in the accident of Mayuzumi and his suicide attempt, saved by Nash. Now, whoever attacked Mayuzumi wants to have fun torturing Akashi until he cracks. At the same time, Nagasuke seems to want to avenge his father, who died in an accident. He thinks Masaomi is responsible for inheriting the family business. I hope it's better for you.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : In the locker**

Nash lui avait envoyé le message tôt dans la journée pour lui dire que Io, Tai et Mao étaient emballés par l'idée d'intégrer le violon au groupe. Nash lui envoya par la suite tout un tas de partitions à travailler. Voilà qui allait lui rajouter une masse de travail supplémentaire. Mais Seijuro était prêt à le faire. Il ne voyait que la possibilité de passer plus de temps avec Nash et non le fait que cela allait impacter ses études.

Avec le sourire, Seijuro rangea son téléphone et se rendit vers son casier. Il avait prévu de rejoindre Nash ce soir-là, encore une fois. Bien évidement, il n'avait rien dit à Masaomi, c'était son petit secret et il se fichait bien de ce que l'adulte pouvait en penser.

Il ouvrit son casier et écarquilla ses yeux rouges. Il referma son casier brutalement. L'élève près de lui sursauta et le regarda bizarrement. Seijuro sentait sa respiration bloquée. Il attendit qu'il n'y ais plus personne puis rouvrit son casier.

Dedans, des photos. Des photos de lui. Ou bien, était-ce des captures d'écran de la vidéo de cette soirée ? Seijuro ne saurai le dire. Son casier était tapissé de ces photos humiliantes.

Leur présence ne signifiait qu'une chose : _il_ était en ville, _il_ n'avait pas finis de s'amuser, _il_ n'allait pas en rester là. Combien de temps encore avant qu' _il_ ne décide de passer à l'action et de s'en prendre à Nash ? A moins que cette fois-ci, Seijuro accepte docilement de repasser une nuit avec lui. Non, hors de question. Personne d'autres que Nash pouvait le toucher désormais, il se l'était promis.

Et maintenant ? Seijuro ne pouvait évidement pas laisser ces photos ici. Elles étaient toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres. Il avait le visage déformé par un plaisir qu'il n'avait pourtant pas ressentit. Il ne ressemblait à rien. Tout comme il ne se souvenait de rien au début.

Seijuro ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de jeter ces photos au lycée, même en les déchirant en milliards de petits morceaux. Il allait devoir les garder sur lui pour ensuite les cacher dans sa chambre. Il trouvera le moyen de les détruites sans traces plus tard. Mais pourquoi détruire ces images alors qu'il n'avait même pas supprimé la vidéo ? Peut-être pour lui rappeler ses erreurs. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il devait déjà avoir fait des copies de la vidéo.

Il retira les photos, sans prendre le temps de les regarder. Moins il y repensait, mieux il se sentait.

Évidement, cet événement gâcha tout le reste de sa journée et l'obligea également à rentrer chez lui avant de se rendre chez Nash.

Quand il arriva, il était à cran. Le problème étant que Nash aussi semblait plutôt remonté. À ses mains tremblantes, Seijuro comprit que c'était parce qu'il était en manque.

-Ça va, crevette ?

-Pas vraiment non, soupirât le rouge en posant son sac. J'ai passé une journée affreuse.

Il s'avança vers la cuisine et se pencha pour prendre dans le placard un paquet de biscuit, mais il n'y en avait pas. Le placard était vide. Voilà qui concluait une journée déjà bien pourrie.

-Il n'y as pas de gâteaux, dit-il sur le ton du reproche.

-Je peux pas toujours en avoir sous prétexte que sa majesté viens me rendre visite.

-Tu devrais.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent.

-Seijuro, c'est pas parce que t'as passé une journée de merde que je dois m'en prendre pleins la gueule. N'emmène pas tes problèmes ici.

-C'est ce que j'ai fais la première fois pourtant, et tu n'as rien dit.

-Il me semble que le contexte était différent. Mais si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, évidement. Seijuro le comprenait bien. Nash soupira, semblant vouloir calmer le jeu.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit son ordinateur qu'il déposa sur ses genoux.

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau film, il va te plaire.

Seijuro sourit. Il s'installa à son tour sur le matelas et replia ses jambes contre lui. Nash passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

-Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis quand je te parlais de partir parce que t'étais pas content.

Seijuro eu un petit rire.

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu veux me parler de ta journée de merde, tu peux.

-Non. Mais c'est gentil de te proposer pour supporter tous mes malheurs.

-Tu exagère, je suis sûr que c'est pas si terrible.

Le plus jeune préféra ne pas répondre. Il était possible qu'il considère comme horrible tout ce qui lui arrive sans faire de distinction, mais il savait qu'un regard extérieur sur sa vie ne changera rien à cela.

-Et ta soirée avec tes amis ? Tu ne m'a pas encore raconté comment ça s'est passé.

-Oh... Et bien... J'ai pris conscience de nos différences. Je veux dire, on a toujours été très différents mais là, c'est encore pire. Ils sont si heureux et moi...

Seijuro sentit Nash le serrer contre lui un peu plus fort.

-Tu as le droit de dire que tu n'es pas heureux, tu sais, crevette. Je comprendrais. Tu n'es pas complètement heureux. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles.

-Tu vas trouver ça débile mais avec toi, j'y pense moins.

-C'est un des avantages de l'herbe.

Seijuro eu un petit rire. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Nash. À travers son t-shirt, il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Nash était en manque.

-Je ne parlais pas de la drogue. Ta seule présence suffit.

-J'en suis flatté.

Mais Nash n'avait pas tord non plus. Il fumait plus désormais et n'en était pas fière.

Nash avait démarré le film mais aucun des deux garçons n'y prêtait attention. Seijuro se concentrait plutôt sur le cœur et la respiration de son amant. Il le sentait agité, tout comme ses mains.

-Tu sais, soufflât Seijuro, tu peux fumer.

Nash paru gêné. Il avait conscience que Seijuro n'aimait pas ça car contrairement à lui, il n'était pas dépendant et détestait constater celle de son amant. Mais la drogue était plus forte que tout et Nash se pencha pour attraper sa boîte en plastique. Il en sortit de quoi rouler un joint et demanda à Seijuro, au cas où, s'il en voulait un.

Le rouge marqua un temps d'hésitation puis, comme il avait quand même passé une très mauvaise journée et qu'il se sentait mal, même dans les bras de Nash, tourmenté par les photos de son casier, il céda.

Nash alluma son joint puis celui de Seijuro qu'il avait déjà coincé entre ses lèvres. Ayant complètement oublié le film qui continuait à tourner, les deux garçons se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils expiraient leur fumée presque au même rythme. Le joint se consumait lentement et la tension dans leur épaules s'apaisait, de même que leurs tourments respectifs.

Seijuro ne pouvait le nier, il se sentait un peu mieux. Détendu. Il écoutait le cœur de Nash dont la fréquence avait baissé, il regardait ses mains qu'il trouvait magnifique. Nash caressait sa peau au niveau du cou. Seijuro releva la tête pour regarder son amant.

Ils soufflèrent leur fumée en même temps et Seijuro faillit le mettre à tousser mais parvint à se maîtriser. Nash sourit en le voyant lutter contre ses poumons et parce qu'il le pouvait pas résister, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Leurs langues et leur fumée se mélangèrent. Seijuro sentait la main de Nash dans sa nuque qui le poussait à se rapprocher de lui. Le rouge enjamba le grand corps de Nash et s'assit sur lui. Leurs bassins se frôlaient, tout comme leurs torse tandis que leurs baisers devenaient plus sensuels.

Ils prenaient parfois le temps de se séparer quelques secondes pour aspirer la fumée de leur joint et le finir avant de faire l'amour. Ils soufflaient la fumée dans la bouche de l'autre, cela les faisait rire. La sensation de légèreté s'emparait de leur corps, tout semblait facile et faisable dans cet état et c'était pour cela qu'il était dangereux et que Seijuro avait tendance à l'éviter.

Ils déposèrent leurs mégots dans le cendrier de Nash et désormais les deux mains libres, se caressèrent. Nash soulevaient le t-shirt que Seijuro avait mis avant de venir et le retira pour admirer ce torse qu'il adorait. Il embrassa ses clavicules blanches tandis que le rouge passait ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde. Il sentait les mains de Nash commencer à s'affairer pour déboucler son pantalon et le dénuder.

Une fois le bas de Seijuro retirer, Nash déboutonna le sien et le baissa pour extraire son sexe durcit par le désir. Il laissa le rouge le prendre en main et appliquer quelques langoureux mouvements pendant que le blond le préparait en vitesse.

Le rouge s'empala sur lui et ne tarda pas pour faire rouler ses hanches et faire monter le plaisir entre eux. Nash l'embrassait à pleine bouche pour en tenant ses hanches, l'incitant à y aller plus franchement. Leurs torses se frottaient l'un contre l'autre tandis que le rouge accélérait ses mouvements.

Ils gémissaient. La drogue semblait décupler leur sensibilité mais réduire leur endurance, Seijuro se sentait déjà prêt à venir.

Nash le serra contre lui et bloqua ses hanches avant de le faire basculer sur le lit pour l'allonger. Il agrippa puissamment ses cuisses et s'enfonça en lui. Ils jouirent tous les deux quelques coups plus tard.

Épuisé, le cœur battant la chamade, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Seijuro reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nash. Le blond prit son ordinateur qu'il déposa sur son torse avant de relancer le film. Seijuro se serra plus contre lui, soupira, soulagé et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans son profond sommeil.

Nash sentait sa respiration lente sur son épaule. Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux rouges, heureux comme jamais de sentir cette présence contre lui.

* * *

 **Hum, un peu de torture mentale et de câlins. Je voulais montrer une dispute entre Akashi et Nash mais j'ai pas réussi... Ils se réconcilient un peu trop vites à mon goût. Je voulais qu'ils soient à cran. Tant, pis, je réserve ça pour la prochaine fois, mouahahah (rire diabolique) !**

 **Reviews ?**


	26. Chapter 26 Very bad trip

**Hello ! Enfin un chapitre qui va vous apporter des réponses ! J'ai adoré l'écriture juste pour la scène de fin que j'imaginais très clairement depuis le début.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Salut ! Merci :) Mon sadisme se réveille dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que ça reste soft par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire (tout est dans le titre du chapitre XD). Bisou à toi aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Very bad trip**

Seijuro avait eu une journée épuisante. Toute la journée, la seule chose qui lui avait permis de garder le moral, c'était de se dire qu'il verra Nash le soir. Pour une fois, il avait envoyé un message à son père pour le prévenir de son absence, histoire d'être sûr et certain de bien pouvoir passer la nuit chez son amant. Évidement, Masaomi n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre.

Il courut presque pour quitter le lycée et prit le métro pour se rendre plus rapidement chez Nash. Il voulait le toucher, le sentir contre lui, savoir dans ses bras qu'il était aimé. Il voulait tout cela. Nash était le premier depuis des mois à s'inquiéter pour lui. Seijuro avait besoin de toute cette attention. Nash était devenu vital pour lui.

Il le prévint de son arrivée et ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir avec un sourire éblouissant lui ouvrir.

 _-Hello, Seijuro. Have a good day ?_

 _-No._

 _-Oh... Do you want to smoke ?_

Le sourire de Seijuro se tinta d'une légère tristesse. Nash restait Nash et il était drogué avant tout. Sa réponse aux malheurs de Seijuro était bien souvent la drogue. Cela dit, Seijuro n'avait pas encore le courage de remettre Nash sur de bons rails. Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de cela.

- _Why not ?_

Nash sourit avant de se diriger vers sa boîte en plastique pendant que Seijuro déposait son sac sur la chaise du bureau.

-Tu as quand même un accent pourri, lui dit Nash en prenant de l'herbe entre ses doigts.

-Si tu le dis.

Il vit les commissures de Nash se relever et devina qu'il souriait.

-Tu vas voir, crevette, je vais te faire essayer un mélange un peu plus fort dons tu vas me donner des nouvelles...

Il tendit fièrement le joint à Seijuro avant de s'en préparer un pour lui, mais avec la préparation habituelle. Seijuro regarda le joint un moment. Il n'avait pas très envie de ne plus être maître de son corps mais en même temps... il venait de passer une journée très pénibles. Sa tête l'avait torturé avec des images qu'il préférait enfouir au fond de lui. Et puis, un petit joint un peu plus fort, si c'était exceptionnel, ce n'était pas grave, non ? Seijuro tentait juste de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

Il alluma le bout du joint et s'assit sur le matelas, dos contre le mur. Nash s'installa à côté de lui et le laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Nash prit le cendrier et le déposa entre eux. Il prit son ordinateur et travailla les paroles de sa prochaine chanson.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Seijuro commença à entendre des bruits étranges. Comme des voix étouffées. Il lui semblait aussi que la pièce se remplissait de couleurs, comme si des spots se balançaient au plafond. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais rien ne changea. Petit à petit, sa vision se remplissait d'ombres, de choses difformes.

Il avait chaud, il respirait plus vite, s'agitait. Il se sentait compressé, pris au piège, comme lorsqu'il se rendait en boîte de nuit avec son cousin. Il ressentait les même choses. Il resserra par réflexe ses cuisses et passa une main sur son front désormais trempé de sueur.

Les murmures à son oreilles devinrent des voix plus fortes et plus agressives. Il percevait distinctement ce qu'on lui disait. On l'insultait. Une sorte de caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter et il se recroquevilla dans l'angle du mur.

Nash éloigna sa main, surpris par le soudain recul de Seijuro.

-Crevette ? Tout vas bien ?

Plongé dans son délire, Seijuro ne l'entendait même pas. Il ne le voyait pas non plus. Tous était trop intense, les couleurs lui faisait mal au yeux et on hurlait autour de lui. Puis, au milieu de ce vacarme qui lui vrillait les tympans, un rire s'éleva.

Nash le vit se replier encore plus contre le mur et trembler. Il approcha sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux rouges.

 _Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça._

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Hurlât-il.

Nash le regarda longuement. Les larmes avaient envahis ses joues rougies. Il était dans une détresse affligeante pourtant son amant ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher, de le rassurer, il avait droit à cette réaction.

Assit sur le matelas, il regarda, le cœur tordu, sa crevette qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'entendait gémir de détresse, murmurer qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher, qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il fallait arrêter.

Et puis, il y avait ce nom qui ne cessait de revenir dans son discours. Nash connaissait approximativement le nom des amis de Seijuro, il lui en avait parlé un jour et Nash avait fait des recherches de son côté (Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie). Or, il était quasiment sûr que ce nom n'en faisait pas parti. Quoique...

Toujours un œil vers Seijuro, il prit son ordinateur et tapa le nom. Effectivement, ce n'était pas Hayama, l'ami de Seijuro, c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

 _Décidément, tu es bien le plus beau que j'ai pu filmer... Tu fera un carton sur le net._

 _Il respirait vite. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour protester, même ses larmes ne servaient à rien puisqu'il les ignorait royalement, voir même, se moquait de lui quand il le voyait ainsi pleurer. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pitié, que tout s'arrête. Que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais rien n'allait dans ce sens. Vu la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps, notamment ses poignets à force d'être attaché, il aurait dû se réveiller depuis un moment déjà._

 _Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses genoux, lentement, descendre le long de ses cuisses, le griffer par endroit, se poser sur ses hanches, caresser ses fosses iliaque, puis, les contourner pour venir empoigner fermement ses fesses et les écarter._

 _Il voulu crier, hurler, pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas en lui une nouvelle fois. Depuis le temps, ce n'était même plus douloureux. Il était même encore plus horrible de ne plus rien sentir, comme si c'était « normal ». Mais comme il n'y avait aucune douleur, le plaisir qu'il cherchait à lui faire ressentir arrivait plus vite et plus fort à chaque fois. Ses cris étouffés par le bâillon ne devenaient que gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir._

 _Dis-moi, Akashi Seijuro, toi qui étais si absolu, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de ne devenir qu'une petite poupée ?_

 _À l'abri du regard de la caméra, il le griffa sur la cuisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sang, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais._

 _Ce fût ce soir-là, alors qu'il le retournait sur les draps pour le prendre autrement, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui restait de son amour propre soit mort, qu'il pensa pour la première fois à mourir. Apparemment, quelque chose ou quelqu'un voulait qu'il ne quitte jamais ce cercle infernal. Alors pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi chercher à s'en sortir dans cette vie ? Il n'avait qu'à mourir et ce sera fini. Plus de douleur, plus d'humiliation. Plus rien. Juste le néant._

* * *

Seijuro se réveilla sur le matelas du studio de Nash. Il était sous la couverture, bordé comme un bébé. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité comme pouvait l'être un nouveau né. Il se sentait pris au piège, espionné en toute circonstance, comme si ces caméras étaient encore braquées sur lui.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit et Nash n'était pas avec lui. Il était seul. Seijuro se releva dans le lit et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient humides et il se sentait épuisé.

-N-Nash ? Appelât-il timidement au cas où son amant soit dans la salle de bains.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et les larmes refirent leur apparition sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

Seijuro se leva d'une démarche un peu chancelante. Il regarda l'heure. Il était plus de onze heures du soir. Que pouvait bien faire Nash à cette heure-ci s'il n'était pas dans le studio ?

Et là, une idée affreuse traversa l'esprit de Seijuro. Et si il était sortit et qu'il s'était fait agresser ? Comme Mayuzumi ? Seijuro voulut quitter l'appartement pour aller le chercher dans la ville mais la porte était fermée. Nash l'avait enfermé.

Alors... si son amant ne revenait pas, il allait rester ici, tout seul, pour toujours ?

Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le matelas, sous la couverture et la mis sur son visage.

Après ce qui lui sembla une heure dans ce silence et cette solitude mais qui ne représentait qu'un quart d'heure dans la réalité, la porte du studio s'ouvrit. Seijuro se releva vivement et vit avec soulagement Nash entrer, sac de course dans les mains. Nash le dévisagea un certain moment avant de refermer la porte et de poser son sac près de l'évier de la cuisine.

-Tu m'as enfermé, lui dit Seijuro avec reproches.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Tu es étais en plein délire. Ça aurai pu être dangereux.

Nash avait encore gravé dans son esprit l'image de Seijuro, complètement recroquevillé comme un animal blessé dans l'angle du mur. Ensuite, il s'était évanouis et Nash l'avait allongé sur le lit. Dans son sommeil, il restait très agité et respirait vite.

-T'as fais un _bad trip_ , c'est ça ?

-Je suppose.

Nash acquiesça.

-Je suis allé t'acheter des biscuits au chocolat.

Nash sortit du sac un paquet et le donna à Seijuro.

-Merci, murmurât faiblement Seijuro en ouvrant le paquet.

Seijuro mordilla un biscuit mais ne mangea pas plus. Son estomac était complètement noué. Nash le remarqua. Seijuro avait tendance à manger un paquet à lui tout seul. Ce comportement n'était pas normal et n'était qu'un des nombreux signes qui lui faisait penser que le rouge n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans son délire, mais il supposait que cela avait un lien direct ou non avec sa tentative de suicide.

-Seijuro...

Nash s'assit au bord du matelas, gardant une distance raisonnable avec le garçon.

-Je penses qu'il serai temps que tu me parles de ta bêtise.

Il secoua négativement la tête et les larmes au coins de ses yeux refirent leur apparition. Et merde, il en avait marre de pleurer pour un rien.

-Crevette. Tu étais dans un état tellement... Tu m'as fait peur. Je comprend que cela puisse être difficile à raconter, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il est temps que tu me parles de ça.

Seijuro secoua vivement la tête. Non, il refusait d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots là-dessus. En parler signifiait faire ressurgir tout ça, c'était hors de question. Il voulait oublier, tout rejeter.

Il se leva du lit et remit ses chaussures.

-Seijuro, non... Tu as dit que tu restais cette nuit.

-Je ne peux pas.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ?

Nash se leva et attrapa le bras de Seijuro alors qu'il prenait son sac de cours. Il se retourna et retira violemment la main de Nash.

-Non... soufflât-il.

Il mit le sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte.

-Seijuro... Dis-moi juste... Qui est Hanamiya ?

* * *

 **Enfin un nom !**

 **Vous étiez surpris de lire un chapitre sans Nash ? Et bien ça va recommencer !**

 **Reviews ?**


	27. Chapter 27 The bad boy

**Hello ! Un chapitre un poil plus court cette semaine. Juste parce que j'avais moins de choses à dire...**

 **Kama-chan59 : Non, non, je ne vais pas vous faire poireauter. Ça y est, on y est ! Bisous ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ^^ Today, it's a little flashback. Hanamiya will appear, but at the end of the story. Sorry ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : The bad boy**

Seijuro courait. Il voulait s'éloigner de ce quartier, de Nash, de tout. S'il le pouvait, il chercherait peut-être même à s'éloigner de son propre corps. Il avait tellement mal, de partout. Son cœur n'était pour lui qu'un bloc de pierre qui pesait dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que des seau d'une eau empoisonnée qui se remplissaient de désespoir pour se vider sur ses joues blanches.

Il retourna vers le pont. C'était là que tout aurait dû se terminer mais que tout avait commencé finalement. Seijuro s'assit dans l'herbe, sur la pente qui descendait vers le sentier au bord du canal. Il n'y avait personne. Personne sauf le chat.

Ce dernier vint se frotter aux jambes de Seijuro, il miaula et quémanda des caresses que le rouge lui donna. Les chats, eux, ne devaient pas souffrir. C'était ce qu'il se disait en observant la petite créature poilue.

À cet instant, il n'avait l'impression de n'être que douleur, qu'idées noires. Il voulait disparaître. Ne plus jamais revenir. Peut-être pas mourir... pas encore. Il ne se sentait pas près à abandonner Nash de façon aussi lâche. Mais l'idée était tentante... Mais, s'il mourrait, Hanamiya s'en prendra-il à Nash ? Seijuro pourrai répliquer qu'étant mort, ce ne serai plus ses affaires mais imaginer Nash se faire tabasser par ce malade lui filait des frissons.

Il fermait les yeux et se revoyait dans cette boîte de nuit avec Nagasuke. Il sentait encore la chaleur de l'endroit, de la respiration des gens sur lui. Il se souvenait des lumières aveuglante. Mais surtout, il se souvenait des quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec Nagasuke la veille de la fête.

 _-Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que je viendrai._

 _-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? lui avait demandé Nagasuke._

 _-J'en ais marre. Et puis... Je sais pas. Je sens que je pars sur la mauvaise voie. Désolé, c'est pas contre toi. C'est moi._

 _-Ouais, t'inquiète, je comprend. Bah, pas grave. T'as raison de toute façon, les études avant la fête. Bon, pour ta dernière fois, je vais quand même faire en sorte que ce soit cool._

 _-Si tu veux, avait répondu Seijuro en souriant._

 _Mais cette fête avait été horrible. Elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres, par un ou deux verres d'alcool. Il avait discuté avec quelques amis de Nagasuke. À un moment, peut-être une heure après leur arrivée, Nagasuke l'avait entraîné vers la piste de danse._

 _Il se souvenait des mains de tous le monde qui semblaient le toucher, de la sensation d'étouffer. Il ne s'était jamais amusé lors d'une soirée. Jamais. Alors pourquoi revenait-il ? Justement, il avait l'intention d'arrêter et ce qui se passait, les sensations qu'il avait, lui donnait raison._

 _Il entendit cette voix une première fois alors qu'il revenait vers la table où étaient assis les amis de Nagasuke._

 _-Akashi ! Mais quelle surprise !_

 _Il s'était retourné et avait croisé les yeux clairs de Hanamiya Makoto. Seijuro ne l'avait affronté que deux fois, au collège. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre quel genre de personne c'était. On ne le surnommait pas le mauvais garçon pour rien._

 _-Je n'aurai jamais pensé te croiser dans ce genre d'endroit._

 _-Moi non plus. Tu es censé habiter à Tokyo, non ?_

 _-Ouais, mais mon frère a réclamé mon aide ce week-end alors je suis venu._

 _Seijuro n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non et dans le fond, il s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se détourna pour retourner vers la table mais Hanamiya lui attrapa le bras. Il sourit._

 _-Je t'offre un verre si tu veux._

 _Seijuro hésita un certains moment. Hanamiya avait-il des intentions malhonnêtes ? Mais pourquoi, dans une boîte de nuit, voudrait-il lui faire du mal ? Et au pire, que pouvait-il se passer ? Coucher avec lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si Seijuro n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller chez des inconnus._

 _Il suivit Hanamiya et ils s'assirent au bar pour boire un verre. Ils parlèrent de basket, parce qu'après tout, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun._

 _Peu de temps après, Nagasuke ramena sa fraise et s'assit à côté de Seijuro._

 _-Et bien, cousin, tu arrives à parler aux gens ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré !_

 _Il se mit à rire puis se présenta à Hanamiya. Ils parlèrent un certains temps, puis Hanamiya paya une tournée pour eux trois. Nagasuke réceptionna les vers et les distribua aux garçons._

 _Seijuro avait assez vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nagasule partit danser, le laissant seul avec Hanamiya. Il sentit une mains sur sa cuisse, puis, un souffle près de son oreille._

 _Ce soir, tu vas t'amuser avec moi..._

Puis, ce fût le noir complet.

Sur la vidéo qu'Hanamiya lui avait envoyé, on voyait assez clairement le moment où Seijuro avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait pas quelle drogue il lui avait refilé, mais comme un gentil garçon, il avait obéit tout le long. Il avait le regard complètement éteint, disait oui à tout. Puis, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Hanamiya attachait ses pieds, on voyait que Seijuro commençait à gigoter, à remuer. Hanamiya semblait l'avoir remarqué et il avait prit un bandeau qu'il avait mit sur ses yeux. Puis, un autre, autour de sa bouche, le réduisant au silence pour tout le reste de la soirée.

Une fois réveillé, Seijuro s'était débattu contre les attaches, il avait tenté de hurler, s'était mis à pleurer. Hanamiya était resté de nombreuses minutes à le regarder désespérer sans comprendre où il était, pourquoi il était attaché, ce qu'on allait lui faire, ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait.

Hanamiya avait ensuite prit son premier jouet et avait commencé la longue et douce torture. Lui, il était clair qu'il s'était amusé. La vidéo en attestait. Elle durant trois insupportables heures. Et encore, Seijuro supposait qu'Hanamiya avait coupé certains moment. Le rouge n'avait pas trouvé le courage de la regarder en entier. Il avait seulement cherché à savoir s'il avait déjà abusé de lui avant son réveil et c'était le cas.

Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes. Perdu dans ses pensées, Seijuro avait cessé de caresser le chat. Il se rapprocha de la main de Seijuro qui était posée dans l'herbe. Le chat posa sa petite patte délicate sur la main de Seijuro et appuya dessus. Il finit par mordiller ses doigts et cela fit réagir Seijuro.

-Toi aussi tu me fais du mal ? Demandât-il avec un petit sourire.

Il était un peu de mauvaise foi. Nash ne lui avait jamais fait de mal par exemple. Il n'avait fait qu'une petite erreur en lui donnant un mélange trop fort et cela avait fait ressortir des souvenirs insupportables.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ruminer sur son sort, Seijuro décida de se lever. Le chat s'était désintéressé de lui et était peut-être retourné chez lui. Il descendit sur le sentier qui bordait le canal. Il y avait bien plus d'eau que la dernière fois que Seijuro était venu ici. Le monde évoluait, le temps passait, pourtant Seijuro avait l'impression de traîner avec lui les mêmes blessures. Lui, ne bougeait pas.

Seijuro rentra chez lui. Pour une fois que son père n'avait rien dit concernant ses sorties nocturnes, il n'en profitait pas.

Apparemment, l'adulte fût surpris de l'entendre rentrer à minuit à peine. Il sortit de son bureau et regardât en bas de l'escalier son fils qui retirait ses chaussures.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il monta, les marches et passa devant son père sans un mot. Une main puissante empoigna son bras.

-Seijuro, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Le rouge soupira et fit l'effort de lever les yeux vers son père. Il le vit alors froncer les yeux et le détailler.

-Tu as fumé ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as les yeux rouges. On dirai que tu es défoncé.

Seijuro posa une main sur ses paupières. Ce devait être ses pleurs qui avait donné cette impression. Mais hors de question d'avouer à son père qu'il venait de passer des heures à se lamenter sur son sort.

-Je n'ai rien fumé.

-Et pourquoi es-tu rentré ce soir ? Ce n'était pas censé être le cas.

-Il y a eu un imprévu. Si vous le permettez, je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de son père et monta d'un pas plus rapide jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua volontairement la porte, posa son sac de cours dans un coins et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Il se sentait sale alors que personne ne l'avait touché. Seijuro resta sous l'eau chaude un bon moment puis sortit et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il s'assit sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie d'aller se coucher, envie de rien du tout.

Seijuro somnola, il finit par se lever, retourna dans sa chambre. Il laissa sa serviette humide sur le sol en mit son pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit. Mais là encore, il savait qu'il n'allait pas dormir. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il ne regarda même pas son portable, sachant déjà qu'il allait y trouver des dizaines de messages de Nash ou bien des appels manqués. Peut-être allait-il le rassurer demain. Ou peut-être jamais.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut. Je penses que je n'ai même pas besoin de vous préciser que le prochain sera sombre compte tenu de l'ambiance...**

 **Reviews ?**


	28. Chapter 28 The true about Nagasuke

**Hello ! Ouah ! J'ai pas publié samedi ! Quelle honte, moi qui suis si ponctuelle... Bon, en vrai, c'est à cause de la canicule, j'étais complétement KO. Et j'ai passé mon aprem à la piscine pour me rafraichir.**

 **Du coup, je me rattrape en publiant vite-fait aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, désolé.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Merci beaucoup ! Ce sont vraiment des compliments ? XD**

 **SesilliaS : So... Maybe you're right ^^ There is 42 chapters. Thanks ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Seijuro se réveilla assez tard. Son réveil avait sonné deux fois mais il s'était rendormis entre les sonneries. Sa nuit avait été très courte et ponctuée de petites bribes de sommeil. Il se sentais fatigué et usé.

Son portable sonnât, ce qui finit par le réveiller tout à fait. Il tendis le bras vers sa table de nuit et vit que c'était Reo qui l'appelait. Il décrochât avec une petite voix.

-Sei-chan, il est presque huit heure, tu n'est pas encore arrivé, où es-tu ?

Ah oui, ils étaient vendredi matin. Il y avait cours. Le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner pendant la nuit. Seijuro soupirât à répondit à son vice-capitaine qu'il allait arriver. Mais le temps de se préparer, de marcher jusqu'au lycée, Seijuro n'arrivât que pour le cours de neuf heure. Cela dit, le fait de s'activer ainsi si tôt le matin lui avait fait oublier les événements de la veille.

Nash lui avait laissé des messages de Seijuro écoutât sur le chemin du lycée. Il entendait les larmes retenues dans la voix de son amant. Celui-ci semblait avoir peur qu'il le laisse tomber, sur son départ signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait le rouge, il en était sûr, c'était seulement que, pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de revoir Nash. Mais il savait bien que ce sera temporaire.

Seijuro fît comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il trouvât une excuse un peu tirée par les cheveux pour excuser son retard et eu affaire à un prof très crédule. Il ne soupçonnât pas une seule seconde le mensonge de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, mentir devenait de plus en plus une seconde nature pour Seijuro.

Durant la journée, il reçut un message de son cousin alors qu'il était près d'un arbre en train de faire la grève de la fin. Nagasuke lui rappelait la soirée qu'il comptait faire ce soir-là. Il demandât à son cousin s'il voulait venir.

Seijuro regardât plusieurs fois le message. Il aimerai dire non. Il devrait dire non. Mais sur le coup, il parvint à se convaincre que passer une soirée avec son cousin et noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Et puis, sinon, Nagasuke finira par se douter qu'il voit effectivement quelqu'un. Même si cette relation était un peu en suspens dernièrement.

Il envoyât donc un message à Nagasuke lui confirmant sa venue.

Alors qu'il ruminait sa décision, se demandant sérieusement si c'était pas une super mauvaise idée (mais intimement, il le savait déjà), il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il s'agissait d'un troisième année avec qui il avait déjà eu une aventure en début d'année.

-Salut.

Il s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre où était Seijuro.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-Désolé, c'est seulement que d'habitude tu traîne toujours avec les trois andouilles.

-C'est vrai.

Sans vraiment prêter attention à Seijuro, il sortit de son sac son bento et commençât à manger.

-En fait, t'es assit là où je mange d'habitude.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non, tu peux rester, je m'en fou. C'est pas comme si t'étais de mauvaise compagnie.

Le rouge acquiesçât. Le troisième année (dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom), lui proposât de grignoter un peu dans son bento mais Seijuro avait l'estomac complètement noué et refusât poliment.

-Au fait, tu es entendu les dernières nouvelles de Mayuzumi ?

Seijuro se raidit. Il ne s'était plus préoccupé de Mayuzumi depuis un moment déjà.

-Non.

-Il paraît que son état s'améliore. Les médecins sont plus optimistes quant-à son réveil. Au début il pensait qu'il n'ouvrirai jamais les yeux. Comme quoi, tout change.

-Effectivement.

-Vous couchiez ensemble, non ?

Voilà une manière peu délicate de le dire. Seijuro ne cachât pas sa surprise. Il se raclât la gorge.

-Oui, on va dire ça.

-Juste sexfriend ou il y avait autre chose ?

Il ne semblait pas demander cela comme le ferai un journaliste, c'est à dire avec l'intention de le répéter par la suite. Au contraire, il avait la gestuelle que pourrai avoir un confident.

-Seulement sexfriend.

-Je vois... Du coup, t'as plus personne maintenant.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Pourquoi demander ? Seijuro Akashi pouvait-il vraiment voir quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Apparemment, tout le monde le pensait solitaire. Pour le moment, pour qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'Hanamiya n'apprenne rien s'il décide de passer à l'action en interrogeant des lycéens de Rakuzan, il valait mieux conserver cette réputation.

-Non, je n'ai personne.

L'ambiance devint alors plus étrange, c'était le genre d'atmosphère que Seijuro avait l'habitude de côtoyer, celle qui était présente peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'envoie an l'air avec un inconnu. La tension montait, il ne l'empêcha pas. Il laissa le troisième année l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui. Il entendit le bruit de la boucle de son pantalon qui se défaisait. Le lycéen ne semblait pas penser à mal en faisant cela, en baissant son pantalon, sûrement pensant que Seijuro allait faire de même. Il devait penser que la capitaine, privé de son sexfriend, était en manque ou quelque chose du genre. C'était la réputation de sa face cachée.

Seijuro baissât légèrement son pantalon et se mit sur les genoux du troisième année. Il n'y avait personne dans la cours et de toute façon, de loin, on ne pouvait que pensait qu'il s'embrassait. Leurs pantalon étaient baissé au strict minimum pour qu'ils puissent se rhabiller vite en cas de problème.

Seijuro s'empala sur le troisième année. Il bougeât vite son corps pour chasser la douleur, il l'embrassât, gémit contre ses lèvres, soupira.

Le troisième année ne fit aucun commentaire, ne cherchât pas à savoir pourquoi des larmes roulaient sur le joues du capitaine, pourquoi il semblait si désespéré en l'embrassant, presque comme s'il s'attendait à se briser à chaque instant, comme une poupée de porcelaine, et que ce baiser serai le dernier de sa vie.

Dès qu'il eu jouit, Seijuro se relevât et remit son pantalon avant de, sans un mot, essuyer ses joues et prendre son sac.

* * *

Le soir, il retourna chez lui et se prépara pour la fête de Nagasuke. Son cousin frappa à la porte pour une fois et Seijuro le rejoignit. Évidement, Masaomi pointât le bout de son nez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les deux ?

-Soirée film chez moi, mon oncle, répondit Nagasuke sans la moindre hésitation.

Sans même attendre la réponse de l'adulte, il prit le bras de Seijuro et l'entraînât à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait flipper ton père ! Commentât-il en montant sur sa moto et en donnant un casque à Seijuro.

-Je sais, soupirât ce dernier.

Nagasuke organisait sa fête dans une boîte de nuit immense du sud de la ville. Seijuro que rarement dans ces quartiers, même pour des fêtes. C'était bien plus vivant que là où vivait Nash. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures garée devant la boîte de nuit, cela annonçait une soirée collée serrée, comme Seijuro les détestait.

Il suivit docilement son cousin, posât ses affaires au vestiaires et entrât dans la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et un DJ qui mettait l'ambiance si tôt dans la soirée. Les mêmes amis de Nagasuke étaient là et saluèrent le rouge.

Ils burent quelques bières, discutèrent. C'était un début de soirée assez calme et Seijuro ne s'en plaignit pas. Cela lui laissait l'occasion de réfléchir. Il scrutait tous les coins de la salle pour voir si une tête connue ne s'y cacherait pas. Mais pour le moment, rien à l'horizon.

Il régulât sa consommation d'alcool, préférant rester lucide ce soir. Nagasuke semblait avoir remarqué ce comportement, ainsi, il n'insistât pas quand Seijuro refusât de boire un shot de vodka.

Environ deux heures après leur arrivé, les deux garçons migrèrent vers le bars. Seijuro demandât un verre d'eau tandis que Nagasuke commandât un cocktail assez fort mais apparemment délicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à accepter de venir ce soir ? Lui demandât Nagasuke.

-Rien de spécial. J'avais envie de m'amuser ce soir.

-Ah... C'est vrai que t'as l'air de t'éclater. Tu bois pas et tu fais la gueule depuis le début de la soirée.

Seijuro ne répondit pas. Il but une gorgée de son verre.

-T'as un problème avec ton copain ?

-Putain, mais tu vas me laisser avec ça ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas de copain !

Nagasuke écarquillât les yeux devant tant de violence et levât les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Je vais aux toilettes, ajoutât Seijuro en se levant.

Il s'éloignât et sortit par la sortie de secours prendre l'air. Venir n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Il avait vu à l'allée qu'un arrêt de bus ne se trouvait pas très loin, il pourra peut-être rentrer plus tôt. Non, il _devait_ rentrer plus tôt. Seijuro soupirât. Venir avait été une mauvaise idée.

Il retournât dans la boîte de nuit et vit alors Nagasuke discuter avec un mec. Il avait un verre d'eau entre les mains et fit s'éloigner le mec. Puis, il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet dont il renversât le contenu dans le verre d'eau. Bouche bée, Seijuro le regardât faire. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que c'était, il espérait se tromper. Son cousin n'avait quand même pas mis de la drogue dans le verre ? Dans _son_ verre ? Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas pour lui, peut-être Nagasuke voulait-il planer et avait la flegme de se faire un joint. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Seijuro s'approchât, le pas peu assuré. Nagasuke le vit, il lui sourit. Il avait mit le verre d'eau à la place qu'occupait avant Seijuro. Ce verre était donc bien pour lui. Son cousin voulait le droguer. Mais pourquoi ?

Sentant qu'il avait du mal à respirer, Seijuro se penchât vers son cousin.

-je crois que je vais y aller.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Désolé, je me sens pas bien.

Sans un mot, il commençât à se diriger vers le vestiaire, il entendit son cousin le suivre, appeler son nom.

Seijuro soupira de soulagement une fois dans le vestiaire. Il pouvait respirer, l'air était plus frais, on entendait plus beaucoup la musique et il n'y avait personne.

-Attend, Seijuro, tu peux pas partir si tôt.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on s'amusait.

-Ah oui ?

La colère commençât à monter en lui, remplaçant l'incompréhension.

-Bah oui. Et puis, le meilleur allait arriver.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi le meilleur pour toi ? C'est me voir complètement défoncé ?

Nagasuke fronçât les sourcils. Seijuro remarquât alors qu'il trimballait avec lui le verre d'eau. Il comptait lui faire boire de force s'il voulait vraiment partir ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Seijuro ?

-Oh, oui ! Un tas !

-Comme quoi ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu mettre la drogue dans mon verre ce soir !

Le visage de Nagasuke s'assombrit alors. Il eu un rire nerveux et niât l'accusation de Seijuro avec le sourire. Mais un sourire un peu tordu.

-Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça ?

Il soupirât. Allait-il chercher à se défendre ? Allait-il renoncer et avouer sa trahison ?

-Depuis le premier soir.

Le cœur de Seijuro rata un battement. Alors, s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce premier soir... Nagasuke voulait le briser. C'était de sa faute tout ça.

-J'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances de t'emmener chez lui une fois que tu aurai été drogué. Il n'a pas refusé en te voyant. Par la suite, tu as été plus méfiant et je n'ai pas pu te droguer. Puis, tu as baissé ta garde et là, j'ai pu reprendre mon manège. Chaque soir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Son sourire se tordit. Seijuro le vit serrer les poings.

-J'ai tout perdu. Mon père est mort et j'ai tout perdu. Ma place, mon titre, tout. J'avais l'avenir devant moi, une avenir superbe. J'aurai dû être à ta place, mon père aurai du hériter de l'entreprise. Mais il est mort et toute les portes qui m'étaient ouvertes se sont fermé pour s'ouvrir devant toi.

-En quoi ça me concerne ? C'était un accident !

-Ah oui ? Les deux frères, morts le même jour, dans la même voiture, reversé par un fou sur un pont qui a ensuite brûlé la voiture ? Ton père qui hérite de tout alors qu'il était le cadet ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est étrange ?

-Quoi ? Tu penses que mon père a assassiné ses frères ?

-J'en suis sûr. Et si je ne peux pas avoir d'avenir, alors toi non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça.

Seijuro sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile. Son père n'aurai pas assassiné ses frères. C'était impossible. C'était un scénario de films, pas la réalité. Il tremblait.

-Et... Hanamiya ? C'était toi aussi ?

-Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais arrêter, tu allais me filer entre les doigts, je devais marquer le coup et te briser pour de bon. Hanamiya était l'homme parfait pour ça. La preuve : il n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire. Il paraît que tu l'amuse beaucoup.

Qu'il l'amuse ? Il s'amuse à le faire souffrir, à le regarder tenter de remonter la pente après ce qu'il lui a fait subir ? Seijuro se sentit pris de nausées. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous le monde le manipulait dans l'ombre, n'y a-t-il pas une seule vérité autour de lui ?

Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il respirait trop vite, qu'il commençait à voir des tâches noires, que ses jambes allaient le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre, il ne pensait qu'à l'horrible douleur dans son corps et ce dernier qui lui disait qu'il était temps qu'il laisse tomber la bataille pour ce soir.

Seijuro s'effondra.

* * *

 **Et ouais, Nagasuke était à l'origine de tout ça. Mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné depuis un bail ^^**

 **Et oui, SesilliaS, tu avais raison ^^ Hanamiya et Nagasuke sont complices.**

 **Bisous ! Reviews ?**


	29. Chapter 29 Help me, Hamaniya

**Hello !** ** **Je sais, je n'ai pas publié samedi dernier. C'est parce que j'avais publié mercredi. Et aussi parce que j'ai dû poncer des tables toutes la journée XD****

 ** **Ce chapitre comporte un petit flashback à la fin ^^****

 ** **kama-chan59 : Le summum... Hum, voyons voir si l'avenir te donne raison XD T'inquiète, Nash sera toujours là pour recoller les morceaux !****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Help me, Hanamiya**

Seijuro se réveilla au petit matin. Il appréhendait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Était-il encore dans la boîte de nuit ? Nagasuke l'avait-il ramené chez son père ? Ou pire, avait-il fait appel à Hanamiya ? Mais quand le rouge ouvrit les yeux, il reconnu l'appartement de son cousin et soupira de soulagement. Il préférai être là, malgré sa révélation de la dernière fois, plutôt que chez Hanamiya ou chez un inconnu. Après tout ceci, il ne s'en serai jamais remis.

Il se releva et observa l'appartement. Son cousin semblait ne pas être là. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, les rideaux étaient à moitié fermés et ne laissait passer qu'une petite partie de la lumière du soleil.

Seijuro se leva, remit ses chaussures qui se trouvaient au pied du canapé. Comment son cousin l'avait-il ramené seul ici ? Nagasuke était loin d'avoir un physique lui permettant de porter un garçon, même si le trajet entre la boîte de nuit et sa moto était court. Et puis d'ailleurs, s'il s'était évanouis, comment avait-il pu tenir sur la moto ?

Assoiffé, Seijuro se rendit dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau propre qu'il passa un coup sous l'eau avant de le remplir pour finir par boire. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna. Nagasuke se tenait là.

-Bien dormit ? Demandât-il poliment.

Il ne souriait pas du tout. Son visage était de marbre. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent.

-Oui. Comment m'as-tu ramené hier ?

-Je viens toujours avec des amis en boîte. Ils m'ont aidé.

Seijuro acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son cousin mentait ou non.

-Personne ne m'a touché ?

-Tu n'es plus à ça près... Mais hier, personne ne t'a touché.

Nagasuke ne lui avais jamais fait ce genre de remarques blessantes avant. Ce changement brutal de personnalité maintenant que le masque était tombé perturbait Seijuro. Il se retrouvait devant un inconnu qui avait l'apparence d'une personne qu'il aimait pourtant bien.

Il avait envie de lui demander comment il avait rencontré Hanamiya, comment il avait pu avoir cette idée de le détruire. Mais la réalité sera difficile à entendre, Seijuro ne se sentait pas près.

Tous les gens qu'il aimait avait tendance à le trahir, à n'être que des menteurs. Nash était-il pareil ? Non, dans le petit couple qu'ils formaient, c'était plutôt Seijuro le mystérieux. Mais désormais, il était temps qu'il lui parle justement de tout ceci. Les secrets n'avaient plus lieux d'être et étaient trop lourds à porter.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mené ma famille devant la justice si tu étais si sûr de toi ?

-Ça n'aurai pas été amusant. Et puis, je n'ai, à ce jour, pas assez de preuves. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu attendre de la justice ? Une pauvre petite condamnation pour ton père ? Cela ne changera rien au fait que les portes t'étaient toujours ouvertes. Tu aurai eu un avenir tout rose et le mien serai resté tout aussi gris. Parce que si ton père a tué ses frères, c'est aussi pour t'offrir, à toi, son seul et unique héritier, un avenir parfait. Il veut que sa lignée devienne la seule et l'unique. Cela passe par la préservation de la génération future. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il cherche sans cesse à t'enfermer dans un monde où tu ne fera pas de vague.

Le visage de Nagasuke changea un peu après son long monologue. Seijuro ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le fait que son père soit capable de tuer ses frères pour l'héritage, il pouvait le croire, ce n'était pas si aberrent quand on connaissait le personnage. Mais il avait plus de mal à envisager que Masaomi soit prévenant envers lui, qu'il veille le meilleur pour lui. Seijuro pensait qu'à travers lui, c'était sa propre réputation qu'il protégeait. Que penserait-on de son éducation si son fils tournait mal ?

-Alors, dis-moi, Seijuro, repris Nagasuke en tendant la mains vers lui avec le sourire. Ne voudrais-tu pas, avec moi, contrecarrer ses plans ? Après tout, c'est un peu ce que tu fais depuis tout ce temps. Emmerde-le jusqu'au bout avec moi.

-Et te laisser faire de moi une loque ?

-Alors tu vas retourner comme un gentil animal bien dressé dans ta cage ? Je t'offre l'opportunité de te rebeller, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Je n'aime pas tes méthodes. Me rebeller, je peux le faire tout seul maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour cela.

Il n'était plus le gamin naïf qui sortait tout juste du collège.

Seijuro quitta la cuisine sans autre commentaire et pris, dans le salon, ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement.

Nagasuke ne bougeait pas. Cela dit, Seijuro imaginait bien qu'il n'allait pas le laisser filer si facilement. Il était finalement aussi sadique que Hanamiya. Il n'allait pas lâcher sa proie. Ses motivations étaient différentes du joueur de basket, mais en regardant bien, c'était la seule différence entre eux.

La porte de l'appartement claqua. Nagasuke soupira et se tourna vers la photo de son père.

-La vengeance est reportée pour le moment.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la grande fenêtre de son appartement. Il regarda la bouche de métro et vit son cousin s'y précipiter sans un regard en arrière. Allait-il rejoindre son copain ? Nagasuke aimerai bien, dans ce genre de moments, avoir autant de moyens à développer que Masaomi pour pouvoir suivre Seijuro à la trace. Il serai curieux de connaître l'identité de ce fameux petit-ami.

Il ferma les yeux. Il pensait pourtant qu'Hanamiya allait réussir à le briser. Il était si bien partis... Qu'est-ce qui avait sauvé son cousin ?

 _Il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, il avait invité Seijuro à une nouvelle fête et s'était trouvé pour la première fois face à une réponse mitigée. Seijuro ne voulait plus le suivre, il commençait à vouloir remonter la pente, il cherchait à s'extraire de son influence. Évidement, cela compromettait ses plans. Nagasuke devait frapper un grand coup._

 _Alors, il avait contacté une personne dont il savait qu'il connaissait Seijuro. Le monde du basket de haut niveau était petit et celui de l'ombre l'était aussi. Nagasuke avait des contact avec pas de mal de monde et son cousin et cette personne étaient les seuls à finalement faire partis de ces deux univers._

 _Il avait entendu parlé de Hanamiya par l'un de ses acheteurs qui se fournissait chez lui en vidéo X. Il ne lui avait pas fallût bien longtemps pour obtenir son numéro._

 _En l'appelant ce soir-là, Nagasuke espérait obtenir le moyen ultime de briser son cousin et la réputation parfaite qu'il entretenait si bien._

 _Hanamiya avait répondu du premier coup, d'une voix un peu agressive. Il devait être méfiant face aux numéros inconnus._

 _-Salut, c'est Nagasuke._

 _Il n'avait même pas besoin de donner son nom de famille. Dans le monde de la drogue et des arnaques, il n'y avait qu'un seul Nagasuke qui prendrait le risque de le contacter._

 _-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-J'aurai besoin de ton aide. Il s'agit, pour moi d'une situation d'urgence._

 _Il y eu un soupir à l'autre bout._

 _-J'ai pas que ça à foutre. Je suis sûr que tu as assez de compères à Kyoto pour t'aider dans tes magouilles de gosse de riche._

 _-J'ai pas mal de choses à te proposer en échange. Pour toi, se sera largement gagnant. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir et si je ne te fais pas intervenir, mes efforts seront réduis à néant._

 _-Je m'en fou de tes états d'âmes. Je te préviens, pour me demander un service, il faut pouvoir payer._

 _-Justement... J'ai l'acteur parfait pour ton prochain film._

 _Il y eu un petit silence. Hanamiya réfléchissait-il ? Mais peut importe, Nagasuke avait heureusement pour lui tous les arguments pour faire appel à Hanamiya._

 _-Et j'ai aussi le moyen parfait de lui faire faire tout ce que tu voudra dans ta vidéo._

 _-Je dois bien avouer que ma curiosité est piquée... De qui dois-tu te venger ?_

 _-De mon cousin, Akashi Seijuro. Il me semble que vous vous êtes déjà affronté par le passé ?_

 _-Effectivement._

 _-Et tu as vraisemblablement perdu._

 _Hanamiya se mit à rire à l'autre bout._

 _-Ne crois pas que je vais accepter à cause d'une petit vengeance perfide contre lui. Je m'en fou d'avoir perdu ou gagné contre lui. Avec l'équipe de merde que j'avais au collège, je ne pouvais pas gagner tout court. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi toi tu veux te venger de lui. Il a fait quoi ? Il t'a remit à ta place ? Il a froissé ton ego ? Il t'a volé ton dernier gadget de gosse de riche ?_

 _-Mes raisons ne te regarde pas._

 _-Si tu le dis... et donc, c'est quoi ta magouille avec ton cousin ? Tu veux que je le drogue et que je l'embarque pour une petite séance photo ?_

 _-On va résumer les choses ainsi. Demain, je vais à une soirée avec lui. Lors de cette soirée, je me chargerai de le droguer. Ensuite, tu fera ce que tu veux de lui. Je veux qu'il en revienne brisé._

 _Hanamiya resta silencieux un moment, si bien que Nagasuke crût qu'il s'était désintéressé de sa requête._

 _-Tu parlais d'un moyen de lui faire faire tout ce que je voulais. Le Akashi Seijuro que je connais est loin de se laisser faire. C'est quoi ton moyen de le dompter ?_

 _-Tu connais la scopolamine ? Avait dit Nagasuke avec un sourire._

 _C'était sa dernière carte. Il savait que ce genre de substance pouvait décupler les méfaits de Hanamiya. Il s'approcha de l'angle de la pièce, là où se trouvait la trompette des anges. De ces fleurs, il pouvait extraire une drogue très puissante qui brouillait, lorsqu'elle était inhalée ou ingérée, les connexions nerveuse mais laissant le système autonome intact, si bien que la victime était littéralement le jouet de son bourreau. Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. C'était cette drogue folle que Nagasuke utilisait sur son cousin depuis le premier soir._

 _-T'es sérieux ? Entendit-il à l'autre bout._

 _-Oui. Je peux m'en procurer quand je veux. Si tout ce passe bien, je t'en donnerai._

 _-Voilà qui rend les choses intéressantes... Dans ces conditions plus qu'alléchantes, je suis d'accord pour t'aider._

 _Nagasuke avait passé le reste de la soirée à lui expliquer avec précision ce qu'il attendait de Hanamiya, ce que lui même avait déjà fait à son cousin._

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, Nash va vite revenir !**

 **Au moins, vous connaissez les coulisses de la catastrophe. Alors, la scopolamine, ça a vraiment ses effets. Donc il faut être vigilent. Souvent, c'est utilisé en poudre qu'on vous souffle au visage et après on vous demande de donner votre portefeuille et vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Donc, je le répète : vigilance !**

 **Reviews ?**


	30. Chapter 30 Dreamland

**Hello ! Je sais, je suis en retard (d'un seul jour !). En fait, euh... j'ai vraiment pas d'excuse. Hier, j'ai juste carrément oublié que je devais publier. C'est très rare quand ça m'arrive parce que, justement, c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup faire.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Il en bave depuis le début. J'espère que ce chapitre, très calme et mignon, va te plaire ^^**

 **Visiteur : Bonjour ! En effet, super Nash sera toujours là ^^ Merci ! Alors, j'ai eu connaissance de cette plante en regardant une vidéo avec ma sœur : les drogues les plus folles, sur la chaîne Trash, YouTube. Et pour une fois, j'ai pas approfondis le sujet parce que je n'en avais pas besoin.**

 **SesilliaS : It's not a problem ^^ I'm glad that you know the angel trumpet. I was thinking that I was the one (but my knowlegde come from YouTube...). Thanks for reading me.**

 **PS : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai finis récemment d'écrire un OS (ou Two Shot, je sais pas encore si je vais le diviser) sur Nash et Akashi ! Il s'appelle Correspondant. Je pense que le scénario est assez clair rien qu'avec le titre mais, en gros, le lycée de Nash et celui d'Akashi vont faire un échange de correspondants. Je pense que je vais poster cet OS durant les vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Dreamland**

Seijuro était planté là, devant le portail, depuis au moins une minute. Peut-être le regardait-on bizarrement ? il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose : Nash.

Les gens passaient à côté de lui, certains le poussait. Il était incapable de faire un pas de plus. Nash était devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas en colère de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait cependant décidé d'agir.

Le soleil faisait scintiller ses mèches dorées, jamais Seijuro ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau. Il voulait sauter dans ses bras, l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais ils étaient devant le lycée et Seijuro préférait qu'on ne sache pas qu'il fréquentait un garçon plus âgé que lui.

Il avança vers Nash, sa paralysie suite à la surprise étant enfin passée. Il se sentait soulagé de voir Nash, de savoir que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il lui pardonnait certainement de s'être enfuis de la sorte. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais le regard de Nash lui indiquait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait que les sentiments pouvaient être parfois tellement forts qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre, que l'on était submergé. Il pardonnait sans mal Seijuro.

Sous des regards qu'ils ignorèrent, ils s'éloignèrent du lycée. Ils prirent le métro pour arriver plus vite à l'appartement de Nash. Sans un mot, ils savaient déjà que c'était là qu'ils voulaient aller. Dans la rame, par moment, leurs mains se frôlaient, quelques doigts s'entremêlaient, cela les faisait sourire. À la seconde station, beaucoup de monde monta et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Nash passa un bras dans le dos de Seijuro et le rapprocha de lui.

Seijuro leva la tête vers lui et sourit. Nash embrassa son front. Lentement mais sûrement, ils retrouvaient un contact physique.

En sortant du métro, leurs mains étaient liées, soudées comme des siamoises. Seijuro se sentait apaisé, même s'il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec Nash depuis leurs retrouvailles, ce silence lui allait bien. Avant de parler, il fallait se retrouver. Les deux garçons savaient exactement comment faire. Plus précisément, leurs corps savaient comment faire.

Nash ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa le rouge entrer. Ce dernier posa son sac à l'emplacement habituel. Il sentit la main de Nash effleurer son dos, remonter jusqu'entre ses omoplates et enfin, venir sur son épaule. Seijuro se redressa et se mit face à Nash. Il avait les yeux brillants.

Nash le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis longtemps et la distance avait fait revenir le désir de l'autre encore plus fortement. Et puis, il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils s'harmonisent de nouveau.

Ils se sentaient fougueux, fiévreux. Le désir était immense, comme un volcan qui leur brûlait l'estomac et ne cherchait qu'à enfin se libérer. Oui, ils avaient besoin d'une éruption de désir. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Nash embrassa le cou de Seijuro, il laissa une large trace violette à cet endroit. C'était désormais sa marque. _Plus personne ne te touchera. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. C'est moi qui te protégerai._

Seijuro acceptait cela. Il se sentait rassuré dans les bras de Nash. Il aimait se sentir protégé. Il avait confiance en Nash. Ils se firent cette promesse muette de ne plus laisser l'autre souffrir seul. Désormais, ils n'allaient plus se quitter. Et plus se mentir.

Nus, ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas. Leurs corps bougeaient avec frénésie. Ils voulaient brûler les étapes ce soir-là. Mais Nash avait appris à ne pas brusquer Seijuro, il savait qu'il avait des secrets et il voulait tout de même faire cela bien.

Il prit donc soins de le préparer malgré l'impatient désir qu'il avait pour lui. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se mordiller, ils soupiraient, gémissaient, se touchaient. C'était exactement comme se redécouvrir.

Leurs esprit brûlaient littéralement. Ils étaient en feu, envahit par un brasier. Jamais encore Nash n'avait ressentit cela. Il ne sentait si pressé d'en finir et en même temps, ce moment devrait ne jamais avoir de fin. C'était toujours comme ça avec Seijuro, il voulait sans cesse que le temps s'arrête pour tout le monde sauf eux.

Nash estima que Seijuro était prêt. Ils se regardèrent fixement, toujours avec ces joues rouges et ces yeux brûlants de désir. Leurs souffles étaient rapides, leurs cœurs bondissaient dans leur poitrine. Seijuro ferma les yeux et se cambra contre Nash quand il entra en lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il finit par rouvrir les yeux quand Nash fût complètement en lui.

Eux qui étaient si fougueux, ils lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. La fournaise était toujours là, mais maintenant, ils étaient unis et n'avaient en soit, plus besoin de se presser autant. Ils ne faisaient qu'un à nouveau.

Seijuro replia ses jambes autour des hanches de Nash, il mit ses mains dans son dos et finalement, l'encercla complètement. Nash commença à bouger, lentement, langoureusement, il allait profondément en lui.

Ils avaient les yeux fermés, leurs nez se frôlaient. Ils fronçaient pas moment les sourcils. Nash sentait les jambes de Seijuro le serrer, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Cela faisait un mélange subtil entre douleur et plaisir démesuré.

Ils gémissaient, par moment, happaient les lèvres de l'autre pour réclamer un baiser. Nash se sentait bien, enveloppé dans un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Peut-être que cet éloignement était nécessaire pour qu'ils se retrouvent plus forts. Désormais, l'amour qu'ils avaient envers l'autre ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute.

Les gémissements de Seijuro devenaient plus aiguës alors que ceux de Nash devenait plus graves et plus sonores. Ils se sentaient venir.

Nash se retira soudainement, laissant un Seijuro pantelant et surpris sur le matelas. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir avant de le retourner sur le matelas. Ses mains agrippèrent les oreillers quand son amant s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, encore plus profondément.

Nash se pencha sur Seijuro, une main resta sur sa hanche blanche tandis que l'autre le soutenait près de sa chevelure rousse. Seijuro soupirait, la tête dans l'oreille, il sentait la respiration rauque de Nash dans sa nuque. Puis, soudainement, il y eu des gouttes froides qui tombèrent sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Nash pleurait. Nash ne pleure pas, voyons. C'était plutôt Seijuro le pleurnichard du couple.

Ils jouirent ensemble en un long gémissement. Seijuro s'allongea sur le ventre, sur le matelas. Il sentis Nash se glisser dans dos, rabattre la couverture sur leurs corps brûlants mais bien plus calmes. Nash passa son bras autour des épaules de Seijuro et le serra contre lui. Le rouge sentait sa respiration saccadée et se demandait s'il pleurait encore. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour savoir, il préférai l'imaginer.

Nash semblait se calmer progressivement. Il embrassa la nuque de Seijuro.

-J'avais peur que tu retournes sur le pont, dit-il finalement, brisant ce silence qui s'était installé depuis une heure entre eux.

-J'y ais pensé... un peu.

Il nuança son propos pour ne pas faire peur à Nash. Il n'y avait effectivement pensé qu'un petit instant. Mais pas plus. Il savait ce que sa perte pouvait représenter pour lui.

Seijuro se retourna dans ses bras, il releva la tête et la posa sur sa main. Nash avait effectivement les yeux rougis.

-Il est temps que je t'en parle.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser spécifiquement quoi. Nash comprenait bien qu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur rencontre.

-Tu sais, crevette, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire d'une traite si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

Seijuro acquiesça. Il baissa les yeux et chercha par où commencer, comment raconter ce que Hanamiya lui avait fait. Finalement, il expliqua que ce soir-là devait être le dernier, qu'il voulait mettre un terme à cette partie de sa vie qu'il détestait. Dans la boîte de nuit, il avait croisé une veille connaissance, Hanamiya, qui l'avait drogué puis l'avait emmené chez lui. Seijuro expliqua que sous l'effet de la drogue, il avait dit oui à tout. Mais quand il avait repris ses esprits, Hanamiya avait ignoré ses refus et l'avait violé sous le regard des caméras. Il en avait fait un film qu'il lui avait envoyé deux jours plus tard, quelques heures avant l'agression de Mayuzumi, lui demandant de venir recommencer à jouer. Hanamiya n'avait à aucun moment mentionné ce qu'il ferai si Seijuro refusait. Le rouge pensait qu'il cherchait à le faire revenir de force, pas qu'il s'en prendrait à un de ses proches.

Pour le moment, Seijuro voulait taire que son cousin était également impliqué. Il ne voulait pas tout déballer. Tout comme le fait qu'il avait régulièrement des aventures avec des élèves des lycée, dont la dernière remontait à il y a quelques jours. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas parlé à la police, qu'il avait gardé la vidéo, incapable de la supprimer.

Nash l'écoutait tout en caressant son épaule. Il regardait ce corps différemment. On l'avait pris, puis abandonné, puis pris de nouveau, puis jeté, puis brisé, sans jamais se soucier de ce qui vivait à l'intérieur. Nash, lui, savait que l'esprit qui l'habitait souffrait. Il voulait l'aider à se reconstruire.

Seijuro ne pleura pas. Il luttait contre ses larmes et était résolu à ne pas les laisser gagner.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé, crevette.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et s'embrassèrent délicatement. Seijuro s'allongea de nouveau, collé contre Nash. Ils ne bougèrent pas de toute la nuit et n'éteignirent même pas la lumière avant de plonger dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu court (mais tout mignon, un de mes préférés). Et posté en retard. Désolée !**

 **Reviews ?**


	31. Chapter 31 On live

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens, mes horaires de publication risquent d'être un peu chamboulée dans les semaines à venir (jusqu'à fin août en fait) car j'alterne les périodes où je suis ou non chez moi. Mais je continuerai à poster le samedi, dans la journée. De préférence, l'après-midi.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Ce chapitre contient aussi du fluff, je pense qu'il va te satisfaire ^^ Bisou !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : On live**

Seijuro avait prit son violon, il le portait sur son épaule, de façon presque nonchalante. Nash souriait en le voyant ainsi, avancer presque fièrement dans la rue. Ils avaient tous les deux leur instrument sur l'épaule et se rendait à la salle de concert. Ce soir, il y avait un peu plus de monde que d'habitudes, le public commençait à se faire plus nombreux aux concerts de On life, si bien qu'il avait fallût louer une salle de quatre-cent places.

Sur la page facebook du groupe, quelques heures avant le concert, Nash avait publié une photo du violon de Seijuro et les fans semblaient très intrigués. Beaucoup se demandaient si c'était juste parce que l'instrument était beau, parce qu'ils allaient aller voir un concert classique ou bien parce qu'un violon allait faire son apparition durant le concert. Beaucoup penchait pour la dernière théorie mais personne n'avançait que le violon puisse devenir un élément permanent.

Seijuro s'était beaucoup entraîné. Avec Nash, il avait fait de l'improvisation sur des chansons que Nash choisissait au hasard sur youtube, puis, sur des chansons du groupe. Seijuro maîtrisait bien toutes celles prévues pour le concert de ce soir là. En plus de tout ceci, il s'était entraîné à jouer des morceaux comme ceux de Lindsay Stirling, c'est à dire ces morceaux plutôt rapides et qui peuvent coller sur de la musique techno ou pop. Cela dit, il ne disposait pas d'un violon électrique alors les possibilités étaient plus restreintes.

Ils arrivèrent avec une heure et demie d'avance. Mao, Tai et Io le accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient contents de revoir Seijuro et disaient avoir hâte de jouer avec lui. Ils se plaignaient seulement de ne pas avoir pu répéter avec lui. Cela dit, Nash les rassura en leur disant qu'il s'était occupé de son entraînement.

Pour ce premier concert, Seijuro portait un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc à manche courte et un veston qu'il laissa ouvert par dessus. Nash lui avait passé une chaîne qu'il attacha sur le côté de son jean. Maintenant, il ne manquait que le faux piercing, les ongles noirs et le maquillages foncé.

-Il te faut un nom de scène aussi. Seijuro, c'est trop long et aristocrate.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

Cela allait bien à Seijuro de changer d'identité, d'apparence. Il endossait une autre peau pour un temps, il n'était plus lui-même. Nash eu un rictus.

-Shrimp ? Proposât-il.

Seijuro le foudroya du regard. Hors de question qu'il se fasse appeler ainsi. Déjà, ça ne collait pas à l'atmosphère du groupe, ça faisait tâche par rapport aux autres pseudonymes et en plus, c'était le surnom affectueux que lui donnait Nash, hors de question que d'autres l'appelle ainsi.

-Sei, dit Io.

-Ça me va.

Sei n'avait pas de passé, c'était un musicien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Sei n'avait pas peur du futur. Sei était libre.

Nash passa une main dans son dos et le rapprocha de lui. Il se baissa pour embrasser ses cheveux et murmurer :

-Tu me plaît quand t'es comme ça.

Seijuro sourit.

Évidement, Io, Mao et Tai n'avaient pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

-Et merde ! Nash, à cause de vous on va perdre toutes les fangirls ! Rit Tai.

-De quoi tu parles, mec ? Demandât Nash en allant prendre une bière dans la glacière.

-Une bonne partie de notre public, c'est des filles qui te trouvent beau gosse et qui rêvent que tu leur accorde un autographe sur le sein. Et toi, tu débarques avec ton mec sur scène.

Nash tendit une bière à Seijuro et se mit à rigoler.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas un problème. Primo, je vais pas embrasser Seijuro sur scène. Secundo, je pense que toutes ces filles sont yaoistes.

Cela fit sourire le groupe, surtout Io.

Une demie-heure avant le début du concert, Nash s'occupa de maquiller Seijuro. Il ne lui mit pas trop de crayon noir autour des yeux pour commencer. Il lui montra dans le miroir ce que cela donnait et lui demanda s'il pouvait en mettre plus.

-Non, ça ira comme ça.

-Bon, on passe aux ongles alors.

Seijuro fit la grimace. Il toussa quand Nash commença à lui poser le vernis. L'odeur de ce truc était vraiment désagréable, ça lui piquait la gorge.

-J'ai l'impression que mes ongles étouffent !

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sentira plus rien au bout de quelques minutes.

Nash avait le coup de main pour l'appliquer, il le fit en vitesse. Puis, pendant que Seijuro s'observait dans le miroir, il s'occupa de ses propres ongles et de son maquillage.

-Crevette, tu es prête pour l'épreuve du piercing ?

Nash avait déjà mit le sien. Arbitrairement, Nash décida de mettre le faux piercing de Seijuro sur sa lèvre inférieur. Dès qu'il l'eut mit, il l'embrassa pour voir ce que cela faisait. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça...

-Fait gaffe crevette, si j'y prens goût, je te demanderai de vraiment en faire un.

La dernière étape consistait à coiffer un peu Seijuro. Nash prit du gel et amena en arrière une petite partie des cheveux de Seijuro, seulement le côté droit de son visage. Cela lui donnait un petit air cool et le rendait vraiment méconnaissable.

Ils était prêt. Le concert allait commencer dans dix minutes. Seijuro commença à préparer son violon. Il l'accorda, vérifia les cordes, vérifia l'archet. Tout était parfait.

-Sei, commençât Mao. Tu va faire l'intro. Tu improvises ce que tu veux, que ce soit la première chanson qu'on va jouer, ou un autre truc. Ce que tu veux. Essaie quand même de mettre l'ambiance.

Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire pour un garçon qui avait à son actif pour seule représentation sur scène le spectacle de fin d'année d'école primaire.

-Rassures-toi, pour donner plus de punch, Io te rejoindra très vite à la batterie, puis, ce sera à nous de faire notre entrée. On improvisera sur ce que tu joues. C'est nous qui allons nous caler sur son jeux pour ce commencement. Ça te va ?

-Oui.

C'était le baptême du feu. Plus que cinq minutes. Seijuro sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il regarda l'écran et vit que c'était un message venant d'un numéro inconnu. Oh merde. Pas maintenant ! Il regarda tout de même le message, au cas où Hanamiya ait vraiment décidé de passer à l'action ce soir. Mais le message ne comportait rien de plus que les insultes habituelles.

Cela dit, ce simple message l'avait décontenancé. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Et si Hanamiya était dans la salle ? Et s'il le croisait dans la rue en sortant ? Des centaines de scénarii se mélangèrent dans sa tête, tous plus fous les uns que les autres.

Nash posa une main sur son épaule.

-Allez, Sei, à ton tour.

Étrangement, cela le calma immédiatement. Oui, il n'était plus Seijuro. Du moins, pour quelques heures, il allait abandonner ce masque. Il était Sei.

Alors, laissant dans l'ombre des coulisses les mots de Hanamiya, il monta sur scène.

Le public excité se calma en voyant un violoniste apparaître dans la lumière de la scène. Il entendit des murmures. Loin d'être impressionné, Sei fit résonner les premières notes. Son son était doux, agréable, diamétralement opposé au style de On life. Et puis, d'un coup, il accéléra. Le son devint plus cristallin, les notes arrivaient plus rapidement. Seijuro partit d'une musique de Vivaldi qu'il rapprocha petit à petit de la première chanson de On life.

Io entra en scène pile au bon moment pour sublimer les notes du refrain. Le public se mit à danser. L'effet de surprise était passé, ils semblaient tous plutôt enthousiastes devant ce son nouveau.

Mao et Tai firent leur entré. Puis, en dernier, ce fût Nash. Il intervint pour le dernier refrain de la chanson. Son apparition, sublimée par les notes de Seijuro qui devinrent un peu plus graves à ce moment et le projecteur sur lui, fit crier les fangirls du premier rang à qui il fit un petit clin d'œil.

Ils entamèrent sans transition le second morceau. Sei se sentait dans son élément. Il était à l'aise, ne réfléchissait pas, ne se prenait pas la tête. Il connaissait bien les chansons, était allé à assez de concerts pour savoir que On life ne faisait pas énormément d'improvisation. Rien ne pouvait le surprendre, c'était même lui qui semblait surprendre les musiciens et le chanteur. Dans le bon sens du terme. Il réceptionna les regards impressionnés de Tai et Mao.

Il souriait, il riait parfois. C'était tellement agréable ! Il était vrai qu'il se sentait plus vivant. C'était une sensation enivrante. Jamais il n'avait eu de telle palpitations quand il jouait seul dans sa chambre.

Les musiciens quittèrent la scène quelques minutes. Ils allaient revenir dans quelques minutes pour le « encore ».

-Waouh ! Fit Io. Mais c'était génial ! J'aurai jamais cru que le violon rendrait aussi bien !

-Ouais, je confirme, renchérit Tai avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il y a juste deux ou trois chansons où c'était un peu moins dans l'ambiance, mais on travaillera dessus. Hormis ça, c'est trop cool, mec.

-On t'adopte.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Sei sourit. Nash le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

-T'es géniale, ma crevette.

Ils remontèrent sur scène pour le « encore ». Le public s'était déchaîné. L'ambiance était géniale. Pendant la toute dernière chanson, alors que Mao, Tai et Io jouaient la mélodie, Nash en profita pour présenter la nouvelle recrue du groupe.

Les fangirls avaient directement adoptées ce petit rouquin violoniste. Certaines avaient même déjà remarquées que Nash et Sei se dévoraient du regard par moment.

Ils sortirent de scène après de longs au revoir sous les cris de joies des fans. Sei se sentait tellement bien dans cet univers ! Il aurai voulu ne jamais quitter la scène. Même si son corps était assez fatigué et ses mains douloureuses d'avoir jouées pendant une heure et demie. Son esprit, lui, était en pleine forme.

-Bon, fit Tai. Maintenant, il faut qu'on fasse une photo !

-Pourquoi ? Demandât Sei.

-Sur Faceboock, comme on a un nouveau membre, il faut qu'on change la photo de couverture du groupe.

Sei se retrouva prit en sandwich entre Nash et Mao. Io posa son téléphone sur un meuble et mit un minuteur avant de courir pour rejoindre le groupe. Sei n'eut pas à se forcer à sourire. Il offrit son sourire le plus sincère au milieu de ce moment de bonheur.

La photo était plutôt réussie. Io se dépêcha de changer la photo de couverture pendant que les membres du groupe allaient ranger les affaires, le public ayant quitté la salle. Nash récupéra sa guitare et Sei rangea son violon.

-Tu utilises quoi pour te démaquiller, Nash ? Demandât Sei en regardant dans la trousse de maquillage de la troupe.

Nash sourit et s'approcha de son petit ami.

-Ce soir, lui murmurât-il. Je veux te faire l'amour avec ce maquillage. Tu le retirera plus tard. OK ?

-Même le piercing ?

-Oui.

Cela semblait non négociable. Même si l'idée de sortir dans la rue maquillé ainsi le gênait un peu, il savait qu'une fois rentré à l'appartement de Nash, ce dernier allait sûrement lui offrir une partie de jambe en l'air mémorable. Ça valait le coup. C'était excitant. Voilà qui allait conclure une soirée parfaite.

Après de longs au revoir adressés aux membres du groupe, Nash et Sei repartirent vers le studio du premier.

Ils posèrent leurs instruments dans le studio, sur le petit bureau avant de presque se jeter sur l'autre. Ce fût Sei qui plaqua Nash contre le mur, qui l'embrassait avec fougue tout en retirant fiévreusement son t-shirt.

Nash sourit entre leurs baisers endiablés. Il aimait sa crevette quand elle était dominatrice. Étonnement, il la préférai ainsi. Aussi, il ne put que frémir d'impatience en voyant Sei descendre pour se mettre à genoux devant lui et retirer de ses petites mains sa ceinture, puis descendre son jean et son boxer pour dévoiler le sexe déjà bien dur de Nash.

Il n'hésita pas avant de le prendre en bouche. Nash soupira et sentit sa tête partir en arrière. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux si doux de Sei.

-'tain... c'est bon...

Il ne pu voir la commissure des lèvres de Sei se relever. Nash faisait parfois bouger ses hanches, il gémissait, soupirai, se pinçait les lèvres. Sei avait une façon de faire tellement agréable ! Nash ne pouvait que succomber sous ses coups de langue, ses va et viens délicieux sur sa hampe.

Seijuro lui, bien qu'il prenait son pied à entendre Nash gémir ainsi, était quand même en train de lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans ce vieux souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une fellation à quelqu'un, c'était à Nishina. Sei n'avait pas de souvenirs. Sei n'était pas censé être perturbé par ce genre de choses.

Par contre, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le piercing. Alors que Nash allait jouir, Sei se retirât et s'éloignât quelques secondes pour retirer son faux piercing.

-Cre... crevette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Le piercing me gêne.

-Ah non, tu joues le jeu jusqu'au bout ! Laisses-le où il est.

Sei soupira et obéit. Il retourna à sa tâche et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre de nouveau les gémissements de Nash. Il vint très vite et Sei pu tout de même s'écarter avant.

Il se releva, ils s'embrassèrent avant de Nash ne pousse Sei vers le matelas. Ils s'allongèrent, finirent de se déshabiller en vitesse. Le maquillage, à cause de la transpiration, commençait à couler autour de leurs yeux, à s'étaler. Nash prit grand soin de décoiffer Sei.

Tellement préoccupé par la main de Nash dans ses cheveux, par ses dents qui jouaient avec son piercing, il ne sentit pas la main qui était en train de le préparer minutieusement. Leurs corps ondulèrent, se frottèrent, ils se sentaient bien. Nash mordillait les lèvres fines de Seijuro tout en bougeant délicieusement ses doigts en lui, il l'entendait gémir, il sentait ses jambes tressaillir de part et d'autre de lui. Il savourait.

N'y tenant plus, excité à mort par le corps de Sei, il mit fin à la préparation. Il entra en lui d'un geste assuré et commença à bouger. Sei gémit et ferma les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Nash et le caressa. Par moment, quand Nash touchait un point sensible, ses ongles noirs lui griffait la peau.

-Ah... Sei...

Il l'embrassa et colla un peu plus son torse en sueur contre le siens.

-Han... Nash !

Nash finit par serrer le rouge contre lui avant de rouler sur le matelas. Il laissa Sei se mettre sur lui, reposer ses mains aux ongles noircies sur son torse. Sei avait les joues toutes rouges.

-Tu aimes quand je te domine ? Demandât Sei en se pourléchant les lèvres.

-Je dois avouer que oui.

Sei rit avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Il commença à contracter ses muscles glutéaux pour monter et descendre sur le membre de Nash.

Sei devait bien avouer qu'il aimait lui aussi faire l'amour comme cela. Il appréciait diriger l'ébat, bouger ainsi sur le corps de Nash, le sentir se courber sous lui, le voir enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il adorait son visage en contre-plongée.

Il bougea avec vigueur, contracta ses muscles, cambra son dos, griffait le torse de Nash, le laissait poser ses mains sur ses bras ou ses hanches.

Ils finirent par jouir. Sei se sentait fatigué, il s'allongea sur Nash et le sentit vite bouger.

-Il faut qu'on se démaquille avant. J'aimerai pas qu'on mette du noir partout.

Sei, qui commençait déjà à somnoler acquiesça vaguement. Nash partit prendre le matériel nécessaire dans la salle de bains et, quand il revint, Seijuro dormait presque. Il soupira et le regarda un moment avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de dissolvant qu'il mit sous son nez pour le réveiller. Cela fonctionnât très bien. Seijuro ouvrit les yeux et recula la tête.

-Ça sent mauvais.

-C'est du dissolvant. Pour retirer le vernis. Montres-moi tes mains.

Docilement, Seijuro tendit les mains et laissa Nash retirer le vernis. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Et puis ça lui grattait la gorge, Seijuro se mit à tousser. Nash mit du lait démaquillant sur un coton et le passa sur les yeux de Seijuro. Une fois ceci fait, il le laissa se rendormir et s'occupa de ses propres ongles et de ses yeux.

Ils gardèrent leurs faux piercing et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Mine de rien, ce chapitre est un peu long... Le prochain sera un chapitre assez calme. Le calme avant la tempête d'après le dicton ^^ à vous d'en juger.**

 **Reviews ?**


	32. Chapter 32 La vie est belle

**Hello ! What ? Un titre de chapitre en français ? Et bien oui, tout arrive XD**

 **Kama-chan59 : Je ne saurai pas quoi te conseiller pour imaginer au mieux cette musique... Beaucoup de groupes m'ont inspiré pour On Life. Le truc, c'est qu'ils sont tous très différents. Merci ^^ Bisou à toi aussi.**

 **SesilliaS : No stress ! This chapter is calm. The storm, it's not for now. Thank you for this review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : La vie est belle**

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Seijuro avait l'impression de renaître. Il passai énormément de temps avec Nash, il réapprenait à sourire, il finit par oublier la vie qu'il avait eu avant de le rencontrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son cousin ou de messages injurieux de Hanamiya. Évidement, quand il y pensait, cela lui faisait peur. Il craignait que ces deux -là ne préparent un coup en douce. Les connaissant, c'était fort probable.

Mais au pire, maintenant qu'il avait Nash à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qui pourrai lui arriver ? Seijuro l'avait mit au courant il y a peu que son cousin était impliqué. Il avait montré à Nash des photos des deux garçons pour qu'il puisse éventuellement le prévenir s'il les voyait.

Pour le moment, RAS.

Ce qui était agréable, c'était que Masaomi semblait lâcher la grappe depuis quelques semaines. Peut-être planifiait-il lui aussi un moyen de séquestrer son fils dans les semaines à venir, mais pour le moment, il lui fichait relativement la paix quand il sortait le soir. Avait-il découvert le mensonge de Seijuro concernant Mayuzumi ? En tout cas, il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Les deux hommes ne se parlaient plus, s'ignoraient royalement. Masaomi lui faisait de temps en temps de petites réflexions mesquines (comme il savait si bien le faire). Seijuro laissait couler pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée ou celle de la maison passée, il était tranquille et pouvait, soit appeler Nash, soit aller le voir.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement agréable de passer tout ce temps avec lui ! Mais bien évidement, il y avait des inconvénients. Seijuro passait tellement de temps à penser à Nash, à fuir son père, qu'il laissait petit à petit tomber le basket. Il s'investissait un peu moins dans les entraînements, n'aimait plus parler avec les rois sans couronnes. Il savait pourtant que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'éloigner d'eux. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis mais... Comme avec la génération des miracles, il ne parvenait plus à être heureux en leur présence et à partager leur bonheur. Cela dit, peut-être que leur avouer qu'il voyait quelqu'un et parler de son couple avec eux serai un bon moyen de renouer. Et puis, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur leur discrétion. Mais pour autant, Seijuro n'avait pas encore envie de partager son secret avec eux. Nash devait rester sa double vie. Pour le moment du moins.

Seijuro baladait son violon entre sa chambre et l'appartement de Nash. Son père se demandait peut-être pourquoi il l'emmenait partout avec lui ainsi.

Seijuro se rendait quand il le pouvait aux répétitions de On life. Il jouait pendant des heures avec les autres dans le studio insonorisé de Mao. Jamais Seijuro ne s'était autant amusé en jouant de son violon. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, n'avait même pas à suivre les partitions, il improvisait, parfois, se contentait d'observer les autres quand il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas adapter la chanson. Dans ces cas là, pour qu'il ne fasse pas rien sur scène pendant quatre minutes, Nash le faisait faire les chœurs. Leurs deux voix se superposaient et cela donnait un résultat vraiment agréable.

Io ne cessait de dire à Seijuro qu'il chantait bien et que, s'il le fallait, il pourrai remplacer Nash ou bien faire un duo avec lui. Cela faisait doucement sourire Nash.

En tout cas, sur Faceboock, les retour du dernier concert étaient très positifs. Beaucoup de gens complimentaient leur choix audacieux d'avoir incorporé un violoniste dans leur groupe de rock. Et beaucoup de filles fantasmaient déjà sur Seijuro.

Il arrivait, de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, que Nash et Seijuro se rendent dans un parc, sortent leurs instruments, et jouent pour les passants. Cela payait les biscuits aux chocolats que Seijuro engloutissait à chacune de ses visites. Le guitariste et le violoniste attiraient souvent beaucoup de monde, notamment des enfants qui admiraient leur jeu vif et rapide. Certaines personnes venaient leur parler, ils en profitaient pour promouvoir On Life. Finalement, rien qu'avec leurs petits concerts en plein air, ils étaient parvenus à convaincre une trentaine de personne d'écouter leurs musiques. Peut-être viendront-ils aussi au prochain concert.

Mais qui dit concert dehors, dit aussi faire face aux intempéries. Mine de rien, le temps pouvait facilement tourner dans le sud du Japon. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient parfois sous une averse. S'ils sentaient qu'elle n'allait pas durer longtemps, alors ils restaient à jouer, sinon, ils rangeaient tout. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir, ils emmenaient toujours de quoi couvrir l'enceinte de la guitare électrique et les housses ou boîtes des instruments. Le violon n'aimait pas la pluie, il était arrivé plusieurs fois que Nash soit contraint de tenir un parapluie au dessus de la tête rousse de Seijuro car celui-ci voulait continuer de jouer. Ils se retrouvaient alors collés l'un contre l'autre sous un seul parapluie, légèrement trempés. C'était souvent parce que cela émoustillait Nash qu'ils devaient vite rentrer au studio, sous la pluie encore une fois.

Et bien évidement, ils faisaient l'amour. Aux yeux de Seijuro, cette façon de vivre était parfaite. Il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait, avec ceux qu'il voulait. La vie suivait le rythme de ses envies et il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur celle-ci. C'était agréable. Il ne faisait que rêver que cela ne cesse jamais, que le cauchemars qu'il avait traversé pendant presque une demie-année était fini.

Seul bémol à cette nouvelle vie, et il en avait encore conscience, c'était qu'il fumait beaucoup plus. C'était l'une des conséquences de vivre avec Nash. Il essayait de modérer la consommation et il était parfois difficile de dire non à Nash, surtout maintenant qu'il lui avait fait découvrir la sensation plutôt agréable de faire l'amour après avoir fumé. Il avait alors l'impression de s'envoler bien plus haut que d'habitude, que l'orgasme était encore plus fort. C'était terriblement bon et terriblement addictif.

Finalement, c'était loin du monde, loin de la réalité, qu'il se sentait revivre. Au milieu de la fumée, nu contre Nash. Là, il savait qu'il était à sa place. Il ne pensait alors plus rien et surtout pas au futur. Dans ces moments, il n'existait plus. Il y avait rarement un passé d'ailleurs. Lui et Nash ne faisait que respirer la fumée du présent, celle de la cigarette de leur vie qui se consumait. Et rien d'autre.

Vraiment... rien d'autre.

* * *

Seijuro n'était pas venu à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines. Reo lui avait dit que lui venait chaque semaine rendre visite à Mayuzumi et que les médecins avaient enfin retirés les bandages sur son visage. Mais Reo était loin d'être dans la même situation que son capitaine. Lui n'avait rien à se reprocher concernant l'accident de Mayuzumi. Seijuro, lui, se sentait complètement responsable.

Il avait acheté une petite peluche en forme de baleine rose. C'était la seule de mignonne qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin et il ne voulait pas arriver les mains vides.

L'odeur de l'hôpital ne lui avait pas manqué. Ni son apparence, ni son atmosphère. S'il avait pu ne pas revenir, il l'aurait fait. Mais il avait un devoir moral envers Mayuzumi. Il était son capitaine et tout les deux avaient tout de même eux une relation particulière.

La chambre de Mayuzumi était toujours pleine de fleurs et de ce fait, elle sentait bon. Il y avait des couleurs, l'illusion qu'il y avait de la vie. Mais la chambre était silencieuse. Seijuro déposa sa peluche baleine au bout du lit, avec toute les autres et resta quelques minutes à juste regarder ce que les autres avaient apporté. Sans surprise, il trouva des cartes venant des parents de Mayuzumi, de Reo, du Coach. Ce devait être les seuls à vraiment penser à Mayuzumi. Finalement, maintenant qu'il était à l'hôpital, il devenait encore plus transparent, un fantôme parfait. Plus personne ne se souciait de lui au club de basket.

Seijuro s'assit sur une chaise et commença à parler. Il avait lu il y a peu de temps le témoignage d'une française qui, suite à une maladie, s'était retrouvée dans le coma. Elle racontait qu'elle avait tout ressentit, qu'elle avait conscience de tout mais qu'elle était complètement paralysée. Elle entendait son mari, le sentait prendre ses mains. Elle sentait la déchirure dans son nez quand les infirmières la traitait, elle sentait la douleur à sa poitrine lors du test du téton, censé prouvé qu'elle était complètement inerte*. Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-être Mayuzumi était-il dans ce cas. Akashi devrait alors lui parler ? Lui expliquer, comme il l'avait fait avec Nash ?

Finalement, Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter cela au vide, Il préfèait être sûr qu'il l'entendait. Mais il lui parla tout de même de ses actuelles difficultés au lycée. Il lui dit qu'il allait assez mal, qu'il s'y ennuyait, qu'il n'arrivait plus à y être normal, que plus rien ne lui semblait intéressant. Hormis la musique.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre par la porte coulissante. Il sourit et salua le garçon. Il se pris la tension de Mayuzumi, sa fréquence cardiaque. Tout semblait normal.

-Vous êtes un ami de Mayuzumi ? Demandât-il pour faire la conversation.

-Je suis son capitaine au club de basket.

-Oh ! C'était un bon joueur ?

-Il était titulaire. Alors... oui.

Il hocha la tête et remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-De mieux en mieux. Mes collègues et moi pensions qu'il ne sortirai jamais de son coma au début mais heureusement, nous étions pessimistes. Mayuzumi montre beaucoup de signes positifs. Il devrait s'en sortir.

-Il aura des séquelles ?

-Vous vous demandez s'il pourra rejouer au basket ?

-Entre autre.

-Et bien... Après un coma aussi long, il faut un long temps de rééducation et les patients ne retrouvent pas toujours 100% de leurs capacités motrices. Mais cela varie beaucoup d'un patient à l'autre, je ne veux pas généraliser.

Il ne voulait pas se mouiller en donnant de faux espoirs. Seijuro acquiesça. Il ramassa son sac et s'en alla après avoir salué le médecin.

* * *

 **J'espère que le bonheur qui dégouline dans la première partie du chapitre vous as touché !**

 **PS : Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, ne vous en faite pas.**

 **Reviews ?**


	33. Chapter 33 Far Away

**Hello ! Je sais que j'ai annoncé la tempête. Mais cessez donc de paniquer XD Nos deux tourtereaux ont du temps devant eux.**

 **Kama-chan59 : Pour le moment, je ne lui réserve rien XD il va être heureux encore quelques temps. Bisou !**

 **SesilliaS : I don't know this song (but, i'll listen). Thanks for reading ! (and, don't worry about the storm XD).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Far away**

Seijuro se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormit une seule seconde de la nuit. Pourtant, il se savait très fatigué. Cette semaine, avec On Life, ils avaient enchaîné trois concerts. Couplé avec le lycée et le basket, c'était un rythme difficile à tenir. Nash dormait encore comme un loir derrière lui, son bras passait au dessus de son épaule et l'une de ses jambes l'entourait. Seijuro était piégé contre son petit-ami. Il fallait qu'il se lève, il fallait aller au lycée. S'il arrivait en retard, son père en entendra peut-être parler. Après tout, Nishina ne le lâchait plus du regard depuis quelques temps. Il devait avoir remarqué le manque de concentration et d'investissement évident du garçon.

Seijuro embrassa la main de Nash et se dégagea de son étreinte. Bon, au moins, il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il s'habilla, remarquant qu'il était déjà légèrement en retard, tout en mangeant ses habituels biscuits. Il se brossa les dents avec la brosse qui vivait désormais ici avec celle de Nash. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques semaines, Seijuro laissait traîner de plus en plus de ses affaires ici. Il y avait un pyjama, des t-shirts, un jogging, un jean, sa brosse à dent, son déodorant, une serviette de toilette. Il avait même demandé à Nash s'il pouvait ramener un plant de menthe de chez lui. Il commençait à envahir le petit appartement du guitariste. Cela dit, Nash ne s'en plaignait pas.

L'adolescent ferma délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Nash puis fila. Il prit le bus jusqu'au centre ville, puis un relais pour se rendre au lycée. Il mit ses écouteurs, plongé dans son monde. Ses doigts pianotaient parfois dans le vide, emportés par les sons qu'il écoutait. Seijuro s'était fait toute une playlist avec les chansons du prochain concert. Il devait les avoir dans la peau. Et puis, cela le détendait avant d'aller au lycée où, il le savait, il n'allait que s'ennuyer.

Seijuro arriva parfaitement à l'heure. Il avait même quelques minutes d'avance. Il sortit ses affaires de cours, son portable qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon pour pouvoir parler avec Nash pendant le cours, son cahier avec les exercices qu'il devait préparer. Il relut une dernière fois ses réponses pour être sûr que c'était bien. Il aimerait dire que c'était parfait, mais malheureusement, le peu de temps qu'il eu pour les préparer ne lui permettait pas d'être sûr de lui.

Le cours se passa normalement, le professeur ne lui demanda pas d'aller au tableau, il le laissa même relativement tranquille. Pourtant, Seijuro sentait bien qu'il l'observait. Le rouge se mit alors à réfléchir. Avait-il complètement raté le contrôle de début de semaine ? Était-ce cela qui justifiait ce regard ? Ou bien comptait-il uniquement sur ses yeux de l'enfer pour convaincre le garçon de rester attentif ?

Seijuro ne trouva pas la réponse avant la fin du cours. Il ne comptait pas non plus aller voir le prof pour avoir sa réponse. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Le reste de la matinée s'écoula sans soucis. À un détail près : le cours de math.

Nishina arriva avec un paquet de copies et annonça avec un grand sourire qu'ils allaient faire un contrôle surprise. Pour la première fois, Seijuro sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il cognait même dans sa poitrine. Un contrôle surprise... Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler ! Bon, les maths, ce n'étaient que de la logique. Et puis, il suffisait de connaître ses formules pour se débrouiller. Seijuro écrivait assez vite, il savait que la rédaction des étapes du calcul ne poserait pas de problème. Il pouvait prendre plus de temps pour bidouiller les formules.

Le contrôle dura dix minutes. Seijuro parvint à s'en sortir. Il avait assez suivis en cours pour parvenir à se débrouiller. Il pallia les manques avec sa rédaction. Il lui manquait surtout une formules pour le dernier exercice. Le problème, c'est que c'était un exercice très intuitif. Ça se voyait que ces deux vecteurs étaient colinéaires ! Pourquoi s'ennuyer avec une formule ? Ça, c'était une réflexion à la Aomine Daiki. Seijuro chassa cette pensée au plus vite.

Nishina ramassa les copies. Puis, il retourna à son bureau et demanda à un élève de venir corriger les exercices qu'il y avait à faire. Pendant ce temps, le prof commença à corriger quelques copies. Seijuro vit Nishina chercher une copie en particulier dans le tas et il savait que c'était la sienne qu'il voulait.

Une fois la correction finie, le professeur fit un petit point de cours, puis donna des exercices sur la nouvelle formule apprise. Il passa dans les rangs. Seijuro sentit son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois contre sa cuisse. Un message de Nash ? Ou de Hanamiya ? Ou de son père peut-être ? Un petit coup d'œil derrière lui et il vit que Nishina n'était pas bien loin. Ce serai un peu trop dangereux de sortir le portable maintenant. Cela dit, ne pas savoir de qui était ces messages l'énervait. Il s'amusa avec son crayon à papier et recréa la partition de la nouvelle chanson qu'il avait écrit avec Nash. Il pouvait presque entendre la guitare et le violon s'entremêler, tout comme leurs corps quand ils faisaient l'amour. En fermant les yeux, Seijuro pouvait entendre le public qui les acclamait, sentir l'odeur du colophane, du vernis à ongles et... PAM !

Il sursauta. Nishina venant de faire claquer son livre d'exercice sur le bureau du délégué. Seijuro sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce bruit venant de lui en rappeler un autre, bien plus terrifiant. Le bruit d'un des multiples jouet qu'Hanamiya avait utilisé ce soir-là. Seijuro était tétanisé.

-Je te prierai d'être un peu plus concentré.

 _Dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je te frappe là ?_

Nishina dû remarquer son soudain trouble car il fronça les sourcils et n'en rajouta pas plus. L'humiliation était déjà trop forte. Les mains tremblantes, Seijuro reprit son crayon à papier et repris l'exercice. Mais la voix de Hanamiya restait prisonnière dans sa tête. Il entendit son rire obscène, ses moqueries, pendant tout le reste du cours et en oublia les messages qu'il n'avait pas regardé.

 _Dis-moi, Seijuro... Dis-moi que tu aimes ça..._

 _Je te hais._

À la fin du cours, Seijuro rangea ses affaires avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Cependant, quand il se leva pour quitter la salle, il restait encore quelques personnes.

-Akashi-kun, avait commencé le prof, pourrai-tu rester ? J'aimerai te parler.

Ça, c'était une phrase qu'on entendait pas souvent à Rakuzan. Surtout avec ce ton. Certains prof avaient déjà voulu converser avec Seijuro, mais c'était pour le complimenter, pour lui demander de leur expliquer où il avait trouvé certains exemples de ses dissertations. En aucun cas ce n'était pour lui faire des reproches.

Seijuro jeta un petit coup d'œil aux trois derniers élèves de sa classe. Le regard noir qu'il leur jeta devrait suffire à les dissuader de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il avaient entendus.

Une fois la classe vide, le silence se fit horriblement pesant. Seijuro n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que souhaitait Nishina cette fois-ci. Si c'était la même chose que la dernière fois, alors Seijuro était sûr et certain de refuser.

Nishina était debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés. Seijuro décida de le provoquer. Il déposa son sac sur une table, se mit en face du prof, à deux mètre de lui, et croisa lui aussi les bras. Nishina tiqua à se geste mais ne changea pas de posture.

-Tu as l'air troublé, dit-il au garçon.

-Même si c'était le cas, ne pensez pas une seule seconde que je me confierai à vous. Ce n'est pas parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?

Seijuro préféra se taire. Il ne voulait pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Il en gardait un souvenir très désagréable après tout.

Nishina soupira.

-J'ai parlé avec mes collègues de ton cas. Ils sont tous très soucieux de savoir ce qui t'arrive. Ton professeur d'anglais voudrait que je contacte ton père pour lui en parler.

-N'y pensez même pas. Mon père ne fera rien de toute façon et si c'est la question, alors je préfère vous dire qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui me « perturbe ».

-Si je l'appelais, ce serai juste pour lui indiquer que son fils a perdu toute motivation et est en train de compromettre son avenir.

-Il n'en aura rien à faire.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il le vois, ce bulletin... Est-tu sûr que cela lui fera ni chaud ni froid ?

Nishina se rapprocha alors tout en décroisant ses bras. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Seijuro qui retint sa respiration.

-Seijuro, est-ce que tu as des ennuis avec quelqu'un à l'extérieur du lycée ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu fait avec ton cousin qui te mets dans de tels états ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas vu mon cousin depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Est-ce que le problème viens du lycée ? Tu te fait harceler ?

-Non. Sauf si on considère vos questions comme du harcèlement.

Nishina sourit et s'éloigna un peu.

-Je vais te dire ce que je pense : tu es en train de descendre la mauvais pente. J'ignore qui t'as plongé dans cette spirale. Mais j'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps que tu présentais des symptômes.

-Des symptômes ? Demandât Seijuro en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. Le genre de choses qu'on peut voir chez les fumeurs par exemple. Je pense d'ailleurs que ton manque de concentration ces derniers temps viens plus de là. La dernière fois, tu m'as assuré que tu ne te droguais pas. Permets-moi de remettre cela en doute aujourd'hui.

-Je ne me drogue pas.

-J'ai du mal à y croire.

Seijuro gardait un visage de marbre. Pour le moment, il parvenait à tenir Nishina loin de la vérité. Mais si ce dernier continuait à gratter l'iceberg pour trouver ses informations, il finira bien par atteindre la partie immergée. D'ailleurs, il lui suffirait d'interroger quelques membres du club de basket pour avoir ses réponses.

-Bon, soupirât l'adulte. J'imagine que tu ne vas rien me dire... tant pis.

Il renonçait déjà ? Non, il devait avoir un plan en tête.

-Je vais devoir en parler avec ton père.

Seijuro serra les poings. Nishina se dirigea vers son bureau puis se retourna.

-Toujours rien à dire pour m'en dissuader ?

Évidement... Il voulait que Seijuro l'en empêche. Mais faire ça, se rabaisser à ça... premièrement, cela allait lui faire beaucoup de mal alors qu'il commençait enfin à aller mieux, ensuite, ce sera prouver qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. Quel genre d'élève suce son prof pour garder son secret ?

Seijuro commençait à comprendre quel genre de personnes était Nishina. Ce n'était probablement pas un homme très net. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une lueur proche de celle qui dansait dans ceux de Hanamiya ou Nagasuke. Pourquoi Seijuro les attirait-il tous comme des aimants ? Nishina voulait coucher avec lui. Il tentait de le pousser à commettre cette faute.

Dans le calme apparent, Seijuro prit son sac de cours et quitta la salle.

* * *

Il pourrai fuir. Il pourrai s'en aller chez Nash et ne revenir que le lendemain. Mais ce soir, il avait déjà prévu de revenir chez lui pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements et son violon. Arrivé devant le grand portail de la maison, il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter son père et que cela risquait de lui filer une migraine pas possible.

Il ouvrit le portail, passa l'allée en gravier, monta les trois marches en pierres puis ouvrit la porte principale de la maison. Comme il s'y attendait, Masaomi était dans l'entrée.

-Ton professeur principal m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour.

Seijuro commençât à monter les escaliers.

-Seijuro, il m'a dit que tes notes étaient en baisses, que tu ne faisait plus aucun effort en cours, que tu n'écoutais même plus, que tu arrivais parfois en retard, qu'il t'arrivais de t'endormir. Ce n'est pas un comportement qui sied à mon héritier.

-Oui, je le reconnais.

-J'ai d'ailleurs pu réaliser que ce n'avais pas eu ton bulletin du second semestre. Est-ce toi qui l'aurai caché pour que je ne le vois pas ?

-Allons, pourquoi aurai-je fait une chose pareille.

Seijuro continuait à gravir les escaliers dans le calme, son père derrière lui en train de le disputer.

-J'ai supporté tes sorties presque tous les soirs parce que je pensais que tu t'en sortais bien au lycée. Il va falloir mettre un terme à ta crise d'adolescence.

Une crise d'ados... non mais, et puis quoi encore ? Cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était peut-être bien pire qu'une crise d'ados.

-Oh, et qu'avez vous l'intention de faire ?

-J'ai déjà engagé un professeur particulier. Il viendra chaque soir. Tu sera tellement occupé que tu ne pourra plus sortir.

-Vous sous-estimez les ados rebelles, père. J'ai mille et une façon de vous faussez compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre du rouge. Il l'ouvrit et voulu la refermer sur son père mais il la retint. Soit.

Seijuro lança son sac sur son lit puis se planta au milieu de sa chambre.

-Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un. Un homme, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, non ?

Masaomi ne renchérit pas à ce sujet. Cela faisait des mois qu'il savait que son fils aimait les hommes. Il l'avait interrompus une fois après tout. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter qu'il passe son temps à coucher avec eux. Ça, c'était hors de question. Et si cela s'apprenait ? Masaomi ne saurait tolérer que l'on découvre l'orientation sexuelle de son héritier. Ce serai une honte immense sur la famille.

-Je t'interdis de le revoir.

-Hors de question.

-C'était un ordre.

-Je m'en fiche. Je refuse de cesser de le voir. Si vous le souhaitez et si cela peut alléger votre conscience, je peux toujours vous promettre de ne pas me montrer en public avec lui. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à couper les ponts avec lui.

Masaomi fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux négocier ce genre de choses ?

-Où est le problème ?

-Je crois bien, Seijuro, que tu ne rend pas compte des conséquences qu'on tes actes. Pour le moment, tu as l'impression que ça se passe bien, que quoique tu fasses, tout s'arrangera. Mais si ta relation se découvre, si tes soirées se découvrent, si tes notes se découvrent, tu verra que ta vie deviendra bien plus sombre. Si tu ne décide pas maintenant de changer de voie, alors je ne serai pas là pour te couvrir le jour où tu tombera.

-Je vous entraînerai dans ma chute. Ce ne sera pas plus mal.

Masaomi passa une main sur son visage, il semblait se contenir de faire éclater sa colère.

-Comment j'ai pu laisser Shiori t'éduquer ainsi...

-Ne mettez par sur le dos de ma mère mes écarts de comportements ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! La seule chose que vous pouvez lui reprocher, c'est d'être morte. Mais croyez bien que si elle était encore là, je serai peut-être plus « docile ».

-Le fait qu'elle soit morte est une bonne chose au contraire. Avec ses méthode, elle aurai fait de toi un gamin encore plus faible et capricieux que ce que tu es actuellement.

Seijuro serra ses poings. Il voulait bien supporter le poison des paroles de son père, depuis le temps, il était immunisé. Mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'en prenne à sa mère. Elle était parfaitement innocente dans cette histoire. Le rouge soupira et se retourna. Il se rendit dans son dressing et ferma la porte. Il n'entendit pas son père partir et en déduit donc qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire.

Seijuro sortit de son dressing avec un sac. Il prit la boîte de son violon, son sac de cours et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Je m'en vais, c'est tout.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

-Non. Mais j'ai un mètre d'avance sur vous et je cours plus vite. Donc de grès ou de force, vous me laisserez partir.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Masaomi ne le suivit pas, ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. De toute façon, Seijuro se doutait que d'ici quelques heures, il aurait un détective privé à ses trousses qui ne le lâchera plus d'une semelle. Son père cherchera à le faire revenir, c'était une évidence. Seijuro devait profiter des quelques jours de repos qu'il allait pouvoir glaner avec Nash.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Reviews ?**


	34. Chapter 34 I'm tired

**Hello ! Je publie avec une semaine de retard, désolé. J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier (et honnêtement, j'ai un peu oublié...). J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus maussade, va vous plaire ^^ Et non, les problèmes, c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **kama-chan59 : Je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas trop mal dans le lot ; il arrive à quitter la maison. Et désormais, il va pouvoir vivre tous les jours avec Nash. J'espère que ce chapitre va te rassurer et te plaire !**

 **SesilliaS : Don't worry ! He can escape from his father. It's a good thing for him. Nash is already someone special for Akashi. He's akashi's escape, it's right, but also his boy-friend and the one who save his life. Thanks for supporting me.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai eu peu de temps pour me relire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :** **I'm... tired**

Seijuro toqua à la porte de Nash. Celui-ci lui ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu n'étais pas censé dormir chez toi ?

-Si.

-C'est quoi ces sacs ?

Seijuro entra dans l'appartement et déposa ses affaires sous les yeux curieux de Nash.

-J'ai fugué, répondit le garçon avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Oh ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je me suis pris la tête avec mon père... à propos du lycée. Il veut m'épuiser au travail avec un prof particulier pour que je ne puisse plus m'échapper.

-C'est bien une méthode de riche.

Nash tendit les bras pour que sa crevette vienne s'y réfugier. Il sentait bien qu'il était tourmenté et qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que cette dispute avec son père. Après tout, cela semblait être courant chez les Akashi de se disputer, que ce soit entre cousins ou entre père et fils.

Seijuro se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante que lui proposait Nash. Avec l'oreille sur son torse, il entendait son cœur qui battait. C'était un rythme calme, agréable. Tout ceci couplé à la chaleur de son corps, à ses bras robustes qui le soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive. Seijuro se sentait en sécurité ici. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait l'être, mais rien au monde ne valait la chaleur de ce petit studio.

-Crevette, il s'est passé autre chose ?

Le rouge fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son prof car il serai obligé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant et ce qu'il attendait désormais. Hors de question d'en parler. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, quand le fera-t-il ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de trouver les mots pour parler de ses problèmes, même face à quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

D'habitude, Nash n'insistait pas quand il voyait que son amant ne voulait pas parler. Mais là, il décida qu'il voulait des réponses.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés avec ton père ?

-Les broutilles habituelles.

-Il veut te garder enfermé chez toi... ça veux dire qu'il a découvert pour nous ?

-Nash... on peut en parler une autre fois ?

Le blond embrassa ses cheveux roux.

-Si tu veux.

Ils se séparèrent.

Seijuro n'avait même pas demandé à Nash s'il pouvait l'héberger, il avait prit cela pour acquis dès qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale. Aussi, il n'osa pas s'imposer plus et demander où il pouvait ranger ses affaires. Nash dû le comprendre et prit lui-même son sac pour le mettre dans le placard.

Il regarda Seijuro.

-Quoi ? Tu comptais aller ailleurs ?

-Non, répondit le rouge avec un sourire.

-Tu as faim ? Il y a du chocolat, des pommes, des poivrons et j'ai acheté une poêlée de légumes tu...

-J'ai pas faim.

Les yeux inquisiteurs de Nash se posèrent sur Seijuro. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, la crevette lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Quelle était la raison de cette dispute ?

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Normalement, Seijuro devrait s'énerver, rien qu'un peu. Nash savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on insiste. Mais là, le garçon pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent plus humides. Mince, il allait pleurer.

-Seijuro ?

-Je suis... fatigué, Nash.

Ça se voyait. Seijuro ne pleurait pas si facilement. Nash prit doucement sa main.

-Viens, on va aller se balader.

Il ferma l'appartement, guida Seijuro dans la rue, toujours en lui tenant la main. Le rouge ne demanda pas où ils allaient, il se concentrait seulement sur la chaleur de la main de Nash, sur le froid de la nuit sur leurs peaux. Il pleuvinait sur la ville.

Ils marchèrent presque une demie-heure à un rythme très lent. Seijuro finit par reconnaître les maisons, la rue, puis l'herbe, la pente, le sentier. Et le pont. Pourquoi Nash l'amenait-il sur le pont ? Il serra plus fort sa main.

Le blond s'arrêta devant le rebord, là où Seijuro s'était assis ce soir-là, là où Nash lui avait prit le bras, là où ils s'était rencontrés. Là où tout aurait dû finir mais où tout avait commencé.

Nash retira ses chaussures et sa veste puis monta sur le rebord du pont. Il se mit debout et se tint au pilier à côté de lui.

-Allez, viens, crevette, dit-il avec le sourire.

Seijuro hésita, puis finis par retirer à son tour ses chaussures et sa veste de rakuzan. Il monta sur le rebord. Il sentait le froid sous ses pieds, le vent qui avait plus de prise sur son corps.

-L'eau est assez profonde, on ne se fera pas mal. Par contre, il y a beaucoup de courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nash ?

-Je veux seulement sauter. De toute façon, ce pont est trop bas pour qu'on puisse espérer mourir, non ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Nash sourit. Il prit la main de Seijuro.

-Tu n'as pas peur quand même ?

-Non.

-Un peu d'adrénaline ne te fera pas de mal. Tu vas voir.

Seijuro décida de cesser de se poser des questions. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la pression de Nash se faire plus grande sur sa main. Alors il sauta. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas durant la chute. Ils rencontrèrent l'eau gelé et crièrent. Le courant les emporta presque tout de suite et Nash eu le réflexe de se tenir à un pilier. Il tenait encore Seijuro qui se faisait emporter par le courant.

Nash parvint à le ramener à sa hauteur, puis appuya son dos contre le pilier, face au courant, Seijuro contre son torse. Ils se mirent à rire. Le courant les poussait l'un contre l'autre.

-Alors ?

-C'était plutôt drôle.

-Évidement !

Le rire de Seijuro devint nerveux, puis des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Était-il heureux de ne pas s'être fait emporté par ce courant ? Était-il simplement heureux d'être avec Nash ? Était-il heureux car, l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de la chute, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à la main qui tenait la sienne ? Il en avait oublié absolument tout le reste et surtout les événements de la journée.

-Tu vois, crevette, ce n'est pas si difficile de rester à la surface.

Il embrassa Nash avec passion. Il mit ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, laissant ses pouces caresser ses joues. Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres avant de serrer un peu plus fort Seijuro dans ses bras et de faire remonter une main dans ses cheveux rouges et humides.

Même si leurs corps étaient brûlants, ils finirent par avoir froid. Ils avaient tous les deux les lèvres violettes et les mains glacées. Toujours en tenant sa crevette dans ses bras, Nash finit par se décaler sur le pilier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux emportés par le courant. Ils nagèrent au plus vite vers la berge et parvinrent à s'y agripper. Ils rampèrent, trempés et fatigués, dans l'herbe, pour ensuite se mettre à rire.

Nash sourit en voyant le visage heureux de Seijuro.

-Je t'avais dit que l'adrénaline te ferai du bien.

-C'est vrai... merci, Nash.

Le blond s'étira et se leva.

-C'est bien tout ça, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on aille récupérer nos affaires. Y'a mes clés dans ma veste.

-Et cette fois-ci, je ne pourrai pas t'héberger.

Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes pour retourner au pont. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et lourds, ils collaient à leurs peaux et leurs chaussettes attrapaient toutes les poussières et les petits cailloux. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de marcher jusqu'à ce fichu pont !

Heureusement, leurs affaires étaient toujours là à leur retour. Il y avait surtout les clés de Nash. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement dans des chaussures sèches et des vestes qui devinrent vite humides à causes de leurs hauts mouillés.

Seijuro souriait et était plus bavard, il taquinait doucement Nash, ils s'amusaient dans les rues désertes comme des ados innocents et amoureux. Ils faisaient la course, jouait à une sorte de cache cache. Et à force de se chercher, ils finirent par inviter le désir. Seijuro ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il se sentait même revigoré.

Nash l'attira dans une ruelle et commença à l'embrasser contre un mur. Il le souleva pour le laisser enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il s'attendait à ce que la crevette lui dise que quelqu'un pouvait les voir, mais il ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Il embrassait Nash presque avec obscénité. Cela devrait être interdit tellement c'était bon.

Nash ne prit pas le temps de préparer Seijuro, en même temps, ils restaient en pleine rue, il ne fallait pas trop tarder.

-N... Nash !

Il tirait par moment ses cheveux blonds et continuait à l'embrasser avec cette même fougue qui rendait Nash fou. Il répondait à cette fougue par de langoureux mouvements en lui. Il allait au plus profond de son corps.

Durant ce moment, Seijuro ne cessa de l'embrasser que quelques secondes, le temps de se reculer pour lui souffler trois petits mots.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre se finit plutôt bien malgré ce début maussade ^^ Nash sera toujours là pour remonter le moral d'Akashi.**

 **Reviews ?**


	35. Chapter 35 Are you here ?

**Hello !**

 **kama-chan59 : Si tu as de la peine pour lui, ce chapitre devrait tout de même te réconforter ! bisous !**

 **SesilliaS : For the moment, they're happy ! Maybe there is Hanamiya in this chapter... No, he does'nt self-harming himself.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Are you here ?**

La veille, ils s'étaient couchés encore humides et tout habillés dans le lit. Cela donnait, au matin, une forme assez particulière à leurs cheveux, surtout à ceux de Seijuro. Ils mangèrent dans le lit, firent l'amour, allèrent prendre une douche, faillirent refaire l'amour, travaillèrent la nouvelle chanson, mangèrent leur repas du midi, s'endormirent devant un film, sortirent répéter chez Io, rentrèrent tard le soir et allèrent se coucher.

Le jour suivant ressembla à celui-ci. Puis, celui d'après. Et celui d'encore après.

Seijuro ne pensait plus à son père, plus à Hanamiya, il se sentait bien mieux. Il n'y avait que les heures qu'il passait au lycée qui l'énervait. Surtout que Nishina ne cessait de le regarder et Seijuro n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il attendait. Voulait-il que le garçon vienne le voir en fin d'heure pour lui demander des explications ? Voulait-il au contraire qu'il ne l'approche plus ? C'était difficile à dire. Seijuro ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Nishina. Il évitair de le regarder, il se concentrait en cours pour ne pas avoir droit à une réflexion humiliante. Et puis, rien que le fait de penser à la fin de journée, au moment délicieux où il rentrera à l'appartement, cela lui donnait bonne humeur.

Mais en vivant avec Nash tous les jours, il commençait à apercevoir certains de ses défauts qu'il ne voyait pas avant. Ce n'était pas bien méchant pour le moment. Mais il avait cette manie de ne jamais faire la vaisselle le soir-même et de la laisser traîner, de laisser le dentifrice ouvert, de ne pas essuyer le bord du lavabo ou le sol de la salle de bain après la douche. Et puis, finalement, il était mignon ce studio, bien qu'un petit vieux, mais il était petit. Au bout de quelques jours de cohabitation, il devenait _trop_ petit.

-Il faudrait un appart plus grand, soufflât un soir Nash alors qu'ils se rendaient à un concert de On Life.

-Plus grand ? Genre un T1 ?

-Ouais.

-Je sais qu'on commence a gagner une somme acceptable avec On Life, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour payer un T1, non ?

-Je sais pas, je vais me renseigner. Au pire, je chercherai un petit boulot et...

-Moi je pourrai faire un job après le lycée.

Nash se tourna vers Seijuro, mains derrière la tête et guitare dans le dos.

-Un jod ?

-Oui. Un job à mis-temps de lycéen. Je trouverai plus facilement, surtout que je viens de Rakuzan, qu'un garçon immigré qui a arrêté ses études. Ne le prend pas mal.

-Je ne le prend pas mal, crevette. C'est juste que... si tu bosses, on se verra un peu moins.

-Mais on aura un appart plus grand. Et à nous deux.

Nash pinça ses lèvres. Il finit par soupirer qu'ils y réfléchiront plus tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle du concert, ils constatèrent qu'elle était bondée et bien plus grande que les autres fois. Io, Tai et Mao était vraiment très enthousiastes à l'idée de jouer devant autant de monde. Ils étaient surtout heureux que l'originalité qu'apportait Sei dans le groupe plaise à autant de monde. Finalement, cela faisait qu'on parlait beaucoup d'eux et que les salles se remplissaient. Et puis, les petits concerts en pleins parcs des deux amants n'en avait pas laissé certains indifférents.

Seijuro avait hâte de retourner sur scène. Il s'y sentait tellement bien. À travers le rideau, il regardât la salle bien remplis et les fans qui attendaient en discutant, verre de bière à la main.

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse une vente de t-shirt en plus.

-Oui. Bonne idée. On pourrai aussi sortir une version CD de notre album. On n'est disponible qu'en version digitale.

-Vous avez un album ? Demandât Sei, toujours en train de regarder les fans à travers le rideau, attendant le coup d'envois du concert.

-Il serai temps que tu l'apprenne ! Soupirât Mao. Nash, t'étais censé faire son éducation.

-Oh ça va, il est super vieux cet album !

Nash leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait que Tai qui n'avait pas tout à fait finis de se maquiller pour qu'ils puissent commencer le concert.

-On devrait faire un nouvel album. On a de plus en plus de nouvelles chansons et un petit nouveau. Je suis sûr que ce serai cool.

-C'est vrai... songeât Nash à voix haute.

Sei scruta la salle et essaya de deviner combien de personnes il y avait. Si chaque concerts se faisaient dorénavant devant autant monde, ils pourront plus facilement se payer un T1. Mais dans cette foule, Sei finit par apercevoir une chevelure noir et mi-longue. Le genre de coupe que pourrait avoir Reo. Mais Reo ne viendrait jamais à ce genre de concert et puis... ce n'était quand même pas... Hanamiya ?

Seijuro referma le rideau. Il avait chaud, il s'assit sur le sol, une main sur sa poitrine alors que sa respiration lui semblait difficile.

-Crevette ? Ça va ? Lui demandât Nash en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

-Tu ne ferai pas une petite crise de panique ? Renchérit Io.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Tai venait de finir de se préparer, le concert allait pouvoir commencer. Les membres du groupe se regardèrent. Devaient-il annuler ? Attendre ? Ils avaient déjà quelques minutes de retard et ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il faudra à Seijuro pour se sentir mieux.

-C'est pas grave, fit Seijuro. Commencez l'intro sans moi. Je vous rejoindrai. Comme la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Mais si tu ne te sens pas mieux d'ici cinq minutes ?

-Vous m'excuserez.

Nash se pencha vers son petit ami et lui demanda à voix basse ce qui se passait. Seijuro ne lui répondit pas, il baissa un peu les yeux.

-C'est rien. Ça va passer, Nash. Allez jouer. Je vais arriver.

Mao soupira et décida de monter sur scène. Le reste du groupe le suivis. Les applaudissements retentirent. Seijuro se rendit dans le vestiaire et regarda son portable. Aucun messages insultants. Ce n'était peut-être pas Hanamiya finalement...

Les mains tremblantes, il prit son violon et joua quelques notes pour se détendre. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se rendit au bord de la scène, brancha son micro et monta pour rejoindre le groupe sur la fin de la chanson d'intro.

Il scruta la salle durant tout le concert, se montrant moins souriant et concentré que d'habitude. Pour la première fois, il ne s'amusait pas. Il était nerveux, son estomac était lourd et lui semblait remplis de papillons. Mais hormis ces quelques détails, le concert fût une réussite totale. Le public était à fond, les applaudissements étaient enthousiastes. C'était génial.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Seijuro s'effondra sur le matelas. Il se sentait fatigué alors qu'il ne s'était pas donné à fond.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Pas maintenant, Nash. Pour le moment j'ai... j'ai sommeil. On dort ?

-Hm... ouais.

* * *

Nash commença dès le lendemain à chercher un appartement. Il savait que le trajet pour aller à Rakuzan actuellement était trop long pour Seijuro et qu'il devait se lever tôt. Il décida de chercher plus en centre ville, vers une bouche de métro où il serai plus simple pour l'adolescent d'aller au lycée. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus être trop loin du lieu des répétitions et des salles où ils faisaient le plus de concerts.

Nash finit par trouver un quartier idéalement placés. Il chercha les appartement disponibles et tomba sur quelques adresses sympas. Quelques appels, prises de rendez-vous et il avait déjà des visites de prévues. Seijuro était content que cela avance aussi vite. Il pensait que se loger à Kyoto serai plus compliqué. Cela dit, les deux garçons n'étaient pas très exigent. Ils voulaient juste un nouvel endroit où vivre, changer d'adresse et de vie.

De son côté, Seijuro imprima son CV et se rendit dans les magasins, restaurants, du quartier où Nash voulait qu'ils habitent. Seijuro venait de Rakuzan et il n'était pas n'importe qui, il savait qu'on ne lui refusera pas un poste. Il était confiant.

-Le problème, lui dit Nash un soir alors qu'ils mangeaient sur le lit tout en faisant une partie de poker. C'est que ton père espionne certainement ton compte en banque. Il pourrai même le bloquer. Tu n'es pas majeur et tu ne peux pas demander ton émancipation.

-C'est vrai. Mais comme je suis mineur, je ne peux pas ouvrir un compte dans une autre banque. Et je doute que mon employeur accepte de me payer en liquide.

-Hum... J'aurai bien une idée mais... bah... faudrait que tu me fasses entièrement confiance.

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que je fais ?

-Si mais... c'est différent. Je pensais qu'on pourrai ouvrir un compte à mon nom. On donnerai le RIB à ton employeur. Il verserait donc l'argent sur ce compte. Ensuite, moi je te donne la carte et c'est toi qui l'utilise. Ça t'irait ?

-Vu que c'est moi qui aurait la carte, pourquoi il faudrait obligatoirement que je te fasse pleine confiance ?

-Parce que je pourrai clôturer le compte à tout moment et me barrer avec l'argent. Vu qu'il serai à mon nom.

Seijuro ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le fonctionnement d'une banque. Depuis ses quatorze ans, il avait une carte de retrait qui lui permettait uniquement de retirer trois milles yens de son compte par semaine. Il ne savait donc pas quelles autres options il avait à disposition. Pour le moment, c'était la solution la plus facile. Et puis, il avait confiance en Nash.

-Pour le moment, cette idée me convient.

-Cool. On pourra y mettre l'argent des concerts.

-Ou alors... On ouvre un compte commun.

-T'es mineur, crevette. T'aura jamais de carte.

-On peut toujours demander.

-Tu sais... Un mec de vingt piges qui sort avec un ados de seize ans... je sais pas s'ils vont bien le prendre. Ils vont plutôt...

-Et si tu te faisais passer pour mon cousin ?

-Tu aimes l'inceste, toi, maintenant ?

Seijuro rit devant tant de bêtise. Bon, ils restaient sur la première option pour le moment. C'était mieux que rien.

En fin de semaine, Seijuro reçut la réponse d'un restaurant français du centre ville. Il proposait un salaire de cent-dix-sept mille yens par mois pour trois soirs de travail par semaine. Cela semblait correct à Seijuro qui n'était pas un expert dans le domaine. Comme c'était son premier emplois, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas négocier son salaire. Mais comme celui-ci n'allait servir qu'au loyer de l'appartement, c'était amplement suffisant.

Ils finirent par trouver un appartement. C'était un petit duplex pour lequel ils eurent le coup de foudre. Il était se trouvait dans les combles d'un immeuble de quatre étage. Sans ascenseur. Le loyer était accessible et l'endroit avait une jolie vue.

Il y avait un salon avec un baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur les toits des petits immeubles de la rue, une cuisine ouverte très petite, un escalier au milieu de la pièce, sous lequel se trouvait des rangements, qui montait sur la mezzanine. Sur celle-ci, un lit très bas, un petit bureau et une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain, composée d'une baignoire, des toilettes et d'un lavabo. La salle de bain semblait petite en raison de la pente du toit. Nash s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit quand il était debout mais c'était supportable. Et puis, le reste de l'appartement était si agréable qu'il en oubliait vite la salle de bain.

Le propriétaire était assez âgé et ne demanda pas vraiment ce que faisait un garçon aussi jeune avec un presque adulte. Mais Nash raconta qu'ils étaient tous deux étudiants, seulement, Seijuro était une grosse tête et avait déjà ses examens de fin de lycée. Le propriétaire ne demanda pas pourquoi il ne choisissait pas un T2.

L'appartement était libre, meublé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à arriver avec leurs quelques affaires et à s'installer définitivement.

* * *

 _Si vous n'êtes pas familier avec l'immobilier : T1, c'est une chambre à part dans l'appartement. T2, deux pièces distinctes du salon en ne comptant pas la salle de bain._

 **Reviews ?**


	36. Chapter 36 Begining of a new life

**Hello ! Bientôt la reprise des cours. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous détendre à j-2 !**

 **kama-chan59 : Sadique ? Pas du tout. Tu me connais mal. Je suis très vexée, tu sais. Du coup, je te fais pas de bisous.**

 **PS : Je publier demain la première partie de ma nouvelle histoire, un Nash x AKashi : Correspondance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 :**

Nash avait rassemblé toutes leurs affaires dans des sacs. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas non plus grand chose d'encombrant hormis la guitare et la boîte en plastique de Nash qu'il avait fallu caser dans les sacs de courses géants qu'ils avaient acheté.

Ils avaient déjà fait deux voyages avec les bras chargés dans le métro et maintenant il n'en restait plus qu'un avec les derniers objets comme la lampe de chevet ou les derniers restes du frigos.

Nash regarda sa montre.

-C'est à quelle heure l'état des lieux ? Lui demandât Seijuro en finissant d'emballer le reste du wock de légumes de la veille.

-Dans une demie-heure.

Nash posa les yeux sur Seijuro et sourit. Il ne cessait de sourire depuis qu'il avait pleinement réalisé qu'il allait vivre avec lui. Ils avaient presque tout comme un couple. Une vie active, un appartement, quelques projets. Nash se sentait adulte. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'il fumait un peu moins depuis quelques jours. Il était toujours accros, mais la recherche d'un appartement lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et il avait la tête tellement préoccupée par le milliard de truc qu'il devait gérer qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de fumer.

-Bon, soufflât Seijuro. Je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure.

-Ok. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai finis ici pour signer le bail.

Seijuro sourit et regarda une dernière fois le petit studio. Il n'était pas triste. Il le quittait pour vivre dans un appartement plus grand avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Cela avait des allures de paradis. S'en était peut-être un finalement ?

Il partis après avoir embrassé Nash, avec lui, les dernières affaires. Il fit l'état des lieux avec le propriétaire, ils discutèrent, puis Nash arriva, ayant lui aussi fini l'état des lieux du petit studio, ils signèrent le bail et voilà : ils étaient chez eux.

Nash passa une main dans la chevelure de Seijuro et l'attira contre lui.

-Bon, on teste quoi en premier ? Le canapé ? la cuisine ? la baignoire ? ou le lit ?

-Et si on commençait par ranger les affaires ?

-T'es pas drôle, crevette.

Nash soupira mais décida d'aider son petit ami à tout ranger. Pour le moment, il n'y avait presque pas de déco. Hormis le pauvre petit plant de menthe que Seijuro avait acheté et mit sur les étagères sous l'escalier. Ils rangèrent ce qui devait aller au frigos, choisirent minutieusement le placard des biscuits au chocolat, rangèrent les guitares de Nash et le violon dans l'espace derrière l'escalier où se trouvait des étagères assez grandes pour devenir une bibliothèque. Pour le moment, tout faisait assez vide, mais Seijuro était persuadé que d'ici quelques semaines, tout sera à leurs goûts et couleurs.

La seule chose dont il manquait, c'était de placard pour les vêtements. Il y en avait un assez petit qui épousait la forme des combles, à côté du lit. C'était à peine assez haut pour étendre des chemises.

Une fois tout rangé, ils purent souffler. Nash entraîna Seijuro vers le lit. Il lui répétait depuis qu'ils avaient choisis l'appartement qu'il voulait tester le lit en mezzanine. Alors Seijuro le laissa faire. Il se montra même très passif, laissant Nash le déshabiller, l'embrasser partout, le préparer, le faire gémir, languir.

Ils se caressèrent, Nash se mit même à lécher le corps de son amant aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Il le sentit se tortiller sous lui pour échapper à cette langue perverse qui redessinait les contours de ses tétons. Nash fredonnait une chanson, il jouait sur le corps de l'adolescent qui n'était plus que soupirs sous ses doigts.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il semblait que Nash en ait marre de faire tout le travail. Il finit de préparer Seijuro puis s'allongea sur le lit pour laisser le garçon se mettre sur lui. Seijuro comprit le message et sourit. Il embrassa Nash et grimpa sur lui, il s'empala sur son membre avec un long soupir. Nash caressa ses hanches offertes, gémit alors qu'il ondulait contre sa peau. Décidément, il ne pouvait se lasser de cette vue en contre-plongée. S'il pouvait, il le prendrait en photo pour le regarder encore et encore... Mais c'était hors de question. Avec ce que Seijuro avait vécu, il était hors de question de garder la moindre trace d'un de leurs ébats.

Seijuro se pencha pour embrasser Nash à pleine bouche tout en continuant à faire bouger frénétiquement son bassin. Le blond se releva sur le lit et appuya son dos contre le mur, il laissa Seijuro passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, le décoiffer, continuer à bouger contre lui. Leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, Seijuro posa ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Nash.

Les deux garçons laissèrent un puissant râle leur échapper alors qu'ils jouissaient. Nash embrassa sa crevette une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber sur le lit, entraînant son amant avec lui. Ils restèrent allongés, somnolant, jusqu'à ce que la position devienne trop inconfortable. Là, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Les deux garçons se levèrent quelques secondes pour enfiler leur pyjama avant de se coucher. Ils étaient fatigués par leur journée et s'endormirent en quelques minutes à peine.

* * *

Seijuro devait se rendre au restaurant pour son premier jour juste après ses cours. Il dû courir pour prendre le bus et marcher au pas pour arriver à l'heure. Le restaurant en question était français. Il proposait bon nombre de spécialités. La salle du restaurant était sur deux étages et une terrasse les jours de beau temps. Il y avait quatre serveurs pour le rez de chaussé, trois pour l'étage et deux pour la terrasse. Seijuro fût affecté au rez de chaussé. Le chef des serveurs du rez de chaussé le présenta au groupe avant le service du soir. Il lui donna les consignes, lui expliqua le fonctionnement du restaurant et lui donna sa tenue. Il devait porter un pantalon noir, un veston noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon rouge. Cette tenue le rendait encore plus élégant. Dans les vestiaires, Seijuro prit la liberté de se prendre en photo devant le miroir pour l'envoyer à Nash.

La première soirée fut bien plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'aurai imaginé. Il avait mal aux pieds et au moins quatre ampoules. Le service n'était pas compliqué et il était assez adroit pour ne rien faire tomber. Prendre les commandes n'était pas non plus compliqué, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix pour un si grand restaurant. C'était surtout le rythme qui était difficile à tenir. Mais à la fin de la soirée, le chef le félicita pour cette première soirée et lui permit de partir un peu plus tôt, sachant très bien qu'il avait cours le lendemain.

Nash l'avait attendu, se forçant à rester éveillé pour savoir comment sa crevette s'en était sortie. Avant de lui répondre, Seijuro retira ses chaussures et alla mettre des pansements.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher demain ?

-Oui, demain ça ira mieux.

Il disait cela, mais il y avait du sang sur ses chaussettes. Sa chair était à vif sur le derrière de ses talon et son deuxième orteils.

-Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas loupé.

Nash prit les pansements des mains de Seijuro et s'occupa de les mettre sur les orteils de son petit ami. Une fois ceci fait, il caressa ce pied tout blanc et embrassa un des orteils bandés. Seijuro rougit, puis le sommeil le rattrapa et il bailla.

-Il est tard, chuchotât Nash. Tu dois aller dormir.

Il acquiesça et après un rapide brossage de dent, se réfugia dans le lit où il s'endormit sous les caresses de Nash dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Seijuro travaillait souvent le dimanche complet et un soir par semaine. Celui lui évitait de faire trois soirs par semaine et lui permettait de faire les concerts de On Life et de continuer à avoir un travail régulier en cours. Mais cela restait difficile. Seijuro pensait à Nash, à On Life, à son travail. Il était heureux, tellement heureux dans cette nouvelle vie. Le lycée représentait pour lui l'ancien Akashi Seijuro, raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas y aller et ne s'y plaisait plus. Et puis, il avait peur d'y voir un jour son père qui serai venu l'y chercher pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Mais peut-être que tant qu'il voyait son fils venir en cours, il se disait qu'il pouvait le tolérer.

Nishina semblait vouloir lui mettre la pression pour qu'il réussisse à se reprendre. Il donnait plus de devoirs à la maison, interrogeait plus souvent le garçon et semblait avoir passé le mot aux autres professeurs. Même le coach Shirogane devenait plus exigeant et sollicitait plus le capitaine.

Toute cette pression que le lycée mettait sur les épaules de Seijuro le rendait un peu plus nerveux. Il se disait que si ses résultats ne devenaient pas meilleurs, alors son père pourrait intervenir. Ce serai le pire scénario.

Alors, un matin, Nash assista à un spectacle inédit Seijuro était sur le canapé, fiches de cours à côté de lui et petite feuille blanche dans les mains. Il était en train de noter des formules du cours de math et quelques dates et événements en histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandât Nash depuis la mezzanine.

Il vit le rouge sursauter et se retourner nerveusement.

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne fais rien.

Nash sourit et descendit. Il embrassa Seijuro et regarda plus distinctement ce qu'il trafiquait.

-Des anti-sèche ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais si je ne fais pas ça, mon père pourrait revenir à la charge. C'est juste au cas où je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir.

-D'accord. C'est toi qui gère crevette. Si jamais tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, ou quoi que ce soit, tu peux me demander, tu sais.

-C'est gentil.

Seijuro sourit avant de ranger ses affaires. Il était temps de partir pour le lycée.

-Au fait...

-Quoi ?

Seijuro ne voulait pas être en retard mais le ton de Nash lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

-J'ai tapé un CV cette semaine et je suis passé dans les magasins du quartier, pour postuler. Il serai injuste que tu sois le seul à mettre les bouchées doubles pour payer cet appart. Demain j'aurai un test dans le magasin de sport au bout de la rue.

Le rouge sourit.

-Je serai au rayon basket. Si je suis pris.

-Tu sera un très bon vendeur, Nash Gold. On fêtera ton embauche demain, d'accord ? Je vais être en retard.

-A ce soir, crevette.

* * *

 **Je suis encore gentille avec eux. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais vu que je l'ai annoncé, la tempête ne devrais pas trop tarder.**

 **Reviews ?**


	37. Chapter 37 Meeting with a friend

**Hello ! Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ?**

 **Kama-chan59 : XD Et bien j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est une petite tempête.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Meeting with a friend**

Nash attendait Seijuro avec impatience dans l'appartement. En fait, il trépignait même comme un gamin. Il savait déjà que le rouge allait être content mais se demandait s'il allait avoir l'effet de surprise ou bien si le rouge était déjà au courant (d'une façon ou d'une autre) de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Ce serai assez embêtant.

Le blond avait préparé un repas. Ce n'était pas de la grande gastronomie mais il espérait tout de même que son petit ami allait apprécier. Il avait même fait un dessert au chocolat, rien que pour lui.

Seijuro ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avec son jeu de clé et salua Nash. Il posa son sac dans le petit espace qui leur servait d'entrée. Il embrassa Nash et l'interrogea sur son air réjouit.

-Tu as vu juste, crevette. Je suis heureux.

-En quel honneur ?

Nash détailla le visage de sa crevette. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air au courant. Tant mieux.

-Io m'a envoyé un message ce matin. La semaine prochaine va se tenir à Tokyo un festival de musique. On Life est invité ! En gros, toute la semaine se tiendront pleins de concerts de rock dans différentes salles de la ville. Nous, on jouera jeudi soir.

Seijuro sourit.

-C'est super !

-J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire. Ça nous changera de l'air de Kyoto et ça nous fera connaître.

Puis, le sourire de Seijuro se fana alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. Il ne travaillait pas au restaurant le jeudi soir, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais Tokyo était la ville ou vivait trois de ses anciens coéquipiers. C'était plutôt ça le problème.

Nash cessa de sourire en voyant la mine de Seijuro s'assombrir.

-Qu'y a-t-il, crevette ?

-Tokyo, c'est là qu'habitent certains de mes coéquipiers. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils me reconnaissent sur une affiche ou dans la ville.

-Pour les affiches, ne t'en fait pas. Comme il y a beaucoup de groupes différents, ils mettent juste le nom du groupe. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que tes anciens amis aiment vraiment le rock, non ?

-Non, c'est vrai...

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Midorima et Kuroko. Et dans les souvenirs de Seijuro, Aomine aimait le rap.

-Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter.

-Tu as raison.

Seijuro sourit. Il laissa Nash l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras tendrement.

-Bon, j'ai fait à manger.

Nash avait préparé une poêlé avec de la sauce tomate, du poulpe, des oignons, du poireau, des poivrons et des épices. Cette préparation pouvait se manger avec des pâtes mais Nash préférait les nouilles. D'après Seijuro, cela manquait un peu d'épice et il n'était pas très fan du poulpe, mais il mangea tout de même toute son assiette. Pour le dessert, Nash avait fait une mousse au chocolat. Elle par contre était délicieuse. Nash en avait fait beaucoup, espérant en avoir pour plusieurs jours, mais c'était sans compter sur Seijuro qui mangea tout le plat en quelques minutes.

-Le chocolat, remarquât Nash, c'est vraiment ton péché mignon.

Il disait cela avec un sourire tendre. Mais pour Nash, cela restait un indicateur assez précis du moral de son amant. Si Seijuro n'était pas bien, il ne touchait plus au chocolat. Le fait qu'il ait mangé tout le plat ce soir-là, indiquait qu'il était d'excellente humeur.

* * *

Seijuro avait demandé à Nash de signer le registre pour lui permettre de quitter Rakuzan jeudi après-midi. Ils prirent le train ensemble, guitare et violon sur le dos. Io, Mao et Tai étaient partis en voiture plus tôt dans la journée avec le reste du matériel.

Les deux amants arrivèrent deux heures avant le concert à Tokyo. Ils prirent le métro pour se rendre à la salle. Il y avait bien plus de monde qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. D'après les recherches de Nash, le festival attirait beaucoup de monde et était un vrai succès cette année. On life faisait partis des groupes les plus attendus car le festival l'avait vendu dans ses pub comme un groupe très original et en même temps, qui porte les fondamentaux du rock.

Mais On Life se fichait bien des étiquettes qu'on lui collait. Ce qui l'importait, c'était de jouer.

Seijuro et Nash se rendirent dans les loges. Sur scène se trouvait un petit groupe local qui chauffait la salle avant le groupe le plus attendu de la soirée. Pendant que Nash le coiffait, toujours en lui collant une partie de ses cheveux sur le côté, Seijuro lisait le programme de la soirée. Il y avait encore trois groupes après eux. Chaque groupe devait faire une heure de présentation maximum.

Seijuro était assez excité à l'idée de faire ce concert. Il communiquait sa bonne humeur au reste du groupe et quand il monta sur scène pour l'intro du concert, quand il fit retentir les premières notes de son violon, il comprit que cela allait être encore mieux.

Nash, Io, Mao et Tai le rejoignirent après quelques secondes et le concert commença sous les exclamations enjouées du public. Ils s'approchaient de la scène, tendait les bras, sortaient leurs portables pour filmer. La salle se composait de deux parties : la scène et le bar (ainsi que le billard qui l'accompagnait et plus loin, une zone avec des jeux d'arcades). Toute la seconde zone se vida quand le concert commença.

Absorbé par la musique, Seijuro ne remarqua pas les yeux bleus et surpris qui se posèrent sur lui. Il ne pensait qu'à sa musique, qu'à Nash, à ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois rentrés à l'hôtel.

Et puis, vers la fin du concert, il se passa quelque chose d'inédit. Il y eu une très courte pause où les musiciens burent quelques gorgées d'eau avant de continuer à jouer. Sei remarqua alors un hochement de tête que se partagèrent Io, Mao, Tai et Nash. Mais pas lui, personne ne le regarda. Un peu troublé, Sei reposa son violon sur son épaule. La prochaine chanson était normalement Black light, mais ce ne fût pas ce que le groupe décida de jouer. Nash commença à chanter _a capela_ Whit or Whithout you, de U2. Sa voix perça le cœur de Seijuro. Apparemment, c'était une surprise car les autres membres du groupe semblaient au courant de l'entrée de cette chanson dans le concert.

Seijuro connaissait l'air de la chanson et rejoignit Nash au violon. Il fit sonner tout doucement les notes, elles envahirent délicatement la salle. Puis, vint la guitare, la batterie. Et voilà, c'était magnifique.

Seijuro était ému. Il savait que cette surprise était pour lui, il savait que c'était un message que Nash voulait lui adresser. Il voulait céder à ce que son cœur lui disait et embrasser Nash devant tout le monde pour le remercier de ce cadeau si émouvant. Et puis, il décida de faire mieux. Il cessa de jouer et, sur le dernier refrain, chanta avec Nash.

Ce n'était pas prévu, Seijuro ne savait même pas s'il chantait bien. Mais il voulait le faire. Il voulait rendre ce message à Nash. Les deux amants chantèrent ces paroles si émouvantes et il semblait que toute la salle comprenait le message, comprenait pourquoi la complicité entre ces deux musiciens était si grande. Nash vit deux filles pleurer au premier rang. Il était heureux d'avoir émue sa crevette, d'avoir ému le public. C'était une très belle récompense.

À la fin du morceaux, Seijuro prit quelques secondes pour se retourner en boire dans sa petite bouteille. Dos au public, il en profita pour sécher ses larmes. Io, à la batterie, le vit faire et sourit. Elle savait que ça allait marcher.

À la fin du concert, après de longues salutations, On Life retourna derrière le rideau pour laisser place aux préparatifs de l'autre groupe. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la scène, Seijuro agrippa Nash et l'embrassa fougueusement contre le mur. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient douloureuses. S'il le pouvait, il le laisserai lui faire l'amour ici, sans avoir honte des regards sur leurs corps amoureux.

Mais quelqu'un ouvrit le rideau et apparu, interrompant les roucoulades du couple. Nash se tourna avec le visage en fureur vers l'intrus et commença à lui demander d'un ton autoritaire accompagné de termes peu conventionnels, de retourner dans la salle.

Seijuro, lui, était pétrifié. Il se retira des bras de Nash et garda ses yeux rouges bien ancrés dans les yeux bleus de l'intrus.

-Akashi ?

Il l'avait reconnu. Évidement, sinon, il ne serai pas là, derrière ce rideau noir. Nash se tourna vers son petit ami, l'interrogeant du regard sur l'identité de l'intrus.

-Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Nash fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Puis, il finis pas associer le visage de cet intrus avec celui de l'adversaire du premier match du championnat d'automne et aussi ancien joueur de Seijuro. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Seijuro lui avait dit que ses amis n'était pas très rock.

-Je te retourne la question, Akashi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche à Tokyo, dans un groupe de rock ? T'es tellement maquillé que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître.

-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas. C'est ma vie et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Aomine dévisagea longuement Nash.

-Tu veux pas nous laisser deux secondes ?

Nash glissa un petit regard à Seijuro qui acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas se disputer devant Nash. Il lui racontera éventuellement plus tard ce qui ressortira de cette conversation.

Une fois seuls, Seijuro remit correctement ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier, Aomine ? J'ai l'impression que c'est ta vocation depuis quelques temps.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aurai pu me foutre la paix et juste rester dans ton coin, même si tu m'avait reconnu. Au lieu de ça, tu viens me saouler alors que j'étais très bien.

-T'as raison, j'aurai pu. Au début, je venais juste pour te demander ce que tu faisais là, sans méchanceté. Et puis c'est ton mec qui est devenu agressif.

-Tu nous as interrompu. Il avait parfaitement le droit de s'énerver.

Aomine se rapprocha. Seijuro ne savait même pas pourquoi ce dernier semblait vouloir lui faire la morale. Il ne faisait rien de mal, il vivait seulement sa vie.

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'étais si bizarre ces derniers temps. En fait, tu fais partie d'un groupe de rockeur et tu baise avec un camé. C'est lui, Akashi Seijuro, notre ancien capitaine ? C'est ce modèle qu'on est censé suivre ?

-Je ne vous ais jamais demandé de me suivre. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu être votre modèle. Ce que je fais de ma vie, ça ne te regarde pas. Je baise avec qui je veux.

-Mais un camé, t'es sérieux ?

-Et alors ? Il ne vaux pas moins que toi.

Seijuro mit une teinte de dégoût sur le dernier mot. Et puis, il était vexé de se rendre compte que d'addiction de Nash se portait sur son visage. Ou bien était-ce un préjugé d'Aomine qui parlait ?

-Aomine, je t'interdis de venir gâcher gratuitement mon bonheur.

-Bonheur ? Parce que tu es heureux d'être... _ça_? Dit-il en désignant Akashi de la tête aux pieds.

Il était vrai qu'Akashi, habillé et maquillé ainsi, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était au collège. Mais il avait vécu beaucoup de choses qui l'avait brisé et changé. Des blessures dans son cœur et sur son corps qui ne pouvaient cicatriser qu'avec la présence de Nash. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. S'il n'était pas venu ce soir-là, sur ce pont, il aurait sauté. Aomine n'avait jamais rien fait pour comprendre Akashi, pour tenter de l'aider, pourtant il savait qu'il sombrait, il l'avait remarqué à l'Inter High, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce local, avant la finale.

-Oui, je suis heureux. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, Aomine. Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre.

-Peut-être. Mais je vois le résultats. Un capitaine comme ça, je ne le suivrais pour rien au monde. J'espère que les autres ne te verrons jamais ainsi.

Il lança un dernier regard sévère et emprunt d'une certaine pitié envers son ancien capitaine avant de disparaître.

Seijuro soupira. Ces paroles l'avaient bléssé. Mais il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il n'était plus et qu'il ne voulait plus être celui d'avant, celui que la génération des miracles avait suivit, celui qui faisait honneur à sa famille. Il voulait désormais être Sei, le musicien et petit ami de Nash.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	38. Chapter 38 After

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je n'ai pas publié de chapitre de LJS la semaine dernière pour une raison très simple : j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter ce chapitre il y a huit jours. Donc voilà, il fallait bien que je l'écrive XD**

 **kama-chan59 : Oui, Aomine n'est pas cool. Mais Akashi, pour la GM, c'est le capitaine quoi ! Ils ont une certaine image de lui (même si Aomine est au courant qu'il a un côté sombre. Et il est un peu responsable de ça, d'ailleurs). Oh, mais il est heureux ! Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Demain, je publie la suite et fin de Correspondance (Nash x Akashi).**

* * *

Depuis le fond de la salle de concert, On Life regardait les autres groupes. Seijuro était appuyé contre Nash, une bière à la main. Il avait le regard au loin, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques minutes avant avec Aomine. Son ancien joueur semblait être parti. Au moins, Seijuro était sûr qu'il n'allait parler à personne de ce qu'il avait vu.

Tai discutait avec un de ses amis gérant de la salle de concert. Il rejoignit le groupe avec un grand sourire.

-Il y a un after. Vous voulez venir ?

Nash coula un petit regard vers Seijuro. Celui-ci acquiesça. Il avait très envie de partir d'ici. Et si c'était pour faire la fête et se détendre, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Et puis, pour une fois, c'était une fête avec Nash à ses côtés.

Une fois tous les concerts de la soirée finis et deux bières chacun, ils se rendirent à l'appartement de l'ami de Tai. Il s'agissait d'un T3 en rez de chaussé donnant sur une petite court. L'immeuble ne comportait que trois étages et les voisins ne se plaignirent pas du bruit et des relents de fumée de cigarette et de joint.

Au début, Seijuro et Nash restèrent dans leur coin. Puis, l'ambiance se détendit et les invita à danser un peu, à boire quelques verres supplémentaires, à rouler un joint avec un invité. Seijuro avait les yeux rouges, la tête qui tournait. Il avait la gorge chaude ainsi que l'estomac. Effet normal de l'alcool. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu autant. Il se disait qu'il était avec Nash et que rien ne pouvait dégénérer. Rien ne pouvait être pire ce soir, en théorie, que les mots blessants d'Aomine.

Nash glissa un joint entre ses lèvres et en tendit un à son petit ami. Il brandit son briquet et alluma les deux en même temps. Les deux amants étaient adossés au mur de la cour. Ils regardaient les corps qui bougeaient, leurs pieds tapant le rythme rapide de la chanson.

-Tu t'amuses ? Demanda Nash au bout d'un moment.

Tous deux avaient déjà pas mal bu. Nash avait encore les idées claires. Il se sentait léger. Sûrement serait-il lus joyeux s'il ne sentait pas son amant si maussade.

-Oui, répondit simplement Seijuro.

-T'en as pas l'air.

-Disons que revoir Aomine dans ces conditions ne m'a pas fait plaisir.

-Je vois...

Nash prit la main de Seijuro et l'entraîna vers les danseurs.

-Allons, Crevette, oublis un peu ça. Tu as le droit de vivre !

Ce large sourire, ces yeux verts pétillants... ces mots. C'était ce que Seijuro avait besoin de voir et d'entendre. Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie comme il le voulait.

Or il voulait la vivre avec Nash. Peut-importait les excès que cela impliquait. Peut-importait qu'il déçoive les autres.

À partir de ce moment, Nash et Seijuro ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Nash tenait mieux l'alcool que Seijuro et il prit encore quelques verres de jet27. Seijuro avait atteint sa limite. Il se sentait nauséeux, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Malgré cela, il était euphorique. Il parlait plus fort que d'habitude, rigolait, n'hésitait pas à reprendre ceux qui lui parlait mal.

Nash réalisa qu'il avait encore jamais vu Seijuro ivre alors qu'il savait que c'était quelque chose qui, à une époque pas si lointaine, arrivait souvent. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ce Seijuro. Il semblait plus vivant, c'est vrai. Mais le fait qu'il se mette dans cet état témoignait d'une certaine tristesse.

Seijuro discutait avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissait pas, dans un petit groupe. Nash s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras pour l'éloigner un peu. Il prit le gobelet de bière qu'il avait dans la main.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup bu, crevette.

-T'es pas drôle, Nash... Laisses-moi, vivre. C'est ce que tu as dit, non ?

Nash soupira.

-Il faut mettre des limites. On va rentrer.

-Mais...

-On va rentrer, Seijuro. Il se fait tard. Je te rappelle que tu es censé aller en cours demain après-midi.

Nash alla prévenir les membres du groupe qu'il partait avec Seijuro. Ils les saluèrent puis quittèrent la résidence. Nash aida Seijuro à marcher. Il le tenait par le bras. Il appela un taxi.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Normal.

Seijuro se serra contre son petit ami en attendant le taxi.

-Tu m'en veut ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être bourré.

-Je sais pas. Et toi, tu m'en veux de fumer des joints tous les jours ?

-J'en fume aussi.

-Décidément, tu accumules les vices, Seijuro.

Le rouge se mit à rire. Fort. Nash soupira. Finalement, il n'aimait pas trop Seijuro quand il était ivre. Mais en même temps, personne n'était agréable quand il était ivre. Alors il supportait. D'ici quelques heures, ça ira mieux. Quand il aura dessaoulé.

Cela dit, Nash sentait aussi sa tête qui tournait.

Le taxi arriva. Ils montèrent à l'arrière. Seijuro se laissa tomber sur Nash et faillit s'endormir. Il se sentait ballotté dans la voiture et se releva à un moment, près à vomir. Il se sentait mal. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas long.

Nash soutenait toujours Seijuro quand ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Seijuro grogna et roula sur le lit pour se rapprocha de Nash.

-Tu m'aimes ? Demandât-il d'une voix traînante.

-Bien sûr, répondit Nash.

Il vit Seijuro sourire, puis rire. Seijuro embrassa Nash. Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse, jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt. Nash sentit ses doigts de violoniste caresser son ventre, la petite ligne de poils blonds qui montait à son nombril.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Seijuro ? Murmurât Nash.

-Hum... J'ai envie de sexe.

-Ah oui ?

La petite main de Seijuro s'aventura sous la ceinture de Nash. Le blond passa ses mains dans le dos de Seijuro. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait envie. Il avait toujours envie du corps de Seijuro, mais là, il était fatigué et il avait bu et fumé.

Cela dit, son sexe était déjà en train de durcir. Son corps semblait se ficher pas mal de ce qu'il pensait. Nash serra Seijuro contre lui, répondit langoureusement aux baisers de Seijuro et le fit rouler sur le lit. Il caressa les cuisses de son petit ami à travers son jean. Seijuro gardait ses mains dans le pantalon de Nash.

Ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse. Nash prépara son amant, il sentait toujours les mains de Seijuro qui le caressait, du bout des doigts.

Une fois son petit ami près, Nash lia ses mains à celles de Seijuro pour les remettre sur les draps. Il le pénétra. Le blond bougea vite, faisant gémir Seijuro. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et se cambrait régulièrement.

Alors qu'il le voyait ainsi, yeux clos, avec une haleine encore alcoolisée, Nash réalisa que d'autres hommes avaient déjà prit Seijuro ainsi, quand celui-ci était ivre. Cette idée mit le blond mal à l'aise. Actuellement, Seijuro réalisait-il vraiment que c'était Nash qui le touchait ? S'en rendrait-il compte si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

Nash se retira et s'allongea dans le lit. Seijuro se colla à son petit ami.

-Hum... marmonnât-il.

Nash lui embrassa le front.

-Tu devrais dormir, Seijuro.

Il repoussa Seijuro quand celui-ci revenait vers lui pour chercher du contact sensuel. Nash n'avait pas envie de ça, pas quand Seijuro était dans cet état.

Finalement, le rouge finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Seijuro se réveilla contre un torse chaud qui bougeait au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Le garçon mit un moment à retrouver une vision claire. Il avait mal à la tête, celle-ci tournait. Il se releva dans le lit.

Il avait un trou noir. Aucun souvenait de la soirée de la veille ne lui revenait. Il avait bu plus que de raison, c'était l'explication la plus plausible. Il avait bu et il avait aussi, peut-être fumé.

Seijuro remarqua ses vêtements en boule sur le bord du lit. Il réalisa qu'il était nu.

Ce furent les pleurs de Seijuro qui réveillèrent Nash. Le blond tendit la main vers son petit ami et se releva dans le lit. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. C'était des choses qui arrivait, voir des larmes sur ses jours n'était pas rare non plus. Seijuro avançait chaque jour avec un passé douloureux sur les épaules. Il en fallait du courage pour ne pas s'écrouler. Et de la force.

-Hé, crevette. Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Seijuro se colla contre lui. Sa tête se fourra dans son cou. Il pleura jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge et aux yeux.

-J'ai recommencé, sanglotât-il.

Nash attendit qu'il en dise plus.

-Je pensais que ça n'arriverai plus jamais mais... J'ai...

Il essuya ses yeux.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. Tu aurait pu être n'importe qui, Nash. Hier soir, je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte.

-Tu as eu peur de t'être retrouvé au lit avec un inconnu. Comment avant.

Seijuro acquiesça. Il se sentait mal.

-Crevette, je suis là maintenant. Si tu fais une erreur, si tu ne peux plus te contrôler, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi et te protéger. Je suis sûr que si un jour, je fume plus que de raison, tu sera là pour m'éviter de faire des bêtises.

Le rouge renifla.

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur de toi-même.

Nash colla son front à celui de Seijuro. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la respiration de son amant se calme. Il caressa son dos jusqu'à l'apaiser totalement.

-Je crois que jamais je ne pourrai assez de remercier, Nash.

-De quoi ? Tu sais, on est ensemble. C'est normal de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je crois que toi et moi, on a encore du mal à le réaliser.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises merci pour ça. En plus, j'étais défoncé le soir de notre rencontre.

Il vit Seijuro sourire.

-Et tu as fumé hier soir. Décidément, c'est l'herbe qui fait de toi un homme bien.

Seijuro avait bien des contre exemple en tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire une étude comparative du comportement de Nash avec et sans drogue. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse de son petit ami et soupira.

Nash regarda l'heure.

-Il va falloir rentrer, Seijuro.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	39. Chapter 39 For you

**Hello ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, donc il y a sûrement pas mal de fautes. Je le ferai plus tard.**

 **kama-chan59 : Comme je t'ai dit en PM, ils allaient à l'hôtel; à Tokyo. Dans ce chapitre, ils retournent à Kyoto, chez eux. J'avais en effet oublier de le préciser clairement. Oui c'est mignon, mais là, la tempête approche.**

 **SesilliaS : Why killing himself ? Have hope for him ! Another country, it's not a bad idea... Thanks for this review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : demain, je publie la fin de Sensibles, ma petite fic sur My Hero Academia.**

 **PPS : Euh... il est possible qu'Akashi vous surprenne... pas forcément en bien, ça dépend de vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : For you**

Seijuro était rentré vers onze heures de Tokyo. Il était passé en coup de vent à l'appartement pour prendre ses affaires de cours, poser sa valise, embrasser Nash, puis filer pour rejoindre Rakuzan. Il avait demandé à Nash de signer son justificatif d'absence.

Seijuro se dépêcha pour arriver à midi à Rakuzan et pouvoir manger avec les rois sans couronne de Rakuzan. Il aurait aimé manger avec Nash, mais s'il l'avait fait, Reo, Kotaro et Eikichi auraient trouvé cela encore plus bizarre que le comportement de Seijuro ces dernières semaines. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire à Seijuro qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux et qu'il ne prenait plus son rôle de capitaine à cœur. Évidement, ils avaient raison et Seijuro aimerai avoir la volonté de redevenir un bon capitaine. Peut-être aura-t-il cette volonté quand tout ira mieux ?

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et arriva fatigué à la première heure de cours de l'après-midi. Et il apprit alors, en entrant dans la salle, que le contrôle prévu pour lundi prochain avait été avancé à cet après-midi en math. Seijuro regarda longuement Nishina quand celui-ci lui donna sa feuille de contrôle. Nishina voulait-il voir comment son élève s'en sortait lors d'un contrôle surprise ? Peut-être trouvait-il anormal que le rouge s'en sorte mieux durant les contrôles alors qu'il semblait encore plus fatigué qu'avant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit Seijuro se retrouva un peu démunie devant ces questions. Il n'avait pas encore commencé les révisions pour le contrôle. Avec les concerts et le travail, il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de prendre le l'avance. Mais cette semaine avait été très chargée, il n'avait pas pu. Et merde...

Nishina avait le dos tourné. Seijuro inspira et fouilla dans sa trousse. Il sortit son stick à lèvres, l'ouvrit et pendant qu'il l'appliquait sur ses lèvres, il lu les formules de maths sur le papier enroulé dans le capuchon du tube. Cela dit, c'était assez difficile à lire et Seijuro n'était pas sûr que le caractère de la formule soit un multiplier ou un additionner. Il n'avait pas le temps de tester les deux formules. Il devait sortir le papier. En remettant le stick dans sa trousse, il sortit délicatement le papier et le déroula. C'était une addition.

Il souffla et reposa le papier. Seijuro reprit son exercice, appliquant la bonne formule et trouva le résultat attendu dans la démonstration. Voilà, c'était parfait.

Nishina fit des tours dans la salle, regardant les élèves travailler. Un élève demanda à aller aux toilettes et passa à côté du bureau de Seijuro. Il le percuta et s'excusa. Le stylo de Seijuro avait fait un grand trait sur la feuille. Mais ce n'était pas cela le problème. Sa trousse tomba sur le sol et tout son contenu se répandit. Le rouge se dépêcha de tout ranger, notamment l'anti-sèche. Une main agrippa son poignet.

-C'est quoi ce papier ? Demandât Nishina.

Toute la classe releva la tête. Seijuro allait bredouiller une excuse quand Nishina lui prit des mains et se rendit vers son bureau sans un mot. Il laissa Seijuro ranger ses affaires et continuer son contrôle. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le temps de lire l'anti-sèche, il leva les yeux vers son élève.

-Tu viendra me voir à la fin de l'heure. Mais tu peux déjà être sûr qu'il y aura un zéro sur ta copie.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Le prof frappa dans ses mains et le calme revint jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Chaque élève se rendit au bureau du prof en sortant pour poser sa feuille. Seul Seijuro resta à sa place, attendant que les autres soient sortis. De toute façon, rendre sa feuille n'aurait servit à rien. (allitération en s)

Nishina le regardait tout en rangeant les copies des autres élèves. Seijuro commença à ranger ses affaires en silence. Il savait ce que le prof allait lui dire et avait une idée de se qu'il allait faire ou tenter de faire. Le lycée qu'il avait cru longtemps être son refuge n'était maintenant plus rien d'autre qu'une cage. Ses secrets allaient sûrement petit à petit s'échapper à travers les barreaux.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule, essayant de faire croire qu'il comptait vite partir. Peut-être que cela dissuadera Nishina. Le professeur prit le bout de papier.

-Qu'avons nous là ? De l'histoire, des maths, des sciences. Dans quelles autres matières tu triches ?

-Je n'ai pas triché.

-Ah oui ? Tu as des anti-sèches et tu ne t'en sers pas ?

-Exactement.

-Étant donné que tu es le meilleur élève de ce lycée, je pensais que tu serai meilleur menteur.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, il voulait se faire tout petit.

-C'est inadmissible. Je vais devoir en parler au directeur et à ton père.

-Non.

-Il y a des choses que même tes numéros de charmes ne pourront passer sous silence.

Cela lui dit l'effet d'une claque.

-Mais soit déjà heureux que je ne leur parle pas de ta prostitution.

Deuxième claque. Encore plus violente.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Nishina se recula et se reposa sur un bureau.

-Je voulais savoir ce qui te perturbait, ce qui pouvait justifier ton comportement actuel. J'étais persuadé que tu plongeais dans quelque chose de louche. Mais j'hésitais : la drogue, l'alcool... J'ai cherché jusqu'à tomber sur une vidéo de toi et un garçon.

-Sur quel genre de sites êtes-vous allé pour trouver ça ?

-Pas un site porno si c'est ce que tu penses.

Seijuro n'avait même pas à lui demander, il savait déjà que c'était la vidéo de Hanamiya que son prof avait vu. Cette enflure l'avait donc mise sur Internet... n'importe qui pouvait la voir et maintenant, toute sa classe savait qu'il trichait aux contrôles. Sa réputation était finie. Il n'était plus rien, il allait perdre tout le respect que pouvait lui donner les autres élèves du lycée. C'était déprimant. L'empereur du lycée venait de perdre sa couronne.

-Cela fait beaucoup de choses à dissimuler, non ?

De toute façon, la rumeur selon laquelle il trichait allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre sans que le prof ait à dire quoique ce soit au directeur.

-Ne parlez pas de la vidéo.

-C'était dans mes intentions, dit Nishina d'une voix douce.

Nishina s'approcha. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Seijuro. Il le laissa faire. De toute façon, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Monsieur... commençât Seijuro. Je vous demanderai de ne rien dire à mon père.

Si Masaomi apprenait qu'il devait le retour de ses bonnes notes à de la tricherie, il allait venir le chercher et ne plus jamais le laisser voir Nash. Il fallait qu'il préserve son nid douillet. Sa vie avec Nash, avec On life, était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

-Si j'en parle au directeur, alors la décision ne me reviendra pas. Ce sera à lui de décider si ton père doit être avertis ou non.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Au point où il en était... Il embrassa Nishina tout en rapprochant son corps du siens. Cela ne l'excitait pas du tout. Certains avaient pour fantasmes de coucher avec un prof, mais pas Seijuro. Pas dans cette situation en tout cas. Là, il ne se sentait que répugnant et rien d'autre.

Nishina pressa la fesse de Seijuro et l'embrassa avec plus de vigueur.

-Je ferai mon maximum, chuchotât-il avant de recommencer à embrasser Seijuro.

Il renversa le garçon sur un bureau, le toucha, tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus furieusement. Mais ils étaient dans une salle de classe, il fallait tout de même faire vite. Seijuro savait que cela allait arriver. Nishina insistait depuis longtemps, c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis le premier jour. Maintenant, ça allait arriver, puis Seijuro ne se laissera plus faire. Ou alors, il pourra peut-être aller voir le directeur et lui expliquer qu'il subit du harcèlement sexuel de la part de son prof. Cela justifiera même sa baisse de notes. Oui, si Nishina recommence, ce sera la meilleure option. Au moins, cela ne le forcera pas vraiment à révéler un de ses secrets. Il passera pour une innocente victime.

Nishina n'était même pas un bon amant. Compte tenu de sa façon de faire, Seijuro supposait que c'était sa première relation homosexuelle. Seijuro savait que ce prof était marié, il devait avoir ce désir de baiser un homme depuis longtemps et son élève lui donnait envie. Étrange, mais c'était l'histoire la plus plausible.

Le garçon le laissa entrer en lui. Il voulait le presser, lui dire d'en finir vite. Mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge, formant une boule douloureuse. Il ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il trahissait Nash alors qu'il s'était promis de ne laisser plus personne le toucher. Comment pouvait-il... c'était justement pour protéger leur couple qu'il faisait cela, aussi paradoxale que ce soit.

Nishina ne cessait de l'embrasser, peut-être pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, ou bien pour l'empêcher de protester. Seijuro simula. Il voulait que cette torture se finisse vite, il voulait s'en aller. Mais Nishina menait la danse et semblait vouloir faire durer encore un peu.

Quand il jouit enfin, Seijuro se releva en vitesse et reboutonna sa chemise. Il évita de croiser le regard de Nishina qui remettait son pantalon. Quand le rouge descendit du bureau, le prof lui attrapa l'épaule, il fit remonter sa main vers sa joue et maintins son visage tourné vers le siens. Il embrassa l'adolescent.

Seijuro se dégagea un peu brutalement et récupéra son sac. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce étouffante.

Il marcha jusqu'au premier toilette qu'il trouva. Il entra dans la première cabine, la ferma en douceur, puis laissa son sac sur le sol avant de pleurer.

* * *

Quand Seijuro rentra à l'appartement, Nash n'était pas là. Il y avait un petit mot sur le bar. Son amant était à une répétition de On Life. Seijuro soupira et monta sur la mezzanine. Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain bien chaud.

Il s'y plongea et ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps. Mais toute cette chaleur ne pouvait retirer de son corps cette sensation désagréable. Il se sentait sale et répugnant. Ce qu'il avait fait... c'était immonde.

L'eau était encore chaude quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Seijuro sursauta mais se détendit bien vite en reconnaissant Nash. Le blond sourit.

-Je te cherchais. Tu ne m'a pas répondu.

-Désolé.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées il y a quelques minutes. Nash commença à se déshabiller pour rejoindre son amant. Il se glissa dans l'eau, en face de Seijuro et croisa ses jambes avec les siennes.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demandât Seijuro.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Oui.

Seijuro lui offrit un sourire forcé. Nash n'était pas dupe.

-Tu as une petite mine. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui ?

-Rien.

Nash regarda tristement Seijuro. Le garçon détourna le regard. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour les chasser. Mais c'était inutile. Finalement, il se mit à pleurer. Il se rapprocha de Nash pour se blottir contre lui et sentir ses bras se refermer sur lui et le réconforter. Nash ne lui demanda pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à savoir que Seijuro avait traversé des choses difficile. Il était normal que le moral ne soit pas toujours au beau fixe.

Nash le consola, supporta ses pleurs qui lui fendirent le cœur. Il ne cessait de dire que ça allait aller, qu'il allait s'en remettre. Il caressait ses cheveux, sa peau, embrassait son front et faisait son possible pour le soulager.

Seijuro se refusait à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. Nash ne devait jamais savoir qu'il l'avait trompé. D'ailleurs, il devait vite effacer de son corps l'odeur de Nishina et tout souvenir de cette journée. Seijuro releva la tête.

-Nash... susurrât-il. J'ai besoin que tu me fasse l'amour.

Cette demande étonna Nash.

-Besoin ?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Dans ses bras, alors qu'il le soulevait pour le sortir du bain, Seijuro savait pourquoi il l'avait trahis. Il voulait protéger à tout prix cette paix que lui offrait Nash et ce réconfort. Il était son port, la bouée de sauvetage. Jamais il ne pourra le perdre.

Nash lui fit passionnément l'amour sur les draps blancs du lit, alors que leurs corps étaient encore trempés. Ils s'endormirent humides, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Bon... la tempête est arrivée.**

 **Reviews ?**


	40. Chapter 40 Open your eyes

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Déjà un mois que les cours en reprit. Le temps passe vite !**

 **kama-chan59 : Moi aussi. Pour être honnête, un fin est déjà écrite mais j'hésite à la modifier ou du moins, à la compléter... à voir. Merci pour ce review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Open your eyes**

Dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan, l'ambiance était tendue. Seijuro avait remarqué de nombreux regards se posant sur lui. Il n'était pas sourd, il avait comme tout le monde entendus les murmures sur son passage et les rumeurs qui fusaient à son propos. Les troisièmes années avec qui il avait eu une aventure avaient parlé. Ils racontaient en large et en travers comment ils avaient baisé le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Évidement, il y avait du faux dans tout cela. Certains, vexés de ne pas avoir eu les faveurs du capitaine, racontaient que ce dernier leur avait fait des choses qui ne s'étaient en réalité jamais produites. Ils inventaient des histoires tellement bizarres qu'elles étaient difficiles à croire. Et pourtant, ils avaient un public.

Aucun professeur n'avait réagit pour le moment, ni même le directeur. Mais Seijuro savait que cela ne saurait tarder.

Reo, Kotaro et Eikichi faisaient de grands efforts pour ne pas lui poser de questions sur la véracité des rumeurs. Ils essayaient de se comporter comme d'habitude avec leur capitaine mais certains de leurs sourires étaient faux et même sans le dire, Seijuro voyait qu'ils étaient très inquiets pour lui.

Il aimerait pouvoir leur dire que tout est faux. Mais de deux choses l'une : ce serai leur mentir et puis, ce serai inutile dans sa situation, que trois personnes sur les centaines d'élèves, le croient innocent.

Le fait qu'Akashi Seijuro était homosexuel était méconnu avant que cette affaire n'éclate. Cela changeait le regard de beaucoup de monde sur lui. Celui des filles comme des garçons. Et dans les vestiaires, cela changeait l'ambiance.

Alors qu'il retirait sa chemise, dénudant son dos, un garçon se mit à siffler. Cela fit rire tout le monde, sauf les rois sans couronnes. Eikichi prit la défense de son capitaine. Il avait assez d'autorité, même auprès des troisièmes années, pour faire cesser les rires et les regards. Seijuro le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il savait que cela allait devenir son quotidien, il y était préparé.

Le téléphone de Reo sonna et ce dernier décrocha. Les joueurs quittèrent petit à petit les vestiaires et Seijuro sentit une main glisser sur ses fesses. Il se retourna. Dans la multitude d'élèves qui quittait le vestiaires, il ne saurai dire lequel venait de le toucher.

Seijuro s'assit sur le banc. Il ne restait plus que lui et Reo dans le vestiaire. Il sentait que cette fin de journée allait être particulièrement longue.

Reo raccrocha et resta un moment sans bouger, regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

-Qui était-ce ? Demandât finalement Seijuro.

-L'hôpital, répondit-il avec la voix tremblante. Mayuzumi s'est réveillé.

Les yeux de Seijuro s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva et rangea ses affaires.

-Dit au coach que je n'assisterai pas à l'entraînement.

-Attends, Sei-chan... tu n'aura sûrement pas le droit d'aller le voir. C'est un peu trop tôt.

-Alors pourquoi on t'aurai prévenu si on ne peux pas aller le voir ?

-Sei-chan... Le coach va être en colère.

-Tu lui expliquera.

Reo soupira. Il sentait que même avec tous les arguments du monde, il ne pourra pas convaincre Seijuro de rester.

-Sei-chan, j'ai une question.

Le rouge mit son sac sur son épaule, prêt à partir. Il se tourna vers Reo tout en se doutant de l'objet de la question de Reo.

-Je t'écoute.

-Toi et Mayuzumi... vous étiez... euh... amants ?

-On va dire ça.

-D'accord... Je suis désolé.

Seijuro sourit à Reo puis quitta le vestiaire. Il sortit du gymnase au pas de course mais on héla son nom. Il vit un seconde année courir vers lui. Ce dernier l'avertit que le directeur souhaitait le voir dans son bureau. Seijuro déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce que le directeur voulait, mais cet entretien ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait peur que les choses dérapent encore une fois. Et si le directeur avait l'esprit aussi tordu que Nishina ? Mais non, ils ne pouvaient pas être deux pareils. Impossible. Il chassa de son esprit l'image de son cousin et Hamaniya. Des gens tordus, il y en avait partout.

Seijuro monta au dernier étage,là où se trouvait le bureau du directeur et frappa deux coups assurés contre la porte. La grosse voix du directeur l'invita à entrer. Le directeur était un homme proche de la cinquantaine avec un visage rond, un corps rond, des yeux rond et un visage digne d'un ours. C'était l'impression qu'il donnait : un ours. À la fois mignon et inoffensif à première vue, voire même amical. Mais attention, il devait cacher ses griffes.

-Bonjour Akashi. Assieds-toi.

Il désigna une chaise face au bureau. Le rouge posa son sac sur le sol, à côté de la chaise.

-J'aimerai de parler des derniers événements qui sont survenus.

Il fit une pause, comme pour ménager le suspense. Insupportable.

-Ton professeur principal m'a fait part de ton comportement quelque peu inhabituel. Tu aurai tenté de tricher à un contrôle cette semaine. Tes notes ont également connus une chute fulgurante. Et d'après les rumeurs du couloir, tu aurai une relation particulière avec certaines personnes. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage était indéchiffrable. Seijuro ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait par là.

-En effet, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de croire ce que les gens racontent dans les couloirs. Par contre, je me dois de croire ton professeur. Il m'a montré l'anti-sèche et tes précédents contrôles. Il est vrai que c'est ton écriture et j'ai pu constater moi-même la baisse de qualité de te copies.

De nouveau un silence.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai lu ton dossier quand tu as postulé à Rakuzan. Tu était ce qu'on peut appeler un génie. Excellent dans toutes les matières, doué aux échecs, au shogi, violoniste de talent et meilleur meneur au basket. Comment as-tu pu passer de génie à un élève tout juste bon ? J'ai interrogé ton coach et il m'a dit que le basket semblait ne plus t'intéresser. Explique-moi ce qui se passe, je ne veux que t'aider.

Il accorda à Seijuro un sourire rassurant.

-Le basket m'intéresse toujours. J'ai seulement eu une année difficile. L'un de mes amis est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois. Mon père me met également beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. Cela fait déjà longtemps mais cette année, j'ai craqué.

Il détestait cet aveux de faiblesse. Mais c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas simplement promettre qu'il allait faire des efforts. Il fallait qu'il explique sa baisse de note.

-Le stresse donc...

L'adolescent acquiesça.

-A cause de ton père, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Le directeur mordilla le bout de son stylo tout en réfléchissant sur sa chaise de bureau qu'il faisait tourner.

-Monsieur, si vous pouviez ne pas parler de cet entretien à mon père, cela m'arrangerait. Il me mettrait encore plus la pression si...

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fait pas. C'était dans mes intentions.

Il reposa son stylo.

-Bon, je ne peux pas te donner de conseils sur comment régler la situation avec ton père. Mais il faut que tu arrives à remonter la pente. Tu es un bon élève, Akashi, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver.

Le garçon acquiesça puis se leva et repris son sac. Il salua le directeur et quitta le bureau.

Avec tout cela, il avait perdu un quart d'heure. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il était impératif qu'il parle à Mayuzumi avant que celui-ci ne voit la police. Seijuro devait savoir ce que Mayuzumi avait vu et ce qu'il savait. Hanamiya lui avait peut-être confié quelque chose avant de le tabasser. Et il fallait qu'il lui fasse promettre de ne pas parler de la vidéo si jamais il était au courant et... et quoi ? Il faudrait que Mayuzumi ne parle pas du tout. Il faudrait qu'il soit amnésique. S'il parlait de Hanamiya, la police allait enquêter et le retrouver. Elle allait alors découvrir la raison pour laquelle il s'en était prit à Mayuzumi et la vidéo... tout sera révélé. Mais peut-il en être autrement ? Seijuro le savait. Il s'était voilé la face tout ce temps. Ses secrets ne resterons pas enfouis éternellement. Tout allait finir par se savoir.

Il monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Mayuzumi. Il s'attendait à ce que la chambre fourmille de gens, notamment de la famille de Mayuzumi, mais il n'y avait personne. Cela dit, il y avait beaucoup de bouquets de fleurs. La famille de Mayuzumi devait déjà être passée le voir.

Mayuzumi était assis dans son lit. Il toisa Seijuro quand celui-ci entra. Le visage de Mayuzumi portait quelques marques et il avait une cicatrice sur le menton. Le lit avait été relevé pour garder Mayuzumi en posture assise, Seijuro se douta qu'il ne pouvait pas se tenir à verticale seul. Ces longs mois allongé avaient dû faire fondre ses muscles.

-Bonjour, Chihiro.

Le regard froid de Mayuzumi se posa sur son capitaine et il en eu de vilains frissons. Le blessé ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

-Ta famille est déjà venue ? Demandât Seijuro en s'approchant des nouveaux bouquets de fleurs.

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Bien... c'est bien.

Seijuro ne voulait pas parler de la police maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que Mayuzumi pense qu'il ne se préoccupait que de son récit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça... ça va.

La voix de Mayuzumi était rauque. On sentait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Il il semblait avoir mal à la gorge. Les syllabes sortaient de sa bouche comme si elles lui arrachaient toute la gorge sur le passage. Mayuzumi grimaça.

Seijuro s'assit sur le lit et posa son sac sur le sol. Il sourit à Mayuzumi et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Re...

Il grimaça. Les « r » lui faisait tellement mal.

-Retires ta main.

Seijuro obéit. Mayuzumi était tellement froid. Évidement, après un tel coma, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accueille avec un grand sourire mais... Ils avaient tout de même partagé de bons moments ensemble.

-Que disent les médecins ?

-Oh ? Tu veux vrai... (il inspirât) vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

-Ils disent que j'aurai cerrr... certainement des pr... problèmes moteurs à vie, même avec de la rrrrééducation. Je rrresterai infirme. Plus de basket. J'ai des cicatr...-ices un peu partout sur le corps qui ne partir... partirons jamais. Et j'ai énor... énormément de chance de ne pas avoir le visage tr... trop abîmé. Le chi... chirrr... chirurgien a fait un travail incroyable car j'ai faillit être défiguré à vie. Alors ?

Seijuro prit une minute pour avaler toutes ces informations. Il regarda les mains de Mayuzumi. _Plus de basket_... _infirme_... que des mots désagréables. Un futur sombre s'annonçait pour Mayuzumi.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ça, tu peux l'être... Mais tes excuses, tu peux te les mettre où je pense. Ça devrait te faire plaisir.

Il avait craché ces mots avec tellement de haine que Seijuro en resta bouche bée. Cette façon de parler ne correspondait pas à Mayuzumi. Seule la haine pouvait le pousser à parler ainsi. Hanamiya avait tué l'ancien Mayuzumi, celui que Seijuro avait aimé.

-La police va venir m'interr... m'interroger dans quelques jours, quand je serai plus en forme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de leur dire ?

Vu la haine qu'il semblait porter en lui, Seijuro avait peur qu'il ne mente.

-La vérité. Je vais leur dire que Hanamiya Makoto m'a agressé en pleine rue car il voulait se venger de toi. Je vais leur dir... dire que c'est toi qui aurrrrai dû te trouver dans ce lit. Je vais aussi leur dire pourquoi. J'en connais un rayon sur ta vie secrète vu que je servais de couverrrrture pour certaines de tes soirées avec ton cousin. Je pourr... pourrai leur dire que tu buvais, que tu n'étais qu'un fêtard de plus dans ta famille.

-Ma réputation est déjà salie, Mayuzumi. Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'acharnes dessus.

-C'est toi qui aurai du être à ma place. C'est injuste, Akashi. Je n'aurai pas dû payer pour tes conneries. Pourquoi tu n'assumes pas d'être un gosse de riche qui se tape la moitié du lycée et de la ville ?

-Ça ne paraît pas évident ?

Seijuro se leva. Il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Rien ne fera changer l'avis de Mayuzumi. Il voulait faire tomber Seijuro. Le rouge récupéra son sac qui traînait toujours sur le sol et le cala sur son épaule.

-Quelqu'un a laissé un message pour toi, au fait. Il est passé il y a deux heures.

Mayuzumi désigna du menton le fond du lit. Il y avait une peluche, la peluche que Seijuro avait ramené la dernière fois. Un papier était coincé en dessous. Seijuro souleva la peluche. Il prit le papier et lu ces quelques mots qui lui glacèrent le sang.

 _Seijuro, sais-tu comment briser une personne déjà mal en point ? C'est simple ! On lui laisse avoir l'espoir..._

Il retourna la feuille pour faire apparaître une photo de lui et Nash sur scène lors d'un concert de On Life.

 _Puis on lui enlève._

-Repasse quand tu veux, lui dit Mayuzumi, comme pour le torturer encore un peu plus.

* * *

 **Mayuzumi est vraiment méchant dans ce chapitre, je suis d'accord.**

 **Reviews ?**


	41. Chapter 41 Illness, return

**Hello !**

 **kama-chan59 : Qu'attendais-tu concrètement ? Désolé de te décevoir. De la guimauve ? Franchement, c'est pas mon genre. Y'a forcément un truc moches qui arrive à mes personnages à un moment. Mais dans le genre fluff... j'ai peut-être bien un OS en presque terminé. Je le publierai dans pas trop longtemps. Il s'appelle Initiation (AkaKuro). Merci pour review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Illness, return**

Seijuro travaillait beaucoup. Trop même, d'après Nash. Il révisait le soir jusqu'à minuit, faisait des heures supplémentaires au restaurant et venait à tous les concerts de On Life. Nash lui disait de se reposer plus et se proposait sans cesse pour s'occuper de l'appartement. Le comportement de Seijuro le rendait anxieux. Tellement anxieux qu'il ne fumait plus beaucoup, de peur d'être dans les vapes si Seijuro avait besoin d'aide. Il avait bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le comportement de Seijuro n'était pas dû qu'au réveil de son ami dans le coma.

-Crevette, lui avait demandé Nash un soir. Est-ce que tu es soulagé que ton ami se soit réveillé ?

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne se passe pas comme je l'espérai. Je pensais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas autant et que sa santé serai meilleure.

Nash acquiesça. Il passa une main avec tendresse dans les cheveux de Seijuro et l'attira à lui.

-Lâche tes devoirs pour ce soir.

-J'ai un contrôle dans trois jours. Je dois bosser.

-Tu n'aura qu'à bosser pendant ta pause repas demain.

Seijuro soupira mais finis par refermer son cahier. Il se blottit contre Nash.

-Je vais rentrer tard demain soir.

-Encore des heures sup ?

-Oui. Apparemment, un client a réservé pour son anniversaire. Une table de vingt personnes. Ça risque de durer longtemps.

-Je vois...

Nash soupira longuement.

-Quoi ? Demandât Seijuro.

-C'est juste que moi je travaille pas, donc je passe mon temps dans notre appartement. J'aimerai bien que tu sois là plus souvent avec moi.

Seijuro n'avait pas envie d'en parler ce soir-là. Il était fatigué et ne rêvait plus que de dormir. Nash le sentait doucement plonger dans le sommeil.

-Et quand tu es là, tu ne fais que dormir, continuât Nash sur le ton de la plaisanterie cette fois-ci.

-Mmh... marmonnât Seijuro dans son demi-sommeil.

Le blond soupira et embrassa la chevelure rousse de son petit-ami. Il se passait quelque chose avec Seijuro. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Mais le rouge ne lui disait rien. Pourquoi ? Était-ce pour le protéger ? Avait-il honte de ce qu'il avait fait ?

Nash commençait à bien comprendre les mécanismes du cerveau de Seijuro. Il savait comment il fonctionnait. Par moment, et de plus en plus souvent malheureusement, il trouvait son petit-ami distant. Il avait l'impression que la communication se rompait. Après tout, il ne lui parlait plus de ses malheurs alors que c'était la fonction première que Nash avait remplis dans leur relation. Il était là pour essuyer ses larmes, depuis le premier jour.

Sur le canapé, Nash finis par piquer du nez à son tour. Seijuro se réveilla quand la tête de Nash se faisait trop lourde sur sa chevelure. Il ouvrit un œil et n'osa pas bouger, de peur de réveiller son amant. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Seijuro resta sans bouger à écouter la respiration de Nash et à jouer avec ses doigts.

Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de courage pour cela.

Nash se réveilla. Les deux garçons se sourirent et regardèrent l'heure.

-Il est tard... soufflât Nash en baillant.

Il prit la main de Seijuro et l'entraîna à l'étage. Les deux garçons se couchèrent nus, trop fatigués pour prendre le temps de mettre un pyjama.

* * *

Le lendemain, Seijuro plus tôt que ce qu'il avait annoncé. Dehors il faisait froid, l'hiver s'installait. Nash avait déjà mangé et était sur le canapé, guitare à la main en train de composer quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il regarda l'heure, surpris de voir la frimousse de son amant trois heures avant la fin de son service.

-Seijuro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Le chef m'a autorisé à partir plus tôt.

Seijuro avait une petite mine. Nash se leva du canapé et alla voir le rouge qui étendait son manteau. Il grelottait.

-Ça va ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête. Non, ça n'allait pas vraiment.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

Nash haussa un sourcil puis posa ses lèvres sur le front de Seijuro.

-Tu es brûlant, murmurât-il. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Va te mettre au lit crevette, je vais...

-Tu vas quoi ?

-Je sais pas. On a pas de médicament ici, non ? Ni même de thermomètre.

-En effet.

-Bon...

Nash passa une main sur son visage. Il prit le bras de Seijuro et l'emmena à l'étage puis l'aida à se mettre en pyjama et à se glisser dans le lit. Il grelottait toujours et Nash rajouta sur ses épaules une de ses vestes.

Seijuro avait mal à la tête et il se sentait tout faiblard. Les symptômes étaient apparus progressivement au cour de la journée puis le mal de tête était devenu insupportable dans le restaurant et il avait faillit s'effondrer dans la salle. Son chef se douta qu'il était malade. C'était le début de l'hiver après tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'il aggrave son cas et l'obligea à rentrer chez lui se reposer.

-Je vais aller voir si une pharmacie est encore ouverte à cette heure. Il doit y en avoir qui sont ouvertes 24 heures sur 24.

-D'accord. Reviens vite, dit Seijuro d'une petite voix avant de fermer les yeux.

Nash l'embrassa sur la tempe et redescendit mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. Il fila dans la ville, muni de son téléphone et de google map pour trouver le chemin de la seule pharmacie du quartier qu'il avait trouvé sur google. Celle-ci était encore ouverte. Nash demanda un thermomètre et décrivit les symptôme de Seijuro. D'après la pharmacienne, c'était un état grippale. Mais il valait mieux consulter un médecin. Elle prit des antalgique pour faire baisser la fièvre de Seijuro et agir sur son mal de tête puis conseilla à Nash d'aller voir un médecin si les symptômes s'aggravaient ou si ce n'était pas passé dans deux jours.

Quand Nash revint à l'appartement, il entendit un bruit à l'étage. Il monta en vitesse avec son sac et vit Seijuro dans la salle de bain. Il était penché sur les toilettes et semblait aller vraiment mal.

Nash posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de son petit-ami et le caressa tout doucement. Seijuro transpirait beaucoup. Il avait le front brûlant et tremblait comme une feuille. Et il vomissait.

-Tu me fais de la peine crevette.

Une fois la crise passée, Seijuro se brossa les dents. Puis, il prit les médicaments contre la fièvre et le thermomètre qu'il glissa dans sa bouche avant de retourner dans le lit. Il se coucha. Rien que la position horizontale apaisait un peu son mal de tête.

Nash se mit en pyjama et s'allongea à son tour dans le lit. Il regarda le thermomètre.

-39,2, énonçât Seijuro. Tu devrais dormir sur le canapé, Nash. Je n'aimerai pas que tu sois malade.

Le blond caressa la joue du malade. Il lui sourit.

-Non, je reste avec toi.

Il passa un bras autour de Seijuro et l'attira contre lui. Il n'avait pas peur d'être malade de toute façon. Et puis, si cela pouvait consolider, voire reformer, le lien entre eux, ce n'était pas cher payé.

Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

Quand Nash ouvrit les yeux, le soleil lui frappa la rétine et il sentit une vive douleur dans son front. Il toucha sa peau moite et chaude. Son corps lui semblait plus lourd que d'habitude et... ah, Seijuro était donc contagieux.

Le rouge dormait profondément, la tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Nash glissa le thermomètre dans sa bouche entrouverte et vit que sa fièvre avait un peu baissée par rapport à la veille. Nash ne pouvait pas se lever pour laver le thermomètre, il se contenta de l'essuyer brièvement avant de le mettre à son tour dans sa bouche. Il avait moins de fièvre que Seijuro la veille, mais il en avait quand même, prouvant qu'il était en train de tomber malade à son tour.

Au moins, il avait un super prétexte pour rester au lit avec son petit ami.

Seijuro se réveilla fatigué. Il voulu se rendormir mais n'y arriva pas. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux.

-Comment tu te sens, crevette ? Demandât Nash.

-Bof... et toi ?

-Malade.

Seijuro se mit à rire. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone et appela le lycée. Il prévint qu'il était malade et sa voix enrouée le rendait très crédible.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non... et toi ?

-Non plus.

Ils ne mangèrent presque pas de la journée. Nash ne se leva qu'une fois pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau et son ordinateur. Les deux garçons regardèrent des films, dormirent, parlèrent un peu, puis allèrent prendre un bain pour retourner se coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre tout mignon. Je les imaginais tellement malades tous les deux. En mode cocooning ^^**

 **Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, je vous rassure ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	42. Chapter 42 Find

**Hello ! Je vous avoue que je suis pas de super humeur en ce moment... j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. J'ai rarement au autant de stress... D'abord les premiers partiels qui approchent, ensuite un DM de math presque impossible à finir en moins de 36 heures (sur lequel j'ai passé 7heures de ma vie !) et un dossier à rendre dans moins d'une semaine... C'est vraiment parce que je vous aime que je prend le temps de publier !**

 **kama-chan59 : Pour un malade il s'en sort bien... une petite grippe c'est rien ! Et puis il est avec Nash toute ma journée. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, so cuuuute ! Thanks !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Find**

La fièvre de Seijuro s'était calmée au bout de trois jours. Nash par contre avait bien plus de mal à se remettre de la grippe qui avait assaillit le petit couple. Finalement, ce fût lui le plus malade des deux.

Évidement, Seijuro n'était pas encore complètement remit de sa maladie. Dimanche, il avait encore des courbatures et un peu de fièvre. Mais il était parvenu à retrouver assez d'énergie pour nettoyer l'appartement et enfin préparer un vrai repas. Durant leur convalescence, les deux n'avaient mangé que des nouilles instantanées et des tomates.

L'après-midi, ils l'avaient passé au lit à regarder des films sur l'ordinateur de Nash pendant que celui-ci dormait. Il tenait sa main et l'écoutait respirer comme un bébé. Puis, alors qu'il consultait les news de la journée, il remarqua un article qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Cela dit, si ce nom lui était familier, il fit tout de même une petite recherche internet pour vérifier ses impressions. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Seijuro posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nash et le secoua.

-Nash ! Hey, réveilles-toi.

Le blond ouvrit lentement ses yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Hein... crevette ?

Il passât une main sur son front encore bien chaud.

-Crevette, dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Je t'ai dit de ne pas dormir avec moi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois de nouveau malade...

-T'inquiète, mon corps doit être encore plein d'anti-corps contre notre souche de grippe.

-Tu voudrais pas me passer tes anti-corps ?

Seijuro sourit et caressa les cheveux de Nash.

-Impossible. Bon, regarde ça, dit-il en montrant l'écran à Nash.

Il fit l'effort de se relever dans le lit et prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Son front se plissa et il lu tout l'article à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Oh merde... soufflât-il.

Il murmura encore plusieurs jurons avant de refermer l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Bon... je suis dans la merde.

-Non. Il suffit que tu ne mettes pas un pied dehors et ça devrais aller.

-Crevette... as-tu bien lu ?

-Oui.

Nash soupira. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vide.

-Ton père est passé à l'action. Et il a découvert mon identité et mon passé.

Seijuro soupira.

L'article disait que l'équipe de streetbasket américain Jabberwock allait arriver la semaine suivante sur le sol japonnais pour un voyage et quelques matchs sur le territoire. C'était l'entreprise Akacorp qui les invitait et payait leur déplacement.

-Tu penses qu'il sait aussi où on habite toi et moi ?

-Très certainement Nash.

Pour la première fois, Seijuro se sentait espionné dans cet appartement. Les yeux de son père étaient partout. Il avait du engager des détectives privés pour le retrouver et le suivre mais aussi pour enquêter sur Nash. Il avait finis par trouver une faille : sa vie en Amérique. Il avait des dettes envers Jabberwock d'après ce qu'il avait raconté à Seijuro. Il comptait sans doute sur Jabberwock pour régler son compte à Nash et l'en débarrasser, ramenant ainsi son fils à la maison.

-On va barricader l'appartement, annonçât Nash.

-Pas la peine de prendre des mesures si extrêmes. On peu demander au gérant de changer le code de l'immeuble. Je pense que mon père doit avoir l'ancien. Cela dit, rien ne dit qu'il va laisser Jabberwock venir ici pour te casser la gueule. C'est peut-être seulement un moyen de nous intimider. Et puis, peut-être qu'il attendra seulement que tu sorte de l'appartement.

-Hum...

Nash n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Si je suis encore malade la semaine prochaine, ça va me donner une bonne excuse pour ne pas sortir.

-On devrais peut-être appeler Io pour annuler les concerts.

-Ouais. Je vais le faire.

Nash prit son téléphone et d'une voix traînante, expliqua la situation. Io demanda de leur nouvelle et semblait inquiète pour leur santé. Elle proposa même de passer les voir pour s'occuper de Nash lundi pendant que Seijuro serai en cours.

-Nash, pour rattraper les jours où j'ai pas travaillé, j'ai proposé à mon chef de bosser lundi soir.

-T'étais pas obligé, crevette...

-C'est une question de conscience.

-Tu ne vas pas travailler s'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Le lundi c'est pas un jour où il y a beaucoup de monde, je me trompe ?

-Nash, si le chef a accepté, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

Nash soupira et caressa la joue de son petit-ami.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard alors.

* * *

Lundi, Seijuro enfila sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir cintré. Il reçu un message de Io lui disant qu'elle repartait de leur appartement. Elle avait passé sa journée avec Nash car la fièvre était revenue.

La salle n'était pas très pleine. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l'étage. Seijuro avait commencé son service depuis plus d'une heure quand un certain nombres de clients arrivèrent. Le chef les envoya à l'étage pour éviter de les mettre dans le carré dont s'occupait Seijuro. Il ne voulait pas le surcharger alors qu'il ressortait d'une maladie.

Parmi tous les clients qui arrivèrent, Seijuro reconnu les membres l'équipe de Jabberwock. Sa respiration se bloqua. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils étaient là. Ce n'était forcément pas un hasard. C'était impossible. Seijuro sentit son corps se tétaniser. Jabberwock n'était pas venu seul. Son père l'avait retrouvé. Il était là, au milieu de ces gens.

Seijuro déposa les verres qu'il tenait et partit en courant vers la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Impossible. Le chef le vit, tout pâle.

-Ça va ? t'es encore malade ?

-Non. Je viens juste de voir mon père dans la salle.

Le chef rit.

-Et ça te fait paniquer ?

-Eh bien... on est pas en très bon terme. Il ne dois pas savoir que je travaille ici.

-D'accord.

Seijuro soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment de la chance que le chef soit compréhensif.

-Akashi, tu vas t'occuper de l'étage. Je vais prendre ta place en salle.

-Merci.

Le chef lui transmis les commandes et lui expliqua la partie dont il s'occupait. Il diminua le nombre de table en s'organisant avec le deuxième qui s'occupait de l'étage. Il mit Masaomi et Jabberwock à une table à l'écart d'où ils ne pourraient pas voir l'escalier qui monte vers l'étage et donc les allers et retours de Seijuro.

Seijuro parvint à se plonger dans son travail sans trouver une seconde de répit pour appeler Nash et lui dire ce qui se passait.

Seijuro ramenait des assiettes sales à la cuisine et faillit foncer dans un client qui se rendait au comptoir. Il s'excusa et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui répondit. Seijuro leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son père. Son corps se tétanisa, sa respiration s'arrêta. Il se tenait devant lui avec son sourire insupportable et ces yeux moqueurs. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cet homme.

-Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, Seijuro.

Toujours sous le choc, l'adolescent ne pu rien dire. Son père s'éloigna et il fallut que le chef intervienne pour que Seijuro reprenne ses esprits.

-Akashi, je vois que ça va vraiment pas ce soir... Je vais te laisser prendre une pause.

Le rouge acquiesça. Il déposa ses assiettes dans la cuisine et fila dans les vestiaires pour souffler cinq minutes. Il resta assis contre la porte pour reprendre son calme. Il pensa à Nash et rien qu'à Nash pendant cinq minutes. Jabberwock était là, son père était là. Et Seijuro avait la confirmation qu'il savait qu'il serai là ce soir et qu'il travaillait ici. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air surpris de le croiser.

Seijuro sortit des vestiaires et glissa une tête dans la salle. Il vit alors que la table de son père et Jabberwock était vide. Tiens, ils étaient partis ? Ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise nouvelle. Seijuro souffla et pu reprendre, le cœur plus léger, son service.

À minuit, ils finirent de ranger les tables et de nettoyer la salle. Le chef ne reparla pas à Seijuro de sa petite crise, il devait penser que c'était la maladie qui frappait encore. Seijuro ne se sentait pas de tout lui expliquer. Du moins, pas ce soir. En partant pour aller se changer, il confirma seulement qu'il devait bien venir mercredi soir travailler.

Il retira sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures en cuir qui lui faisait mal aux pieds. Il remit son jean, son pull et ses chaussures bien plus confortables. Il avait encore des ampoules, c'était douloureux. Seijuro remit sa veste, prit son sac et fila en vitesse pour quitter le restaurant et enfin respirer de l'air frais.

Il sortit par la porte de derrière et se figea.

 _Putain. De. Merde._

-Bonsoir.

Masaomi se tenait là. Évidement. Il était venu pour cela. Il voulait récupérer son fils, mettre un terme à sa relation avec Nash, le faire revenir dans le droit chemin, faire cesser ce qu'il appelait sa crise d'ados.

Seijuro ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas. Pour rien au monde il ne montera dans cette voiture.

-Seijuro, il est temps que tu cesses tes bêtises.

Le rouge fit un pas en arrière.

-Non, répondit-il.

Mais il sentit vite une présence derrière lui et un coup porté à sa tête. Il vacilla, se tint à une poubelle dans la ruelle, avant de s'écrouler. Sa tête percuta le sol. Il sentait le sang couler de son nez.

-Tu sais, lui dit son père en s'approchant de lui. Je ne demandais pas ton avis.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, Masaomi est méchant mais c'est comme ça depuis le début de la fic donc ça ne doit pas vous surprendre.**

 **Reviews ?**


	43. Chapter 43 Prisoner

**Hello ! Je suis en vacance ! Après deux semaines atroces à me préparer pour mes premiers partiels... enfin, ça s'est bien passé donc je suis contente ^^ et vous ? Êtes-vous en vacance ?**

 **kama-chan59 : Oui, je n'ai pas fait de Masaomi un personnage agréable. Heureusement que j'avais fait une mise en garde ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

 **SesilliaS : He's always a poor baby...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Prisoner**

Seijuro se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne. Il avait rarement eu aussi mal, même durant sa récente maladie. Il sentait une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête et c'était elle qui était douloureuse. Il grimaça en se levant, sentant le mal s'intensifier.

Il était dans sa chambre, dans la grande maison de son père. La chambre était impeccable, on aurait cru qu'un mois ne s'était pas écoulé. Seijuro avait l'impression de retourner à la case départ. Il sentait l'abattement s'emparer de lui. Ses pensées allèrent vers Nash quand il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était presque midi. Nash devait être mort d'inquiétude en ne le voyant pas rentrer. Avec Jabberwock qui traînait en ville, il pouvait s'imaginer n'importe quel scénario.

Seijuro se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il parte de là au plus vite. Il ignora la douleur lancinante à sa tête. Les petites fenêtres tout en haut étaient ouvertes. Les plus grandes, en bas, ne l'étaient pas. Seijuro voulu les ouvrir pour se pencher et rejoindre son arbre. Mais les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas. Elles étaient bloquées. Seijuro poussa, tira, sans succès. Son père est allé jusqu'à sceller ses fenêtres ?

Seijuro posa ses mains sur la vitre et regarda le dehors avec envie. Il avait perdu sa liberté. Il remarqua alors que son arbre n'était plus là. Il ne restait qu'une souche sur le sol. Son arbre, son moyen de s'évader avait disparu.

-... merde, soufflât Seijuro.

Il couru vers sa porte et tira de toute ses forces pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Elle était elle aussi fermée à clé. Son père était allé trop loin.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Ouvrez-moi !

Il frappa, encore et encore. Rien n'ébréchait le bois, seule sa peau était usée. Il avait mal, tellement mal à la main. Sa paume était en sang sur le côté.

-Ouvrez cette putain de porte !

Mais sa main faisait trop mal, il arrêta de frapper et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Sa main était douloureuse. Seijuro se mit à pleurer. Son père allait donc le garder ici, prisonnier, jusqu'à ce qu'il le pense de nouveau sain d'esprit. Nash devait être si inquiet. Nash... Seijuro aimerai tant lui donner des nouvelles, savoir comment il va, pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau et se couler dans ses bras robustes.

Le rouge se rendit dans sa salle de bain et passa un moment sous la douche. Au moins, sous l'eau, ses larmes ne se voyaient pas. Sa main avait cessé de saigner. Seijuro l'enveloppa dans du gaze et un bandage.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva son portable, posé innocemment sur son bureau. C'était l'espoir. Il le prit et le déverrouilla. Le code n'avait pas changé. Le fond d'écran non plus. À la place du rectangle noir, Seijuro avait mit une photo de lui et Nash qu'ils avaient prit un jour, lors de leurs concerts en pleine rue. Leurs sourires sur la photo trahissaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Seijuro ouvrit sa messagerie et constata avec effrois sur tous ses messages avaient été supprimés. Il en était de même pour ses contacts. Ne restait que quelques contacts indispensable comme celui de son père, le numéro de deux ou trois hommes d'affaires et du lycée de Rakuzan. Mais parmi les contacts restants se trouvait aussi Io. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas supprimée ? Masaomi devrait savoir pourtant qu'elle fait parti de On Life.

Toutes les photos de son téléphone avaient disparues, ainsi que ses musiques et ne restait qu'une seule vidéo conservée sur sa carte mémoire. Une seule, qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le cran de supprimer.

La seule photo restante était celle qui lui servait de fond d'écran. S'il n'y avait pas eu le numéro d'Io dans ses contacts, Seijuro aurait pu croire que ce portable n'était pas le sien. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas un papier avec le numéro de Nash ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais prit le temps de le mémoriser correctement ? Beaucoup de gens connaissent le numéros de leur copain à force de le voir les appeler. Mais Seijuro échangeait plus souvent des messages avec Nash depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Peut-être pouvait-il aller sur facebook et envoyer un message sur la page de On Life ? Mais il réalisa que son portable n'avait plus le code du wifi de la maison. Ça non plus, Seijuro n'avait pas pris le temps de l'apprendre par cœur. Il activa alors les données mobiles, mais il reçut un message de son opérateur : son forfait avait changé, plus de possibilité d'aller sur internet.

Seijuro balança son portable dans la pièce. Il tomba sur le canapé et ne finit donc pas écrabouillé sur le sol. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le sol et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il était coupé du monde. Même les numéros de la génération des miracles avaient été supprimés. Il n'avait plus rien...

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se déverrouiller, puis celle-ci s'ouvrir. Seijuro se redressa et essuya ses joues. Masaomi entra dans la pièce, suivis par une servante de la maison qui déposa un plateau sur la petite table de sa chambre. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite au pas de course. L'adolescent regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard... il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait faim. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait rien avalé. Son ventre criait famine maintenant qu'il sentait l'odeur de la nourriture.

Mais avant d'espérer pouvoir manger, il fallait qu'il se confronte à son père. Ce dernier n'avait sûrement pas accompagné la servante s'il ne voulait pas parler à son héritier.

-Vous avez abattus mon arbre. Et scellé mes fenêtres. Sans compter ma porte verrouillée. Vous avez l'intention de me garder prisonnier longtemps ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu dois sortir de la dépendance dans laquelle ton cousin et ce garçon que tu prétend aimer t'ont fait tomber.

Seijuro fronça les sourcils.

-Vous me prenez pour un drogué ?

-Il y a différentes formes de dépendance.

Masaomi n'avait pas l'air avare de paroles. Seijuro avait pourtant bien l'intention de lui sortir les vers du nez.

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ?

-Très facilement. J'ai engagé un détective privé qui ne t'a pas lâché une seconde. Il m'a parlé de tout : tes concerts, ton travail, ton voyage à Tokyo, ta convocation chez le directeur, ta tricherie, le réveil de ton ami et puis, le meilleur pour la fin : ta relation avec ton prof. Mais je dois avouer que celle-ci, je n'en avais pas eu la confirmation avant un appel de Monsieur Nishina.

Seijuro sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Ses oreilles sifflèrent légèrement alors qu'il accusait le coup.

-Il vous a appelé ?

-Tu étais absent depuis quelques jours. Il se demandait ce qui t'arrivait. J'étais surpris qu'un prof se préoccupe ainsi de toi. Le fait que ce soit ton prof principal n'expliquant pas tout. Il a fini par me dire ce qui s'était passé entre vous. Ou plutôt, je l'ai un peu poussé à me l'avouer. Je me demande vraiment ce qui te passe par la tête...

L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre plus fort et le sang battre à ses oreilles.

-Moi, je me demande ce qui vous ais passé par la tête quand vous avez planifié la mort de vos frères.

Là, ce fût Masaomi qui cessa de respirer. Il toisa son fils, le mettant au défis de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Seijuro ignora ce regard furieux.

-Nagasuke m'a fait part de ses doutes il y a longtemps. C'est à cause de cela qu'il a commencé à me pourrir la vie. Il voulait se venger de vous en détruisant la crédibilité de votre seul héritier.

Seijuro haussa le tons.

-C'est de votre faute ! Uniquement de votre faute ! Ne me mettez pas sur le dos les conséquences de vos erreurs ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi orgueilleux et avare de pouvoir, j'aurai peut-être voulu devenir ce que vous aviez prévu ! J'aurai peut-être accepté d'être votre héritier. Mais maintenant que vous avez ruiné ma vie deux fois, c'est hors de question ! Je vous hais !

-Ta haine, je m'en fiche.

Masaomi tira sur le col de sa veste.

-Mais il est vrai que j'ai tué mes frères. J'ai engagé un tueur à gage qui a renversé leur voiture un soir, alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pont. Ils sont morts noyés en quelques minutes a dit le légiste. La police a cherché leurs corps durant trois jours durant lesquels j'ai eu peur qu'ils aient survécus en sortant de la voiture.

-C'étaient vos frères... vous n'avez eu aucun remord.

-Aucun. Ils n'étaient pas digne de reprendre l'entreprise de toute manière. Jamais il n'ont eu de bonnes notes à l'école. Ils auraient fait de mauvais PDG. Ils ne voulaient que la gloire, tout le deux. J'ai agis pour le bien de la société. Et aussi pour t'assurer un bon avenir. Malgré ce que tu es en trian de devenir, j'ai de l'espoir pour toi, Seijuro. Je suis sûr que tu arrivera à te reprendre. Et je te conseillerai de ne pas me décevoir.

-Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus de cet avenir. Vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer.

-Je n'ai pas fait venir ces américains pour rien, Seijuro. Ils ont une dent contre ton ami, Nash. Et je leur ais dit où vous habitez. Ils viendrons le voir, un de ces jours... peut-être même le tuerons-ils. Remboursant les dettes avec sa vie. Mais si je pose mon veto, je peux faire en sorte qu'il survive.

Seijuro ferma les yeux. Voilà un argument qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Son père était infâme de lui faire un chantage pareil. Évidement qu'il voulait qu'il n'arrive rien à Nash. Évidement qu'en contre parti de la vie de Nash, il serai prêt à devenir le fils modèle, à retourner sagement en cours. Mais Seijuro savait que cette situation ne durerai pas longtemps, que Nash le cherchera et le trouvera.

Masaomi prit le silence de son fils pour une approbation. Il hocha la tête et quitta la chambre.

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux. Il soupira et se rendit vers le plateau. Il souleva la cloche et découvrit une généreuse tranche d'onglet cuite avec de l'échalote. Le tout était accompagné d'une salade et d'une crème au chocolat. Il mangea avec peu d'appétit, pourtant il était affamé avant sa discussion avec son père.

Seijuro ne cessait de penser à Nash. Mangeait-il seul en se rongeant les sang, en pensant au fait que son petit-ami n'était pas encore rentré ? Seijuro n'aimait pas l'imaginer seul sur le bar de la cuisine, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

Il laissa le plateau sur la petite table et alla se mettre en pyjama. Il se glissa sous la couette et la rabattit sur sa tête. Il garda son téléphone contre lui et l'allumait de temps en temps pour regarder le fond d'écran.

* * *

Io était partie depuis quelques heures. Nash se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait encore de la fièvre et mal un peu partout. Il était bientôt minuit, Seijuro rentrait souvent dans ces heures-là. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Nash s'endormit sur le canapé, une couette sur lui. Il soupira. Il avait froid, il se pelotonna sur le canapé et s'endormit.

À son réveil, il était presque deux heures du matin. Il retira sa couette, ayant soudainement chaud. La fièvre avait baissé et il se sentait plus en forme. Il s'étira et se leva, prêt à rejoindre Seijuro sous la couette.

Mais quand il monta les marches vers la mezzanine, il se rendit compte que la crevette n'était pas là. Étonnant. Il avait deux heures de retard. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Seijuro d'avoir du retard. Nash prit son portable et regarda s'il n'avait pas un message de sa crevette lui disant qu'il finissait plus tard ou bien qu'il avait un problème.

Mais rien. Il essaya alors de l'appeler mais ne tomba même pas sur la messagerie. Ça bipait sans s'arrêter, ça ne décrochait jamais. Jamais. Pourquoi il ne décrochait pas ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Nash commença à paniquer. Il envoya un message à Io pour lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de Seijuro. Elle en avait eu quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'appartement, après lui avoir envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle quittait l'appartement.

Mais depuis, le néant.

Nash se disait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Dans la restauration, ça arrive de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et puis, la crevette ne lui avais justement pas parlé d'heures supplémentaire ? Ben tiens, voilà ! Pas de raison de s'inquiéter !

Nash se persuada que c'était ça et pu compter sur sa maladie pour l'aider à dormir.

Le lendemain, il étendit son bras dans le lit, pensant heurter l'épaule de son amant. Cependant, le lit était vide et froid à côté de lui. Seijuro n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Avec Jabberwock qui traînait en ville, c'était une très, très mauvaise nouvelle. Nash se mit à imaginer des scénarii plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il était tellement paniqué et sur les nerfs qu'il fuma trois joints d'affilé et qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était guérit. Mais à quoi une guérison lui servait si son petit-ami avait disparu ?

* * *

 **On approche de la fin de cette histoire ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	44. Chapter 44 Alone

**Hello ! C'est déjà la fin de mes vacances... snif...**

 **kama-chan59 : Je sais je sais ^^ Et ça va pas être mieux à la fin de ce chapitre !**

 **PS : J'ai posté sur mon blog un dessin de Sei quand il joue avec On Life. Le lien de mon trumblr est sur mon profil**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Alone**

Seijuro se rendit compte au réveil qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Il se releva dans son lit et observa sa chambre silencieuse baignée de lumière. Le plateau sur sa petite table avait changé. Il n'y avait plus l'assiette de la veille mais un bol de céréale et une pomme. Si quelqu'un entrait pendant qu'il dormait, peut-être Seijuro pourra-t-il lui tendre une embuscade ?

Mais d'abord, il devait s'assurer que Nash allait bien.

Il se leva, se força à manger au moins la pomme et quelques pétales de céréales. Puis, il enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Il avait pensé une partie de la nuit à ce qu'il devait faire. Rester ici jusqu'au départ de Jabberwock était peut-être le plus simple pour éviter trop de problèmes à Nash. Mais ne pas savoir comment il va...

Seijuro pensât alors au numéro de Io miraculeusement encore mémorisé dans son portable. Il le prit et se dépêcha de rédiger un message. Il lui demandait des nouvelles de Nash et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer la veille pour des raisons qu'il lui expliquera plus tard. Ce n'était pas un message très rassurant, mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour le moment.

La réponse de Io se fit attendre une certains moment. Seijuro se mit à désespérer. Finalement, elle lui envoya un message pour lui dire que Nash était très inquiet et énervé, qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait quitté. Seijuro avait du mal à le croire. Nash devrait lui faire confiance, s'inquiéter, le pensé disparu avant même de penser qu'il aurai pu le quitter. Seijuro regarda plus attentivement le numéro attribué à Io. Ce numéro ne lui disait rien du tout... rien du tout... il ne l'avait jamais vu. Son père n'avait quand même pas mit un faux numéro ? Pour le tromper ? Pour lui faire croire que Nash...

Il déposa son téléphone sur son lit et décida de ne plus y toucher. Il était bientôt midi, avec un peu de chance, on viendra changer le plateau et il pourra s'enfuir.

Il s'installa sur son canapé et sortit un plateau de shogi. Il fit au moins trois parties sans voir le temps passer ni même réaliser que personne n'était venu à midi. Peut-être attendait-on qu'il dorme ou qu'il aille prendre sa douche. Il avait faim, vraiment très faim.

Finalement, il parti dans la salle de bains vers six heure et demi. Il fit couler l'eau et se colla contre sa porte. Comme il le pensait, il entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit celle de la salle de bains et vit une servante de la maison, la même que la veille, déposer un plateau et le regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, vous...

-Non, je ne prenais pas ma douche.

Il arrêta l'eau et vint voir la servante. Elle resta dans la chambre et ne chercha pas à s'en aller en verrouillant la porte.

-Je suis désolé de ce qu'il se passe, vraiment...

-C'est mon père le responsable.

La servante hocha la tête. Elle travaillait ici depuis longtemps et avait vu le garçon grandir, il était évident qu'elle était touchée par ce qui se passait.

-Vous m'aideriez à m'enfuir ?

-Oui.

Elle répondit sans la moindre hésitation ce qui fit s'étaler un petit sourire sur le visage de Seijuro. Elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences de ses actes, elle était prête à l'aider. C'était son espoir.

-Votre père dîne seul tous les soirs à vingt heure désormais. Vous pourrez partir à ce moment là. Je pense qu'emprunter les passages secrets serai une bonne idée.

-Oui. Merci.

Elle s'inclina poliment et lui expliqua qu'elle viendra le chercher quand Masaomi entamera le plat principal.

Pendant le temps d'attente, Seijuro partit prendre une vraie douche, mit quelques affaires dans un des nombreux sacs qu'il possédait. Il mit aussi son portable, au cas où le numéro de Nash lui reviendrait en mémoire.

Sur le plateau se trouvait un morceau de tarte à la tomate avec une compote de pomme et myrtille. Voilà qui remplissait peu l'estomac.

À vingt heure dix, la servante frappa doucement à la porte. Seijuro prit son sac sur son épaule et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il la regarda une dernière fois, comme s'il savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais revenir. Il en était sûr, c'était un adieu.

Il descendit par les passages secrets du vieux manoir et parvint sans problème en bas, devant la porte d'entré. La servante lui ouvrit. Elle ne lui donna pas un jeu de clé, sachant elle aussi qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer de si tôt. Jamais même.

Elle sourit. Seijuro lui rendit son sourire.

-Je ne reviendrai pas, dit-il.

-Je m'en doute. Ça me fera de la peine de ne plus vous voir. Vous me manquerez.

Seijuro osa prendre la servante dans ses bras et la remercia longuement. Maintenant il fallait partir.

* * *

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où il vivait depuis plus d'un mois avec Nash. C'était leur nid, leur cocon. Pourtant, quand il entra dans l'appartement, il le trouva saccagé. On avait saccagé leur cocon, leur nid douillet. Quelqu'un était entré dans leur appartement et avait tout détruit. Le canapé était saccagé, les livres renversé, les assiettes sur le sol, le plateau d'échec cassé. Cet appartement était méconnaissable.

-N-Nash ? Appelât Seijuro.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait rien, personne.

Qui avait bien pu entrer et tout détruire ainsi ? Jabberwock ? Masaomi ? Nash lui-même ? Io avait bien dit que Nash était en colère. Du moins, si c'était bien Io et non un mensonge.

Peut-être que Nash était partit avant qu'on ne vienne dans l'appartement ? Peut-être s'était-il réfugié chez Io ? Peut-être était-il en danger ? C'était insupportable.

Il n'y avait rien dans l'appartement qui confirmait l'une ou l'autre de ses théories. Mais il avait du mal à penser que Nash aurait pu saccager leur nid. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sauf s'il était complètement défoncé.

Le lit était froid et défait. Le portable de Nash n'était pas là. Son ordinateur par contre était toujours posé sur le lit, en veille. Seijuro souleva l'écran et jeta un œil curieux à l'écran. Nash avait mit un film sur pause : Titanic. Il l'avait regardé sans lui durant son absence.

Cela suffit à faire pleurer Seijuro. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude désormais. Nash n'avait laissé aucun mot et comme son téléphone n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas savoir quels messages Nash avait envoyé en dernier. Peut-être qu'il avait contacté Io ou bien qu'il avait envoyé un message de détresse ?

Il regarda la fin du film, seul, à se demander où était son Jack en ce moment (après bien des débats avec Nash, il était convenu que Rose était plus proche de Seijuro et Nash plus proche de Jack, bien que Seijuro se soit battus becs et ongles pour ne pas être la demoiselle en détresse).

Le film finit, les larmes versées, Seijuro referma l'ordinateur et décida de se bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, par où commencer les recherches, s'il devait redonner forme à son appartement avant de partir. Les pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

Il enfila finalement sa veste, rangea ce qu'il pouvait dans l'appartement et prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps d'aller fouiller le quartier.

Il sortit sur le trottoir, regardant déjà vers là où il voulait aller. Seijuro ne vit pas tout de suite la personne à sa gauche. Il se retourna, sentant sa présence et on lui souffla une sorte de poudre blanche au visage. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux. Mais il ne bloqua pas sa respiration à temps il respira un peu de poudre.

Il savait, sans même avoir à ouvrir les yeux, que la personne devant lui était Hanamiya. Il savait aussi que ce qu'il venait de respirer était la fameuse drogue de Nagasuke et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Hanamiya prit dans ses bras son corps immobile et posa sa tête juste à côté de la sienne, son souffle près de son oreille. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pourrai le faire Nash. C'était insupportable.

-Maintenant, lui murmurât Hanamiya.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même, toujours aussi insupportable mais aussi...

-Seijuro... tu vas faire ce que je veux ce soir. On va bien s'amuser.

La drogue faisait bien effet, sa vue était brouillé et il n'entendait presque plus ce que Hanamiya lui disait. Il perdait connaissance.

-De toute façon, tu n'as plus personne, non ?

* * *

 **Bon, on approche de la fin de cette histoire. J'aurai une question à vous poser : étant donné la fin de ce chapitre, vous devez bien vous doutez de ce qui va arriver entre Akashi et Hanamiya. Mais question est : voulez vous lire la scène (c'est quand même de la torture, hein), ou bien je censure ? Honnêtement, ça ne me pose pas de problème de vous faire lire une version plus light. Je ne voudrai pas vous choquer.**

 **Reviews ?**


	45. Chapter 45 Pinocchio (no censured)

**Hello ! J'ai enfin finis mes premiers partiels. J'ai plus de temps ce week-end donc je vais publier l'avant dernier chapitre de That my heart breaks et l'avant dernier de Life is just smoke.**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks you for reading me ! And, yes, poor Akashi... And Nash is not here for his shrimp.**

 **ATTENTION : VOUS VOUS APPRÊTEZ A LIRE LA VERSION NON CENSURÉE DE CE CHAPITRE.**

 **Je posterai une version censurée dans la soirée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Pinocchio**

Seijuro tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, sans rien voir, ni comprendre de son environnement. On avait bandé ses yeux. Il savait bien qui avait fait ça. Hanamiya. Il se souvenait maintenant de ce qu'il s'était passé en bas de l'immeuble. Il se souvenait de ses bras qui le serrait contre un corps chaud.

Seijuro respirait de plus en plus vite. Il ne voyait rien et ne savait surtout pas où était Hanamiya. Il se doutait qu'il était avec lui, dans cette pièce, qu'il était d'ailleurs dans la même pièce que la dernière fois. Seijuro était à genoux sur le lit, les cuisses légèrement écartées, les pieds attachés au lit. Ses bras étaient étendus sur les côtés, sûrement attachés au mur ou à n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, par des menottes. Il avait mal aux épaules, comme s'il était là depuis des heures, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Hanamiya avait sûrement profité de lui avant son réveil.

Il n'osait rien dire. Si Hanamiya n'était pas dans la pièce, Seijuro n'allait sûrement pas hurler à l'aide et le faire venir. Il allait rester silencieux, ne pas bouger, même s'il avait mal.

Au bout de dix longues minutes dans le silence, Seijuro sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retint de pleurer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Hanamiya était derrière lui, il frôla son dos avec son doigt, longeant ses vertèbres.

-Cette peau m'avait manqué... soupirât-il au creux de l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Seijuro frissonna de dégoût. Une mains se posa sur sa bouche violemment et un torse se colla à son dos. Seijuro secoua la tête pour se défaire de cette main et de cette bouche qui commençait à embrasser son oreille. Une larme dévala la joue du garçon.

La main de Hanamiya descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'il caressa à l'intérieur, remonta, passa à l'arrière pour caresser ses fesses. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette zone sensible que Seijuro ne voulait pas qu'il viole une nouvelle fois. Mais il sentit ses doigts s'introduire en lui sans arriver à les retenir.

Puis, il les retira soudainement et il y eu quelques secondes où il gesticula derrière Seijuro tout en continuant à l'empêcher de parler avec sa main. Seijuro sentit quelque chose de dur pousser contre ton antre. Il gémit. Ce n'était pas un sexe, il le sentait. Ce truc s'enfonça profondément en lui. Puis, il vibra. Hanamiya retira sa main juste à ce moment et laissa les gémissements de Seijuro envahir la pièce.

Le rouge, contre son gré, approchait de l'orgasme. Il ne voulait pas jouir pour Hanamiya. Mais alors qu'il allait jouir, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Il gémit, mais c'était plus de la frustration qu'autre chose.

Hanamiya mit un bâillon autour de la bouche de Seijuro et s'éloigna de lui. Il fit vibrer de nouveau l'objet jusqu'à ce que Seijuro frôle l'orgasme avant de l'arrêter. Il recommença. Encore, encore et encore. Seijuro pleurait. C'était la chose la plus insupportable qu'on lui ait jamais fait. C'était pire que tout.

Ses bras lui faisaient mal, son dos était également douloureux. Il sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il essayait de se retenir de jouir pour fausser Hanamiya en pensant à des choses vraiment pas érotiques, ou bien le contraire pour jouir au plus vite. Mais Hanamiya semblait savoir quand il était prêt et arrêtait en conséquence le vibromasseur.

Seijuro voulait lui hurler d'arrêter, de le laisser jouir. Il était prêt à le supplier si cela pouvait arrêter ce supplice.

Hanamiya finit par retirer son bâillon et le laisser pousser ses gémissements. Sa respiration était lourde, ses bras ne soutenaient plus son corps, il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était comprimée, son visage se mit à rougir et un premier vertige le pris.

-Hana... miya. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, haletât le garçon. Détaches-moi.

Le vibreur se remit en marche. Seijuro gémit et sentit enfin la menotte qui emprisonnait sa main se défaire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa tomber sa main sur le matelas. Il n'avait plus aucune force, il était complètement épuisé. Hanamiya caressa sa joue et détacha son autre main. Il poussa Seijuro à s'allonger sur le matelas et l'empêcha de retirer le vibromasseur ou de se masturber pour qu'il cesse de le torturer ainsi.

Il attacha les poignets de Seijuro au lit par un ruban, sûrement pour épargner ses poignets déjà bien abîmés par les menottes. Il embrassa son torse, continuant à jouer subtilement avec les vibrations pour frustrer toujours plus le garçon. Il descendit plus bas sur son corps et lécha son sexe. Il retirant sa bouche aux bons moments, cessait de bouger quand il le fallait pour que le garçon n'atteigne jamais l'orgasme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il arrête ? N'y avait-il rien à faire ? Ne pouvait-il que subir sa torture ?

Peut-être que Hanamiya se lassait de ne l'entendre que gémir, il semblait vouloir enfin passer aux choses sérieuse et Seijuro espérait que ce sera là la conclusion de cette soirée. Il espérai que Hanamiya allait le laisser tranquille maintenant.

Il retira le vibromasseur, puis le bandeau sur les yeux de Seijuro. Il se mit sur lui, gardant ses yeux gris bien ancré dans ceux du garçon.

-Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à des yeux larmoyants... tu es emplis de haine.

Il poussa pour entrer en lui et Seijuro plissa les yeux en cambrant son corps. Il luttait contre le plaisir que son corps ressentait. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

-Dis-moi, Seijuro. Est-ce que ton copain te donne autant de plaisir ? Te fait-il ressentir ce genre de chose ?

Il pinça les tétons de Seijuro et donna des coups plus secs. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Hanamiya allait le laisser jouir cette fois ou bien s'il allait continuer son jeu sadique. Mais en tout cas, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, Seijuro comptait bien lui tenir tête. Au moins une fois.

-Oui, soupirât Seijuro. Nash me fait ressentir bien plus que ça.

Il lança un regard de défit à Hanamiya qui semblait être déstabilisé par l'animosité qui se dégageait de Seijuro.

-Ah oui ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Et il en a une plus grosse.

C'était petit comme argument, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas détruit, qu'il avait encore de l'espoir malgré le fait qu'il ignorait où était Nash et même s'il était encore en vie.

-Je te hais.

Hanamiya le gifla. Il se fit plus violent en lui. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé avant, Seijuro était bien préparé, il n'avait pas aussi mal que le voudrait Hanamiya. Il le pilonna brutalement, jusqu'à faire crier l'adolescent.

Mais cette fois-ci, il le laissa jouir. Ce fut un tel soulagement pour le rouge qu'il sourit malgré lui. Mais ce petit bonheur disparu aussitôt quand la main de Hanamiya s'abattit sur sa joue. Il le gifla plusieurs fois, toujours au même endroit, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Seijuro s'en trouve marqué.

-Tu veux que je te dises... Hanamiya, parvint à articuler Seijuro.

Le sadique s'arrêta, essoufflé de l'avoir frappé si longtemps et si violemment. Seijuro sentait sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait du mal à parler tellement il avait mal.

-Tu aura beau me frapper, me prendre, je ne serai jamais à toi.

-Ton précieux Nash a disparu.

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois désespéré par sa disparition ?

-Toi qui te brises si facilement, j'espérai effectivement que ce soit le cas.

Seijuro sourit.

-Il a coupé les fils, Hanamiya. Je ne suis plus ta marionnette. Il m'a donné vie.

Le visage de Hanamiya resta froid. Il avait toujours la main levée, prêt à frapper Seijuro. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de bouger et qu'il descende du lit. Il détacha les poignets de Seijuro.

-Tu n'es plus intéressant. Maintenant dégage. Mais sache que je garde une copie des vidéos, au cas où tu aurai un jour envie de parler à la police.

-Mayuzumi le fera avant moi.

-Cela m'étonnerai. Je lui ais promis un joli nouveau visage s'il le fait.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hanamiya sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Ses dents allaient finir par quitter sa bouche. Ses anciens collègues, anciens joueurs, anciens amis, étaient en train de lui refaire le portrait.

Ils étaient entrés sans prévenir, Nash ne saura sûrement jamais comment ils ont eu les clés de l'appartement. Ni même pourquoi il y avait le petit porte clé chaton qu'il avait offert à Seijuro dessus. Il espérait, priait un dieu qu'il venait d'inventer, pour que ce ne soit pas les clés de Seijuro, pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Mais comme Masaomi Akashi semblait être dans le coup, il était fort possible que ce soit bien ses clés.

Où était Seijuro ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il été passé à tabac lui aussi ? Si ses tortionnaires lui laissait le temps de placer un mot, peut-être qu'il pourra leur demander. Pour le moment, hormis le frapper à tout les endroits possible, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Pas d'insultes, ils ne faisaient que donner forme à leur rage et leur haine envers lui. Il leur avait fait perdre de l'argent, il le savait. Mais cela justifiait-il vraiment toute cette haine ? Nash supposait qu'ils ne voulaient que s'amuser et qu'il était le prétexte parfait pour cela.

Il était dans un hangar, du moins il le supposait. Peut-être un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il était attaché à une chaise, pieds et mains liés. Pour le moment, il tenait le coup, mais il sentait la douleur de plus en plus forte dans son corps. Pour le moment, il ne disait rien, ne criait même pas malgré la douleur, il restait le plus impassible possible avec des yeux de défit. Pourtant, il savait que ses tortionnaires adoreraient le voir supplier.

Une dent vola dans l'air. Du sang jaillit de la gencive de Nash. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie. Il avait perdu sa deuxième pré-molaire inférieure droite. Bon, au moins, ça ne devrait pas trop se voir.

-On devrait faire un jeu, je commence à m'emmerder, il ne dira jamais rien de toute façon, fit Allen.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? Demandât Silver, le nouveau chef.

-Celui qui arrive à expulser ses dents le plus loin à gagner.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Nash. Non, ils étaient sérieux ?

-Putain, les mecs, si c'est juste pour me faire mal que vous faîtes tout ça...

Silver le coupa.

-On veut s'amuser un peu. Tu nous a trahis. Tu nous as volé. Tu savais pourtant qu'on était rancunier.

-Je vous ais foutu la paix tout ce temps ! Pourquoi vous ne me lâchez pas les basques ?

-Oh, je te rassure, ton exile nous suffisait. Même si tu as encore des dettes à rembourser. Mais c'est ce type, là, Masaomi, qui nous as contacté. Ils fait parti d'un réseau lui aussi. Ils nous a proposé de venir nous venger. Ça l'arrangeait y paraît. Et tu nous connaît...

-Ça, oui. Vous me faîte pitié à me frapper sans passion. On dirait des robots. Mais si c'est juste de l'argent que vous voulez...

Nash ne voulait pas dire ça. Seijuro et lui avaient travaillés dur pour avoir cet argent. Mais si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie et lui permettre de rejoindre sa crevette, il était prêt à le donner à Jabberwock.

-J'en ais.

-OK, on va abréger les choses alors.

* * *

 **Voili... Il s'agit donc de l'avant dernier chapitre de LJS. Je vais poster dans la soirée une version censurée de ce chapitre pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les lemons violents.**

 **Reviews ?**


	46. Chapter 45 Pinocchio (censured)

**Voici la version censurée de cet avant dernier chapitre de LJS.**

 **Si vous voulez la version non censurée, lisez le chapitre précédent !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Pinocchio**

Seijuro avait le corps qui tremblait. Il savait que Hanamiya était derrière lui, qu'il attendait le moment venu pour arrêter son joujou et passer lui-même à l'action. Seijuro se sentait à bout. il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait ce truc entre les fesses. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Mais qu'est-ce que Hanamiya lui avait fait avant ?

Seijuro avait les bras écartés, les mains attachées de chaque côté par des menottes. Il avait mal aux épaules et au dos. Son corps et son esprit éteignaient leur limite. Ses cuisses que Hanamiya avait caressé étaient légèrement écartés. Il était à genoux sur le lit.

Hanamiya sembla se décider à le libérer. Il détacha ses bras, le força à s'allonger sur le lit puis retira le bandeau qu'il avait sur les yeux.

-Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à des yeux larmoyants... tu es emplis de haine.

Il poussa pour entrer en lui et Seijuro plissa les yeux en cambrant son corps.

-Dis-moi, Seijuro. Est-ce que ton copain te donne autant de plaisir ? Te fait-il ressentir ce genre de chose ?

Il pinça les tétons de Seijuro et donna des coups plus secs. Il ferma les yeux. Mais en tout cas, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, Seijuro comptait bien lui tenir tête. Au moins une fois.

-Oui, soupirât Seijuro. Nash me fait ressentir bien plus que ça.

Il lança un regard de défit à Hanamiya qui semblait être déstabilisé par l'animosité qui se dégageait de Seijuro.

-Ah oui ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

-Et il en a une plus grosse.

C'était petit comme argument, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas détruit, qu'il avait encore de l'espoir malgré le fait qu'il ignorait où était Nash et même s'il était encore en vie.

-Je te hais.

Hanamiya le gifla. Il se fit plus violent en lui. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé avant, Seijuro était bien préparé, il n'avait pas aussi mal que le voudrait Hanamiya. Seijuro cria.

Hanamiya jouit puis sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Seijuro. Il le gifla plusieurs fois, toujours au même endroit, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Seijuro s'en trouve marqué.

-Tu veux que je te dises... Hanamiya, parvint à articuler Seijuro.

Le sadique s'arrêta, essoufflé de l'avoir frappé si longtemps et si violemment. Seijuro sentait sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait du mal à parler tellement il avait mal.

-Tu aura beau continuer à me frapper, me prendre, je ne serai jamais à toi.

-Ton précieux Nash a disparu.

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je soit désespéré par sa disparition ?

-Toi qui te brises si facilement, j'espérai effectivement que ce soit le cas.

Seijuro sourit.

-Il a coupé les fils, Hanamiya. Je ne suis plus ta marionnette. Il m'a donné vie.

Le visage de Hanamiya resta froid. Il avait toujours la main levée, prête à frapper Seijuro. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de bouger et qu'il descende du lit. Il détacha les poignets de Seijuro.

-Tu n'es plus intéressant. Maintenant dégage. Mais sache que je garde une copie des vidéos, au cas où tu aurai un jour envie de parler à la police.

-Mayuzumi le fera avant moi.

-Cela m'étonnerai. Je lui ais promis un joli nouveau visage s'il le fait.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Hanamiya sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Ses dents allaient finir par quitter sa bouche. Ses anciens collègues, anciens joueurs, anciens amis, étaient en train de lui refaire le portrait.

Ils étaient entrés sans prévenir, Nash ne saura sûrement jamais comment ils ont eu les clés de l'appartement. Ni même pourquoi il y avait le petit porte clé chaton qu'il avait offert à Seijuro dessus. Il espérait, priait un dieu qu'il venait d'inventer, pour que ce ne soit pas les clés de Seijuro, pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Mais comme Masaomi Akashi semblait être dans le coup, il était fort possible que ce soit bien ses clés.

Où était Seijuro ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il été passé à tabac lui aussi ? Si ses tortionnaires lui laissait le temps de placer un mot, peut-être qu'il pourra leur demander. Pour le moment, hormis le frapper à tout les endroits possible, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Pas d'insultes, ils ne faisaient que donner forme à leur rage et leur haine envers lui. Il leur avait fait perdre de l'argent, il le savait. Mais cela justifiait-il vraiment toute cette haine ? Nash supposait qu'ils ne voulaient que s'amuser et qu'il était le prétexte parfait pour cela.

Il était dans un hangar, du moins il le supposait. Peut-être un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il était attaché à une chaise, pieds et mains liés. Pour le moment, il tenait le coup, mais il sentait la douleur de plus en plus forte dans son corps. Pour le moment, il ne disait rien, ne criait même pas malgré la douleur, il restait le plus impassible possible avec des yeux de défit. Pourtant, il savait que ses tortionnaires adoreraient le voir supplier.

Une dent vola dans l'air. Du sang jaillit de la gencive de Nash. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie. Il avait perdu sa deuxième pré-molaire inférieure droite. Bon, au moins, ça ne devrait pas trop se voir.

-On devrait faire un jeu, je commence à m'emmerder, il ne dira jamais rien de toute façon, fit Allen.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? Demandât Silver, le nouveau chef.

-Celui qui arrive à expulser ses dents le plus loin à gagner.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Nash. Non, ils étaient sérieux ?

-Putain, les mecs, si c'est juste pour me faire mal que vous faîtes tout ça...

Silver le coupa.

-On veut s'amuser un peu. Tu nous a trahis. Tu nous as volé. Tu savais pourtant qu'on était rancunier.

-Je vous ais foutu la paix tout ce temps ! Pourquoi vous ne me lâchez pas les basques ?

-Oh, je te rassure, ton exile nous suffisait. Même si tu as encore des dettes à rembourser. Mais c'est ce type, là, Masaomi, qui nous as contacté. Ils fait parti d'un réseau lui aussi. Ils nous a proposé de venir nous venger. Ça l'arrangeait y paraît. Et tu nous connaît...

-Ça, oui. Vous me faîte pitié à me frapper sans passion. On dirait des robots. Mais si c'est juste de l'argent que vous voulez...

Nash ne voulait pas dire ça. Seijuro et lui avaient travaillés dur pour avoir cet argent. Mais si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie et lui permettre de rejoindre sa crevette, il était prêt à le donner à Jabberwock.

-J'en ais.

-OK, on va abréger les choses alors.

* * *

 **Voili... Il s'agit donc de l'avant dernier chapitre de LJS.  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	47. Chapter 46 If you fall

**Hello... Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Je termine deux histoires d'un coup (c'est pas très malin de ma part...). Surtout que ce sont deux histoires assez longues avec le même couple adorable que j'adore... Et mes deux dernières histoires en cours sur KNB. Je vais devoir en poster une nouvelle sinon je vais être au chômage XD**

 **SesilliaS : Nash is Love ! But, this love can really save Akashi ? Yes, I want to write lot of stories abour them ! But for the moment, I need a break ! Thanks you for, reading, following and reviewing. I hope you will like this final chapter.**

 **kama-chan59 : Et bien, comme tu pourra le constater, la fin laisse à interprétation ^^ J'avais dans l'idée de la réécrire pour ajouter des éléments, mais je me suis dit qu'il serai mieux de la laisser telle quelle. Je donnerai plus de détails à la fin. Gros bisous baveux à toi aussi ! Que KNB soit toujours avec nous !**

 **RedMoon713 : Waouh... J'ai rarement eu à lire un tel pavé ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point il m'a fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de mettre par écris tout ça ! Je suis très heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent. Oui, c'est sûr que j'hésite pas à faire souffrir mes personnages... Akashi en a bavé. J'ai fait une fois le compte de tout ce que je lui avais fait... Akashi est de loin le personnage ne plus complexe et le plus attachant que j'ai vu dans un manga (bon, peut-être pas le plus complexe...). Je continuerai à écrire sur lui. J'espère que mes histoire sur My Hero Academia te plairont également ^^ (Shoto y est aussi mit en avant). Si tu venais à commenter mes autres fics, je lirais et répondrais à tes reviews avec plaisir ^^ ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me fait pas peur de lire des pavés (c'est par contre un peu fastidieux d'un répondre XD).  
Concernant cet avant-dernier chapitre de LJS, je voulais justement qu'Akashi montre qu'il a évolué, que sa relation avec Nash lui a donné le courage nécessaire pour affronter son traumatisme.  
Une année de PACES ? Mais quelle idée ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas y arriver ! J'aimerai pouvoir te donner des conseils mais vus que j'ai échoué, les miens ne doivent pas être excellents... En plus, la méthode d'apprentissage dépend de l'université où on apprend. Par contre... j'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir que mes histoires puissent remonter le moral ! Elles sont toutes assez sombres. Mais si cela fonctionne sur toi, alors tant mieux ! NashAka forever ! Bon courage à toi pour cette année qui s'annonce. Si tu veux parler PACES, tu peux m'envoyer un MP (mais pas sur l'appli fanfiction parce que je reçoit pas les notifications). Je sais qu'il y a des questions et des angoisses qu'on a médecine que personne d'autres ne peut comprendre. Bisous à toi ! à plus !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 (fin) : If you fall...**

Seijuro boitait. Il avait mal, dans tout le corps mais aussi à sa joue meurtrie par les gifles de Hanamiya. Son corps était meurtri, mais, il le savait, c'était la dernière fois. Plus jamais il ne se laissera faire, plus jamais il ne se séparera de Nash. Il ne savait pas où il était en ce moment. Mais il savait qu'il allait le retrouver. Plus rien sur terre ne saurai les séparer.

C'était une promesse naïve. Seijuro voulait tout de même y croire. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas où aller pour retrouver son amant. Devait-il aller aux bureaux de son père et lui tirer les verres du nez ? Retourner à la maison et le secouer comme un poirier pour avoir ses réponses ? Il ne savait pas. Il voulait savoir.

Par réflexe sûrement, Seijuro commença à se diriger vers le seul endroit qu'il connaissait, celui qui, étrangement, lui avait toujours apporté ce dont il avait besoin.

Quel sera la réponse à ses malheurs cette fois-ci ? Que trouvera-t-il pour l'aider ?

Mais avant même d'avoir ses réponses, avant même de commencer à élaborer des plans, Seijuro vit ce qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Il approchait du pont. Le pont où tout aurai dû se finir mais où tout avait commencé. Nash était là, appuyé contre le rebord, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'eau qui coulait en dessous. Le niveau avait encore augmenté depuis la dernière fois.

Seijuro s'approcha, toujours avec sa démarche inégale. Nash l'entendit et tourna la tête, son visage trahissait qu'il était surpris de le voir ici.

-Crevette... ?

-Salut, lui répondit Seijuro avec une petite voix.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Nash avait le visage vraiment amoché. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et son menton plein de sang. Il avait une large plaie près de l'arcade sourcilière et un œil au bord noir. Seijuro remarqua aussi le pansement plein de sang que Nash avait mit autour de son annulaire gauche. Il voulu demander ce qui lui était arrivé mains Nash fut plus rapide.

-Jabberwock m'a trouvé. Ils sont venus, m'ont embarqué et m'ont tabassé.

-Je m'en doutais. Comment sont-ils entrés ?

-Je suppose que ton père leur a gentiment donné tes clés. Si tu avais disparu, c'est que ce salopard t'avais emmené toi aussi, non ?

-C'est ça.

Seijuro s'approcha et s'appuya sur le bord du pont, à côté de Nash. Il regarda l'eau noire dans la nuit fraîche de fin décembre.

-Ton doigt ?

-Ils m'ont arraché un ongle.

Un frisson dévala la colonne vertébrale de Seijuro. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire fuir la vision que venait naturellement à son cerveau. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur.

-Pourquoi ? Soufflât le rouge.

-Ils voulaient du fric. Je...

Nash détourna le regard.

-Je suis désolé, crevette. J'ai été obligé de leur donner tout ce qu'on avait sur notre compte. On a plus rien.

-C'est pas grave, Nash. Je n'ai besoin de plus rien.

Il se tourna vers Nash avec un joli sourire malgré ses yeux tristes.

-Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement, collèrent presque timidement leurs lèvres froides et bleutées.

-Hanamiya t'a retrouvé ? Demandât Nash quand ils se séparèrent.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ta démarche. Et le bleu sur ta joue.

Instinctivement, Seijuro posa sa main sur son visage endolori.

-Il va te laisser tranquille maintenant ?

-Je ne l'intéresse plus.

Nash passa un bras autour des épaules de Seijuro.

-On est des épaves tout les deux.

Seijuro reposa sa tête contre celle de Nash.

-Oui.

Le garçon blond soupira longuement. Il prit Seijuro dans ses bras, le serra fort, désespérément. Il voulait sentir le peu de chaleur qu'il dégageait, il voulait qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer. Nash Gold ne pleure pas. Seijuro agrippa la veste de son amant, secoué de sanglot lui aussi. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter, plus jamais être séparé de lui. Il voulait passer sa vie à lui dire qu'il l'aime. Et si ce n'est pas possible, alors en finir dès maintenant.

Nash devait penser la même chose. Il s'écarta, prit le menton de Seijuro pour relever son visage vers lui. Il embrassa ses lèvres froides.

-Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Je peux vivre pour toi si tu veux, ou je peux mourir pour toi.

Seijuro sourit.

-Je sais.

Ils avaient froids, ils grelottaient. Seijuro se demanda quelques instants si son père était actuellement à sa recherche, s'il allait encore une fois tenter de les séparer, ou s'il avait enfin compris que la gravité le faisait naturellement revenir vers Nash.

Seijuro regarda l'eau. Aucune planche à l'horizon. Et l'eau devait être gelée, bien plus que la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux.

-Tu sautes, je sautes, murmurât Nash.

Ils se sourirent.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Je voulais rajouter une suite à cette fin où Nash et Akashi seraient partis vivre comme ils pouvaient, auraient survécus grâce à leur musique. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser cette fin qui permet plusieurs interprétations. C'est comme vous voulez finalement ! Si vous voulez qu'ils vivent, deviennent célèbres et ainsi se vengent à leur façon de Masaomi, vous pouvez ! Mais si vous préférez imaginer qu'ils ont sautés, vous pouvez aussi.**

 **J'ai donc finis TMHB et LJS. Et maintenant ? J'ai actuellement une seule histoire en cours et son rythme de publication est très lent car je doit attendre des nouvelles de ma bêta. J'aurai dû vous en parler plus tôt en anticiper cette fin car je me retrouve un peu démunie. Je vais publier quoi la semaine prochaine ? Finalement, je me suis décidée à publier une histoire courte de 6 chapitres sur KNB à partir de la semaine prochaine. Son nom est Colorfull. Elle me permettra d'avoir du temps pour décider de la prochaine étape (mais je pense que je publierai un KiAka, sûrement De sang et d'or que j'ai finis récemment, à vous de me dire si ça vous irai). Le résumé de ces fic sont sur mon profil.**

 **Vous pourrez être sûr de me lire le 20 décembre, où je publierai un OS pour l'anniversaire de notre capitaine adoré !**

 **Sacré aventure qui se termine ! Je suis si contente que vous l'ayez aimé, suivie et commenté ! Vous sentir derrière moi, c'est un moteur. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lus !**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **à plus !**


End file.
